The Eagle and Hawk Of Masyaf
by Golden Eagle 603
Summary: Shahin has a few secrets she's hiding from her fellow Assassins. She's a woman, she can grow wings, fly, and possesses a few unknown abilities. She lives a cautious life unnoticed by mostly everyone until Al Mualim partners her with Altair after his failure in Solomon's Temple. But she's not the only one keeping secrets. NOT A CROSSOVER FROM THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES! AXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Eagle and Hawk

**I will say this again to anybody who could not read the perfectly English summary above. This is not a crossover between the Maximum Ride series and Assassin's Creed. This is just an idea that popped into my head a month ago and had been bugging the hell out of me until now that I've started to put it on paper. I know it's a bit… out there, but I think it'll be a great story… Or I may just give up on it. I honestly don't know. I have no clue where this is going. I only started writing this to get that annoying idea out of my head so I can focus on my other story "Never Again". Anyway. Give this outlandish story a try. Who knows? You might like it.**

**I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed games or its characters. I just own any OCs I put in this story. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter One**

The moon hung full in the black night sky surrounded by stars. It looked so alone even when it was surrounded by all those stars. I could sympathize with it. The saying that the loneliest place to be was in a crowd was something I believed with all my heart. It didn't matter if my fellow Assassins didn't know if I was different. It didn't matter if my Brothers didn't know that I wasn't human _or_ a man.

All that mattered was that I knew.

I looked down at Masyaf, sleeping peacefully at the moment. I stood at its highest point right now. Somewhere my Brothers dared not go, for there was no possible way to get up here. The stone sloping up to the three-foot-in-diameter flat circle space was smooth as polished metal and there was no passageway from the inside to come out. There was no way for someone to get up here. Well, there was one way.

And that was to fly.

I shuffled my wings a little to ward off the chill that was trying to invade them. Stretched out, my wingspan came to 22 feet of muscled feathery wings. They weren't ever one color, but my feathers were now a glossy black.

The castle, despite the late hour, still had activity going on inside of it. My sharp literally eagle eyes picked up the movement of the Assassins who could not sleep and the Assassin guards standing on top of Masyaf's walls in case of an attack on the Brotherhood came at night. The Brotherhood had many people who would love to see our demise so we were forced to keep alert at all times. The training yard was empty only at this time of night and the blacksmith and kitchen were also quiet, although I could see dim fires emanating from the said building and part of castle.

I looked out at the village. Both were built into the mountain and the steep streets were a nightmare on the calves of the people not used to running up and down it. The village was quiet as well with a few groups of Assassin guards wandering its streets.

Masyaf, the village, and the Brotherhood were at peace for the moment.

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to see what it was. Someone was coming through the village gates. I blinked my eyes and switched from my eagles eyes to my Eagle Vision. The person coming in was a faint color I recognized right away. I stood up and stretched my wings out their full length before bending at the knees and jumping up as I pushed my wings down in a powerful down stroke. Normally I'd worry about someone spotting my white Assassin robes against my black wings and sky, but I was too high up for anyone to notice at the moment.

I glided down towards the gates and, for a moment, I forgot about my worries of being discovered and fears as I felt the wind push my hood back and blow back my waist length braided black hair and my feathers. I flexed my wings and felt each individual feather and the air rushing past. It was such a wonderful feeling. Like stretching in the warm morning sun. Like you could live feeling like this forever.

I reluctantly focused back on flying and barely moved different feathers to begin spirally and descending gently. Soon I was silently observing the figure that had entered the village from only 100 feet. Not many people looked up. They had no reason to.

The figure was a glowing forest green to my Eagle Vision and I knew it was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Eagle. Son of none. For some reason, this man, only a few years my senior, had been that strange color green.

I usually saw only four colors. Gold meant that that person was my target to kill. A person glowing red meant that they meant me harm and mostly decorated Templars and city guards. Blue meant an ally I could trust and most blue glowed around my Brothers. Grey meant the person was a civilian and irrelevant to me.

But Altair was green every since I'd used Eagle Vision on the training yard one day when I was a Novice. He'd held my attention every since. Of course he didn't know or notice me. Hardly any of my Brothers noticed me and I liked it that way. I was probably the least noticed Master Assassin in the whole Brotherhood while Altair was the most noticed Master Assassin in the Brotherhood. He was Al Maulim's favorite. His prodigy and pupil. The best of the best and never failed.

And he was green.

No matter how I turned it over in my head I couldn't figure out why he was green. It wasn't a mix of an ally and target. No. When someone was a blend of two of the four categories they were both the colors. If Altair was both an ally and a target he would've been blue mixed with gold. He was just… a normal, very infamous, very talented, if a little arrogant Assassin and it frustrated me to no end at the mystery.

I sighed and started to fly ahead of the man when I saw him glance up. Well, I couldn't really see thanks to the hood all Assassins wore but I saw his head tip up and felt his eyes on me. I stared back for an instant before turning and gaining elevation quickly. I soared over the castle and over the gardens. I hovered over the canyon behind the garden before folding my wings almost all the way into my back, aiming my body into a near vertical drop.

I narrowed my eyes to slits as the wind tore past them and switched my Eagle Vision to eagle eyes. My sharp eyes picked out the deeper shadow of the cave I was aiming for. I flexed my wings tiny increments and felt my heart race. If I was off by the slightest foot I could clip a wing, breaking the flimsy bones, or slam bodily into the top or bottom of the narrow slit that was the cave's entrance.

Once I'd dropped enough distance I snapped out my wings and felt them catch air almost violently as I forced my body into an sharp arc that shot me perfectly through the 3 foot by 25 foot hole. Once I flew past the stone wall I braked hard. Pulling my body out of its horizontal position and into a vertical arrangement and back flapped hard. At my speed I covered half the available braking distance from cave wall to unforgiving cave wall.

Blinking my eyes back to normal human eyes, I hovered awkwardly for a moment in the limited space before folding my wings in again to drop straight down 30 feet. My braid snapped like a whip in the air above me and my hood tried to come up, but my thick hair wouldn't have any of that. Sometimes I wondered if my hair was a living thing because some days it'll sit perfect underneath my many tunics and armor against my bare back in a braid and other days it's impossible to deal with and I have to wrestle with it for an hour to just get in a braid and worry the rest of the day about it somehow peeking out of my Assassin's uniform. It acted like it had a mind of its own.

I snapped out my wings as soon as I fell past the vertical tunnel and into a much more spacious cavern and came to an almost instantaneous stop. Out of instinct I tilted my wings and spiraled twice around the oval cavern that was 40 feet deep and 30 feet high and about 30 feet wide. It was a man made cavern that I used in emergencies to quickly enter the castle unnoticed.

It was made when Masyaf was first built centuries ago when the Assassins first came to be. Its purpose was to shelter and hide the villagers when Templars attacked. This one is directly beneath the castle and was long ago forgotten. I'd found it only by chance one boring night when I'd plucked a random book off a random shelf of Masyaf's library. It was solely about how Masyaf was built and its defenses and hidden passages and the hidden caverns. It was basically a book on all of Masyaf's quirks and hiding places. That book disappeared from the library and reappeared in one of my hidden haunts in the castle. No one noticed its absence. Though I was worried about the day when a curious Assassin would realize that the more well known caverns beneath the village itself might not be the only ones built so long ago.

I came to a vertical position and gave a few gentle back strokes to slow my already slow speed and dropped lightly to my feet. Then, I began the process of fixing my appearance. I grabbed my braid and was stuffing it down the back of my shirts as I maneuvered my wings to slip through the premade 2 foot long parallel cuts that had about six inches separating them. I shivered as I felt my braid brush where my wings melted into skin.

I know it was just asking to get discovered for me to keep long hair when I was masquerading as a man, but it was my reminder that I was a woman. I didn't have much in the womanly area. I had a small chest, which I kept bound tightly with bandages I'd filched from the medical supply room, and not a lot of showy curves like all the other women I see. I didn't have much to hide besides my hair, but, since I was already marked down as a strange Assassin, I could say that I wore it long in memory of my deceased mother if anyone saw and asked. Then, they'd either mock me or let it go. I'd been avoided and left out because of my natural tendencies to be alone and that I was horrible company and, now that I was a fully fledged Master Assassin, just plain strange.

But that suits me just fine. The less people who are close to me to observe my habits and ways the better.

I pulled a folded cloak out of one of my many pouches and wrapped it around my shoulders to hide the cuts on the back of my robes. Another reason I was weird. Even in the blistering desert heat, I wouldn't take off my white cloak. As a Novice, I wouldn't take off my robes and shirts like the other boys when we were in the sparring ring or when we were training.

I did one last look around at my appearance before hesitating and sighing. My wings were long and when folded against my back my feathers could still brush my ankles. I closed my eyes and grimaced as I relaxed the muscles in my shoulders and began… "pulling" my wings in. I say "pulling" because that is the best word I can use to describe the process. It was like a cat retracting its claws except much more painful. I could feel the muscles shifting and moving to allow space for my wings to rest under my skin. I imagine it isn't pretty since it doesn't feel pretty. It's agony enough to blank my mind for a few moments before the last of my feathers disappear and my muscles to stop moving. Then, it's as if I don't have wings at all. I could twist every single way imaginable and wouldn't be able to feel my wings under my skin.

After one last inspection to make sure all was hidden and in order, I pulled up my hood and then sprinted to the tunnel leading up at a slight incline to an old sturdy ladder. I go up the ladder three rungs at a time and think that the rope to the pulley system to raise and lower any supplies into the cavern was starting to look frayed. _I'll have to replace that soon_, I thought, making a mental note. I had several hidden spots throughout the castle and I tried to keep them in working order. Though I had no clue how I was going to replace the ladder if it should break. _Maybe I could bring the pieces in bit by bit until I can assemble it in the cavern. Then take the old one apart and add it to the kitchen's firewood pile over a period of time so as not to raise suspicio_n, I thought as I reached the top of the ladder and held my breath for the sound of footsteps.

After several moments of silence, I put my hands to the heavy stone above me and lifted it slightly. It went up silently thanks to the oil I apply to the stone's edges every now and again. I blinked to Eagle Vision and the world went black as I looked for any colors that would alert me to a person's presence. When I was satisfied that no one was around, I set the heavy stone of the floor and slid out before putting the stone back as fast as I could. I blinked my eyes to human eyes and made sure that the stone looked like all the other grey stones around it before standing up and casually walking down the hall with absolutely silent footsteps.

_And that's how it's done, Brothers_, I thought with a bit of smugness. It had only taken me two minutes to fly away from Altair and step into the hallway.

My mind started making up for the silence with a quiet buzzing and I thought of how only a few Assassins actually manage to walk without noise. Sure their quietness would get them behind guards for the kill, but that would hardly get them past Assassins trained to hear the slightest sounds.

I was walking past the castle's main door as Altair came in. He made no sound. He was one of the few Assassins who were silent. I looked at the man, who was half a head taller than me, briefly with my Eagle Vision to see the green. As he glanced at me I ducked my head to deepen the shadows my hood gave my face.

"Safety and peace, Altair," I murmur in a quiet voice that I deepened slightly to sound like a man.

He nodded slightly, "And upon you as well, Shahin."

I showed none of the surprise I felt with the knowledge that he knew who I was. I was so distant and unnoticeable that the other Assassins didn't think that the Master Assassin Shahin Al-Hira was me. I was smaller than most men because I was a woman. I was naturally thinner and my body didn't show muscles as obviously as they would on a man's body. I was lean where some Assassins were thick with muscles. Altair himself was in the middle. He was neither lean nor muscled, but he had very wide shoulders that I heard the woman whispering about sometimes.

I took a small brief glance at his face. The most noticeable feature on his face was his amber eyes. Unusual eyes like my golden eyes. They seemed to look right through a person, much like how the eagles he was named after often looked at someone. The next was the scar just underneath his nose and touched his upper lip on the left side. Otherwise his face was rather handsome if I do say so myself. He had a strong square jaw and a nose that wasn't too big or too small. His eyebrows weren't the bushy monstrosities I saw on some men's faces. His lips were smooth and full looking and he had a rugged look to his cheeks from the stubble coming in. That was another reason I had to hide my face: I couldn't feign the stubble that grew on a man's face every day. I wasn't able to see his hair with his hood on, although I could tell it was short.

I looked towards the door I was heading to so I wasn't caught staring at his face. As I moved towards the Master Assassins wing of the castle, I sensed Altair following me. I felt a bit awkward with the man following me and having nothing to say to him, but I kept my back straight and lifted my head since there was no one to see my face. I held the wooden door open a moment longer so it didn't slam into Altair and thought about the glimpse I'd caught of his face.

We turned down a few halls. I bet he thought he was unreadable, but I could always catch a hint of his mood in his body language and face. Subtle things like if his eyes were slightly narrowed it meant he was irritated. If his head was up enough for a person to see his cheeks then he was feeling proud. If he walked with arms that hardly swung past his body then he was angry. And right now, if the slight slouch in his shoulders were anything to go by, he was tired, weary.

I wondered briefly at what his mission had been when I sensed him stop and I glanced over my shoulder to see that he had his hand on the door to his room. "Goodnight, Altair," I called softly. He glanced up and I felt one of the few torch's light hit my eyes, illuminating my face. I turned my head so my face was back in the shadows and walked to the door ten feet to the right of his. _Oh. That's right. Our rooms are right next to each other_, I thought to myself as I pushed my door open.

"Goodnight, Shahin."

I glanced to my left, but that Altair had gone into his rooms.

Closing my door and latching the lock, I rubbed my arms in an effort to ease the goose bumps. _It's so strange to hear my name_, I thought with a small shiver before stripping out of my armor and outer robes. I took off the bandages binding my chest before lying down in my bed in only one white tunic and loose leggings. I fell asleep and into dreams of flying.

But this dream was different from the others.

Instead of patrolling the endless blue skies alone, there was a faceless man flying next to me.

—**Altair's POV—**

He tiredly climbed the step roads of the village on weary legs. All he wanted was to go to his room, lie down, and drift off into some much needed sleep. He would've slept out on the road if the guards hadn't increased their patrols.

He passed a group of Assassin guards patrolling the village and was moving up one of the few last slopes until he reached the castle. _Almost there_, he told his tired body.

For some reason, as he was unconsciously scanning for enemies, he looked up. He wouldn't have seen it if I didn't pass in front of the stars. The moon's faint light showed a rather large black bird with a white body. _What a strange bird_, he thought. _I don't think I've seen this one around Masyaf before_. He thought that the bird was looking down at him before it gained elevation and flew over the castle, disappearing from view. He sighed and felt the urge Malik had spoken about just last week. The urge to be up there with the birds.

Of course he knew that urge better than anybody.

He climbed the remaining distance to the castle and met no trouble with the guards on the wall as he passed through the gate. His mind was a blank space as he walked into the castle's foyer.

"Safety and peace, Altair," murmured a soft voice, startling him. He hid his reaction before it was noticed and cursed himself for not hearing a Brother, though he lessened his cursing when he saw who it was. The man's face before him was completely hidden in shadows, which was odd because you could usually see an Assassin's lips and chin, but he saw that the man was ducking his head slightly. He only recognized his brother by the cloak tied around his shoulders.

Altair nodded in acknowledgement, "And upon you as well, Shahin."

As the slightly shorter Master Assassin passed in front of him in the same direction he was going, he felt Shahin study him. Altair said nothing but fell in behind the man who was equal in status to him. He studied the man's silent footsteps and wondered if he was close in skill to him. Shahin has always been that person you hardly noticed and Altair had never really seen the man fight or train. He took in the man's lean figure and couldn't come to a conclusion. Malik was on the thin side as well and he was Altair's rival as well as best friend, though you wouldn't hear him admit that last part. Shahin obviously had _some _skill if he was a Master Assassin, but it irked Altair that he didn't know how skilled.

_May be I'll watch him while I'm in between missions. Keep an eye on him. Malik will probably know something about him as well. He seems to know something about everyone, _he thought wearily.

With that thought he moved to his door and had his hand on the door when that soft voice called, "Goodnight, Altair."

He looked to see that Shahin had turned to look over his shoulder as he walked. And, for a brief instant, the torch light lit up the mysterious man's face before he turned ever so slightly and masked himself in shadows.

Altair stood there for a moment his mind going two different ways. One way was thinking of how the man always seemed to hide. Whether it be in the back of the crowd or in the shadows, he was always hiding. Now he could put it down to being an Assassin, a Master Assassin at that, since we were trained from a young age to hide in plain sight, but he couldn't recall a single time when he'd even glimpsed the man's face. This man was as his name said: King of Darkness. His curiosity was what enabled his tired mind to memorize that face the light had lit for a moment.

That's the second direction his mind went in: studying that face. It was a circle face shape and had normal features. Normal nose, normal chin, normal lips, and so forth. But what caught his attention were two things. The first was his almond shaped eyes. They were golden. Almost like his eye colors except his were slightly brown, making them amber in color. Shahin's eyes were sharp and reminded him of the hawks he was named after. The second thing that caught his attention was the man's skin. It paler than the locals, giving away his northern heritage, and it looked so smooth and soft. There was something overall about the man's face that made it look…feminine. There were little things here and there that he wasn't able to put his finger on.

"Goodnight, Shahin," he replied as he went into his room. He latched the lock and began to strip.

His mind turned over the mystery that was Shahin. He finally decided it wasn't worth the effort of investigating. He fell on to his bed and put his head behind his head. _There's no point in snooping. He does not concern me, _he thought.

But, as he closed his eyes, if Shahin proved to be close to him in skill then he would have to investigate this potential rival.

He was just drifting off to sleep when he shifted and felt a poke in his side. He reached down blindly and pulled whatever the annoyance was and held it in front of his face. It was a grey feather as long as his forearm.

He blew out a tried breath, got up, went to the small stone window, and dropped the feather into open space. Altair then returned to bed and promptly fell asleep.

That night he dreamt of feathers of all colors drifting down through the air.

**Okay. So chapter one. I know the idea of winged Assassins is from left field big time, but I'm gonna try and make this into a long story. I have a few ideas as for Shahin and her abilities cuz I feel like just having wings is a little too mainstream and I don't want this to seem too much like that Maximum Ride series. Which this is not like at all! Can the flock retract their wings? No, they cannot. You'll see there will be other huge differences in the next few chapters. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want your opinion on where this story should go and what you guys would like best out of my characters. Review!**

**p.s. Shahin Al-Hira means Hawk. King of Darkness. Just in case you didn't pick up that bit from Altair's thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2:Daily Training

**Okay, it's ten o'clock and I'm gonna finish this chapter before I go to bed. Here we go.**

**Chapter Two: A Master Assassin's Daily Training**

I was asleep one moment and awake the next. My hand instinctively closed around one of the many weapons I had weaved throughout my bed. For most people it would've been asking to get stabbed as they slept, but I kept all the weapons that were in my nest in their sheaths and buried deep beneath blankets and pillows.

My small candle showed that no one was in my room and that my lock was still in place. I left my weapon buried and sighed tiredly as I propped myself up on one hand so that I was in a semi-sitting position. My head fell to one side and I watched as my black hair fell in a straight curtain of ink to pool around the hand holding me up.

_I really need to stop keeping such late hours_, I thought to myself. But I couldn't help myself. I loved the night. When I wasn't out on one of my very rare flights I was at one of my haunts in the castle reading books or taking care of my wings, hair, weapons, or anything else of such high maintenance. But I loved my sleep just as much as I loved the night. And I didn't get a lot of my beloved sleep when I had to wake up a couple of hours before the sun rose so I could train and bathe. Staying up late at night out of love and waking up ridiculously early out of necessity. And my lover sleep gets pushed to the side and forgotten.

I sighed again and the next thing I know my head is hitting one of my many pillows. I jumped to my feet and tripped out of my bed. Well, it was my nest really if you looked at it. It was an arrangement of pillows and blankets that I'd gathered over the years. It was about ten feet in diameter, so I had a lot of room to toss and turn how I liked, and had walls about one-and-a-half feet tall surrounding the whole thing. The massive thing took up half my available room space, but I loved it and wouldn't change it except to add more pillows and blankets. I loved having room to move and hated cramped place with a passion. I like having space like I did when I flew. Up in the sky I had limitless room to move.

Ever since I was little I've had the urge to make a nest. On the streets you can't really have a nest because it's very hard to come by the items needed to make a nest. And then I started training as an Assassin. I hadn't been able to create a nest as a Novice because Novices shared rooms with their partner. I hadn't had a partner, but there was no lock on the door to keep people out and the same applied when I reached the rank of Assassin. And it was against the rules to put a lock on rooms that weren't supposed to have any. It was only when I became a Master Assassin that we got locks on our doors. It was also a stroke of luck I hadn't gotten a partner when I was Novice or hiding my gender would've been harder than the desert is hot in the summer. I had to dress quickly with my back pressed against the door in case someone decided to barge in during all those years. And now that I didn't have to worry about people coming in I could go to sleep naked if I wanted to, not that I did, and have a nest and I was having it damn it.

Even as I stumbled out of my nest without thinking of where to place my feet I knew I didn't upset or move any of the many objects I had weaved throughout my nest. Let's just say I can never have too many weapons and I can never resist a shiny object.

I stepped on to cold stone and winced. Even if I were a normal human I would still be sensitive to any change in temperature, and I didn't like the change from warm cozy nest to cold harsh stone. Nonetheless I scooped up my comb from one of the two pieces of furniture in my room. My small dresser held my five extra sets of robes, tunics, shirts, and leggings. The other piece of furniture I had was my armor and weapons rack, which held said items right now. I'd taken apart the bed that was in my room when I got it and made it disappear so I could have my nest.

I pulled all of my hair over one shoulder and moved to look out my window as I began brushing it. The sky was still dark as if it was night. The horizon wasn't even beginning to lighten, that's how early it was.

My morning was off to a good start since my hair decided it was going to behave today. It took me only ten minutes to actually brush it free of tangles acquired over night. I then braided it and tied it off with a strip of leather. The next thing on my agenda was getting dressed. I moved over to my dresser and pulled on my leggings, my chest bindings, two shirts, a tunic, and socks before moving over to my armor and weapons rack.

The only reason my outer robes were on the rack instead of my dresser was because I'd modified it. I lifted the deceptively heavy piece of material and dropped it over my head. It was another reason my Brothers thought I was strange. To them it didn't look like I wore armor. My Brothers thought that I was being arrogant and stupid and would be run through with a Templar's sword. But my armor was inside my outer robes. It had taken me a while, but I had managed to slip plates of armor inside the material, making it heavier than it seemed to be. I'd also modified the hood so that it cast my face into deeper shadows.

Next I pulled on my weapons. My sword sat snugly in its sheathe on my left hip tied securely tied to a belt and was partnered with my dagger on my right hip.. I had another belt tied around my hips that held my pouches full of coin, whet stones, tinder boxes, spare bandages for wounds, and whatever else I might need in a hurry. I kept my more incriminating supplies, such as poison, in hidden pockets in my robes in case guards decided to search me. I belted on my throwing knife sheathes so they rested on my right shoulder and on my back slightly above my hips. They were positioned so I could casually reach to my left or right side, pluck out a throwing knife, and send an enemy to their death. My small crossbow's handle was set to peek just above my right shoulder and it's quiver of arrows was set at the small of my back. I placed small knives all throughout my person. I even had incredibly small knives in my braid.

The last of my equipment to come on was my hidden blade. I slipped it over my left forearm and tightened the straps to my satisfaction. I then flexed my four-fingered hand and pressed the hidden button to hear an almost silent _shnick_ of the 6 inch blade sliding out. I pressed the button again and the blade disappeared.

After one last inspection, I unlatched the lock and silently glided down the hall and out of the castle. There was hardly anyone awake at this hour with the exception of the guards and they were half asleep, waiting for the next shift to come relieve them.

I walked out through the gate and walked briefly down the slope that lead from the village to the castle before turning right and walking into the forest. The thick forest was almost impossible to navigate through without knowing your way. The village lost at least a dozen children a year when they wandered into the forest. Only a few were actually found by the Assassins. The others were never seen again.

That's why the Brotherhood wasn't concerned about the forest. To get a single person through to deliver information was nearly impossible. To get an army through the forest _was _impossible.

But I entered it without fear. I'd been coming here ever since I was brought to Masyaf to become an Assassin. I explored it in whatever spare time I could get and the exploring paid off. It was after my second year as a Novice that I'd stumbled upon it. It was a mile following a winding game trail, over a collapsed tree, a quick hop over the 20 foot wide mountain river. Masyaf got some of its water from this river upstream. And then after walking 17 paces through brush you came upon a clearing.

It was wide and flat ground with only grass growing in it. And around the clearing I'd set up my training grounds. It had taken most of a year, but I'd fashioned a dozen targets for throwing knife practice at various distances and places around the clearing. I'd figured out how to make the spinning dummies and had made a few for hand-to-hand combat and sword combat. I had three set around a single spot to simulate being surrounded by guards. But it was mostly a flat area for me to warm up and go through the motions.

I moved to that area first. I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles one by one. I didn't move for several minutes only to explode into action with blinding speed. I went through every single combination of strikes with no weapons randomly. I would jab right, punch left, kick up, before doing a backflip and doing another combination. Thanks to my bird genes I had light bones and that allowed me to do more aerial acrobatics without actually having wings.

After I ran out of no weapons combinations I dropped to the ground and did pushups until my arms shook before doing a few more. After that I switched to sit ups and worked my abs into near exhaustion. Then I rolled forward and into a perfect hand stand and did pushups that way while keeping my balance. After a few more exercises I got up and sprinted around the clearing, pushing myself beyond the point where my body yelled at me stop.

Then it was climbing trees. I would climb up and down one particular tree several times before beginning to leap from tree to tree. It was much harder than running along roof tops because the branches moved where stone did not and you often lost sight of where you were landing or jumping to. Plus, I worked all of your muscles while you tried to keep yourself from falling and going as fast as you could. After an undeterminable amount of circling the clearing via trees I dropped down to the ground on shaky legs.

I was gasping for breath as I sprinted over to the three spinning dummies, pulling my sword out of its sheathe as I went. I wanted so badly to take off my outer robes and weapons to lessen the weight on my body but I just attacked the dummies with all my might. These dummies were different from the ones back on the castle. I'd changed them and oiled them so that they spun faster and whipped around more from less weight so as to work on my speed. Each dummy had 9 pegs, 3 at head height, 3 at chest height, and three at thigh height. It was out of instinct and speed that I was able to spin and whirl at my speed and know where a peg was going to be and block or dodge and hit the dummy. And then after I felt I'd spent more than enough time on my sword I would switch to my dagger and my hidden blade after that. But despite all of my agility I still got whacked four times in different places on my body.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. _The day I get away from those dummies unscathed is the day I take a holiday_, I promised myself. Despite the years of using those dummies I still got hit. Granted I got hit a lot less than when I had started using them as a Novice, but I still got hit and that wasn't acceptable.

I danced through the arms of the dummies, sheathing my hidden blade as I did, and reached for my throwing knives. I spun and twirled and flipped and crouched in every position imaginable so I had the practice of throwing my knives from every arrangement possible. I would look at a target somewhere in the clearing, judge its distance and the angle I should throw, and in less than a blink of an eye a knife would solidly hit it with enough force to rock it. I even had target half hidden in the trees to simulate archers.

And once I was out of throwing knives I would whip out my crossbow and slid a bolt in and repeat the process. It was a little slower since I had to take the second to reload, but I did my best by reaching for another bolt as I aimed and fired my crossbow.

It was only when my quiver was empty that I stopped for the first time in an hour. That was the amount of time it usually took me to complete my training for the morning. I gasped for breath and blinked the sweat out of my eyes as I lowered my crossbow slowly and observed each one of my targets. I smiled a bit and forgave myself for the hits form the dummies when I saw I had a cluster of arrows and knives in a tight circle on the center of each target. I reached over my shoulder and holstered my crossbow before going to retrieve my weapons.

Looking up at the sky, I judged the time once all my weapons were in their proper sheathes. The sky was still not lighting up, but I knew it would start soon. I then grimaced at the feel of sweat covering my entire body. _Bath time_, I thought cheerfully and began to hum a song as I headed over to a fallen tree resting on a large rock at the side of my clearing. No one would look twice at it, I hadn't, but a missed knife a few years ago had led me underneath the tree and down a man sized hole to retrieve it.

And down that hole was one of my havens. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure as a wave of hot air hit me as I bent at the waist and stepped down the stones I'd place there long ago. The low ceiling suddenly rose to ten feet and the light coming down the hole illuminated a stone pool of steaming water. A natural hot spring.

I took off all of weapons, armor, clothing, and chest bandages, before stepping into the pool with a sigh of pleasure. My heavily worked, tense muscles relaxed like jelly against the water temperature. The pool was 10 feet by 15 feet. The deepest part of the pool was the farthest from the hole at 9 feet deep while the area of the pool closest to the door only came to your waist. I didn't feel like swimming and just sat down. The water came to my chin and I closed my eyes.

My training would seem impossible and insane to my Brothers. An hour of almost overworking your body with absolutely no breaks and working on every skill an Assassin needs to have. But it was possible. I'd been doing it since I was 11 years olds every single day without fail whenever when I'm in between missions.

Some days I just dread the training I force upon myself. I just want to crawl back into my nest and never come out. I have those days without fail when I'm injured. Since I'm hiding my gender and all I can't go to the medical wing of the castle and have to tend to my own wounds. It especially sucked because I didn't have the knowledge or the access to the herbs that would lessen my pain and/or fever. But no matter how I wanted to forget all about the clearing and training I would force myself to go through with it, going easy in some places if it was needed.

And other days I looked forward to testing my body. I looked forward to stretching my muscles and pushing my body hard to see that I hardly had a limit compared to my Brothers.

But I always looked forward to the bath I would take after training so I could start my day off clean and confident that my training would do more than carry out the contracts given to me and defend my body.

It was this training that made me the Master Assassin I was now.

After a while I grabbed the soap and scrubbed my body thoroughly before rinsing off. I grabbed the towel I had set on the ground I squeezed all the water from my hair and dried off my body. Then I got dressed again and left my hot spring. The sky was just beginning to turn grey as I left my clearing and made my way back to the castle.

There were a dozen or so Assassins up and milling about the courtyard. I made sure to duck my head as I made my way up into the castle and to the dining room. I helped myself to fruit and meat and bread and found an isolated table away from everybody. I dug in to my breakfast and watched as Novices, Journeymen, Assassins, and the few Master Assassins trickled in to have their meal of the morning. Altair came in a bit later than everyone, but, then again, he had looked tired last night.

Though I was surprised enough to halt bringing an orange slice to my mouth when I saw his hood turn and his amber eyes lock on me. I nodded at him and put the orange slice in my mouth as he nodded back. Out of habit I blinked my eyes to Eagle Vision to see that strange green and was about to let the vision go when something caught my eye.

Across the room and the sea of blue figures sat Al Mualim, the aging Grand Master of the Assassin's Brotherhood. He was about 60-70 years old and was blind in one eye thanks to an old battle wound. His robes were dark for his status and contrasted greatly to his chest length white beard. I don't know what it was about the old man, but I'd never liked him. Something just made me want to keep my distance from him.

And now he was blue with a tendril of red.

I narrowed my eyes. _Red? Why is he red?_ I asked myself. I blinked my vision off and back on again. It was still there. I felt unease enter my heart. There should be absolutely no reason that Al Mualim should be even the tiniest bit red. The Grand Master was supposed to live for the Brotherhood. He was supposed to have every intention of making sure all the Assassins were safe and further the Brotherhood's cause. For him to be red meant that he meant to do harm to me. But we weren't very close besides him giving me missions and contracts. Maybe he means the Brotherhood harm and me by effect. Or maybe my vision is beginning to falter. Al Mualim has been a great Grand Master in al his years and has done as a Grand Master should.

_Maybe my vision is failing_, I thought but the unease did not go away.

So I settled on watching him closely when I could and felt the unease lessen just a bit.

That taken care of I blinked my vision away and saw Altair sit with Malik Al-Sayf and his little brother Kadar Al-Sayf only two tables over from mine. I observed him for a second and could see he wasn't in any particular mood as he conversed with his closest friends.

Malik had been with Altair since he became a Novice. They'd been paired together and had been pretty much inseparable since, though it was a common sight to see them argue and fighting. Kadar was introduced to Altair not long after Malik and Altair met because Malik had to take care of his little brother since they were all each other had as family. Kadar was 6 years younger than the duo and at 16 was almost ready to reach the rank of Assassin. That was a bit younger than normal, but he has two of the best Assassins with him almost every day. Malik himself was on the verge of becoming a Master Assassin like Altair.

I thought for a moment on what it would be like to have someone to confide in and couldn't come up with the faintest feeling. You can't imagine what you've never experienced.

I finished off the last of my food and moved to leave my plate to be cleaned. I left the dining room and was turning down the hall to a secret entrance to one of my haunts.

After two turns I sensed someone following me. As I made my third turn I caught a glimpse of Altair peeking around a corner.

I smiled. _So you want to play follow the leader? Let's see if you can keep up._ I subtly picked up my pace and headed for an alcove with a bench. I looked around to make sure I was alone, although I didn't look too hard in Altair's direction, and lifted the bench. The stone came away with its legs and I set it away from the hole just enough to drop down on to the platform. After I moved the bench back into place I ran down the narrow walk space and followed it until suddenly disappeared to empty blackness.

I tried to still my racing heart at the darkness as I pulled my tinder box out of my pouch. I lit a cascade of sparks over a torch I knew was there. The torch flared to light and I sighed in relief at the light and went to quickly light the other torches. Soon the room was well lit to reveal a 15 foot wide 10 foot tall 20 feet deep stone room. In the middle of the room was a raised wooden platform with a wooden table stacked with books and papers and ink pots.

I wasted no time scrambling up a wall and on to the rafter crisscrossing the ceiling. Then I froze to absolute stillness and waited.

—**Altair's POV—**

"What do you know of Shahin Al-Hira, Malik?"

Malik frowned and finished chewing before asking, "Shahin? You mean the Master Assassin?" Altair nodded and Malik thought for a moment, peeling an orange absently. "Not much really. Only a few things. I don't think I even know what he looks like. Why do you ask?"

"I realized last night that I don't know much about the man and I was curious. He's the one sitting alone at that table over there." Altair answered. He saw Malik and Kadar discreetly look at the lone Assassin.

He hadn't forgotten about the mysterious Assassin and had tried to. He was set on doing so when he saw the man eating at a table in the corner of the room alone. Then, his curiosity had to be sated. Hopefully Malik would know enough to help.

"Looking to study another rival, Altair? Never mind." Malik leaned back and scratched his head, "Well, he mostly keeps to himself. You can't really go to anyone for information. From what I've heard Shahin didn't even have a partner as a Novice. And no one really sees him. You'll see him a few times going from place to place, but that's it. He doesn't train with the other men and doesn't linger in the library or the gardens. He just seems to disappear." Malik smacked Kadar's hand as he tried to sneak food off of his plate.

Kadar pouted before looking thoughtful, "I've heard the night guards say how weird it is that someone with a cape like Shahin wears goes out of the castle and into the forest really early every morning. Like hours-before-the-sun-rises early."

Malik looked frowned and Altair could see him add that mental note to the mental reports he has on everyone. "Really? How odd. I wonder what he's doing out there so early." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "You might be interested to know that he became a Master Assassin at a younger age than even you Altair."

Altair kept his shock under his mask. Altair had become a Master Assassin 2 years ago when he was 20. How could've someone become a Master Assassin come to that rank even younger than that and not have a buzz go on among the other Assassins about the incredible feat. Most did not reach the rank of Master Assassin until they were in their thirties or forties.

"It was a quiet thing," Malik continued. "He did something. Stopped a Templars from invading an important village or something single handedly. Al Mualim kept it quiet on Shahin's request. He was 19 when that happened." Malik went back to eating.

"Do you know anything else?" Altair asked.

Malik shook his head, "I can look through records on his lineage and such if you want."

Altair nodded and watched as Shahin left his plate on the counter before leaving. "Do so," he told Malik as he got up to follow Shahin, ignoring the confused looks the brothers gave him.

He was a little annoyed by the fact that he had asked Malik to try and satisfy his curiosity only to have it enflamed worse than before. Where did Shahin disappear to? Where and how did he train? Why did he leave so early to go to the forest every day? How did he become a Master Assassin at a younger age than even him?

It was in his nature to be curious, but he knew that this was different than what it had ever been before.

Shahin walked down a couple of hallways and at one point Altair thought he had been spotted, but when Shahin didn't stop to ask his business he figured he hadn't.

Altair was a little confused when Shahin suddenly stopped in front of an alcove with a bench and looked around causing him to hide behind a corner. When he chanced a glance he saw that Shahin had moved the bench and was dropping into a passageway below.

_Where are you going?_ Altair silently asked. He counted to 50 after the bench had been moved back into place before approaching it, putting space between Shahin and himself so Shahin didn't notice that the bench was moved again. Altair repeated Shahin's every motion and soon was walking down a narrow walkway. It was narrow enough that he had to turn his shoulders in order to fit through. He saw light ahead and slowed his approach.

He came upon a stone room with a wooden platform and a table piled high with books and scattered papers. He looked around and saw no sign of the Master Assassin. He did see a door on the far side of the room and figured he'd gone through there. He walked towards the platform and table, curious to see what kind of books Shahin was researching.

But he stopped cold when he felt the cold sharp kiss of a blade press against his neck.

"Why are you following me?" asked Shahin's soft voice right next to his ear.

**Chapter 2 is done and it is 1:30am and I. AM. NOT. TIRED. But I have to go to bed. I've got things to do in the morning and I'll probably be forced to wake up at the ungodly hour of 8 o'clock. *GROAN*. Anyway, second day second chapter. I kind of have an idea of what I'm going to do with the story but I still need your input. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: See For Themselves

**Okay, I went looking for pictures that look the most like Shahin on Google Images and I found pictures of a character from some video game looked the most of the image in my head. He attire aside she looks a lot like what I imagine and I was a little shocked to actually see the picture so closely match. It was like someone read my mind! No. Not really. Anyway if you go to Google Images and type in "Morrighan from game Mabinogi" you can find other pictures of the same girl in the picture I have up for this story. Look it up for you people who like having pictures of characters.**

**I do not own any of the pictures of Morrighan from Mabinogi or any of the Assassin Creed games or Characters. I just own Shahin for now.**

**Onward with the story!**

**Chapter Three: See For Themselves**

"Why are you following me?" I asked pressing my hidden blade lightly to his neck. My mouth was right next to where his ear would be if he wasn't wearing his hood and I felt a little awkward with how I had to go up on my toes slightly to hold my blade to his neck and how my body was pressed to his. I had never been this physically close to anyone since my Novice years when we had to spar every day. Silently thanking my armor for giving me a flat chest, I focused on Altair's reaction.

He froze and didn't make any move, but I could feel the subtle tension building in his body. I smoothly dodged as he shoved my blade away from his neck; I let him, and kicked out towards my stomach. But he only struck air as I was already 6 feet away. I sheathed my blade and unconsciously turned my head so my face was in shadows. "Did you really come here to fight me?" He just stood there studying me. I resisted the urge of saying that he wouldn't be able to and taunting him for being slow. First of all, he didn't do the training I did so of course he was slow, and, second of all, I wasn't all that confident in my social skills. What if I said something wrong without realizing it? That would be embarrassing and I hated being embarrassed. "Well?" I prompted.

Altair shifted a bit out of his fighting stance. "I was curious," he finally answered.

I cocked my head at him in confusion, "Curious? About me? Why?"

There was a pause where he thought about his answer, "You are a mystery. Hardly anyone knows anything about you."

I raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see. "So you decided to insult me by skulking after me with the skill of a child?"

His shoulders stiffened in indignation. "I am far more skilled than a child." I could hear the warning in his voice.

I thought about hurting his pride and ego more to try and put him off snooping into me, but I was also curious about him. I so badly wanted to know why he was green to my vision. Even if it meant that he could possibly find out my secrets, but I could take even more precautions to keeping them in the dark. It's not like I was with him every minute of every day. Plus I was curious to see how it felt to have someone know at least something about me and seek out my company.

There were several moments of silence as I contemplated the possibilities. "No," I murmured, keeping my voice low to imitate a man's. "You aren't." I waited for him to relax slightly before crossing my arms and saying, "But you are overconfident and arrogant." There go his shoulders again. "You seem to think you'll do everything perfectly that you mess up on the little things. Like timing your looks around a corner while tailing your prey."

"You knew I was following you even then," he stated.

It was not a question, but I nodded anyway. "Yes. Like I said, you are overconfident and make many tiny mistakes." I left him to mull that over and take it whichever way he preferred and turned to ascend the two steps up the platform and looked over the table.

I plucked a random book up and opened it to refresh my memory of what it was about. It was a book about birds and I looked for my corresponding sheet of paper with my notes. On topics that interested me, like birds seeing how I was part bird myself, I would keep a running sheet of notes as I read so the facts were more impressed on my brain. I finally found the paper and held it up, tuning out Altair's presence. Each one of my notes had a page number next to it so I knew where to find it again in the book. I flipped through the pages until I found the diagram of a bird's wing and studied it. If Altair hadn't been here I would have released my wings and felt under the skin for my bones. I pulled out another sheet of paper but this one had a set of wings drawn to painstaking detail on it. They were my wings and I was in the process of mapping my bones on it. This was for academic purposes as well as medical. If I ever broke my wing I could set my bone in its proper place thanks to this sheet. I picked up my diagram of my wings and compared it to the books diagram of a normal bird's wing. From what I've already sketched down I could see my bone structure was similar to a bird's with a few exceptions. I picked up a quill, dipped it in ink, and made a notation of this at the bottom of my diagram.

"Where did you get all these books?"

I looked up to see Altair coming up on to the platform. Sliding my diagram into the book casually, I set the book aside and answered, "I either bought them myself or borrowed them from the library."

Altair raised an eyebrow at me, "You mean you stole them." I saw a small smirk on his lips and felt an answering one on my own.

I flapped my hand at him, "Call it what it what you will. None of these books are damaged like they would be in the careless hands of other people. I take good care of them and when I'm done with the ones I borrowed I return them to the library."

"And this room, where is it?" he asked looking around at the walls as if the held the answer.

I rubbed my chin in thought and called up my mental map of Masyaf. "We're in the East side of the castle and surrounded by hallways."

He nodded and turned his attention to my books thumbing through them silently. I could see him cataloging each tiny bit of information. From my books I read, the notes I took, how I wrote my notes, to my behavior, how I acted, and my mannerisms. He was taking in as much information as he could, no matter how miniscule. _Just as a Master Assassin should_,I thought.

I shifted from one foot to another. I'd run out of things to say to him and I had no idea how to bring up another conversation. _Maybe I should ask him questions_, I thought and quite a few came to mind instantly, but, even as I opened my mouth, I couldn't utter a sound. Not only was I in close quarters with a man but this was the man I'd been wondering about for years. _And now that you have an opportunity to ask questions you can't bring yourself to do so_, I thought to myself scornfully._ You're acting like a shy little girl. Just speak up and ask. It's simple. Just open your mouth and say his name._

But I still couldn't say a word. So, I just settled for reaching for another book, this one on weapons of past and present, and searched for my note sheet. _I really need to keep my notes in their books. It'd make things so much easier._ I made that mental note and finally found the paper.

Altair himself had found a book that had caught his interest and was leaning a hip against the table. We went on in silence for a good amount of time, me keeping one eye on the Assassin and the other on making my meticulous notes.

It was sometime later when Altair's voice startled me. "Do you have the notes for this book?"

I looked to see him pointing at the book in his arms. I went around the table to see which book it was and felt a thread of fear down my spine. It was the bird book. I noticed he was just starting in the book and my drawing was only a slightly bump in between the pages further on. I nodded and hoped he hadn't noticed my hesitation and pluck my paper form where I'd left. "Here it is." He took it and I bristled when he didn't say 'thank you'. How rude.

I turned back to my book and tried to focus back on my book, but the thought of that drawing kept gnawing at my thoughts. What would he think when he saw it? What excuse would I have for drawing it? I quickly scraped up a few and discarded the more see-through ones.

It seemed like an eternity later since I was counting each page Altair turned, but I stood and rubbed my back, which was sore from bending over and writing. "We've been down here for a while, Altair. It's almost afternoon." His head came up and I could see him calculating how much time had passed before nodding in agreement.

I felt relief for a moment when he closed that book, but it was quickly dashed when he held it up and asked, "May I borrow this?"

I instantly wanted to say 'no', but I knew that would raise his suspicion. As would saying yes but removing the drawing before he took it. I sighed a little before nodding, "Yes, you can. But do not damage it or lose it. It is not mine. If you do you'll never touch one of my books again. Do you understand?" He nodded and moved to the entrance to the tunnel as I restacked my books, shifted papers, and put out the torches. Altair was waiting for me as I put out the last torch.

I felt my muscles instantly tense at the darkness, but I forced myself to walk slowly and calmly. It was only a few seconds of silence before Altair asked, "Are there many places like this in the castle?"

I snorted at the stupid question. "Think before you speak, Altair. This is a castle built by Assassins and you ask if there are a lot of hidden places."

"So there are," he stated.

I sighed, "You are a Master Assassin. Surely you had to have some smarts in order to get this far, right?" I instantly felt uneasy after taunting him. Did I say something wrong? Did I say that correctly? Was it too cruel?

To my relief he ignored my question and asked, "How many hidden rooms are there?"

I touched a gloved hand to the wall so I did not run into it at the turn. Silently, I contemplated telling him this information, but I also wanted to give him a reason to come back to me. With that thought, I murmured quietly, "The areas of the castle that are visited every day are only about half of what the castle really has to offer. Now quiet. We're coming upon the exit." He was quiet.

I had my hands out in front of me so I could feel the ledge of the elevated platform and I stopped. I felt Altair bump into slightly before he pulled back. Not even an apology. I let it slide and hopped up to crouch on the platform, raising my hands to rest on the stone ceiling. I repeated my routine for exiting the secret tunnels. I listened, lifted with a bit of strain, looked with my Eagle Vision, pushed the false stone away, and climbed out. Impatiently waiting for Altair to pull himself out, I kept an ear out for anyone approaching, and then quickly set the bench back into its place.

I looked at Altair as he stood tall and proud, gently holding my book to his side. "Please do not go around telling everyone about what you have seen this morning. I'm trusting you with that book and the information. Do not betray that trust please."

Altair nodded and was about to turn away when he stopped and asked, "Would it be betraying your trust if I told Malik and Kadar?"

I shifted from one foot to another, my only sign of discomfort at the decision. It would make me feel better if he kept everything to himself, but I knew that wasn't fair. _Weren't friends like those three supposed to tell each other everything?_ I wondered. I realized that he wanted to tell them, but was willing to hold back if I wanted him to do so. I felt a warmth in my chest and frowned at the feeling before pushing it aside. If he was willing to make a small sacrifice for me then so could I.

"Only tell them if you know they won't tell other people," I finally answered. He nodded again before opening his mouth and closing it, like he wanted to say something but though t better of it. "What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know where all of the other half of the castle is?"

I had a small smile as I realized he had taken to my bait of information perfectly. "Of course I do," I said simply. Then I turned around and headed for the courtyard. "Have a good afternoon, Altiar."

"And you too, Shahin."

I shivered a bit at my name, but I didn't look back.

In the courtyard I found that Novice training was in full swing. I found a bit of shade by a wall, sat, and watched the sparring happening in the ring. I watched the instructor teach the Novices and made metal notes about everyone I saw: which Novices had potential, which were lazy, what they lacked, what the instructor corrected, how he corrected it, what he missed, what the other Assassins in the courtyard were there wasting time and which ones were there to train on the targets and dummies.

An hour later, the Novices went inside and the Assassins entered the sparring ring to fight each other. Here I took serious notes on the strengths, weaknesses, and behaviors of each one, even if he didn't enter the ring. It was a game I played, for in a fight you have to spot your enemy's weakness and exploit it before he does it to you. I challenged myself to finding as many faults in an Assassins fighting style and, after that, thought up ways on how to teach those weaknesses out of the Assassin.

Dinner was being served soon after and I slowly walked towards the dining hall, letting any new or refreshed information soak into my mind. I unconsciously weaved my way through the other Assassins, filled my plate, and went to sit at my usual table. I stared out of a stone window at the setting sun and the cloudless never-ending sky.

The urge to release my wings and fly came over me and I closed my eyes and pushed it away. Despite having the ability and the want to fly I hardly did. I let myself have my nest already and I didn't want to be caught flying too low to the ground, for when I flew I relaxed and hardly paid attention to anything, let alone my altitude. It was chancy for me to fly at night as it was and to fly during the day like I wanted would be downright dangerous. So I indulged in flying rarely. Two or three times a month at the most. I still let my wings out and stretched and took care of them, but I just wanted them to strain as they moved up and down holding my light body in the air. That was another thing about having wings. I was so much lighter than I appeared, like birds. It was strange.

I turned and blinked into my Eagle Vision. Blue instantly swamped my vision. There was green where Altair was sitting with Malik and Kadar and that tendril of red on Al Mualim's person that bothered me. Those were the only colors until three Assassins stumbled into the huge room. They were obviously drunk by the way they acted so I wasn't surprised when I saw that they were blue mixed with red. Those who may not be a danger to other people sober or sane can become violent once they couldn't think properly.

I watched them closely as they came further into the room, laughing loudly at something. Then, they stopped when the person who was the leader of the trio eyes locked on to Altair's table, where the three were talking amongst themselves and oblivious to the world around them. The leader said something to the other two and they all grinned maliciously. They began stalking towards Altair's table.

I don't know what possessed me to but I blinked my eyes back to normal and stood up with my still full plate of food. They didn't notice that I was going to intercept them until I "accidentally" tripped over my own food and slammed my tray into the white Assassin robes covering the chest of the leader. I may have also rubbed the food and drink in as I stumbled to regain my balance.

I gasped and brought my tray away from the man. "P-please forgive me, Brother!" I exclaimed in my fake man voice and acted the part of a flustered and embarrassed Assassin pretty well if I do say so myself. "I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see you coming. My apologies!"

Only a few Assassins had glanced our way when I had run into the man and some laughed and some grinned at the predicament. But that was only a few. We had the attention of everyone in the room when the man suddenly bellowed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Silence reigned in the room as every single eye turned towards us.

I felt embarrassed at being the center of attention but kept on acting. "I'm s-so sorry, B-Brother! It was just— Well, I've always been c-clumsy and I wasn't p-p-paying attention and—." I was cut off when he took a swing at me.

This was where I worked my magic. I moved so slightly and only just enough so that the fist flew past my head, making it seem as if it was the man who missed and not me who dodged. I then casually tugged the front of his food splattered robes so he lost his balance and stumbled forward. I caught him and slid one of his arms over my shoulder. "I think you've had too much to drink tonight, Brother. You cannot think clearly. Here, let me take you back to your rooms so you can sleep it off." He began to struggle, but I discreetly pressed a knife to his chest and murmured, "Don't fight or you'll find it suddenly hard to breathe with a hole in your lungs." He cooperated and leaned against me. I looked over my shoulder to see the two others following us like lost puppies. Disgusting.

I took them out of the dining hall and towards a secluded corner of the castle. Once there I threw my burden down and pointed for the other two to join him. They did so only after I had pulled two throwing knives out. I looked down at them as I replaced my knives and asked, "Now what were you planning to do back there?" Silence. I whipped out a knife and threw it into the toe of the leaders boot.

The puppies gasped in horror and I saw the leader draw in a breath to yell or scream, but I was suddenly there, clamping a hand over his mouth. I turned towards the puppies and they cowered and whimpered. I wondered briefly if this was how they would've reacted if they were sober before repeating my question, "What were you planning to do back there?"

The one on the left opened and closed his mouth, like he had forgotten how to speak, while the one on the right stumbled over his words. "H-Hadir wanted t-t-to give A-Altair a hard t-time. H-He th-thought-t it w-would be f-f-fun."

I huffed, reached down, and pulled out my bloodless knife from the man's boot. I waved the knife in front of his face, "I didn't even cut you, you little girl. Did you really think I would stain my blade with your pathetic blood?" I saw realization join terror and agony on his face. I let him go and told them all, "If I find you three even attempting to approach Altair without good reason I will draw blood next time. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded vigorously and I nodded before walking away.

I was wondering where my behavior had come from as I headed to my room. It was unusual for me to do so this early, but I was confused by my actions and wanted to think about what had happened and why I had done it. I stopped in the middle of the hallway when I sensed someone watching me. I turned and saw a figure standing in the shadows. I blinked into and out of Eagle Vision in an instant. The figure was green. "What is it, Altair?" I asked.

He stepped from the shadows a bit so only about seven feet were between us. He ignored me and asked a question of his own. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do not play innocent. Those men were coming after me. You took care of them. Why? I could've taken care of them myself. They are no match for me." I heard his infamous pride in his voice. _He's arrogant_, I thought. _But I can knock him down a few pegs. It'll do him some good_.

"You did not even notice them when they began to approach you," I stated calmly and I saw him stiffen.

His voice told of the anger he held in check. "It would not have mattered if I did not notice them. I still would have beaten them."

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one foot, settling down for a long wait. "You know better than that, Altair. The person who strikes first and unexpected will always have an advantage. We Assassins are trained to attack first and unexpected. Don't try and lie to yourself or me, Altair. It does matter."

His amber eyes narrowed on me and he drew himself to his full height and raised his chin.

_Oh, dear_, I thought. _I think I actually insulted him._

"One advantage cannot win a fight against superior skill and experience," he announced with all arrogance, looking down his nose at me.

I felt annoyance flash through me as I narrowed my eyes right back. _Oooohhhh. So that's how it's gonna be._

I whipped out a throwing knife and send it flying through the air at his big head. As expected he raised his hidden blade bracer and blocked the knife before it could harm him. Although I did use less speed in the throw than I usually did. But in the time he was focused on blocking I'd covered the distance between the two of us in two big strides. As I heard the _klink!_ and whistle of air as the knife was deflected I dropped down to sweep both of his legs out from underneath him. He landed hard on his back with a loud grunt as the air left his lungs. He tried to sit up and retaliate but I just shoved his shoulder so that he twisted painfully and was forced to go on to his stomach. I straddled his back, released my hidden blade from its sheathe, and held it to his neck.

I felt my face heat impossibly fast and hot as I realized I, a woman in disguise, was straddling a man's back. I pushed away my embarrassment and pressed one hand to his right shoulder as I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "This is twice now, Altair. I could've killed you now and back in the hidden room with the first unexpected strike. So tell—." I stopped mid-sentence when I felt something strange beneath my hand.

Through his robes I should've felt smooth mostly flat muscle, but instead I felt a slight rise and fall nestled right into the palm of my gloved hand. My fingertips could almost feel the edge of whatever was on his shoulder. I thought for a moment that perhaps he was wearing a strange weapon or piece of armor, but I could feel the skin covering the strange lump and normal muscle. I had no clue what it was until I felt the bump twitch under my hand.

I swear to the great Allah that my heart stopped for a moment before I began to pound in anticipation.

But I covered it up by swallowing and continuing to speak, "So tell me again. Can the advantage of the first and unexpected attack win against superior skill and experience? Because I'm quite sure you have more skill and experience than me." He glared up at me and I grinned, knowing he couldn't see my face. I'd put him in a tough spot for his pride. He had to either admit he was wrong or say I had the superior skill and experience. I waited and realized he wasn't going to answer. I sighed and got up. He picked himself up slowly as I fetched my knife and was dusting himself off as I walked away. "Good night, Altair." I didn't get a reply.

Strangely, a flicker of hurt went through my heart. It took me the entire walk to my room in order to push that feeling down. Once I had locked the door, I began the tedious process of putting away all of my equipment. I then stripped until I was only in my thin breeches and chest bandages. I untied the leather holding my hair hostage as I moved into my nest. Sitting down I brought my braid over one shoulder and slowly unwound it until it was free to brush the pillows and blankets I was sitting on.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew out a breath as I fisted my hair and began to pull firmly. I stopped pulling when I started to feel pain in that area of my scalp before moving and fisting more hair. Then I began to scratch my scalp firmly. I did these things to try and relieve my stress and tension.

When that didn't do much, I hunched my back to tighten the skin and flexed my back muscles. My muscles began to shift again and I felt my wings push against the skin in between my shoulder blades, just above my chest bandages. I gritted my teeth through the next few seconds of pain-bordering-on-agony where my skin fought to stay together and my wings pushed to come through my skin. But my skin only fought for a second before it suddenly relaxed and opened along the same path as they always did. My skin seemed to know where to open each time I released my wings and opened at the same spot every time. The pain faded quickly and I slipped my wings out of my back. I stretched them as much as my room would allow, which wasn't much, before wrapping my wings around my body as I hugged my knees to my chest. They were the same black they were the night before, but, after I focused briefly, a wave of color ran through my feathers and changed them from black to the mixed colors of brown, black, tan, and white.

The mess of colors reflected my mess of emotions.

I had no clue as to why I had acted and felt as I had tonight. I began where things began to get strange. I looked over my memory of getting up and moving to intercept that trio of drunks. It was so weird. It was as if my body and heart didn't need directions from the brain to move and stop a possible danger to Altair. Even if it meant having pretty much everyone in Masyaf looking at me and judging me. _I guess it's a good thing I'm not well known._

And then I got violent and threatening towards the drunks. I'd threatened them away from Altair. That one worried me a bit. I didn't socialize much so I didn't know if it was natural for me to be threatening and violent. I really didn't want to be like that. I liked to think that I'm the person watching over everyone else and breaking up fights. I don't like thinking that I'm the one starting those fights. Maybe I was further protecting Altair like I had been in the dining hall.

And why _was _I protecting him? He'd said so; he could take care of himself. There was no need for me to step in and yet I jumped at the slightest hint of danger. I'd only spent a few hours with him after years of watching and wondering about him. There was no reason for me to be so protective of him.

And the last thing I did was not as confusing as the two before. I had attacked Altair to prove that he was wrong. If I had tried to prove he was wrong with words he wouldn't have ever truly understood. Altair was a man who understood action more than he did words. But what had my entire mind focused on was that strange bump under his skin.

I had only recognized it as a living part of him when it had twitched and it was muscle, just not back muscle. I knew what it was because I could feel the same thing on my back when I had my wings retracted and I pushed my fingertips in the right place. If I pressed my fingertips in the right place I could feel my wings under my skin.

And I'd felt the same thing under Altair's skin.

My mind went through any other possible thing that bump could've been and came up with no plausible answer. It could only be wings.

_Altair's like me_, I thought in shock. _He has wings_. I ran my fingers absently through my silky feathers before shaking my head. _No. I won't believe it until I see it._

_I have to see it for myself._

—**Altair's POV—**

Altair stood in the shadows and waited for Shahin to show up. He had a few questions for his fellow Master Assassin and he wanted them answered. He just didn't know if Shahin would go to his room or disappear into another hidden room.

Luck was with him tonight as he saw the man come around the corner. Before he could even open his mouth to call him to a stop, Shahin froze. Altair watched with curiosity as the man turned unerringly in his direction. "What is it, Altair?"

Altair blinked in surprise. He knew he was hidden in the shadows and that even the most trained Assassin would have trouble picking him out. But Shahin had done it. _It's almost like he can sense things like I do_, Altair thought before stepping into the torch light so there were only several feet between the two of them. He ignored the other man's question and demanded, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Altair wanted to growl at the man. Why did he not just answer his question? Why play games with him? "Do not play innocent. Those men were coming after me. You took care of them. Why? I could've taken care of them myself. They are no match for me." And they weren't. He was not worthy of wearing his robes if three drunk Assassins could take down him.

"You did not even notice them when they began to approach you," Shahin said, like it was a fact.

Altair gritted his teeth and felt his shoulders stiffen. He had a cutting remark on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back, barely. "It would not have mattered if I did not notice them. I still would have beaten them."

The Master Assassin crossed his arms and shifted his weight on to one foot, looking very much like an instructor about to give a Novice a long lecture. "You know better than that, Altair. The person who strikes first and unexpected will always have an advantage. We Assassins are trained to attack first and unexpected. Don't try and lie to yourself or me, Altair. It does matter."

Altair's irritation grew. _I am not a Novice to be lectured!_ He thought furiously. He narrowed his eyes. If Shahin sought to belittle him then he could return the favor. He rose to his full height, towering over the shorter man, and tipped his chin up so he was looking down his nose at the other Master Assassin, "One advantage cannot win a fight against superior skill and experience." He said this with all confidence, pointing out to the other man that he'd been as Assassin longer and thought he had more skill. Altair felt smug. The other man couldn't possibly have a strong comeback. He had won this battle.

And then he saw Shahin's golden eyes for the second time. And they were narrowed at him, irritation flashing in their depths. That was the only warning he got.

Shahin moved so fast that his eyes could only track the throwing knife coming at his head. Out of instinct he raised his hidden blade bracer and deflected the knife. But no sooner had he done so then he had his legs swept out from under him and he was falling through the air. He only had time to wonder how Shahin had covered the space between them in such a short time before he hit the ground. He could not help the pained groan that escaped him as the air left his lungs. Then, he tried sitting up to fight back only to have the other man push his shoulder so he had to twist over on to his stomach. Shahin straddled his back, pressing his hidden blade into his neck and resting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned down. "This is twice now, Altair. I could've killed you now and back in the hidden room with the first unexpected strike. So tell—." Altair's anger turned into confusion when the other man suddenly stopped talking. He wondered what was wrong until he felt Shahin's hand flex faintly on his shoulder.

Altair felt fear for the first time in a long time. It didn't matter that it was a thread of fear, only that it was fear.

_Can he feel it? Can he feel my wing? Oh, Allah, please do not let me be found out_, Altair prayed.

And then he continued talking. "So tell me again. Can the advantage of the first and unexpected attack win against superior skill and experience? Because I'm quite sure you have more skill and experience than me."

Altair's small fear was replaced with his anger all over again. He turned his head so he could glare up at the Master Assassin with one eye, and although the man's face was hidden in shadows he got the sense he was grinning. It was a trap and he knew it. He could either admit he was wrong, say that Shahin had more experience and skill, or remain silent. He opted for option three.

Shahin waited for a few moments before sighing at his silence. Shahin's weight left him and he slowly got up. As he brushed off imaginary dust he watched as Shahin walked away, sheathing his throwing knife. "Good night, Altair," he called.

Altair's anger and hurt pride kept him silent. He wondered if it was his imagination, but he swore he saw Shahin tense a little before he disappeared around a corner on his way to his room.

Altair waited a couple of minutes before going to his own room so it didn't seem as if he was following the other Assassin. Once he was laying on his bed in only in breeches, he pulled out the book on birds Shahin had let him borrow. He knew that the Assassin had not wanted Altair to have the book or let him tell Malik and Kadar about his day, but had allowed him to do both anyway. He had trusted Altair.

Altair felt a little guilty for snubbing Shahin like that.

He knew he should get to sleep now so he could get up early and tail Shahin into the forest but he didn't feel sleepy. So he lit a candle and began to read where he left off. Since he had wings like a bird he'd always been curious about them. But when he'd finally gotten around to looking for a book on birds there hadn't been one. He now knew where it had gone.

His eyes were just beginning to droop when he turned a page and was surprised to see a separate sheet of paper sitting in the book. He held it up to the light and saw Shahin's neat handwriting. But he was shocked to see very detailed drawings of bird wings on the paper as well. The drawings were detailed down to each individual feather. One diagram was of a wing's bone structure. He saw a similar one on the opened page in the book and compared the two to see how accurate Shahin had been. He was impressed by the Assassins ability to draw and wanted to see how far it went.

But his eyes immediately picked out the differences between the two pictures. And then the note at the bottom caught his eye.

"_It's obvious that my wing bone structure is different from that of a normal bird's wing bone structure."_

The words "My Wing" flashed in his eyes several times before he blinked. _Could it be true? Could Shahin truly have wings like me? I'm really not the only one?_

These thoughts raced through his head until he growled and closed the book, setting it gently on his dresser. He turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. _I will find out. I'll do whatever possibly to see for myself if Shahin has wings._

_I have to see it for myself._


	4. Chapter 4: Trusting

**So, the fourth chapter on the fourth day. I'm on a roll! Sadly, I'm most likely gonna have to break that roll tomorrow. See, for the entire summer I've been living at my dad's, five hours away from my home, and tomorrow I'm going back. And while we do have a computer back home it doesn't work right now so I won't be able to update another chapter until Monday and I will try my best to do a double update on Monday to make up for tomorrow. And who knows, may be the Computer Gods will favor me and allow me to get my computer up and running. Cross your fingers!**

**I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed games or their characters. I just twist them to my own amusement.**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 4: Trusting**

I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling, barely illuminated by the candle I left burning through the night. Fire hazard, I know, but I kept it over the stone portion of my room and I had my reasons for keeping it burning. End of story.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the fat tall candle I've been using had almost reached the end of its life. I'd need to pick up another one from the village this afternoon.

Sighing, I sat up and blinked my eyes tiredly. Despite going to bed earlier than normal, I still woke up exhausted. "Stupid worries," I mumbled. A part of me wanted to blame Altair for making me act that way last night, but no one could make me do anything. I'd done all those things under my own mind. I stretched out my wings, or at least tried to. They were stiff from not moving all night and they shook as if they were going into convulsions as they slowly unfolded as much as the room allowed. I wasn't exactly happy about putting my half-stiff wings back in my back, but I did so anyway, wincing only slightly at the pain.

Then, I forced myself to get up and go about getting dressed. I found myself sighing again when I realized my hair wasn't going to work with me today. It's thanks to my weariness that I patiently worked through my hair. I felt it was too much energy wasted to get frustrated right now. It took me a bit longer than usual to get outfitted, but I was soon making my way through the sleeping castle and walking out of the gate.

I was just about to step foot into the forest when I sensed I was being followed. Again. Turning, I saw a figure coming down the hill towards me from the castle. _He is cocky_, I thought without emotion, too tired to dredge them up. _He's not even bothering to use the shadows or try to hide his presence._

Altair stopped 5 feet from me and waited. I sighed and crossed my arms, not bothering to try and hide what I was feeling. "What are you doing up so early, Altair?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Shahin," he replied cooly, not moving a muscle.

"So you are following me again. Out of curiosity as well, I assume."

"Of course." He said nothing else. Just waited. Not even an explanation for why he was being obvious today.

I rubbed my face. _I don't want to deal with this right now._ "Fine," I said suddenly, and looked up at the man. "Fine. You can follow me, but only if you can keep up and not get lost. I won't give you a free pass today like I did yesterday when I let you know where I was going. You will find out more about me when you've earned it." With that I turned on heel and ran into the forest.

I sprinted and heard the pound of Altair's footsteps as he followed me. There was no need for us to be quiet as we speed through the quiet sentries that were the trees. My superior speed soon had me putting distance between the two of us as I speed down the faint trail. My sleepy muscles were fully awake after the first quarter mile and I relished in the feeling of wind rushing through my lungs and my muscles stretching and contracting as they easily and eagerly obeyed my every command. I loved the sight of trees and foliage flying past me in a blur. More than a few birds flew out of the trees as two white blurs thundered by.

We didn't slow down from our sprint the entire mile. Assassins sometimes had to sprint for miles on end over roof tops and through streets and alleys in order to escape guards. A flat out sprint was no problem for us, but the gap between Altair and I grew and when I turned after running three-quarters of the mile I saw that there was a good 30 or 40 feet between us.

I didn't notice my hood flying back as the wind caught it at the new angle presented when I turned my head. Nor did I notice my braid pulling up from my shirts and robes. And I couldn't help but laugh and call, "Come on, Altair! You'll never be able to keep up if you keep falling behind like that!"

I turned back around and focused on locating the fallen tree that would mark my new direction. Seeing it, I followed the faint trail that had come to be through the many journeys I'd made out here. I ran up to it, jumped, smacked my hands on to the rough bark, and vaulted over the thick tree. While airborne I did a flip and a twist before landing on my feet. I rolled to soften the impact before I was off sprinting again.

I'd covered only a short distance before I heard a crash and a curse. I looked over my shoulder to see that Altair had caught his robes on a branch as he was jumping over the tree. And now his robes were pulled up to his armpits as he hung from that snag. I saw him kick effortlessly and only got his toes to brush the ground. I laughed again and saw he stop to look at me. I grinned and called, "I think you've just made my day, Altair. But you still have to work for what you want!"

He cursed again as I ran off again, leaving him to untangle himself on his own. I came upon the river and didn't slow down as I jumped from rock to rock. When I reached the other side I heard Altair curse again. I turned to see him on the other side, regarding the swiftly moving water with more than a little distaste. I smiled and moved into the shadows.

I was about to leave him again, but I stopped when I saw him step on to a rock with more caution then was needed. My smile fell from my face as I watched him move from stone to stone with slowness and carefulness. He really seemed concerned about falling into the water. I wondered briefly if he was afraid of the water before I saw one of Altair's foot slip. I gasped and jumped forward when he dropped down and clutched the rock he was on for dear life. He was lucky it was one of the big ones and not one of the ones the size of my fist.

I was moving out of the shadows and on to the rocks before I knew what I was doing. Altair was just pulling his foot out from the water when I held my gloved hand in front of his face. He looked up, startled, and I saw his entire face for the second time in the fading moonlight. I memorized his handsome face again before saying, "Come on. I've taken a dunk or two in this river. It's never pleasant this early in the morning."

He gingerly put his left four-fingered gloved hand in my left four-fingered glove hand. I patiently pulled him up at his own speed. Then, kept hold of his hand and guided him over the remaining stones until our feet safely touched land again. I let go of his hand and discreetly wiped it on my pants, trying to get the tingling to leave. I smiled a bit and nodded up at him, "Looks like you've earned your information."

I saw him open his mouth and close it. I watched with a little too much fascination as he pressed his lips together in a white line while casting his eyes up, as if he was searching for a way to say something in the dark sky. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I swore I his cheeks were pinker than what I remembered.

"What is it?" I asked as he met my eyes again.

For a second, I thought he would say 'thank you' for helping him, but, to my horror, he mumbled, "Your hood…"

I felt my eyes widen as my hands fly up in hopes of feeling my hood there. I didn't. I gasped as I jumped back into the shadows with my head down, reaching desperately for my hood. My horror grew as I felt my braid first and registered it was resting over my shoulder in plain view. _Of all the days for my hair to have a mind of its own! _I thought while biting my lip. I quickly stuffed my braid down my robes and pulled up my hood. I held it down over my head with white knuckles before releasing it and raising my head, but only a little. No need to give him a chance at seeing my face a second time. I didn't even want to think of how far back my hood fell off. I couldn't recall.

I cleared my throat and said quietly, "Well, you did keep up. Even if you did have difficulties. Follow me." I turned and led him the last few paces through thick brush. When we emerged in my clearing, I didn't glance to see his reaction. I only mumbled, "This is where I come to train every morning."

There was a pause before he asked, "Why don't you train at the castle with everyone else? This looks like the same equipment we use." He walked up to one of my targets and looked at the marks where my knives and bolts have hit.

"These aren't the same," I corrected, waving a hand at the dummies. "I've modified them. And I train differently than the other Assassins. Plus I do not like people knowing my capabilities. I prefer to be an unknown."

I moved to the empty center of the clearing. I waved a hand in his direction without looking and ordered, "Now no more questions. I need to train." Silence answered me.

I took several deep breaths and forced my very tense muscles to relax as I closed my eyes. I stood still much longer than usual, trying to forget that Altair had seen my face and hair, trying to forget that Altair himself was watching me, trying to forget the entire world and my worries and get my mind to go blank. I opened my eyes once I'd achieved this mind set and exploded into action. My warm up was unnecessary after the sprinted mile, but I did it anyway to just go through the paces.

Time lost meaning to me as I went from one move to another and, eventually, one exercise to another. I only felt my body. I felt each individual muscle work, I felt my shoulders rise and fall with each impossibly deep breath, and I felt my weapons move with my body. I could also feel my phantom wings shifting with my movements of my body.

I pushed my mind and heart away to only focus on completing my training.

The next thing I know I hear the _twang!_ of a bolt being released from my crossbow and I'm reaching for an empty quiver at the small of my back. I'd just fired my last bolt. I lower my crossbow and wipe as much sweat from my face with my sleeve as I could while looking at the targets. I'd hit every single one dead center again. I also felt the developing bruises in three places form being wacked by the dummies.

"You do that _every_ morning _every _day?"

I jumped at Altair's question. I'd completely forgotten he was watching. I turned towards him to see him looking around at the targets with obvious shock. "When I can," I answered. "I can't help it if I'm away on missions."

He faced me and bluntly asked me, "Why?"

I frowned and cocked my head at him, thinking the answer was obvious, "To keep in shape. I need my skills sharp to keep my rank as a Master Assassin."

He was silent as he stared at me, and then suddenly blurted, "Why do you hide your face?" I visibly jerked at the reminder that he'd seen my face. I lowered my head and turned it away to eliminate any chance of him seeing my face again. He continued, "I don't like being without my hood in public too, but you seem to take it further. Why? You have no scars to hide or any such thing."

I turned to gather my knives and bolts, checking their edges to see if they needed to be sharpened. I was silent for several minutes as I went from target to target, waiting for Altair to demand an answer as I took my time. But to my surprise, he did not. He only watched me with his amber eyes. When I pulled out my last knife, I stopped and lightly tapped my palm with the deadly blade. "My life depends on hiding," I whispered, talking about my wings as well as my face. He said nothing again so I took that as a sign to continue. "My entire life I have been hiding. No one has seen my face until you. Only you, Altair. It goes against my every instinct to let you see as much as you have. My face, my books, my knowledge, and now my abilities." I raised my chin and met his amber eyes with my golden ones. "You have the advantage of knowing some of my secrets that no one else in the world has and it makes me fear what you could do with it. I'm giving you a gap in my armor and I'm even sure why. I have no clue why I'm letting you get this close to me. I have no clue why I'm _trusting _you. I've never let anyone even remotely close to where you are now." I paused and tapped my hand once more. "Please don't betray that trust." I snorted at a suddenly thought and I turned a humorless smile towards him. "You're the first and unexpected blow to me. And we both know how that blow always wins. But the question is: will you catch me when I fall? Or will you kick me while I'm down?"

Altair was silent as I put the knife into its sheathe. I could tell he was mulling over every word I'd said and I felt fear go through me. I'd just told him that he has the power to hurt me. If he didn't realize it before he certainly does now. I walked towards the hot spring's entrance when is stopped. I would be bathing with Altair nearby. He could discover a very, _very_ important secret if he decided to peek. I continued forward, calling over my shoulder, "I'm going to take a bath. I can trust you won't come near this rock until I come out, right?"

I heard his quiet "Of course".

Ducking through the hole I stripped as fast as I could out of my equipment and hopped into the steaming pool, keeping one eye on the light coming through the hole. If Altair did come down I would see him block the light and I would have enough warning to hide. I quickly scrubbed my body and rinsed off before getting back in my robes. I stepped out of the hole a short time later and was met with a surprise. Altair sat with his back to the hole, sharpening one of his knives, _with his hood down._

I immediately recognized the gesture for what it was. I knew Altair didn't like having his hood down except when he was alone. I'd heard him tell Malik this once. And here he was, casually working with his hood down. He was trusting me. I'd told him I was putting enormous trust in him and he was trying to return the favor.

He turned at that moment and I memorized his face again but added on his shortly cropped brown hair to my mental picture. "Is there really a pool down there?" he asked. I saw his eyes looking me over for a reaction.

I nodded after a pause, "A hot spring."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and glanced at the hole with an otherwise emotionless face. "Really? This place seems to be perfect for training."

"It is."

"The place Malik and I found to train years ago isn't anywhere near as good as this place," he said, and I knew he was being vague to try and get me to ask a question.

I sat down smoothly before asking, "Where was your training place?"

One corner of his lip kicked up in amusement as he turned his eyes back on his knife. "Behind the castle."

I snorted a laugh. The area behind the castle was very frequently visited by Novices and Assassins wishing to escape the castle briefly. Its ground was also covered in shifty small rocks, making walking, let alone training, difficult. "That's awful," I murmured.

He nodded in agreement. "We were Novices then. We wanted a place to spar without everyone watching, so either of us could lose without everyone taunting the loser. Just a quiet place where our only judge was ourselves."

I nodded this time, but in understanding. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was turning grey. Getting up I said, "We should go back. We should make it back in time for breakfast to just start."

He got up and followed me as I walked towards the river. It was silence between us until we reached the bank and I held out a hand for him. Altair glowered at it and I raised an eyebrow he couldn't see in the shadow of my hood. "It's a precaution. Do you want to fall in?" He didn't answer but took my hand, looking away. I saw his cheeks turn faintly pink. "What's wrong?" I asked as we slowly made our way across the water.

He opened his mouth and I could tell by the anger that flashed in his eyes that he was about to snap at me, but, to my surprise, again, he closed his mouth and looked to be deep in thought. Altair whispered so quietly I barley heard him above the water. "I can't swim." I blinked in surprise and saw his eyes fly to me for a reaction.

But I was curious. "Why haven't you ever learned?"

His cheeks turned a brighter pink and I realized he was blushing! Altair was embarrassed. He worried the scar on his lip before murmuring, "I'm afraid of water." I blinked again and his sharp eyes left my face to the water passing swiftly between the rocks we were stepping on. "I know it's silly and ridiculous for a Master Assassin to be afraid of water, but-."

As our feet touched the ground I cut him off by blurting, "I'm afraid of the dark." My cheeks instantly warmed from the admission. I knew he was taking a huge leap in trust by telling me his fear and I wanted to soothe his fear like he had mine after I'd told him he had the power to hurt me. His sharp amber eyes flew up to mine and it was my turn to look down. "My fear is more ridiculous then yours. I have to keep a candle lit in my room or I can't sleep. And I'm a Master Assassin. A Master Assassin whose heart races with fear every time the candles go out."

Altair was silent before saying, "I think both our fears are stupid."

I barked a laugh and was startled into meeting his eyes. He only held my eyes and I smiled a bit, "Then I guess we're both stupid."

He smiled. _Smiled_. His amber eyes lit up with a little laughter and I instantly impressed the picture into my mind. "I guess we are," he murmured as we crawled over the fallen log.

We walked a quarter mile in silence before I gathered up the courage to ask, "How did you become an Assassin?"

His stood tall and raised his chin proudly. If he had been an eagle he would've been puffing out his chest and strutting around with pride. "With my skill and knowledge with a blade, of course."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, "I mean, how did you come to be in the Brotherhood? Did you volunteer?"

His pride instantly deflated and I watched with interest as he thought of how to answer. Altair slowly shook his head after a long pause. "No. I was brought here as a child. An Assassin took pity on me when he saw me being beaten by guards for stealing."

"So you were living on the streets?" He nodded stiffly. "Where?"

He glanced at me briefly before returning to just looking straight ahead, "Jerusalem."

I nodded. "Ah. Well, I came from Acre, but we both did live on the streets before being pitied." Altair's eyes swung to me quickly and I nodded at the question they held. "Yes. I'd been a street urchin until I protected an Assassin out on a mission by distracting the guards. They were about to kill me when the Assassin should up and returned the favor. He took pity on me when he thanked me and brought me back to Masyaf. I suppose that's the closest I've ever gone to trusting anyone."

He nodded and appeared to be thinking.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Altair stopped just out of sight from the tree line and pulled up his hood. He motioned for me to go on when I stopped to wait on him. "You go first. A lot of questions will be raised if I'm suddenly walking with you."

I blinked. I hadn't even thought about that. I was too busy enjoying his company a little more than I should. I turned and walked a few paces before stopping and turning to the man. "Thank you, Altair."

He cocked his head at me and he suddenly reminded me of a bird. "For what?" he asked, honestly wondering why I had thanked him.

"For trusting me." I walked off before he could answer. My chest, right where my heart was, was really warm, and I felt the ridiculous urge to sing in happiness. It was a part of being part bird: I was very vocal and often wanted to sing. I settled for humming as I walked up the hill to the castle. I wondered if this is what it felt like to have a friend: someone close to you. Well, Altair and I were just starting to become close so I guess we weren't friends yet. The thought entered my head that if I was feeling this way before we were even close enough to be called friends I could only imagine this feeling magnifying to blinding happiness.

I smiled at that thought and hummed louder.

—**Altair's POV—**

Altair watched as Shahin made his way up the hill towards the castle. He was humming quietly. This was going beyond getting close to see if Shahin had wings. It had been made obvious when Shahin told him that Shahin was trusting him and he was afraid of what he would do. And he was a little happy it was going farther. The Master Assassin was an interesting person and Altair could tell he was incredibly isolated and lonely, though he wondered if Shahin realized it. Altair couldn't imagine being as alone as that. He'd always had other street boys and Malik and Kadar after he joined the Brotherhood. He always had someone with him.

So when he finally realized how alone Shahin was he felt the irresistible urge to be there for him, which was totally out of character for him and worried him a bit. But that didn't stop him from pulling down his hood and goading Shahin to asking questions. The fact that he'd told the other man his worst fear was still sinking in. As was the fact that Shahin had returned the favor.

There had been quite a few shocks this morning. And it wasn't even dawn yet! One of the other big surprises was Shahin's laugh, his face, and his attitude. He acted so differently than before. His laughs and smile had been carefree, caught in the moment. Rare. It picked his interest when he saw how long the other man's hair was, but he knew he'd find out sooner or later. He had all the time in the world to figure out the puzzle that was Shahin Al-Hira.

But what kept playing over and over again in his mind was when Shahin had been training. The man had moved like water and struck like lightning. It was a sight to see him flip and jump and strike with so much ease and grace. It was no wonder Altair was caught off guard last night. The Master Assassin trained himself to move faster than anybody else. He also knew that the training he did was incredibly hard at the level he was operating. He was mature enough to realize that _may be_ Shahin was close to him in skill. May be.

Altair's thoughts quieted as he watched Shahin disappear through the gates. _Yes. Shahin will be an interesting and reliable ally. One I wish to keep like Malik and Kadar. Though this trusting thing is scary when you're purposely trying to do it._ He thought of Shahin's smile and laugh and smiled himself.

_But the reward is worth it._

**So now you see how little Shahin actually knows when it comes to relationships and you see that Altair is not all arrogance and pride. He has his soft caring sides too. But don't worry. Those sides will disappear in the next chapter as we actually begin to get into the games plot! I apologize again for not being able to post a chapter tomorrow but ill make up for it as soon as I can!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Attacked by Women

**Its Wednesday and I'm so sorry! My stupid library filter is blocking and I couldn't post before now. But now I've figured out a way around it and I'd like to thank my dad for helping. Well I have three chapters written already and im gonna work on a forth chapter for missing the past three days and today.**

**I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed games or characters but none of you can take Shahin away from me.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5: Attacked by Women**

I dropped my new candle off in my room and felt a little tension in me go away. I _really_ did not like the dark. I know I went through dark secret passage ways and rooms all the time, but that didn't mean I liked it. I just put up with it, though if I spend too much time in the dark I tend to start panicking.

Leaving my room, I wound my way through the castle aimlessly. I really had nothing to do. I could probably go to one of my secret rooms and take care of my weapons, but I really didn't feel like doing anything. If anything I felt like taking a nap. Before that thought had finished crossing my mind, I found myself stepping out of the cool shade of the castle's interior to the warm sun in the gardens.

It really was a beautiful place. With neatly trimmed grass everywhere, flowers popping up here and there, two or three trees dotted the grounds, and there were some stone structures built here and there for shade, though I think the men would think the gardens were beautiful for a different reason.

Because there were a dozen or so harem women talking and chatting in certain places in the gardens for Al Mualim. They wore tight fitting bronze shirts that revealed their midriff and cleavage and white flowing shirts that went to their ankles but had no skirt from the front of their mid-thigh to their bare feet. They were all beautiful and were the reason I tried to avoid the gardens. I always felt self-conscious around them. Their long gleaming hair caught the sun light, their perfectly tanned skin was on attracting display, and they were just… striking. And while they were stunning and glowing, I was hiding beneath men's clothes with scarred pale skin. I was tough with muscles and calluses while they were soft to the touch.

It was when I was in the gardens with the harem women that I really felt like I wasn't a woman in any aspect other than body.

I ignored the women, though I felt more than a few of them look me over, and made my way to the back of the gardens where hardly anyone actually went. They could, they just found the front of the gardens, where the women mostly lounged, was more interesting. But I liked the view from the back of the garden. The stone rail was the only thing that kept someone from falling off the cliff and into the thick slow river below. This was the same river that I crossed every morning. It wound pretty much on one side of the castle and was always a gleaming blue under the desert sun. I always wanted to go swimming in it, but I couldn't. Lots of other Novices went swimming in the river and going for a dip would not be good for keeping my secret.

I sighed after the alluring river one last time before I moved over to one of the trees. This one was twenty feet tall and thick with leaves and apples. I jumped up briefly, snagged a ripe one, before dropping down at the base of the tree in the shade. I munched on the succulent fruit contentedly and allowed the warmth of the cool afternoon to slowly lull my eyes closed. It wasn't long after that I laid down on my back, throwing an arm over my eyes, and drifted off into a light sleep.

I dreamed I was flying in broad day light. I dreamed that I wasn't wearing my robes, just leggings and shirt and my free hair was whipping in the winds behind me. The feel of the sun on my feathers was heavenly and I stretched them before tilting my wings and swinging back around towards Masyaf. I flew low over the walls and waved back at the guards on the wall who yelled a greeting to me as I passed. I shifted my wings to where I was almost flying vertically and glided up to Masyaf's highest peak. There I alighted on the small space and looked around. The village and Masyaf bustled with so much energy and excitement that I could stop from opening my mouth and singing. I sang pure notes, even to my ears and I sang them loud. I saw more than a few people stop in the castle courtyard and gardens below when they heard my voice and I saw them smile and grin. I closed my eyes and continued singing. In a pause where I was taking a breath a masculine voice picked up the song and absolute happiness filled my heart. I looked to see a man with wings gliding closer slowly, a rare smile on his face as his beautifully deep voice sang words loudly for everyone to hear. I knew he couldn't stop singing like me. We just had to sing. I opened my mouth and sang along with him and I was very pleased to hear our voices blend so perfectly. More people heard us and looked up to watch us.

When I saw the man come in for a landing I moved to the edge of the small face and watched as he lightly back stroked with his wings and came to land softly in front of me. Our song didn't halt for a moment as he pulled me forward and wrapped his golden wings around me. I grinned as our voices dwindled off as the song ended and I heard cheering below as his face came closer to mine and I closed my eye, coming up on tiptoe to meet him half way. And as he came to cover that last small distance I took in his loving amber eyes and that endearing scar on his lips. Our lips were just a hair apart and—

—And I heard giggling nearby. My eyes snapped open and I saw a hand coming close to my face. Out of instinct I grabbed that wrist in my rough grip and before I could slam the person bodily into the ground, I realized the wrist I saw holding was thin, dainty, and had soft skin. I looked up in surprise at the harem woman's gorgeous face before turning my head so my face was hidden in shadows.

I heard other giggles and looked around to see that all the harem women were kneeling, sitting, or standing around me. I felt my face pale and my shoulders tense.

"Oh look! He's awake!" one exclaimed, as if that wasn't already obvious.

The woman in front of me reached her other hand for my hood and I grabbed that one as well. She smiled kindly at me, "We just want to see how handsome you are."

I shook my head as I felt my face begin to heat in mortification and embarrassment and stood up, releasing her hands. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have business to attend to."

All the women pouted prettily and some even 'aww'ed. "Please don't go," another of them begged. "We're so bored and you're the only one who has come into the gardens today."

I hesitated. I didn't want to leave them alone. They're only purpose and job was to go to Al Mualim when he called and he didn't do much of that in his old age. He only kept the women around so he could say he has a harem.

The one in front of me, the one who had tried to take off my hood and had a small birthmark in the shape of a star under her left eye, saw my hesitation and tried to use it to her advantage. "We just want someone to talk to and play games with. Please? We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She grabbed my hands in hers and tried to beg me with her big brown eyes.

I hesitated again before nodding ever so slightly. All of them cheered and shrieked high enough to leave my ears ringing. When they quieted down I added, "But my hood stays up." They pouted again, nodding, before cheering up. Several of them came towards me and grabbed various parts of my robes or hands and dragged me to a sunny spot in the gardens. I sat down and they surrounded me. I really wasn't comfortable with this and made sure to hide my face with extra care. What if they thought I was ugly? _Wait, why do I care? I'm a man and that's all they'll ever know_.

"I'm Ablaa," the woman with the star birthmark said. She pointed to each woman and rattled off their names, but I wasn't listening as I mapped all their positions in my head. "What's your name?" Ablaa asked.

I hesitated before murmuring, "Shahin Al-Hira."

One of the women wrinkled her nose slightly and said, "King of darkness? That's a bit of a… depressing name." It couldn't recall what she called herself.

One woman to my right, one who was slightly shorter than the others and had the biggest chest of the dozen, leaned forward and hugged my arm. It was sad but that was the only way I could tell her from the others. They all looked so much alike in facial features. I tried leaning away but she held fast to my arm. She smiled up at me and announced, "I think it's a fitting name. He is an Assassin after all. They have to sneak around and everything." I'm not entirely sure, but I don't _think_ her smile was flirtatious. I think she was just being kind or something like that. I also think her name was Aneesa.

Some of the others nodded in agreement. A taller thinner woman spoke up. Her hair was interesting, black with dark brown streaks. "What rank are you, Shahin?" Her voice had a rare eternal calm and her name might have been Saabira.

"I'm a Master Assassin," I answered quietly and it was instantly met with gasps of shock. Saabira's eyes even widened in surprise. They all started babbling in shock at once and I suddenly had Aneessa in my face, her brown eyes wide as she said, "That's incredible! A Master Assassin? And you look so young. How come we haven't heard about you?" I tried leaning back again but Aneesa just came back. I felt my face heat even more and my heart begin to pound in embarrassment. I was very aware of her chest pressed against my arm, and while I'm a woman myself I've never been this close to another woman. Let alone a scantily dressed woman who seemed to have no boundaries.

An average woman smiled kindly in the corner of my eye. At least she was average until I saw her bright blue eyes. She came forward and put a hand on the clingy woman's shoulder. "Maybe you should let him go, Aneesa." She looked up in innocent confusion, so the blue-eyed woman explained, "I think you're embarrassing him."

Aneesa gasped and whipped her head around to look up at me. She must have seen something that told her the blue-eyed woman was right and reluctantly released my arm, looking away shyly, mumbling "Sorry".

Something made me reach up and hold her hands on to my arm. She looked up in surprise and I said, "It's fine with me." She gasped again, this time in happiness and instantly snuggled to my side, my arm in her death grip. I thought about how open she was with her emotions. Assassins were trained to not show any emotions or to have any. It was… different to see actual emotions run across the women's face.

I looked up to see the blue-eyed woman smiling down at me, "That was very nice of you. Aneesa is a very touch oriented person." I nodded and the women held out a dainty hand. "As Ablaa said I am Lateefa."(**A.N.: **Lateefa is a legitimate Muslim name btw. It means gentle and kind.)

I shook her hand carefully. I afraid I would hurt her in some way. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I hesitated before asking, "What is harem life like?" I immediately heard sighs and grumbling.

A women whose name I couldn't remember held her chin in her hand before sullenly answering, "It's boring. All we do is try to entertain ourselves and we're running out of ways to do so."

"But it is better than living outside of Masyaf," one added and several nodded in agreement.

I was honestly confused. If they were bored shouldn't they try and find something that better suits their interests? "Why do you say that?" I questioned.

A different nameless woman answered this time, "We don't have any skills to use to make a living. Well, Saabira knows how to heal and she's taught us as much as she knows, but being harem girls are all we're good at."

Ablaa nodded and smiled a small smile, "And we like it here. We don't really have to work. We have beautiful clothes, food in our stomach, a place to live, and not a care in the world. We don't have to do really anything."

Aneesa looked up at me with a wrinkled nose, "At least, we don't have to do anything until that old man calls us up to his bed chambers."

Lateefa frowned at her. "Aneesa! Respect!" she chastised.

Aneesa scowled and said in a quiet voice, "He his old and we're lucky he doesn't want a lot at his age! I dread when he chooses one of us to take to bed."

I felt a small smile tug my lips as I looked down at the clingy woman. "So I take it the Master isn't that good in bed?" I chuckled when all of them shook their heads vigorously.

Another nameless woman crawled forward so her face was in front of me, her brown eyes earnest as she said, "He is awful and inconsiderate. He only takes his own pleasure and doesn't care for his partner's. Not to mention his man hood has shrunk with old age."

I jerked and felt my face heat to an impossible heat and the woman all laughed at my reaction. Some even rolled around clutching their sides. "I did not need to know that about the Master. I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again without that bit of information running around in my head." They laughed harder and I laughed lightly too, bringing up a hand to partially hide my red cheeks and smile. We had just started to calm down and were trying to catch our breath when we broke out in laughter again. This one harder and longer. I had to rub my sides as I calmed down with a smile on my lips. It had been so long since I'd had an honest good laugh. And I've never laughed with someone else, let alone a dozen someone elses.

We were catching our breath, with a few giggles here and there, when Aneesa asked with flushed cheeks, "Do you know any games?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "None."

More gasps and I was suddenly being tugged to my feet. I listened to them argue about which game they should play when I felt hands dig into my shoulders. I bent my knees to try and lower myself away from those hand and the sharp pain they were causing. I was about to whip around when I heard a sympathetic voice behind me exclaim, "Oh dear god! You're so tense! I can feel so many knots in your shoulders!" The voice was Lateefa's and the arguing stopped once they heard her.

I tried stepping away and gently removing her hands with mine but she stuck like a bur to me no matter how I moved. "Please stop. That hurts," I said lightly and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment again. When I made an effort to move again more hands joined Lateefa's. They cooed and murmured things as I wriggled and squirmed in vain to try and get away from the deep muscle pain their hands were causing. "Please stop," I said again.

Ablaa appeared in front of me and smiled, "It's okay. We know what we're doing. You'll feel better soon." I felt the hands try and push me to the ground and I resisted, holding back the instinctive urge to fight off the hands suddenly touching me. No one has every touched me really, with the exception of Altair yesterday at the river.

I was just about to snap and order them away from me: I was a Master Assassin after all, when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Shahin!" Everyone froze to see Altair, Malik, and Kadar standing next to rail above us on the next level up in the garden. Kadar was grinning and Malik even had a small smile on his face at the situation I was in. They were both without their hoods and I couldn't see Altair's face because he was the only one with a hood, though I'm sure he was smirking like usual. "The Master wants to see you."

The women pouted and 'aww'ed again as I quickly left their hands. But Aneesa caught and hugged my arm tightly again. She looked up at me with her innocent eyes. "Come back tomorrow, okay?" The women behind me exclaimed similar things until I nodded and said a quick "Fine". They cheered and shrieked and ran to hug me.

I finally escaped them, but as I climbed up the slope to the level Altair, Malik, and Kadar were on I heard Ablaa call after me, "Sorry about the mental image of the old man!" I groaned and rubbed a hand over my red heated face as they broke into laughter again. I approached the trio and glumly asked, "What does Al Mualim wish from me?"

Altair turned and walked away, looking over his shoulder as he answered softly, "Nothing."

I sped walked up to him and asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Malik appeared on Altair's other side and replied, "It means he lied to give you an excuse to get away from the women."

I was silent as I processed this. Altair had helped me without me even asking, not that I ever would, mind you. I felt that warmth in my chest again and murmured quietly, "Thank you." He grunted in response.

"Are you really the Shahin Altair's been talking about?" Kadar asked on my left.

I floundered for an answer as I faced the man, well, boy really, only a few years younger than me. Malik reached around and swatted the back of Kadar's head. "Of course he is. Don't ask stupid questions. Didn't you hear Altair call him by his name?"

Kadar grumbled and rubbed the back of his head as I absorbed the fact the Altair discussed me with these two. I wasn't sure if I liked that. The proud hawk part of me preened at the attention and another was the wary bird seeing that he had more than one potential enemy. I finally decided there was nothing I could about it now and let it go. The brothers dropped behind slightly, bickering.

"We're going on a mission," Altair suddenly announced and I blinked up at him. He continued to explain. "The Master wants us to go to Jerusalem and retrieve a treasure the Templars have found under Solomon's Temple."

"By 'us' do you mean you and Malik?" I asked. I was starting to get a bad feeling and I couldn't locate the source of it.

He shook his head. "Kadar is coming with us."

"Kadar?" I repeated softly in shock, wary of the boy only a few feet behind us Altair turned and raised an eyebrow in question. "Kadar only just became an Assassin. He's barely out of his Journeymen robes and you're taking him with you to a possible Templar infested temple? Doesn't that seem a little rash?"

Altair shrugged, "The Master wished him to come along to gain experience. Besides, he's with me, the best the Brotherhood has to offer and Malik, possibly the second best. What can happen to him?"

_A lot_, I thought silently. I was concerned about Altair's arrogance and over confidence. But I was more concerned about this faint bad feeling. The last time I'd gotten one Templars had attacked the village and Masyaf and I planned on listening to my instincts. But there was nothing I could do about Kadar or the mission if the Master ordered it. "When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Be careful, Altiar," I murmured quietly.

He glanced at me with his arrogant smirk, "Why are you worried? I am the best Assassin here. Nothing will happen to me."

"That's what worries me," I mumbled softly. So softly that Altair didn't hear. I knew Altair could fight hard to keep himself from being killed but would he take his companions into mind? I thought back to this morning and how he'd been considerate and thoughtful. And I felt my confidence grow a bit. He would take care of his friends.

But that bad feeling only increased.

Kadar was suddenly next to me. "So, what happened back there with the women?"

I smiled a bit, but that was lost on him. "I was attacked by women," I answered and he grinned.

—**Altair's POV—**

He was a little confused and hurt by Shahin's concern about him. He was the best. Al Mualim's prodigy and a Master Assassin. Nothing could beat him. Certainly not a few Templar guards sent to retrieve this 'treasure'. He would return with the 'treasure' the Master wishes to have and tell Shahin that it was silly to worry about him. And then after that he would try in earnest to see if Shahin did have wings like his note said. He had meant to try this morning in the forest, but he'd been too shocked and surprised by the revelations about Shahin.

And now he had caught the man with the harem women. Altair didn't think he was there to try and lure one to his bed, which would've gotten him severely punished by Al Mualim, for he had been trying to get away from them. He thought the situation was rather amusing, seeing the Master Assassin, who was so confident in battle and with a blade, trying in vain to awkwardly escape a few pampered women. No, it wasn't amusing. It was hilarious. It was obvious that Shahin had little experience when it came to communicating and didn't really know how to tell someone what he wanted. Altair wondered briefly at how Shahin had even gotten into that situation in the first place. From what he had learned Shahin mainly kept to himself and avoided other people when possible. He certainly didn't let a dozen barely dressed women close enough to try and give him a massage. He honestly didn't know.

He frowned as he thought ahead. It took 4 days to travel to Jerusalem. 3 Days if you pushed it. And one day in Jerusalem to retrieve the 'treasure' and another 3-4 days traveling back to Masyaf. So a minimum of 7 days until he was back and could get back to Shahin. He was strangely a little upset at leaving the other man and wanted to spend as little time away as possible.

He nodded to himself and listened as a hesitant Shahin conversed with the energetic and cheery Kadar.

He hardly gave the bad feeling he had more than a second thought, putting it down as a feeling of being away from Shahin.

**Okay first chapter done. Here comes the second one!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

**Alright. Double update!**

**Chapter 6: Waiting**

The bad feeling didn't go away once Altair, Malik, and Kadar had left on their mission. It only got worse. I could hardly focus on anything. I didn't go to any of my haunts hidden in the castle or go watch the training in the courtyard. I waited by the village gates pretty much all day every day. The only other things I did were eat, sleep, train, and visit the women because they made me promise to come back when I had to leave. It wasn't nearly as fun or entertaining as the first day because I was so distracted.

I made sure to put an extra effort into making sure the women didn't see how out of it I was. I tried my best to push that bad feeling aside and enjoy the women's company. They taught me games and we talked and I learned more than a few secrets of the inhabitants of the castle. I was still very self-conscious around them and kept my hood up despite their begging and asking and pouts. One day we spent our entire time together talking about me, much to my horror. I deflected most of their questions with vague answers about my past, my training, my thoughts, pretty much my life. Though it was a bright spot in my day when I walked into the gardens and have all the women call an excited greeting to me and have Aneesa almost tackle me to the ground as she latched on to my arm.

I kept to my routine and trained every morning, but it took me longer and longer to clear my mind. It began making slip ups that infuriated me. I took more hits form the dummies, had a knife or bolt a few inches from the center, and I almost even fell out of a tree. It was ridiculous. This worry was going to kill me if it didn't go away soon. If I had to go to battle right now it would be chancy at best if I would get away unscathed or even alive.

And I was always depressed as I sat by the gate, my heart racing in relief when someone walked through the wooden gates only to have it drop with disappointment when it wasn't Altair. I wanted him back here in Masyaf where I could make sure he was alright. I recognized it as I stupid urge, but it was what I wanted. I was really worried and got more worried as the days passed.

It didn't help my worry when I would come in from my training, look up, and see Al Mualim watching my from his huge window just above the castle door. And I no longer thought I was seeing things when I looked at him with Eagle Vision. The red had grown to cover made a fifth of his body. I watched him more sharply than before and felt him watching me in return. He had never watched me before and it concerned me as to why he was now.

It felt like a storm was coming to me. A big and long and devastating storm. And it was killing me to wait for it. A very small part of me wanted to run and flee the storm. I put that one down as my bird instincts. The other part wanted the storm to show up already so I could fight it.

I really hated it when I was divided between two sides.

It was on the seventh day, as I was walking through the courtyard after leaving the women to go to the gates for my daily watch, that I saw Abbas talking to someone. Abbas has always been an unpleasant person. He was bitter and conniving and just plain…mean, for the lack of a better term at the moment. He was always picking on those below him and sometimes above him. He always had a problem with someone. I'm actually surprised Al Mualim let him join the Brotherhood. It was obvious that he cared not for his Brothers, as he should, but only for himself. He was worse than Altair in the self-centered category! He could not work with anyone on missions that required a partner and was more of a burden to the Brotherhood than anything else.

My eyes wandered to the poor soul he was belittling and widened.

It was Altair.

I strode up to them quickly. Just before I reached the two I pushed away my anxiety of talking to a stranger. "Be on your way, Abbas," I ordered with a forced steely voice. "You are delaying information to Al Mualim and he has been most concerned about Altair's mission. Should I tell him that you are keeping Altair from him or shall you move aside?" I had no clue if Al Mualim was concerned, but it was anything to get Abbas away.

Abbas whirled and snarled at me. "Who do you think you are to order me around?"

I motioned to the mark on my robe that told everyone I was a Master Assassin. "Your superior and that's all you need to know. Now be on your way." He snarled and glared at me before turning on heel and stalking away. I turned and smiled at Altair. "Safety and peace, Altair. I'm glad your back. Was your mission a success?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't carrying anything. _May be the 'treasure' is in one of his pouches_, I thought. "Where are Malik and Kadar?" I noticed they weren't with him.

Altair was stiff and cold as he said, "I must see the Master. Excuse me." He walked by me and I looked after him.

What was wrong with him? He's never been this… unfeeling before. Perhaps he is tired from his journey. I looked down the hill and didn't see Malik and Kadar coming up. I began to descend to the hilly roads, looking for the brothers. I figured Altair left them to put away the supplies and care for the horses while he reported to Al Mualim. But as I walked my bad feeling began to increase ten-fold. I unconsciously sped up my pace and stood in front of the gate.

There was no one on the road and I was about to turn around, thinking I'd missed them, when a horse came galloping around the corner in the road. My heart raced when I saw the blood covering the riders left arm. The horse was pulled to a stop and the rider looked up briefly and I saw the pale, tired, worn face of Malik. I sprinted forward and helped him come down from the saddle.

"Malik, what happened? How did you get hurt? Why didn't Altair take care of you?" He didn't answer and I saw what he was clutching to his chest. It looked lik ea head piece of some sort, but I knew it wasn't used for that since it was made entirely out of gold and there wasn't a place to fit it over your head.. _It's the treasure_, I thought. Malik had the treasure.

I felt my heart sink when I realized that Altair did not have the treasure and Malik had come with it injured. The meaning of it all hit me like a freight train.

It meant that Altair had failed. Malik was hurt and Kadar was nowhere to be seen.

My bad feeling nearly chocked me in dread.

**2 out of 3. I'm shooting for 3 out of 3 and this next chapter is where the action starts.**


	7. Chapter 7: Protect Masyaf

**Alright here's the third chapter! You actually get to see Altair and Shahin in action against Templars! We're now officially getting into the plot of the game.**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 7: Protect Masyaf**

I wrapped an arm around Malik's waist and helped him stumble away from his horse and through the gates. I took the 'treasure' away from his arms and he gave it up easily after glancing up at me, worrying me slightly at his compliance. I now saw that he had wrapped his left arm in a tight bandage as best as he could, but it was obvious that he had bled through the bandages long ago and I thought about the infection he most likely had. It would be a miracle if he had somehow avoided one after the days of travel and unchanged bandages.

As we came through the gate people immediately glanced our way and gasped and began murmuring, staring at the sorry state that Malik was in. I growled at them, my dread loosening my tongue and my usual reserve. "You've got better things to do than gawk. Get out of our way!" The people cowered at my harsh tone and I couldn't bring myself to feel remorseful. I needed to get Malik to the infirmary as soon as possible.

I picked up my pace and Malik stumbled as he tried to keep up. I leaned close and murmured, "Just a bit farther. Were almost to the castle and then you can be treated and rest in the infirmary."

Malik stiffened and shook his head, "No. I need to go to the Master. I need to tell him what Altair has done. I need to tell him that the Templars army is coming."

"Are you sure?" I demanded.

He nodded, "I saw them only a few hours ago."

My blood ran cold at his last announcement and I gritted my teeth. This was getting worse by the moment. I stopped and waited for Malik to look at me. "You have to go up alone. I need to prepare the village for the attack. Do you think you can make it?"

The man stood up straighter and nodded with fiery determination. "I'll make it if I have to crawl. But hurry. They were not very far behind me. Less than an hour."

I gave him back the heavy 'treasure' and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go with speed and know I will cover things from my end here. Safety and peace, Malik."

His shoulders drooped suddenly and I saw so much grief and pain in his eyes. "I don't think that's possible any more for me. Kadar is…dead." His voice cracked, even at a whisper, and if my heart could drop further it did.

I closed my eyes in despair and whispered, "No. This cannot be happening. Oh, Altair." With a louder voice I let Malik see my anguished golden eyes. "I'm sorry, Malik. But we will have to mourn later. We have a lot of work to do in short time. Now go! Hurry!" I turned and ran the distance we'd covered back to the gates as Malik turned and ran up to the castle as fast as he could.

I pushed as side my quiet nature and bellowed, "Close the gates!" My voice rang clear across the passing people and they all looked at me in confusion. I felt my anger build, replacing my dread, at the people's stupidity. "Close those blasted gates!"

Some of the Assassin guards jumped up to obey me only to be called back by their superior. They froze, unsure of whom to listen to. I stalked up to the superior as he turned to me. "Who do you think you are to order the gates to be closed? Our Brothers might be coming in soon."

I lost my temper at his incompetence and grabbed him by the front of his robes and lifted the bigger man off his feet. "I am Shahin Al-Hira, Master Assassin," I announced for all to hear. It was met with some murmurs of surprise and I saw the man's face pale as he realized he'd gotten himself in deep with a powerful superior. "I am ordering you to close the gates because we have information that Templars will be here within the hour. So help me if you disobey an order again I'll have you killed and set up as an example. Now close those gates before the Templars come to slaughter everyone!" In the background I heard some women scream in horror at my news but I didn't heard any retreating footsteps to flee the approaching danger. Idiots. If I had my wings out right now my feathers would be fluffed up as large as they could go in fury. I turned my glare towards the frozen guards and yelled, "Close the gates! NOW!" They scrambled to obey me and I released the Assassin in my hands and he also scrambled away from me to help.

As they pushed the heavy wooden gates closed I spun towards the stunned crowd and shouted, "Gather whatever you need and your families and retreat to the castle or caverns! Leave no one behind! Spread the news! Go!" The people suddenly ran off to obey me and I heard the news being shouted everywhere as people sprinted to go into hiding.

I heard the loud slam as the gates were closed and the screech as the large metal bar was dropped into place. They looked to me for further instruction and I pointed sharply to one man. He jumped and looked ready to piss himself in fear as I said, "You! Go up to the castle and tell Al Mualim of the Templars. Do not stop for anything!" He sprinted off up the hill and I turned to the others. They stood at twitching attention. I pointed to the top of the gates walls and ordered in a much quieter but still steely voice, "I want four of you up there. I want you to yell as loud as you can when you see the Templars. I want to be able to hear you from the castle." They scrambled up the wood and took up sentry positions.

I looked to the remaining five and said seriously, "It is quite possible that the army will get here before our Brothers do. Let me make this very clear. I don't want to see any of you die. We are the first defense and we will hold them here until the others get here. Do not be afraid to drop away if you are injured. I like you all better wounded and alive than dead. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes, Brother!" they chorused and I felt a rush of power sweep through me and I smiled. I could really get used to this.

I drew my sword and placed myself in front of the gate with only 15 feet between me and it. I motioned for them to form a semi-circle around the gate. The superior came and stood to my right, his sword drawn. "Do you really think we'll really hold them here? And live?" he asked, voice and hand on sword shaking. The others heard the question and turned to hear my answer, even the four on the wall, bows at the ready to take out as many Templars as their arrows would allow.

I allowed him to see my grim smile. "We are Assassins. We have trained our whole lives for moments like this. Every day of our lives was spent training so we could bring victory for the Brotherhood. We are ready to hold them here. And after words we'll shout the victory from Masyaf's walls."

I saw him grin and his hands steady and more confidence come into his stance. "We will follow you, Shahin. Brother." The others nodded in agreement and I felt a small warmth in my chest. Not as warm as the one Altair has caused, but enough that my dread lessened. I'd only been rough and forward with them and I already had their loyalty.

I glanced up at the four men up on the wall with the bows and called, "I do not want any of you to die either. Shoot as many Templars as you can, but, for Allah's sake, dodge the arrows when they shoot back." They nodded in understanding and focused back on the road.

I looked over my shoulder and up at the castle, Malik should've reached Al Mualim already and my runner should go through the gates any minute now.

I looked at the Assassin guards waiting for the Templars to come. They were young, my age of 22 maybe, and most of them were probably Journeymen with their superior being a ranked Assassin. I wasn't sure if they would all make it through this alive, but I would damn well try my hardest to make sure they did.

Suddenly, all four of the men on the wall screamed, "TEMPLARS!" They drew arrows from their quiver and started firing. I heard the chaos in the village behind me stop for a moment as they heard the scream and then start up again, louder than before and more frantic. But it was slowly but surely getting quiet as the villagers disappeared into the caverns or sprinted up to the castle.

I saw the others tense and I resisted the urge to do so as well. Instead, I cleared my mind like I did in training. It was surprisingly easier than it had been in the past week and I called out for the men, "Peace, Brothers. You cannot go into a fight with the intention of ending the chaos if you are chaotic as well." They all glanced at me and saw my relaxed defensive stance. I was proud to say that they at least achieved a bit of calm.

I heard the pounding feet and the yells of the Templars as they came at the gate. One of the men on the wall cursed and dropped down to dodge an arrow. He looked down at me with alert eyes and yelled, "Robert de Sable leads the army!"

I gritted my teeth as the gate thundered and shook as the Templars hit it. "Then he will die here!" I shouted.

I was distracted when one of the men shouted, "Look! The others are coming!" I looked over my shoulder and indeed saw a stream of white and grey as the Assassins in the castle rushed down to fight the Templars off. I grinned and turned back to see the cloaked figure of a man in front of the gate.

I watched with horror as he lifted the metal bar from the gate. "Stop!" I shouted and the others turned to see what was wrong. I reached for a throwing knife, but it was too late. The bar was lifted and the gate, as well as the cloaked man, were thrown a side.

And the Templars rushed in yelling battle cries. Time slowed as I saw my men falter at the fearful never ending swarm of Templars. I did the one thing I knew would gather their moral. I took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of my lungs to be heard above the Templars. "FOR MASYAF!"

I watched with amazement as they straightened and got a determined look in their eyes. They echoed my cry and charged forward with me.

I met the nearest Templar and sliced his throat while throwing a knife in the eye of another Templar one handed. I moved to the next one and ran him through, drawing my dagger to hold off the attack of another Templar. I withdrew my sword from the corpse and spilled the guts of this Templar. As he fell to the ground I moved to the next and the next. It was a blur. Blood, screams, yells, metal on metal. But through it all I was able to consciously keep an eye on all my men. We were only 6 people so a good amount Templars obviously got through and went on to the near deserted village, but we held back many of the attackers. I was proud to see each man move with confidence and agility from one opponent to another. When I saw one of them beginning to get overwhelmed I would send a throwing knife or two their way to help them out and they would look at me with gratitude briefly before striking again. The men on the wall fired arrow after arrow from the store we always kept up there for an occasion like this. They were making a lot of progress despite having to always dodge arrows seeing how they couldn't really miss in the mass of Templars.

I gritted my teeth when I heard the superior to my right cry out in pain and sent a knife to the Templar who dared to hurt him. I saw the superior move stiffly as his shoulder bled from the attack he'd taken and I moved towards him a little in case he needed quick help. I spun with all my speed and bodies piled up in my wake. I exhilarated in the sick pleasure of seeing and feeling my training pay off after all these years.

I was striking down another enemy when I heard loud yelling behind me and knew the other Assassins had arrived to help fight. At that point I'd sheathed my sword and was attacking with my knives, since I was more familiar and comfortable with them.

As I was taking out another Templar I saw one coming at me from my right. As I spun to meet him he was suddenly taken to the ground by a white blur. The Assassin glanced up briefly and I saw it was Altair. I grinned at him and dispatched another attacker. "Decided to join the fun, Altair?" I saw him smile before taking up a spot at my side.

We fought in harmony. I would attack viciously with almost superhuman speed while Altair moved gracefully with his sword. While he was fighting I saw him use a strength that shouldn't have been possible. He crushed chest plates with an almost effortless kick, stopped an oncoming axe with one hand, and broke swords with his own. I realized that what he lacked in speed he made up in his incredible, almost superhuman, strength.

It was after an indeterminable of time that I noticed that less and less Templars were coming through the gate. As I looked up I saw Abbas appear on a nearby roof and shout, "Retreat to the castle! The Master commands it!" I saw an entire new wave of fresh Templars coming through the gates, turned on heel, and sprinted up the steep road with the other Assassins. I passed the bodies of the Templars who had gotten past my men and I and saw the few bodies of the Assassins who had fallen fighting them. I picked up a Novice who had fallen as I went and had to duck to dodge an arrow in the process. I mentally cursed the archer as I finished coming up the hill. The portcullis dropped quickly behind the last man. Altair and watched as the Templar army thundered up to a stop just in front of the gate. In the lead of the army was the giant bald man Robert de Sable.

I was suddenly distracted when I heard someone call, "Altair! Shahin!" I looked up to see who the hell knew my name and saw it was Rauf. Rauf seemed to know everyone so it didn't bother me that he knew who I was. We went up the slight incline that led up to the base of a tower with a ladder leaned up against it. Rauf was thrity feet up and motioning us to come up. "Altair, Shahin, come. Al Mualim's not done with us yet.

Altair went up the ladder first and I followed close behind. "Where are we going?" Altair demanded once we reached the top.

Rauf glanced over his shoulder as he walked up to another ladder that would take us to the top of the tower. "Up there. We've a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough." He hauled it up the ladder and we followed. Up on the observation area of the tower were a dozen or so Assassins waiting quietly. One entire wall was without railing since there were four wooden platforms extending out several feet. Rauf looked at us again and motioned for us to be quiet. "Stand on those platforms," he whispered as he went out on to a platform. The one to the far left was already taken up by another Assassin, so Altair and I took the remaining two with Altair the closest to the waiting army. We all looked stoically forward.

"Heretic!" Robert de Sable shouts up at Al Mualim standing with other Assassin archers on the walkway above the portcullis. "Return what you have stolen from me!" he commands. He looks a little red in the face even though it didn't look like he had fought at all.

Al Mualim stands tall and proud with his chin raised. He looked down his nose at the bald Templar leader. He replies loud enough for all to hear, "You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I am forced to thin your ranks further!"

Robert looks down right furious, "You play a dangerous game!"

"I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" Robert waves his hand forward and two Templars come forward with a struggling man in Journeymen robes. They wasted no time in running him through with a sword. The man froze in shock and collapsed to the ground when the sword was withdrawn from him, dead. His blood pooled around him and looked like a brighter red than usual in the afternoon sun. There was a moment of silence as the Assassins took in that one of their Brothers had been killed and there had been nothing they could've done about it.

I felt sad as I kept looking forward. I know I am cold and unfeeling. I didn't know the Journeymen, so I felt nothing but sadness at the waste of his life.

Robert waved an arm at the village down the steep slope. "Your village lies in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain, when the wells run dry and their food is gone?"

Al Mualim shook his head, "My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!"

"Good! Then, they shall have it all around!"

Rauf turned his head towards us and quietly murmurs "Follow me and do so without hesitation." We give no sign that we understood like good Assassins.

Al Mualim swings his head towards us and orders "Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear!" He raises his arm in a dramatic gesture and shouts "Go to God!"

All four of us step forward in synch and jump off the platform. I close my eyes and let my body do what it knows. As the air rushed past my face and I thought that this is as close as I'll ever get to flying without wings. My heart races as I flip myself over so that I face the sky and stops for a moment when my body hits the cushioning hay.

I take a breath to slow my heart and jump out quickly when I hear the nameless Assassin start screaming. As Rauf orders the Assassin with a broken leg to be quiet, I approach them. Rauf then turns to Altair and I who are waiting patiently. "I'll stay behing and tend to him. You two will have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will lead you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon our enemies!" He tells us in a shushed voice.

We nod and turn to the thick ropes in question. I sprint across it without hesitation, knowing my balance will keep me steady. Altair follows at a much more cautious and slow pace, but does not fall too far behind. We cross all three ropes and avoid any slips that might lead us to fall into the water far below.

We stand at the base at the supposed abandoned tower that sits outside the gate. It had not been used in years and I figured that it was empty. Obviously, I was wrong if there was a trap up there. "Come on. Let's get this over with," Altair whispers and we climb it as fast as we can. We took different paths up but remained even until we got to the top. The balcony is empty and dirty from disuse. I see the wall looking at the castle is only a wood barrier that comes up to my waist and three pieces of wood connecting the carrier to the ceiling. It was almost as if those pieces were holding the barrier there. I suddenly knew what we had to do and approached the barrier with Altair. Without looking at each other we knocked out two of the pieces of wood. Altair used his sword while I kicked mine out.

I heard the wood crack loudly and suddenly heard the sound of heavy things hitting each other. I looked down at the army and saw large tree trunks roll out from an area beneath the balcony I was on and crush the army. Screams of terror and pain rang in my ears as I watched with detachment as Robert de Sable's army was decimated and scattered.

This fight was over.

But I wondered as to what was to come after.

—**Altair's POV—**

Altair wasn't watching the death of Robert de Sable's army. He was watching Shahin crouch and look over the few remain men alive. One of them being Robert de Sable.

He felt hate and anger flow through him as he watched the man ride away relatively unscathed on his horse, bellowing threats to Al Mialim that he didn't hear. If only that man hadn't have thrown him from the room in Solomon's Temple he wouldn't have failed. Malik would've been fine and Kadar would be alive. If he had been able to remain in the room he would've been able to kill the Templars and the nuisance that was Robert de Sable. He would've returned to Masyaf with the treasure and news of Robert's death. But no. Things had gone to hell. He had returned to Masyaf with nothing more than failure. His punishment would've been lighter had Malik not shown up and told Al Mualim that he had broken all three of the creeds. Now he knew he was in deep trouble. He almost felt a little fear at what might come to happen.

Shahin looked up at him from his position and asked, "Are you okay?" He forgot to hide his face in the shadows and Altair saw the concern written there.

Altair felt irritation flare. The Master Assassin should not doubt him enough that he was worried or concerned. Altair was the best. He sneered at the other Assassin, "Of course I am alright."

Shahin tilted his head in a way that made Altair think the man really was part bird like him. He thought for a moment before murmuring, "Physically, yes, but mentally? Emotionally? No. You are not." Altair remained silent and Shahin straightened from his crouch. "What happened on your mission, Altair? Why did Malik come back injured with the treasure and not you?"

Altair gritted his teeth. "You are too curious. Do not ask so many questions that are not your business to know."

He saw Shahin blink and knew the man was turning over his words in his head and coming to conclusions. Shahin approached him slowly and drew him in for a hesitant embrace as if he was afraid Altair would reject it and hurt him. But it was what Altair wanted just then, even if he did not return the hug. He was more frightened than he wanted to admit to himself.

The punishment for breaking all three creeds was death.

Shahin withdrew after a moment and Altair instantly missed the warmth. Shahin met his eyes before saying clearly, "No matter what happened on your mission or what is to come, know this, Altair, I will always be by your side, supporting you and helping you where you need it and where you want it."

Those words made something in Altair's chest to tighten to the point of pain. Shahin's golden eyes were so earnest and honest that he knew he could believe the other man. But he pride made him snap, "I don't want your help. I don't need it."

Shahin smiled sadly and stepped away from him towards the edge. "But you will have nonetheless." With that he climbed down the tower to get back to the castle to help with clean up.

**WOO! Finally some action! And I have now set the ball rolling for this story. No more dillydallying. Third chapter update for the day and I hope you really like how I did this one. Let me know how I did on the fighting scenes. Im not sure if I did well or not. And I know I had some cheesy scenes in this chapter, but I was just writing whatever came to mind. I don't think I'll ever do a chapter this cheesy again. So please just put up with it this once and this will be the third chapter update today! Yay! I'm back on schedule!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heal

**Fourth chapter. Hopefully the last one of the day. I really don't want to go another day without updating.**

**Chapter Eight: Heal**

I carefully picked my way through the logs and crushed human bodies. Even with all my years as an Assassin and seeing death, I felt nauseous at the sight of the crushed and mangled body parts. A swift clean cut and death was one thing, but this was just brutal and horrific. I kept my face stoic with some effort and approached the portcullis as it was being raised.

Inside, I saw Assassins moving the wounded, soothing the villagers, talking, or obeying orders. We wouldn't celebrate our victory until tonight or tomorrow night when everything had been taken care of. I sensed Altair following me and turned to look at him. Now that the battle was over I realized how covered in blood he was. His normally white clothes were splattered with blood from every possible direction and angle on every spot of his robes. The laundry ladies had my sympathy: they were about to get _a lot_ of bloody clothes to scrub clean.

Speaking of cleaning off blood… I looked down at my weapons and saw that I would have to give all of them a very thorough cleaning and have to get replacement throwing knives from the ones I'd lost in the battle from the blacksmith. I sighed wearily at how long that would take and realized I had another long night in the very near future.

I was heading up to the castle to change out of my bloody robes and begin the long task of cleaning my weapons when an Assassin stepped in my path. Sensing Altair coming up to my side and his irritation, I laid a staying hand on his arm. "Is there something I can do for you, Brother?" I asked quietly, keeping my weariness from my voice. My adrenaline was fading away and was leaving me drop dead tired. I wouldn't have a problem sleeping tonight. Well, except for the expected nightmares I wouldn't have a problem.

The Assassin nodded his head, "'Yes. I would like to thank you, Shahin." His voice finally made me recognize him as the superior from the gate. I looked over his shoulder and saw the others stepping forward. It was a relief to see all of them standing and alright with the exception of the superior who had his shoulder bound with bandages. Against the odds they had gotten through relatively unscathed, though that relief was replaced with shock when they placed their right fist over their heart and bowed to me. It was a gesture to show someone that they recognized you as they're superior and had great respect for you. "Without you we would've surely lost our lives."

I resisted the urge to shake my head wildly and thought about what to say. After a brief pause I shook my head slightly. "You have nothing to thank me for. What you all did was your own doing. I did not fight your opponents for you. You already had the weapon with which to fight, I just pointed to at the people to use it on." I would've been much more flustered and nervous if Altair hadn't been by my side. I knew that if I began to falter Altair would cover for me.

They straightened and one of the Journeymen spoke up. "That isn't true. We would've been overwhelmed and worse off than we are now if you hadn't been covering us with your throwing knives. I myself would've been cut down if it hadn't been for the knife you threw and struck a Templar in his back. For that I will always be in your debt." He bowed again as did the others and I felt my face heat when a few other Assassins looked our way to see what the fuss was.

I began to walk by and I placed a hand on each of their shoulders as I passed, "Forget it happened. A superior is supposed to watch over those less experienced than them." They nodded and finally left me alone to ascend the hill. Altair appeared next to me and looked over his shoulder at the dispersing men. "They seemed to genuinely respect you. What happened?"

I stopped walking and sat down right there, my legs too tired to carry me further up the steep hill. Altair joined me as I rubbed my face. "After you left to report to Al Mualim," I started and saw him tense a bit. I noted the reaction to study later when my brain was functioning correctly before continuing. "I went down through the village looking for Malik and Kadar to hear how your mission went. I met Malik as he was coming into the village injured and with the treasure." Another tense. Another mental note. "I was helping him up to the castle when he told me that there were Templars coming to attack. I stayed behind to try and by some time for the other Assassins to show up. Those men who thanked me were the gate guards. I ordered them around and fought with them. Apparently that puts them in my debt, though they don't need to ever worry about that. I doubt I'll ever call upon that debt." I shrugged and pulled one knee up to my chest and left the other on the ground.

Altair nodded, but remained silent. I studied him and asked quietly, "What happened on your misson, Altair?" He stiffened and it was very much noticeable this time. He ducked his head so his hood hid his face. Without thinking I leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me, Altair." I felt a warmth in my chest when I said this. He _could_ trust me and he _has_ trusted me. "No matter what happened I won't judge you. I trust you and I'm not about to push you away."

He turned his head away from the hand on his shoulder. "I should've listened to you," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I leaned closer, "What?"

He shook his head and adopted a monotone and emotionless voice. "The mission didn't go as planned. In the tunnel, only a little distance from the treasure, we came upon an old man, who was a slave. I killed him. Malik was berating me the entire way to the room below Solomon's temple. There we saw the Ark. Or that's what Malik thought. Just before we moved to get it, Robert de Sable and his men came in. I approached them, not even bothering to be stealthy. I knew I could take them and kill Robert. But when I attacked, Robert threw me from the room, causing the scaffolding to collapse the doorway, leaving Malik and Kadar in the room alone. I tried to find another way in, but there were none. I thought both of them dead and came back to Masyaf. Malik showed up with the treasure, injured, and with news that Kadar was dead."

I thought I heard a little hitch in his voice with that last bit of information, but I couldn't be sure. I felt sorrow squeeze my heart. This was bad. Malik was injured and Kadar was dead. Altair had been the leader in the mission which meant he would be held responsible for his Brothers. And then he killed that old man. He revealed himself to the Templars. He failed to retrieve the treasure, failing his mission. And he lead the Templars here. Altair had dug his own grave.

He failed to care for his Brothers.

He failed his mission.

And he'd broken all three of the creeds.

He killed an innocent.

He revealed himself when he should've used discretion.

And he compromised the Brotherhood.

If he hadn't broken the last creed I wouldn't be despairing. The first two could be punished severely, but to endanger his Brothers… Al Mualim would not let that go. I knew his punishment.

Death.

I moved my hand form his shoulder to cup his cheek and Altair looked startled at the touch to his face. I turned my head so he could see my face and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

But before he could respond a loud clear voice called out, "Altair!"

We turned to see Al Mualim waiting in front of the castle doorway. He had two Assassins flanking him. I saw Altair's eyes close briefly and I closed mine as well. It was time.

The courtyard quieted as they heard the Masters call and all their eyes turned to Altair. They picked up the tense atmosphere and no who said a word, not even a whisper. I squeezed his shoulder once more and said quietly enough for him to hear. "Peace, Altair. I'll always be here." I let him go as he nodded imperceptibly.

I watched with sadness as the only person I had ever trusted walked up the hill with shoulders back and chin held high to face his punishment. A true Assassin, even if he was arrogant and cocky. He wasn't afraid to face death as Al Mualim had told Robert.

I moved slowly as everyone watched Altair. I placed myself in the deep shadows of a wall to the right of where Al Mualim waited. I saw Altair's stony amber eyes flicker towards to me. He had sensed me like I was able to sense him.

Altair finally stood in front of the Master and the two Assassins moved to flank the Master Assassin. There was a pause before Al Mualim spoke. "You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again." The old man began to pace slowly in front of Altair. The onlookers in the courtyard below took in everything that was happening in utter silence. "Tell me," the Master continued. "Do you know why it is you are successful?" He didn't pause to wait for an answer, probably knowing that Altair wouldn't answer. "You listened! Were it that you listened in Solomon's Temple, Altair, all of this would've been avoided."

Altair glanced at me briefly before saying clearly and without remorse, "I did as I was asked."

Al Mualim head snapped towards him form where he was looking at the sky. "No!" he snapped. "You did as you pleased. Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed—your disregard for our ways!" The two Assassins suddenly grabbed Altair's arms and held them away from his body, restraining him.

Altair looked ready to snap and I could tell he was holding back the urge to fight back. With the strength he showed in battle I knew he could've easily thrown the two like ragdolls. "Release me!" he ordered, but Al Mualim went back to pacing again, ignoring him.

"There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassin's Creed: three simple tenets, which you seem to forget," the old man lectured with an air of superiority that irritated me a little. "I will remind you." He held up one finger, "First and foremost: stay your blade—."

"—From the flesh of an innocent. I know," Altair snapped, furious at being restrained and the knowledge of what was to come.

Al Mualim raised his hand and I heard a loud _crack_ as the old man harshly slapped Altair. I blinked in shock, knowing that Altair's pride was taking a beating and he was letting it happen.

"And stay your tongue unless I give you leave to use it!" the Master yelled, furious. I saw the old man's pale wrinkly face turn red as he continued, "If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die." He began to pace again with slightly faster and angrier steps. "Your insolence knows no bounds. Make humble your heart child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands!" he threatened in a low but still audible voice for the onlookers. They hadn't moved an inch, too enthralled with what was happening. Al Mualim went on lecturing, "The second tenet is that which gives us strength: hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember?" Al Mualim put his face close to Altair's as he demanded this. He gave no pause for a possible answer again. "Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!" He stepped back and took a small breath before saying in a bit more calmer voice. "The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the Brotherhood. Its meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect!" That calm quickly left his tone.

I clutched my hands together in front of my chest, weaving my fingers together in a kind of prayer. I didn't dare close my eyes as I murmured pleas up to whoever would listen. I didn't believe in any one god, but I hoped that if they did exist they would take pity on me and heed my wish. "Please let there be a way for Altair to live through this," I whispered.

"Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem put us all in danger!" the old man yelled with surprising volume. "Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today we lost because of you!" Al Mualim took one last deep breath and a final calm entered his voice.

Then, he drew a dagger.

My heart stopped for a moment at the sight. The fact that Altair was really going to die finally sunk in. I felt tears of sorrow and anger pool in my eyes. _Why did Altair have to die? Why does the person I finally trusted have to die? Am I never meant to trust anyone?_ I wanted so badly to stop this, but everyone was here. I'd have to fight through all the Assassins and Al Mualim to stop this. And even I wouldn't be able to do that. My back bowed suddenly as my wings came out violently. I bit back a groan and slowly pushed my wings through the slits in my robes so that my cape was the only thing covering them. I wondered briefly why they had come out before focusing on the scene before me.

Al Mualim approached Altair slowly and I saw my friend tense and twitch, warring with himself to take his punishment. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor."

Without realizing it, I reached down and plucked one of my secondaries. I didn't even wince at the sharp pain. The white feather, a bit longer than my elbow to my finger tips, rested unnoticed in my hand.

"I am not a traitor," Altair snarled, pulling unconsciously against his captors.

Al Mualim shook his head and finished crossing the last of the distance, "Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altair."

He drove the dagger up into Altair's chest and into his heart.

I couldn't help the chocked sob that escaped me as tears cascaded down my face. Altair let out a pained grunt/scream, collapsing to one knee. He turned his head towards me and I saw everything in his eyes.

He was sad, in pain, and was pleading with me to end it. To make it stop. I sobbed again quietly, feeling totally useless as I felt something squeeze my chest painfully. I couldn't do anything. Nothing. I was useless when I was truly needed and I felt that take a chunk out of what could only be my soul, leaving it bleeding and flickering. I watched with a despair that nearly killed me as the light of life faded from Altair's beautiful amber eyes. They stared at me as the Assassins unceremoniously dropped him to the ground on his face and I watched as his life's blood pooled around him.

I had wanted him close to me when he was gone so I could protect him and here I was with the man only twenty feet away and I did absolutely _nothing._

I hardly noticed when I brought the white feather to my lips. I hardly realized that I whispered with a desperate plea, "Heal!" I blinked through my tears as the feather glowed gold for a moment, as bright as a torch, before dissolving into a fine glowing gold grain. I watched with dull golden eyes, feeling something hidden and foreign inside of me pulled out and opened, as the gold floated lightly through the air to were Altair lay in an ungraceful heap. I didn't allow the small hope I felt to consume me. I was afraid the hope would prove false and I would be crushed twice as hard.

The Assassins who had held Altair jumped and cursed when they saw the gold dust float in a tendril towards the fallen man. Even Al Mualim blinked in surprise and took a wary step back. "What sorcery is this?" one of the men demanded as he backed away quickly.

That hope grew as the golden tendril touched the pool of blood and began to flow into the pool and into Altair's chest where he had been stabbed. That hope turned into excitement as I saw the pool of blood shrink and flow back into the man's body. I held my breath as the blood finally disappeared and the cut was brought together into a scar. I covered my mouth as I grinned to hold back a shout of joy as I heard Altair take a deep ragged breath before settling down into an easy slumber.

But I didn't see what happened next. The world throbbed around me and I doubled over clutching my chest at the agony that appeared there. Out of instinct I stumbled into a door to go to my room. I have no clue how I was able to make it the entire distance with the pain and shock, but the next thing I know I'm slamming my door shut and throwing the lock.

Then my body finally gives out. I fell to my knees and then to my side as I coughed into my hand. A brief glance told me I had hacked up blood. The hand to my chest detected warmth and I looked down, and, through the haze of agony and pain, I could see the red spreading across the front of my robes. I tore of my robes and robes and bandages with unknown energy and cried out as I collapsed again. I saw a tendril of gold slowly cutting into my chest and driving up into my heart. With each heartbeat my heart was torn more. I coughed again and clawed the stone floor as blood pooled around me. My heart beat faster in panic, carrying me closer to death.

And I could feel death. I felt it with each blood-drowned breath I took. It slowly hugged me in its comforting embrace, promising a painless existence. My vision began to tunnel and my breaths only came in sporadic hitches and I could hear my heart try valiantly to keep going, but it only brought its end closer with its effort.

Finally, there was silence in my room as more blood spread out over the stones like a morbid carpet and soaking into my feathers and braid.

It felt like I was underwater. I couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But I could sense that the surface was just in front of my face. I knew that if I struggled just a bit I could break that surface, but I was so tired. The fight had drained me and the energy it took to heal Altair just added on to this and I knew that no amount of training could have prepared me for this.

I accepted death. It wasn't like anyone wanted me around. Probably the exception of Altair I had no reason to fight. None. And that was a really depressing thought.

It was when I accepted the inevitable that I saw that gold again. It reached through the water, wrapped me in a soft embrace and pulled me lovingly out of the water.

I took a gasping breath and blinked my eyes, taking in what was around me. I was lying down on the cold stone floor staring at my weapons rack. Just like I remembered. Except I remember blood pooling around me. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, my braid dragging along the floor and I looked around tiredly. I was _exhausted_, but I saw there wasn't any blood anywhere. As I continued to sit up I felt a strange stretching sensation on my chest. I looked down at my bare chest and saw a scar just under my breastbone. I touched it and my tired mind didn't even try process what had just happened.

I forced my reluctant body to crawl over into my nest. There I fell on to my side, curled up into a small ball, wrapped my wings around myself, and fell into a very deep black sleep.

—**Altair's POV—**

He couldn't help but almost scream as the Master, _his mentor_, stabbed him in the chest. He collapsed to one knee and couldn't resist turning his head towards where Shahin stood in the shadows, being there for him just like he promised. He was shocked to see the Master Assassin sob. He was shocked to see tears pour down his cheeks. He was shocked to see golden eyes that were the epitome of anguish and helplessness.

There was so much pain. He saw his vision turning black around the edges and took a painful breath in an effort to fight it off. It didn't help.

The next thing he knew he was face down in the dirt, blood pooling around him. He couldn't breathe. It was more painful than he thought it would be. He had thought dying would be a gentle detachment from one's body as you moved on to whatever world there was after life. But instead it was a painful, scary ordeal. He just wanted it to be over. To be done with. He'd made a huge mistake and he had paid for it by choice.

But now he was wondering if he should've done so. In his pinpoint vision he saw Shahin lift an impossibly long white feather to his face. The last thing he saw was not Shahin crying with that feather, but what he saw in a dream he'd had a week ago.

He saw Shahin without his hood gone, his black hair unbound whipping in the air as he stood on top of Masyaf's highest peak, singing so beautifully it made his heart ache. But in that dream Shahin wasn't a man but a stunning strong woman. The last thing he saw was Shahin tilting her head up to sing to the sky with beautiful white wings half spread out.

_I'm losing something very rare and precious_, Altair thought tiredly as everything finally went dark and the pain ended.

**And that's how Altair lived! I thought it would be cool if Shahin had the ability to heal but ever ability has to have a draw back and hers is to experience the wound she heals. Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

**Okay, I'm really trying hard not to be that person that takes a month to update a chapter, but life happens. Especially this weekend, Saturday through Monday I'm going on a vacation with my family.** **You know, a last big thing before the school year starts. So, to keep up with my chapters I'mgonna** **be typing them on my Ipod** **and uploading it from there but I don't know if I'm gonna** **have Wifi** **so forgive me for the three day disappearance. I'll make it up to you guys with multiple chapter updates again!**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

I blearily blinked open my eyes and stared at the pattern on the pillow I was resting on. I looked around and tried to shake off my exhaustion. I was in my room with the afternoon sun shining through the window. I forced my very sore body to uncurl itself and fan out my convulsing wings. Looking around in the light of day I saw there was still no blood anywhere besides on my robes from the battle.

I fingered the scar on my chest and replayed the day through my sluggish mind. _I healed Altair_, I thought. _But how?_ _I just pulled a feather and said "Heal". How could that save Altair's life_? Then, I remembered that foreign feeling when the gold had floated through the air. It felt like something I hadnever used before had come forward and opened up like a flower, giving me power. The power to heal Altair.

I looked down at the red irritated scar and sighed, _No. I took his injury away and brought it upon myself. But I won't die from a wound I heal._ I thought back to how the gold had brought me out of the 'water of death'. _The gold that came from me won't let me die from healing._

I closed my eyes and laid a hand in the warm sun. _I wonder if I've always been able to do that. It could be useful in the future. I take on the pain and injury as the price of helping someone. Not too bad of a thing really, seeing how I live and heal form whatever I take. It's just very inconvenient._

I opened my eyes with a sigh and sat up, feeling a bit more a wake. I looked up at the sun through my window. It was midday. _Wasn't it midday when the battle ended? Does that mean I slept through an entire day?_ I couldn't bring myself to be concerned that I missed training or anything. I had been so tired yesterday.

I picked myself up and went about getting dressed. I put my bloody clothes in a pile to take down to the laundry ladies. I buckled on my hidden blade and made a mental note of things to do. First, I'll find out what happened after I left and news on Altair. Next, I'll drop off my robes to be washed. Then, I go to the blacksmith and replace my knives. After that, I'll visit Altair wherever they have him. If he was still asleep like yesterday then I'll clean my weapons while waiting for him to wake up. If he was awake I'd track him down and see how he was doing. Following that, I'd go see the harem women and waste some time. Finally, I'd pick up my robes from the laundry ladies and head to dinner.

I double check my appearance before unlocking my door and striding out into the hall with my dirty robes in arm. I took a quite a few turns to reach the laundry ladies big washing room on the other side of the castle. I dropped them off and told the lady who had appeared that I'll be back at the end of the day. Like expected they were absolutely swamped with clothes to wash from most of the castle's inhabitants.

I left the noisy room behind and made my way through the hall ways and out through the courtyard. Business was going on as usual: Novices in the rink, scholars walking around with thoughtful looks, and Assassins chatting and talking from places all over the courtyard. I walked to the right after leaving the door way to the blacksmiths' building. Upon entering I was blasted with a beautiful heat and the acidic smell of heated metal being worked. Apprentices were running this way and that and working over the anvil with a hammer or working on the fire. I approached the blacksmith and tapped him on the shoulder.

The big man turned to me with a scowl, "What do you want? I'm busy." His voice was deep and gruff but could be heard over the sound of metal work easily.

"I need 15 throwing knives," I answered, motioning to my empty sheathes on my shoulder and sides.

The blacksmith pointed to three boxes on a shelf. "Those are the throwing knives I have ready right now. Take what you need and get out. I have work to do!" With that he turned and began bellowing at a very frightened apprentice. I went to the boxes and took each knife out one at a time, testing their balance and shape to make sure they were made correctly and to my satisfaction.

After exiting the blacksmith's building I began to walk aimlessly and slowly around the courtyard, tuning my ears to information on Altair's whereabouts and condition. There was talk about the damage to the village, which wasn't as bad as it had been in the past, men who had fallen in battle, the Templars, Altair's punishment, and finally, what had happened to him. I sat down against a wall and tuned my ears to the faint words between two Journeymen.

"You mean he's still alive?" one demanded in shock. "I heard the Master had stabbed him!"

The other nodded. "And the Master did do so. But he was brought back to life by this golden light. It healed him!"

"You lie, Brother," the first one scoffed. "Golden light?Really? Could you not have come up with something better than that?"

The second Journeymen stiffened, "But it's true. I saw—Never mind. What matters is that he's still alive and in the infirmary. I hear he still sleeps even though a day has passed."

The first Journeymen who had spoken growled, "He should be killed again for what he has done. This time for good. I lost a friend in the battle!"

I sighed as I stood up and made my way to the medical wing of the castle. Altair is going to have more hostility directed at him than ever before. But at least he is alive to experience it. I came upon the big wooden door and pushed it open. Inside every single bed was taken up by a wounded Brother and the healers moved around to try and make them more comfortable while they recuperated. I walked down the room and looked at all the beds, trying to find Altair. I finally located him at the very end of the room. He was still in his bloody robes and weapons. I caught the arm of a passing healer's apprentice. "Please send someone to Altair's room to get spare robes and shirts," I ordered once he looked up. The boy of 12 years nodded and went up to another boy, telling him to do as I said.

I pulled up a chair and sat by Altair's side. His chest rose and sank with each deep breath and I felt relief and happiness. I really had healed him. He was going to be alright. Given that he woke up soon. I waited patiently for the boy to come back with Altair's clothes and took them from him with a thank you when he came back a few minutes later.

I set them aside and began to unbuckle his weapons, setting them next to my chair. I would clean them along with my weapons. I then pulled Altair's unconscious body up into a sitting position and begun to awkwardly pull his robes up and over his head, which is much easier said than done. Afterstruggling for a while I finally had his robes and all his shirts off.

My face heated as I stared done at his bare, very muscled chest dusted lightly with brown chest hair. His body looked like armor itself, hard enough to take a blow and come away unscathed. There were plenty of scars dotting his chest. I found myself staring a bit too long at his 8-pack—_an 8-pack!—_and chest before biting my cheek, _hard_, and focusing on dressing the man.

I stopped when I saw the scar under his breast bone. It was exactly like mine, right down to each jagged edge. I traced it with a gloved finger before I realized what was doing and snatched my hand back. I picked up a shirt and hurriedly dressed Altair. I did so with a blush on my cheeks and only relaxed a bit when I put him in his clean robes. I observed his peaceful sleeping face. He looked so relaxed right now: not hiding his emotions or thoughts. He just looked like he was…content.

I shook my head and sat back, pulling out my cloth and oil to clean mine and Altair's weapons. My mind slowly went blank as I went about the tedious task, going from blade to blade without thinking as I cleaned them to perfection. After a while my thoughts came back and went to my reaction to seeing Altair without his shirts or robes. It was so strange. I'd seen a lot of boys and men without their shirts on and I'd never felt this way. When I'd taken off Altair's last shirt I'd felt the almost irresistible urge to run my bare hands over his skin to feel the taunt muscles underneath. I wanted to trace each scar and ask him how he'd gotten them. I wanted to run my bare hands through his chest hair to see if it was as soft as it looked.

That blush returned. I was ashamed of myself. I shouldn't being feeling these things towards Altair. We were companions at most, just beginning to trust each other and here I was, wanting to invade his personal space and touch his body without his consent. It was just wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

I put aside the last blade and arrange Altair's weapons neatly by his bed so he could find them when he woke up. It felt a lot better to have clean weapons again and it was a weight off my mind. I picked up Altair's bloody robes and looked at the cut Al Mualim's dagger had made. There were similar cuts in all of his tunics so I took out a thread and needle form my many pouches and began sewing. It was a good thing I was wearing leather gloves or else my fingers would be bleeding horribly when I was done. I wasn't good at sewing. Women were supposed to be but I only learned the basics so I could patch up my clothes. I sighed with satisfaction once the last tunic was done and motion another apprentice over to me. I gave him the newly patched up clothes, "Take these down to the laundry ladies and pick them up later to take to Altair's room." He took them and went off to obey me.

I stood up from my chair and stretched my sore back. Looking down at Altair's sleeping face I could resist drawing a finger along his strong square jaw. "Wake up soon," I murmured before turning and leaving the infirmary.

It was getting close to the evening by now. There was maybe an hour before dinner was served. I made my way from the infirmary to the gardens. My eyes hadn't even adjusted to the light when I was literally tackled to the ground. So many bodies hit me that I didn't have a chance of staying up right. I grunted as I hit the ground and the air left my lungs. My ears rang with shrieks of joy.

"Shahin!"

"You came back!"

"You're alright!"

"We're so happy to see you!"

I looked down to see five women hugging me tightly and blushed. So many women and absolutely no boundaries. "I'm happy to see you all to, but I can hardly breathe. So can you get up?" I wheezed, trying to get my lungs to remember how to take in air.

Aneesa shook her head from her customary spot latched on my arm. The other four shook their head as well. "No!" they chorused.

I looked up at the overjoyed faces of the women standing around me. "What's this about?" I asked in a slightly stronger voice.

I finally took in a lungful of air as Ablaa answered with teary eyes, "We thought you were dead!"

Even calm and collected Saabira had tears in her eyes as she explained, "When we heard there was a battle yesterday and you didn't come to us after words or this morning we assumed that you'd… you had…" She stopped and held a delicate hand up to her mouth to stop a sob.

My heart went out for them as I finally understood. I rubbed the back of a crying Aneesa and another woman who had tackled me. "Well it's obvious that I'm not. I just couldn't come before now. I had to take care of my equipment and a companion of mine. I was out there fighting Templars when they first came in and I was tired once the battle was over."

Lateefa dropped to her knees and laid a hand on my shoulder as a tear escaped, "Next time just come by for a second and tell us you're alright. We were so worried."

I frowned, "I'm sorry. I would've told you I was alright if I thought you all would react like this."

Ablaa frowned too and demanded, "You didn't think be worried about you dying?" I shook my head and she huffed. "Well we are worried!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured. I thought back to after I healed Altair and accepted death, thinking no one would miss me or want me around. Apparently I was wrong. These women did want me around. That thought brought the warmth in my chest back and I hummed softly, unable to stop for a moment.

We were interrupted when a voice called out, "Shahin!" I had a moment of déjà vu of when Altair had called out to get me away from the women. I twisted my head and felt my heart jump in anticipation of seeing Altair awake, but I was disappointed to only see Rauf waiting for me in the doorway from the castle to the gardens, raising an eyebrow at my situation.

I felt my blush creep up to my ears as I called back, "Yes,Rauf?"

"The Master wishes to see you," he announced looking from the teary women hugging me to the ground and circling me. "He said as soon as you can go and see him."

I felt my stomach drop. I didn't want to see the old man. I was still angry about him stabbing Altair. I was alsoapprehensive of how he was slowly turning red in my Eagle Vision dreading why he suddenly wanted to see me. "Thank you for telling me." Rauf nodded and disappeared into the castle. I tapped the shoulders of the women and said, "Looks like the old man has chosen me instead of you women this time, huh?"

They burst out laughing as I had intended. Aneesa and the other women got off of me and I got to my feet. Ablaa wiped away any remaining tears, grinning, "You saved us from a very enduring night then."

Aneesa hugged my arm briefly before letting go, "We can give you advice if you like."

I shook my head and walked towards the castle, "No thank you. I promise to come back tomorrow." They called their goodbyes and I went through the door way to the right and up the stairs to the upper floor of the library where Al Mualimkeeps his desk and notes. I approached the old man, who was looking out the big window and down into the courtyard below. "You summoned me, Master?" I called softly, bowing with my right fist over my heart like I should.

He turned a little and saw me. "Ah. Shahin. Thank you for coming. Please step forward." I came forward and stood on the little circle that had the Assassins symbol on it. I waited for him to turn to me and tell me why I was here. "I've been told of what you did in yesterday's battle," he murmured.

I felt a little relief. Good. I wasn't in trouble.

"And I must day that I'm impressed. Looks like you have kept Templars from invading yet again." He leafed through the notes on his enormous desk.

I shook my head and replied, "I had help this time, Master. And I did not stop them: merely held some of the back."

He nodded and looked at me with his one good eye under his black hood. "Yes. From what I'm told you took command of the ten guards, most of them Journeymen, at the gate and led them into holding back most of the Templars army. And not a single one of your men died. Only one suffered an injury. Those men told me that without you they would've been dead. They say of how your knives would come at the moment they needed help while you were fighting your own Templars." He paused before saying, "If you were not already a Master Assassin I would have made you one after yesterday."

I bowed my head, "You are very generous, Grand Master."

He waved his hand in dismissal, "No I am not. You would've earned it. I called you here to congratulate you on a job very well done, and I wished to reward you in some way, though I have no idea of what to give you. Do you wish for anything? Better quarters? Better weapons?"

The idea came to mind and I shook my head, "I only wish to know what you plan to do with Altair."

"Altair?" he repeated quickly and a bit angrily. He snapped his head towards me, "Why do you care about him after his failure?"

I hesitated before saying, "Altair and I have gotten close recently and I am worried about his fate since he did not die." I bowed my head submissively and listened to the pause, feeling the old man examining me critically.

After a silence several moments long he finally answered, "I plan on giving him a chance to redeem himself."

"How would he do this?"

Another pause. "I will strip him of his rank so that he will be a Novice again and send him out to kill 9 men who are a plague to the Holy Land. With each mission he will gather his own information on each target like a Novice would and then strike them down. With each target successfully eliminated Iwill restore a rank and a piece of equipment. I do this in the hope that it will remind him of what it is to be an Assassin and to respect the creed."

"Nine lives for his own," I mused. "That is very generous, Grand Master. But what should happen if Altair cannot properly defend himself without his equipment while out on his missions? What if he falls by an enemy blade?" I didn't like the idea at all of Altair with only a limited amount of weapons. I wanted him to be able to defend himself properly. I wanted to be there to protect him.

Al Mualim 'hmm'ed and turned back to the window again, "I had planned on trusting him to remain alive, but, now that I think about it again, may be I should send someone along with him." A pause before he said, "I will think on it. You may go."

I had taken a few glad steps away from the old man when I stopped and faced him again. "Grand Master?" I called for a second time.

"What is it, my child?" he asked, not turning away from his thoughts or the window.

"I thought you might want to know that someone inside the village opened the gates to let the Templar army in."

He turned and looked at me. Nodding, he answered, "Thank you for telling me this. I will get someone on this right away."

I bowed my right fist over my heart again. "Thank you, Master. This eases my worries." Then, I turned and quickly strode out. Nothing could get me away from the old man fast enough.

**Another chapter and this is more of a filler chapter. I didn't think it would be right if I jumped right to where Altair wakes up so I came up with this. It actually came out better and longer than I thought it would. But** **I need your guys help. I'm stuck on thinking up an ability** **for Altair that would be unique to him like healing will be unique toShahin. I'm looking for an offensive ability that Altair could use in battle but I don't want anything too superhero-y. PM me your ideas please!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters! :-P.**

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Path to Redemtion

**Chapter ten and I've had ****1,000** **people look at this story and I can't help but get this happy feeling. Like the warmth inShahin's** **chest! I didn't actually think people would read my story! Thank you everyone for at least looking at my story! You have no idea how that made my day!**

**Onward!**

**Chapter Ten: Path to Redemption**

I lazily floated on my back in my hot spring. It was the second day after the attack from the Templars and we were almost done cleaning up. All that was left was to finish repairing the village, which shouldn't take long with all the Novices assigned to help the villagers, and for the wounded to finish healing. Once those two were done this battle would be forgotten.

Or would it?

Just from yesterday I could tell a lot of people were going to hold a grudge against Altair. A big ugly grudge that made me sick. If it had been a normal Templar attack with no one to blame with the Brotherhood than we would move on to plan a revenge strike against them, but it was Altair who led them back to us and our Brothers were more than happy to ridicule the Master Assassin—I mean former Master Assassin.

This grudge made me sick because this hatred was blinding everyone. They could not see that Altair was going to pay. Sure it would've been a very light punishment if had been any other Assassin besides Altair, but Altair's punishment was specifically thought up by the cunning old man to beat up and practically destroy Altair's pride. My companion would have to take the insults and hatred in silence because he no longer held the rank to order them away from them or the power to give them fear of him. He would have to do the menial and tedious tasks that only Novices do and know that the others were laughing at him for doing it.

I sighed, _Altair has a long and difficult path to redemption. I just wish I was there to help him along._ Well, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to go along. If I was to be with Altair while on his missions I would be with him every hour of everyday and that would make keeping my wings and gender a secret much more difficult. Hell, I wasn't even sure if Altair wanted me by his side. I didn't know if he hated me for seeming to stand on the side lines and let him be killed. I wouldn't be able to tell him that I healed him to prove his thoughts wrong because that would be against what I've been doing my entire life.

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It soothed my worries just a bit that the old man was thinking about sending someone with Altair to keep him safe. I say only a bit because if the wrong person is sent with Altair he could stab my companion in his sleep out of revenge and hatred.

I moved myself in to a vertical position and treaded water as I released my wings. I swam underwater and used my wings to 'fly' underwater. It was really unnecessary to clean my wings since they weren't dirty in the first place, but it made me feel better to wash my feathers until they gleamed proudly. Creature comforts, literally.

I surfaced in the shallow end of the hot spring and flapped my wings hard to shake off the excess water, splashing water everywhere and whipping my long hair in every direction. My feathers were already sort of waterproof so I didn't do this for long before I brought my wings in close and began running my fingers under my feathers against the way the lay, so I picked out anything that was stuck under my feathers and pull out any feathers that were loose. I called what I was doing preening because this is exactly what birds do when preening.

Since my wings were so big and large this took me a good amount of time before I smoothed my ruffled feathers down and climbed out of the pool. It was a half hour later that I was emerging from the forest and into the growing dawn light. I trudged up to the castle and made my way to the infirmary. Altair still slept and I wondered briefly how long he would remain so. I once heard of a man who slept for an entire week after suffering grievous wounds and woke up feeling better than ever if not for his healing injuries.

I pulled up the chair I had used yesterday and sat down by Altair's side. I noticed that the weapons I'd cleaned and organized yesterday were gone, but I figured Al Mualim and them taken for when Altair woke up. Then, I rummaged through my pouches and pockets for the block of oak I'd picked up yesterday and pulled out a knife. Settling down for a long wait, I began to carve to piece of wood that was square in shape and the size of my fist. Like usual when I focus on a tedious task, time lost any meaning to me. I could have been there for an hour or two or several hours. I didn't know. I was only brought down to earth when I heard a voice say, "Here's some water."

I looked up at a healer's apprentice who had come up to me. He was holding out a cup of water. He motioned to Altair's still form, "He needs to drink some water and since you're here I thought you could do it."

I hesitated for a moment before taking the cup and nodding my thanks to the boy. I put the carving I had been working on, which was a very detailed carving of an eagle and hawk in flight, and moved to sit on the edge of Altair's bed. I gently lifted his head up and put the cup to his lips. I was very careful to pour only a little bit at a time into his mouth to avoid choking him. For a second he didn't respond and I thought I'd have to coax his throat when he swallowed on his own. My eyes flickered up to his and saw that he still slept. I poured a bit more and he swallowed again. It took two minutes for him to drain the cup and for me to lay him back down on the bed.

I set the cup down on the table and stood up. I took one last at Altar's face before turning and exiting the infirmary. I was at the doorway when I saw a familiar figure pass me. I blinked and called out, "Malik."

The man stopped in the hallway and turned to me as I approached. He wasn't in his white Assassin robes. Instead he was in the dark blue robes that signified that the wearer was a Dai. I frowned until I saw his left arm. It was gone. His left sleeve was pinned up and I could see his arm had been amputated half way between his shoulder and elbow, leaving only a stump. Malik's brown eyes were red and blood shot from crying and pain, but his back was straight and his chin held high. I my respect for the man grow. Despite being demoted to being a Dai, losing his arm and brother, this man still stood tall and proud.

"Safety and peace, Malik," I greeted as I stood before him.

He nodded and murmured, "And upon you as well,Shahin."

I noticed the bag slung over his shoulder and I knew it held all of his possessions. "Where are you being sent to?" I asked.

Malik's mouth thinned and he gritted his teeth in rage and irritation. He took a breath to calm down before answering, "The Grand Master is sending me to the Assassin's bureau in Jerusalem."

I nodded and we stood there in silence. I groped for something to say and spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Have strength, Assassin Malik. I have a feeling you'll need it in the coming times."

Malik sneered at me, "I am a Dai now, Shahin. I am to never again be called an Assassin."

I shook my head and began to walk past the tormented man, "Even with one arm you will be more lethal than most of the men here in the Brotherhood. You may be a Dai in title, but you are an Assassin in heart like all of us." I paused before saying, "I wish you a safe journey and peace, Brother." I got no reply. I made my way to the hidden entrance of one of the secret passage ways. This one was not actually hidden, but unnoticeable. It was in another alcove but one of the walls with a tapestry hid a narrow opening for me to walk through.

I breathed deeply to try and calm my slightly pounding heart as I ascended a dark narrow staircase. It had sharp corners that were hard to not run into, but I got through and soon came upon a door with light leaking under it. I swung the door open and was immediately met with the dessert sun. I closed my eyes and held still, basking it in, before I stepped out of the door way and onto the flat balcony of one of the North towers. I looked down to see the courtyard and the small forms of the people occupying it. I could even hear the faint sound of metal hitting metal from the sparring taking place in the ring and if I switched to my eagles eyes I could easily see everyone.

But today I wasn't up here to observe the courtyard.

Today I just wanted to be with the sky and only the sky. I lay down in the sun and looked up at the endless blue above me. I put my hands behind my head and let my eyes slide half shut in the sleepy heat. In the chaos of the past two days I needed to take some of the sky's tranquility for my own. I needed to remind myself that I could leave this all behind if I wanted to. That I could just fly away and find a nice peaceful place, but I knew I wouldn't. Being an Assassin was my only purpose in life and I wasn't going to leave it behind. I watched as the sun ever so slowly moved across the sky as the day progressed. I could feel the anxiety that I'd been feeling all morning slowly fade away to follow the tranquil example the sky set.

It was afternoon when I was startled out of my watching by the scream of an eagle. I sat up and looked around until I saw the majestic bird circle the tower, observing me. Without thinking I mimicked the call back to the feathered being. It responded by flying a bit closer before coming to a halt on the other side of the balcony, eyeing me warily and carefully. I looked at the beautiful creature and took in its glossy almost golden feathers, its sharp deadly beak, its piercing dark eyes, its razor sharp intimidating claws, and its proud stance that reminded me so much of Altair. If my companion could've been an eagle he would've looked like this.

That thought reminded me of my suspicions of Altair having wings. In the past two days I'd been so distracted I had forgotten to even try and find out the truth. And now Al Mualimwould be sending him away on missions and I would only have the limited time he had when my companion reported back for his missions to find out if he was like me. How irritating.

I slowly held of a hand for the bird five feet away. It cocked its head much like how I do and tittered in its beautiful voice. I stayed as still as a statue for several minutes as the bird studied me. Only after several minutes did the eagle begin to sidle up to me. It glanced between me and my hand until it was close enough to crane its head forward and nibble on one of my fingers. I wiggled my finger and the bird jumped back with a shriek, fluffing out its feathers in surprise. I laughed and I swear to Allah that the bird glared at me before flying away, screaming eagle curses at me.

I looked up at the sun and thought that now would be a good time to go visit the women. I got up and made my waydown the dark narrow staircase again. I was just about to exit into the gardens when I heard Rauf's voice call out, "Shahin." I turned to see him jogging through the library towards me. "You are not an easy man to find, Brother. The Master wishes to see you again," he said pointing to where we could see the Grand Master's desk. Only he wasn't alone this time.

Altair was standing in front of his desk holding a villager still. My heart jumped at seeing Altair up and about. The old man himself was standing behind his desk watching me. I nodded my thanks to Rauf and quickly went up the steps and around the corner of railing towards the Grand Master's desk.

"Thank you for joining us, Shahin," Al Mualim greeted and I saw Altair's head quickly turn towards me. I bowed to the old man before nodding to my companion. He nodded back and stilled the struggles of the villager. "I've called you here again because this is the man who opened the gates during the attack two days ago. I thought you might want to be here for his punishment." I nodded my acknowledgement and Al Mualimpicked up the sword that was resting on his desk, which looked suspiciously like Altair's.

The old man walked around his desk, "You stand accused of betraying the Brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer these charges?" he asked the villager calmly.

The village man raised his chin proudly, "I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed." The villager glared at the old man as he paced in front of him.

The Grand Master pointed the sword at the man, "I offer you the chance to repent. To renounce to evil in your heart."

The man spat on the floor and growled, "It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent."

"Then you will die." Al Mualim almost casually drives the blade through the villager's chest. The man only gasped in pain once before falling to his side, dead, as Al Mualim withdrew the sword form his body. He took a cloth from a pouch and wiped the blood from the sword. "You did well, Altair," the old man praised. "And you have earned the right to carry a blade once more." He handed the sword to Altair who sheathed it at his side.

I was quiet. I've had it with executions. I don't want to see any more.

—**Altair's POV—**

"What will become of the one who helped him?" Altair asked, feeling a little better now that he had an actual weapon on his person.

His mentor walked back around his desk. "That remains to be seen," the old man answered thoughtfully. "Some do ill out ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we will see what sort Jamal is."

Altair was incredibly aware of Shahin standing off to the side watching, but forced himself to focus on the elderly man in front of him. "I've passed your test then. What now?" He wanted to get back his weapons and forget that any of the past day's events happened. He just wanted it behind him.

The old man looked at him with a smile that looked slightly malicious, "Oh my child, we've only just begun." He picked up a rolled piece of parchment and held it up for him to see, "I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die." He began to pace again with the list held behind his back. "They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the Crusades continue." Al Mualimpointed a finger at Altair before continuing, "You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region and for yourself. In this way you might beredeemed ."

Although he doesn't realize this, he eerily repeats Shahin'swords from the day before, "Nine lives in exchange for mine."

Al Mualim glances quickly at the Master Assassin, who has been silent so far, before nodding, "A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"

His pride, or what was left after finding out he had been demoted to a Novice, forced him to say, "Only where I need begin." When in actuality he wanted to demand how and why AlMualim hadn't killed him. He wanted to know why he had to suffer this humiliation and degradation.

The old man turned to stare out the window, "Very for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant namedTamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city's Assassin bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer." Al Mualim turned towards the shelf where he kept his pigeons to carry messages.

"If you think it best," Altair said stiffly, not liking the idea of having to speak more than necessary to a Rafiq. They tended to ramble on and on in his experience.

"I do," the old man replied as he let a pigeon go. "Besides," he continued. "You cannot begin your mission without his consent."

Altair stiffened, unable to control his anger. _This is going too far!_ he thought furiously. _To ask for permission to do something I am the best at is too much humiliation!_ "What nonsense is this?" he demanded hotly. "I don't need his permission! It's a waste of time!"

"Altair." Shahin called softly, drawing his attention like no amount of yelling would. He turned his head and he saw that the Master Assassin was allowing him to see his eyes. "Calm yourself, Brother. This is but a small price to pay compared to death." Shahin's golden eyes were telling him something as well. They were saying, "Take this quietly before you get in more trouble!"

"Shahin is correct," Altair agreed, waving to said man. He narrowed his eyes on Altair, "You answer to not only me, but all of the Brotherhood now."

Altair grudging bowed his head. "So be it."

Al Mualim turned back to his window before dismissing him, "Take your equipment and go. Prove you are not lost to us." As Altair stepped forward to gather the weapons on the table Al Mualim spoke again. "And Altair?"

"Yes, Master?" he answered, freezing.

The old man turned back to the two Master Assassins, "It was brought to my attention that you might not be able to properly defend yourself without all of your weapons. So I have decided to send another with you."

Altair wasn't sure if he liked this new development, but he asked, "Who is to accompany me?"

The Grand Master waved a hand at Shahin, "ShahinAl-Hira will go with you on each of the nine missions you have. He will not assist you in any aspect other than keeping you alive and well enough to return to Masyaf. Is this clear?"

Altair wasn't sure if he liked that he was comforted by the thought of the other man being by his side like he promised. It lessened the anxiety gathering in his stomach.

He nodded in understanding and Al Mualim turned his one good eye to Shahin. "And do you understand?"

Shahin bowed with his right fist over his heart, "I do, Master."

Al Mualim nodded and turned back to the window. "Good. I expect the two of you to leave at dawn tomorrow morning."

Both Master Assassins bowed again before leaving the second floor of the library, not looking but thinking about how the other Assassin was reacting to this news.

**And we are on our way to the first assassination!Shahin** **is with Altair and secrets will be revealed! I still need ideas for Altair's abilities! Please PM me! I really need your guys help! SOS! What ever! Just send me your ideas please!**

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Brothers Fight

**Okay, I just got back from my vacation yesterday and I'm ready to write up another chapter. But before I begin I want to thank everyone who has sent me their ideas for Altair's ability so far. I really really** **appreciate it and it has helped a lot so far, but I'd still like more ideas! The more the merrier! PM me please!**

**Sadly, I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed games or characters. I just own my OCs.**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 11: Brothers Fight**

There was a very awkward silence as we walked in total silence down the hall towards our rooms to pack. If I were an actual hawk I would be so puffed up right now it wouldn't be funny. My emotions were so chaotic I almost wished I'd learned to crush my emotions instead of hide them. Almost. I'd never give up my heart.

I tuned my ears to the sound of people nearby as we walked before coming to a stop when I heard nothing.

For as many people who inhabited the castle there were a lot of places not a lot of people walked through frequently. Everybody mostly stayed in the village, courtyard, library, and gardens. It was only when the sun had set that our Brothers traveled through these halls to their rooms.

Altair took two steps before realizing I wasn't with him anymore. He turned to see what was halting me when I asked the question that had been bugging me ever since I'd healed him. "Do you hate me?"

Altair's head came up and I saw his eye brows crinkle in confusion. "Why would I hate you, Shahin?"

I blinked in surprise. _Shouldn't he know? Wasn't it obvious why he should hate me?_ "I didn't even try to stop your punishment," I replied softly, looking down at his boots. "I just stood there and let you get stabbed."

The man shook his head and took a hesitant step closer, as if he didn't really know what to do. "What could you have done?" he questioned. I noted that he didn't demand it like he would've done so a week ago. "Nothing," he answered for me, taking another step closer until he was right I front of me. After a pause his hand lifted and rested on my shoulder.

I realized suddenly why he was hesitating and unsure of himself. He was trying to comfort me like in the forest, but while he had time then to think he had none here. I felt that warmth in my chest again and I was beginning to get used to its brief flashes and stays.

I nodded in agreement to his statement. There had been nothing I could do until after he had fallen, and then I'd stepped in to help him when I was needed. Even if I did do it unintentionally, I still came through. The fact that I did heal him eased my guilt a little bit, but the irrational part of me said that I could've done something, talked to Al Mualim or something else. It was scary to think that Altair was supposed to be dead right now. If it hadn't been for me his heart would still be silent and I wouldn't know that I could heal.

Altair's hand left my shoulder and we began walking again. I asked the next question that came to mind after a hesitation, thinking he would be bothered by my questions. "Did Al Mualim tell you how you were still alive?"

Altair shook his head, "He didn't give me any details. Only told me that I saw what he wanted me to see, but I don't understand. I felt the knife go into my chest. I have the scar. How can I live from a wound like that?"

"You don't," I answered before I thought better of it.

He looked at my hooded face before asking, "Did you see how I lived?"

I debated whether I should tell him about my healing, or at least the golden light that everyone saw. But if I did Altair would lose faith in Al Mualim since he would know that the Master had really intended to kill him and would be much more reluctant to follow his orders. He would always be bitter towards the old man. And all I wanted was for Altair to get back to his old status and power. If I told Altair he wouldn't want to go through with the killings to regain his rank simply because the old man ordered him to do so.

_I will tell him when he is ready to hear of his mentor's betrayal_, I thought before murmuring, "May be the blade was coated in something. That could be why you lived."

Altair's sharp golden eyes seemed to pierce the shadows shielding my face and search my face to see if I was lying. I waited a few tense moments before mentally sighing when he nodded slowly. "Perhaps that is what happened," he mused.

We came upon our rooms and parted ways with quiet goodbyes. Once in my room I pulled a small pack out of my dresser. I only needed it to carry a spare set of robes, my spare knives, and some food for the two or three days of travel to Damascus. I already had all my weapons and armor and tools on my person. Besides food and water I was ready for anything and everything at anytime like an Assassin should.

I sat down in my nest and took all my weapons out of their sheaths one by one and checked their edge and condition. They needed to be in the best condition because we could fight guards, bandits, or Templars at any time while on our way to Damascus. If one of my blades was nicked or damaged in any way I would sharpen my blade until all of them were as good as they were ever going to get.

When I slung my pack over my shoulder and left my room to head to the kitchens dinner was being served. I settled to get my dinner first before going to get food for the road. I walked into the dining hall without really paying attention and picked up my food. It was when I turned to go to my table that I saw Altair was sitting alone. It was such an odd sight. He was always sitting with either Malik or Kadar, but I guess after Solomon's Temple that that wouldn't be happening again. I also saw most everyone was glaring at Altair or talking amongst themselves while casting glances his way. Altair sat facing the entire room and I figured it was so no one could sneak up on him.

I made my decision and headed to his table. He sat up straighter when I sat across from him and said, "I really don't think you should be sitting with me."

It was nice that he was concerned about what the others might think of me, but I ignored it. I picked up an orange and began to peel it. "And I really think that two Brothers who are sitting alone should sit together."

"They'll ridicule you for being with me, Shahin. They'll shun you for sitting with the traitor." His voice was unreadable but I knew what it took out of him to say that he was a traitor. I knew his pride wasn't getting any break when he knew he was being talked about and he couldn't do anything about it.

I stopped my peeling and raised my head so Altair could see my entire face. "Let me make this clear, Altair. I don't care what they think about me or what they do. I'm not close to any of them so it won't matter. And I won't sink to their childish level and 'ridicule and shun' you as you put it. And nothing you say will get me to move from this spot." I ducked my head to hide again as he blinked in shock. Through my lashes I could see him relax and go back to eating his fruit and meat. We ate in silence for a few moments before I asked, "So how should we go about our trip tomorrow?" Altair looked up at me and raised an eyebrow in question. "Should we travel fast and take the long route around all the villages and around the guard outposts? Or should we go through them?"

Altair bit into an apple and thought before answering, "Let's go through them all. A few guards won't be a problem for us."

I nodded in agreement before replying, "We also have to think about bandits. I've heard there have been increased activity right where we're going through. The villages will be aware of this and there will be more guards posted."

"We're both Master Assassins. In skill at least. A couple of bandits won't be a problem," he repeated with subdued arrogance.

I opened my mouth to tell him that it was more than a couple of bandits when Altair's eyes snapped up and on something behind me. I would've turned to see what it was, but his eyes did something weird. I watched as his pupils expanded to such an extent that they almost consumed the amber of his eyes. I recognized it for what it was. Eagle Vision.

My heart sped up in excitement at this sign that he had wings. I allowed the hope that he was like me to grow. I thought about asking him here and now about it or his Eagle Vision, but decided not to: with all these people around that wouldn't be a good idea. _May be I shouldn't approach him at all_, I thought. _If he has wings he would be curious to see if I showed signs of having them as well. If he hasn't found my note sheet in the book yet, then I could give him subtle signs that would bring him to confront me about it._ I mentally nodded. This is what I would do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice asking venomously, "What are you doing sitting with this worthless excuse of an Assassin, Brother?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a rather large man towering over, glaring at Altair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Altair stiffen and put his hands on the table, moving to get up, but I motioned subtly with my hand for him to stay seated. He thankfully did so, but I had no doubt he was glaring daggers right back at the man. Several rude and caustic responses leaped to my tongue but I replied simply, "Eating." I waved at my plate before turning away from the man and going back to eating.

There was silence throughout the room as everyone watched us. I resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably and kept eating my orange. Altair was as stiff as a board glaring at the man.

I knew the man would've backed off if everyone hadn't been watching, but now he felt the pressure and continued hounding me. "So you would rather eat with this traitor and failure than eat with your fellow Brothers?" he demanded hotly.

Without turning I halted putting a slice of orange to my lips and asked, "So you would rather waste the time of a Master Assassin than save your own hide?"

The man snorted, "Altair isn't a Master Assassin. He's a lowly Novice. He's not fit to even be a Novice." If it were possible Altair stiffened even more, but another motion from me kept him from attacking. I knew it was a marvel that he wasn't leaping across the table and burying his blade in this man's throat.

I finished chewing. Although my reply was quiet it was heard throughout the entire silent room. "I wasn't talking about Altair."

I turned and saw the man looking down at me with demeaning eyes. "You? A Master Assassin? You're so tiny and young you wouldn't be able to keep up with a normal Assassin. You're probably a Journeyman hoping to get into this disgraced man's good graces. You're nothing more than a boot licker." The man laughed and a few others in the room laughed as well, but they quieted when I set down my orange and stood up slowly. I stepped free of the bench and stood before the man who was two heads taller than me.

Once the laughing had subsided I smiled cruelly up at the man's ugly face and repeated, "Boot licker, huh?" With that I lashed out a leg to kick the man in his gut causing him to hunch over. I grabbed his head in both of my hands and brutally slammed his face into my knee, relishing in the sound of his nose breaking. When he reeled backwards blindly I followed and delivered a quick series of punches to his bloody face. Then, to finish him off, I leapt up into the air with my light body and twisted, delivering a savage kick to the side of his head that caused him to fall on to a nearby table.

Chaos erupted as the man's buddies leapt up to defend him. Altair was immediately by my side as several men came at us, but several men also joined us. A brief glance told me it was the men from the gate. I lashed out at the first man I reached and he was down within three hits before moving on. My hands reached to my knives several times out of habit but I forced them away. I caught a glint of metal out of the corner of my eye and saw a blade heading towards Altair. Altair and I worked in harmony for the second time as we attacked the blade's wielder. Altair and I soon had him on his knees with Altair holding him from behind and me holding his hidden blade arm. All around us the fighting died down and I finally heard Al Mualim's voice calling everyone to a stop, but I ignored him in my disbelief and rage.

I looked down at the bloody face of the man who had first approached me. I held his hidden blade in my left hand easily. "How dare you?!" I demanded over Al Mualim's voice and the room instantly froze and quieted at my enraged voice. They took in our situation and I heard more than a few murmurs as they realized that the man had tried to stab someone. The man's eyes blazed with hate as I questioned. "You dare to turn your blade against a fellow Brother?" I hissed. "Did you not learn anything a few days ago? Learn from other people's mistakes! Never compromise the Brotherhood! To take out your blade with the intention of harming a Brother is violating this creed! Everybody knows this! And you choose to do so anyway? Explain why you tried to end Altair's life!" I ordered. His brown eyes flickered with fear and silence reigned as he refused to answer. My temper flared like it never had before and I barely restrained the urge to slap the grown man. "Explain!" I commanded.

He spat at me and finally answered, "Altair is nothing but a burden to the Brotherhood. No one would miss that piece of shit. I was trying to do everyone a favor by ending his life."

I raised my hand to slap him, but barely stopped myself from actually hitting the flinching man. I took a very deep breath before saying quietly, "I'm afraid you have it the other way around. You are a burden to the Brotherhood. Not four days after Altair was punished for breaking the most important creed you do so as well? You should be ashamed of yourself. What example are you setting for the Novices who are watching all this? What are you showing the entire Holy Land with this disrespectful behavior to a fellow Brother but also to a superior?" The man looked away but I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "And who are you to question the Master's punishment for Altair? Do you think it so unfit that you take it into your own hands? Do you think our Grand Master is wrong?"

He closed his eyes and answered, "No."

I shoved the man away from me and Altair released and stepped away in time to avoid the sprawling man. I wiped the spit from my cheek. "Liar," I accused as he began to pick himself up. "You disgust me." I turned back to the men who had stepped up to help Altair and me, "Thank you for helping us."

They all bowed to me with their right fist over their hearts. "It is no trouble, Shahin," a Journeyman replied.

"Although we question your company, if you see fit to accompany him than we have no problem with Altair and will come to both of your aids," the leader said as he straightened out of his bow. He smiled and continued, "Despite your fearsome temper it will always be our pleasure to fight with you."

I nodded, very conscious of all the eyes watching before turning and moving towards the dining hall door with my pack on my shoulder. Altair seemed to read my mind and was already waiting for me. We left the still silent and stunned dining hall and moved towards the gardens.

Altair was silent before murmuring, "I told you shouldn't have sat with me."

I breathed my boiling blood cool before answering, "I do not regret it, Altair. If anything I had fun." I turned and grinned up at his shocked face before facing forward again. "But maybe we should leave a little before dawn to avoid trouble."

Altair was staring at me before he nodded. "Yes we should. How about at the normal time when you get up to go train we will leave?"

I nodded too, "That is a good time. Hardly anyone will think to get up that early if they want to give us trouble."

There was another pause before Altair sniffed disdainfully and said, "But I would not have needed the others or your help to fight everyone off."

Something in his voice told me he was only half serious half teasing. I smiled a bit as we stepped into the darkening gardens. "Of course you wouldn't have, Altair."

—**Altair's POV—**

Shahin was a mystery to him. He just couldn't pin the Master Assassin down. He had thought Shahin was a quiet, peaceful, distant person until tonight. He honestly didn't think the man _had _a temper, let alone such an explosive one. It kind of reminded him of Malik.

While the fight and Shahin's good mood had lifted his angry depressed spirits slightly, that thought brought it all crashing back down. Malik had a temper as well, but it showed up often and there were only a few instances in the whole time Altair had known him that he actually got violent. But now if Altair ever met Malik his former friend would be nothing but violent towards him. He would be never forgiven for being responsible for Kadar's death. A part of him still believed that it wasn't his fault, that he'd been thrown from the room and there had been nothing he could've done, but he knew there had been measures he could've taken before hand to avoid this whole situation. Listening to Shahin for instance. And the fact that he knew he could've done something was eating away at him. He felt like there was a giant painful wound had been dealt to his chest.

His thoughts were interrupted when the two of them stepped out into the gardens and shrieks met his ears.

"Shahin!" many women's voices chorused.

He tensed in order to fight when three women came out of nowhere to tackle Shahin. But he relaxed and watched with mild surprise when Shahin greeted the three women and the others standing around them. One woman, the one with the largest chest, latched on to Shahin's arm and the man just went on as if it was casual to have beautiful women clinging to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier," Shahin apologized.

"You come here often?" Altair asked before he could stop himself and the man nodded before turning to hear the response of a woman with a strange star birth mark under her left eye.

"It's okay, Shahin. We were only a little worried. What kept you and who is your friend?" the star woman asked.

The Master Assassin waved a hand at Altair before saying, "This is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. And I was late because I was called by the Master again and then I had to pack for a mission I'm leaving for tomorrow."

There were a flurry of questions, comments, and demands at the Master Assassin that left Altair's head ringing as he tried to hear and understand each one.

Shahin seemed to have no problem as he casually said, "No, it's not a rule for Assassins to have depressing names. I think that's just Altair and I. Yes, he is the one that was punished a few days ago. No, he won't hurt any of you. I promise. I'm going on a mission to Damascus with Altair. We're leaving at dawn and won't be back for about a week. No, I don't think I'll be able to bring you all back anything. And what was that about camels, Aneesa?" The last was a very confused question directed at the woman clinging to his arm. The woman just giggled in answer.

The star woman came to hug Shahin and the man let it happen without hugging her back, "Well if you're leaving at dawn you should go and rest now. Don't get hurt while you're out and come see us once you get back. We'll worry if you're gone for longer than a week." The other women chimed in their comments and orders and Altair watched with amusement as the Master Assassin took it, humoring every single one of them.

He was surprised when the star woman approached him, but didn't let it show. She rested her hands on his shoulders and said very seriously, "Bring Shahin back to us unharmed." He nodded, not really knowing how to respond. It wasn't so amusing now that this woman was ordering him. The woman surprised him further by going up on tiptoe and kissing his cheek. "Good. I don't care about why you were punished as long as you keep Shahin safe."

"That's really not necessary, Ablaa," Shahin called from his spot of a group goodbye hug.

Ablaa shook her head and scowled, "Nonsense. Now go off to bed. You have an early day tomorrow."

Even though he couldn't see the man's face he was sureShahin rolled his eyes as the women released him, "As you wish, Ablaa. I'll see you all in a week."

The women all called last farewells as Altair and Shahindisappeared into the castle. As they headed to their rooms like obedient Assassins Altair asked, "How do you deal with that every day?"

Shahin chuckled before replying, "You get used to it."

Then they parted ways to go to their rooms.

**I'm glad to be writing chapters again! Please PM me your ideas for Altair's abilities! I'm coming up soon on a scene where one of Altair's abilities is revealed and I'd like some time to plan the scene before hand! PM me your ideas please! I really need your help!**


	12. Chapter 12: On the Road

**I don't know about you people out there but school starts for me this Tuesday on the 28****th** **of August. I'm not sure if I'm excited that the boredom of summer is over or dreading the work all my AP and honors classes will give me. I think I'll warn you that Chapter output will most likely go down once school starts but I'll come to the library every day after school to work on my chapters. I will prevail!**

**I don't any of the Assassin's Creed games or characters but I own my OCs.**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 12: On the Road**

I stood by the gates to the village with my pack over my shoulder and my eye on a saddled black mare the stable boys put out for Assassins who needed to leave in a hurry. This black mare had a certain air around her and she kept sidling closer casually. She would nibble a patch of grass here, take a few steps closer to me, and then munch on another bunch of grass. Her brown eyes seemed to be watching me, but I couldn't tellfor sure in the predawn darkness.

I sensed someone coming up behind me and turned, expecting to see Altair coming down the street, but saw the last person I wanted to encounter at the moment. "Safety and peace,Abbas," I greeted. Any sleepiness I once had was shaken away so I was on guard around this snake of a man.

I bristled when he didn't say the greeting back and instead said, "So you decided to defend that traitor." It wasn't a question.

My eyes narrowed. If my wings were out right now they would've been shifting against each other and just starting to puff up. My wings were always a dead give away to what I was feeling, like a cat's tail always told you if it was angry. "And you decided to repeat last night's incident." Mine wasn't a question either.

Abbas' dark brown, almost black, eyes glittered in the darkness menacingly. He raised his head proudly and looked down his nose at me. "Not at all," he responded. "I would not want to entice your anger. I simply came here to tell you that you might want to reconsider who you defend. It may have its consequences."

Behind Abbas I saw a white figure come down the hill. "Be on your way, Abbas. You're holding up yet another mission. You seem to be making a habit of this. May be I should report you."

The snake snorted and turned on heel to disappear between the houses. "Do as you wish, Master Assassin," his taunting voice called back.

I looked after him before I sensed something behind me and spun. The black mare was nose to nose with me. I looked her over and had the faint feeling she was doing the same. After a moment's pause I asked, "What do you want?" The horse tossed its head and whinnied. She then turned so I was at her side and her saddle directly in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as the mare turned her head to look at me. "So I'm taking you with me?" I asked. The horse eerily tossed her head as if in a nod. I shrugged and tied my pack on to her saddle, "I don't care who comes with me." She whinnied softly in reply.

"If you're so desperate for company that you're talking to a horse I would've come faster," Altair taunted as he came to the gates.

I ran a hand over the black mare's muscled neck. "I don't know. May be I prefer a horse's company to yours, Altair," I teased in a serious voice. I instantly felt anxious. Did I say that correctly? Should I have made it more obvious I was teasing?

My worries were laid to rest when Altair snorted. He stopped in front of the mare and threw a disdainful eye over her, "A horse's company better than mine? You would rather have this dumb flea bag to talk to than me?" Before I could respond the mare's head shot forward and latched on to Altair's hood. She pulled and Altair stumbled, shouting in surprise. The horse released the Assassin and danced away on quick hooves, neighing merrily. Altair cursed and his hidden blade flashed out. "You just signed your own death contract, horse," he growled. The horse whinnied and it sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

I stepped forward and laid a staying hand on his arm. Even though my touch was light and almost nonexistent, Altair still stopped and looked at me. I chuckled, "Peace, Altair. I did not mean to bruise your pride. I only suggested that I may like to talk to the horse. Do not kill her."

He looked between me and the whinnying/laughing horse quickly. "But she's laughing at me!" he protested.

I smiled and approached the black mare. "No how could a horse laugh, Altair? You said yourself that she was a 'dumb flea bag'." I saw Altair flounder for a response before turning and marching to a white steed with dignity. I faced the suddenly silent horse and could almost believe she was glaring at me. I held up my hands and motioned to the man who was mounting, "I was only repeating what he said. I think you're a very intelligent beautiful horse." The horse huffed and relaxed. I went to her side and pulled myself up into the saddle. I grabbed the reigns in one hand and tapped the mare's sides to go up next to an angrily silent Altair. "Let's go, Altair. We have three days of travel ahead of us." He didn't respond. He just kicked his horse into a canter and my horse followed.

We ate breakfast in the saddle since it was still cool enough that the horses didn't need a break. We rode in silence over the dirt and rock terrain. The cliffs that had surrounded Masyaf and the village began to spread out and branch off into different paths to different villages, towns, or cities. The heat began to show itself an hour after dawn and it began to climb as the sun made its age old trek across the sky. We met a few people traveling on foot and ran into a few guards, but we spotted them well in advance and blended in by feigning to be weary travelersby ducking our heads and slowing our horses to an irritatingly slow walk. They gave us no more than a cursory glance and as soon as we were out of sight we would prod our horses back into a canter.

From the time we left until the early afternoon when we stopped before the heat got too bad I worried about Altair's silence. Had I really insulted him? Was he angry with me? I really hope not. I wasn't sure how I should apologize. I couldn't remember the last time I'd apologized. Should I gently lead up to an apology or just get right to the point? I decided to wing it, no pun intended.

"Altair," I called softly from my spot in the shade of a 'hmm'ed from five feet away. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, letting the sun lull him into a nap. The horses were at the oasis' banks drinking water and chatting amongst themselves. "I'm sorry if I angered you this morning," I blurted.

Altair lifted his head and frowned at my, his eyes only half open, "Angered? What? No, Shahin. We were just playing this morning. I'm not angry at you." He dropped his head back on to the sand and it was my turn to frown in confusion.

"Then why were you silent all day?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I've never gone on a mission with someone else, but shouldn't you talk to your travel companion when you do?

"There was nothing to talk about," he answered shortly.

I instantly felt awkward. "Oh," I murmured. _I shouldn't have asked_, I thought as I picked up a stick and started to doodle in the sand. _Now he's irritated with me. How do I fix that? Should I even try? I only irritated him when he wasn't angry in the first place by trying to fix something._ I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them with one arm. Thoughts were whirling through my head as I absently drew a bird.

A few moments passed before Altair sat up and looked at me. He was silent before saying, "Shahin, I'm not mad at you. I was simply thinking while we rode this morning. I assumed you were too and didn't want to interrupt."

"So it's normal to travel in silence?" I asked stupidly before turning my face away when I felt my cheeks heat.

"You've never been on a mission with anybody?" he questioned, sounding a little surprised. I shook my head and he continued, "Yes, It's normal to travel without talking to your partner. But it's also normal to talk with them. It just depends on the people and the situation."

I nodded slowly and took this information in. "Okay," I murmured in acknowledgement before going back to doodling. Altair fell back down on to the sand. The horses joined us a little later and I looked up at the sun to judge the time. "Altair," I called again. He grunted but didn't open his eyes. I stood up and dusted the sand off my leggings. "We should get going." He grunted again, but didn't budge until I was mounted on my horse. He got up slowly and stiffly got into his horse's saddle. Apparently I had woken him form a nap. "You shouldn't nap on the roads, Altair," I chastised in an unreadable voice. His hood turned towards me and I continued. "What if I wasn't here and a group of bandits decided to rob the lone traveler?"

He faced forward, "It doesn't matter because you were here."

I scoffed and toed my horse to catch up to his, "It does matter. We need to always be on alert, Altair. If you were stiff and slow in a fight you would have been injured. You can't risk injuries for a nap."

"I wouldn't have been stiff and slow and I certainly wouldn't get injured," he snapped, sounding a bit more awake now. "I have more skill and experience than to get hurt in a fight."

"That is your arrogance speaking, Altair," I stated, leaning forward in an effort to catch his eyes and failed. "The last time you let your arrogance go you failed a mission, hurt those with you, and you yourself was severely punished. Do you so badly want to repeat that experience?" I asked with a bit of an edge to my voice. He growled but said nothing. I wasn't sure if I had gotten through to him. I dropped back a few paces so I could keep an eye on Altair and our surroundings.

We passed through a few villages at a very slow pace thanks to the abnormal amount of guards. _Those bandits arebecoming an issue if this many guards were being called to watch over the villages,_ I thought as we cantered away from the last village of the day. My eyes were moving all over the place form the tops of the cliffs to rocks and boulders on the side of the trail in search for any sign of this group of bandits. I would have to listen to the news in Damascus for information. I'd only heard that there was a troubling group of outlaws attacking people traveling to and from Damascus, but not what made them troubling.

Altair wordlessly guided his horse to the side of the road and dismounted. This was the place where we would camp tonight. We took down our packs and bedrolls and I set about gathering wood for a fire as Altair squared away the camp area and got the food ready. I came back a few minutes later with an armful of wood. Altair watched as my gloved hands went about making the fire.

We ate in silence and after we were done I shook out my bed roll and sat on it. Altair's silence was bothering me and I almost regretted scolding him this afternoon. Almost. He needed to be on alert. He didn't seem to grasp the fact that he wasn't invincible.

I looked up at the darkening sky and the stars that were coming into sight. I would have to keep watch tonight. I could try and wake Altair up to take up a second watch in the middle of the night, but, after this afternoon, I don't think he'd do as I asked. I sighed as I realized I had created a small rift between us. I didn't like that rift, but if I had to create that drift in order to try and keep Altai safe than I would keep doing so.

My eyes were following the same path they did on the road as I kept on the lookout for bandits when Altair asked, "Do you hate me?"

I blinked in shock and instantly turned towards the man who was staring into the fire. I had a feeling of déjà vu as I realized I'd asked that very question yesterday. "Why would you ask that? I don't hate you," I replied. Altair was silent until I repeated, "Why would you ask that, Altair?"

"Everyone else seems to hate me with good reason. I just don't know if you also hate me and are just hiding it." He said this quietly enough that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I shook my head, "I don't hate you. I never have."

"Then what do you feel about my failure? About Kadar andMalik? About my punishment?"

The former Master Assassin was sitting tensely across the fire and I knew my answer really mattered to him, whether he wanted to admit he cared about anything or not. I answered honestly, "I'm sad."

My companion's head came up and his sharp golden eyeslooked me over before he admitted, "I don't understand."

I went back to scanning for bandits or trouble as I answered. "I am sad about everything. So much unnecessary blood was spilt. Innocent, ally, and enemy blood. I am sad because everyone is blinded by their hatred towards you. I am sad because you have taken a very long and hard fall."

He shook his head slightly. "How can you not hate me? It's my fault that all those things happened." Confusion colored his voice many colors.

I sighed and reached up to push my hood back. I closed my eyes and fished my braid out of my tunics to rest over my shoulder. I could feel Altair's surprise at my sudden revealing. I smiled sadly at the shocked man, "You really don't know, do you?" I paused, but got no answer. "I will tell you this so you believe what I say next. I do not lie. I may keep some things to myself but I never tell an outright lie. So believe me when I say I don't blame you for anything. The fighting, the deaths?" I shook my head. "I don't blame you for any of it."

"How?" he demanded softly, not moving a muscle, not even breathing.

I raised an eyebrow, "How can I not blame you? makes mistakes. We're human, Altair. We wouldn't be if we never made mistakes. We would never grow up if we didn't. We would never become wise and skilled without mistakes. I'm not angry with you because every second of everyday someone out there in the world is making just a big a mistake as you did. You didn't intend to harm the Brotherhood, did you?" He shook his head. "And you'll try not to make this mistake again, right?" He nodded this time. "Good. If you had done all those things with the intention of hurting our Brothers then I would've been angry. But what you did is something you will probably never repeat again in this lifetime. Plus you are being punished and hated enough without me adding my lot. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly and pushed back his hood as well. His face was blank, but I could tell he was… relieved. "I do." He paused before saying, "Thank you."

I blinked in shock again. _I think that's the first time he's said thank you to me_, I thought. "For what?" I asked.

His amber eyes met my golden ones, "For explaining. For not blaming me. For not hating me. For everything."

I smiled a small smile. "I told you I would always be by your side."

He nodded and smiled again. "Yes, you did. Just like friends do."

That warmth increased in my chest and I couldn't help but hum. Altair's eyes took in the action as my eyes wandered back to keeping watch. _We're friends now!_ I thought happily. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you later for second watch."

He nodded and laid down on his bedroll. I stayed up half the night watching the shadows within the darkness before I woke Altair.

—**Day 2—**

The second day was different than the first. We talked most of the time. It started right when we were both in the saddle. I thought today would be like yesterday since Altair hadn't said much during breakfast, but I was wrong.

"Why do you keep your hair so long?" he asked ten seconds after getting in the saddle.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye as I prodded my horse into a canter. I wondered why he suddenly asked this. Did he suspect that I saw a woman? I pushed away the slight fear and answered honestly, "I wear it long as a reminder."

He cocked his head to the side like I do. "But wouldn't it get in the way when you're fighting? Isn't it a hassle to care for it? And what's it a reminder of?"

I raised an eyebrow he couldn't see under my hood, which was up now that we were traveling. "Oh, are you back to trying to get information on me?" He didn't answer, just waited. "You ask a lot of questions. No, it doesn't get in the way since I always have it down the back of my tunics. And I'm used to caring for my hair so I wouldn't know." I purposely avoided his last question. I certainly couldn't tell him I wore it long to remind myself I was a woman.

"And what does your hair remind you of?" he repeated, noticing I hadn't answered that one.

I shook my head and sighed at my wasted effort, "That's something I want to keep to myself. How did you get that scar on your lip?"

He shrugged and looked away from me, "It was when I was on the streets in Jerusalem. It's from an encounter with the guards." I nodded in understanding. Altair glanced up at the sun before telling me, "We should be able to reach Damascus today. It'll be close to night fall, but we should make it."

I nodded again and we spent the rest of the day talking about menial things, like the weather in which regions, debating fighting techniques, telling stories, just passing the time. I was much happier talking than thinking that I'd angered my companion—no. My friend. Altair was my friend now.

We stopped briefly only once during the afternoon before continuing on, pushing to make it to Damascus that evening. We didn't run into any trouble from the guards or bandits, but that didn't stop me from being on full alert. Any lapse in attention could be troublesome or fatal.

The sun was just beginning to set when we came up one last hill and saw the proud city of Damascus in the land below us. I saw the tall towers circled with eagles and hawks, the imposing walls, churches, and many other buildings. Damascus was a beautiful city, filled with architectural achievements that added to the city's already natural pull.

But despite the beautiful view, Altair and I fell silent as we regarded the city with serious cold eyes. We had not forgotten why we were here.

We were here to take the first step in Altair's redemption by killing the black market merchant Tamir, who was somewhere in the sprawling city. And his days were numbered now that he had two Master Assassins on his trail.

**BA BA** **BA** **BUUUUMMMMM! Cue the serious music! The road trip is over and it's time to get serious!**

**I'd still like ideas for Altair's abilities. I plan on revealing one while he's here in Damascus, so this is probably your last chance to get your ideas PMed** **to me. I won't turn any down. Please! Even if you think they're stupid send them to me. I love having people who are involved in my story! I won't turn down a single idea and I'll make sure I respond to each one of your PM's! Please send your ideas!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	13. Chapter 13: Tamir

**Before I start this chapter I want to thank a reader out there by the username of Skyla123. I want to thank this reader for helping me iron out a few details in this chapter and remind me that I'm slacking off a bit when it comes to Altair's POV(all of which was PMed** **to me at 2:40a.m. their time. Impressive), which I have been and I'm gonna** **fix that in this chapter. I've also been being nagged(not really nagged but reminded over and over again) that there isn't enough action in the story(by my little brother no less) and I'm gonna** **try and fix that in this chapter** **too because I've been wondering when I should put in the next fight scene.**

**I did not mention any of my helpers to embarrass them and I am sorry if I did do so.**

**I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed games or characters. I just own Shahin and the harem women for now.**

**ONWARD!**

**p.s. this is a really** **long chapter. Get ready to sit down for a little bit.**

**Chapter 13: Tamir**

We descended down the zigzagging path in the hill while blending in to avoid raising the suspicion of the guards on the trail. When we reached the bottom of the hill, we left our horses and a few coins at the stable boys so our steeds were cared for while Altair and I were at work. Then we stood in the shadow on an empty stall and regarded the guarded entrance to Damascus.

"Do you see any scholars?" I asked my friend. He shook his head and I took one last look around the outer city market area before sighing. It was nearly empty with the last few people making their way into the city and there were no scholars. "They must have already gone inside the city for the night," I murmured, stating the obvious.

Altair turned towards me and raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because I thought they were just hiding out here amongst the stalls."

I 'pfft'ed at him. "I was just thinking aloud. Forgive me for doing something so human. So how do you suggest we get into the city, Almighty Altair? The rafters?" I motioned to the wooden beams ten feet above the guards' heads that went all the way through the gate/tunnel to the other side. I looked for a way to get up to the rafters as a way to distract myself from my nervousness. _I really need to learn how to tease and taunt. I hate worrying,_ I thought with a mental raspberry. _If only there was a book on it. That would really make my day._

Altair shook his head and questioned softly, "Why go over them when you can go through them?" He began walking out of the shadows and towards the bored guards standing watch. He casually walked up to the guard farthest to the left because he was standing a bit out of the other guards' field of vision. I gritted my teeth and kept pace a few steps behind the arrogant man. I didn't dare speed up for fear of the movement catching the eyes of the other guards.

"Altair!" I hissed quietly, and he either didn't hear me or ignored me. _Men!_ I thought with a little disgust. _Why don't they ever listen to reason?_

The guard he was approaching saw us when Altair was five feet away and opened his mouth to probably demand what our business was, but Altair's hidden blade was suddenly buried in his gut. Altair embraced the man with one arm to hide the action and the guard gasped quietly in pain. Just as quickly as he had attacked the man, Altair released the dying man to stagger and walked past him with me at his side, for the pause it took to dispatch the guard was enough time for me to catch up. My tongue itched to reprimand the older man, but I held it in check to avoid drawing the attention of the guards behind and in front of us.

My body wanted to tense, but I kept it relaxed as we crossed fifteen feet of the entire twenty. It was then that I partially relaxed, thinking we'd made it without being caught.

At least, I was until a hard loud voice suddenly called out, "Who did this? Who killed this man? You two! Halt! You two in the white I order you to stop!" The guards, who were _right in front of us_, turned to see what the commotion was and came face to face with us.

_Damn it, Altair,_ I mentally growled.

Altair and I moved at the same time. We shoved aside the guards in front of us and dashed through the open area in front of us. Guards yelled and shouted at us to stop which attracted the attention of any other guards in the area. The late hour helped us, for there weren't many people out on the streets to block our path: they were all at home.

I used my superior speed to pull in front of the idiot man and tersely ordered over my shoulder, "Follow me." I didn't look to see if he obeyed before going to a wall and scrambling up as fast as I could, not even thinking of where I was putting my hands and feet. I only focused on a path that would take us away from the guards on our tail. I ran straight across the building's roof and leaped the 7 foot gap easily on to another roof. I heard a thump behind me and a glance told me that Altair was indeed following me. That glance also told me that the first of the guards had climbed up onto the roofs.

I veered right and sprinted across some wooden planks before dropping down on to a lower roof. I ran parallel to the streets and looked for a place to hide and disappear. I didn't come across it until we'd put considerable distance between the guards and us and it came in the form of a very narrow and dark alley. I dropped down into the crevice that was probably only two feet wide.

I hoped Altair didn't have trouble with the narrow space and his shoulders as my feet hit the ground. I bent awkwardly at my knees to absorb the shock in the small space before continuing further into the alley. I had to place my hands on the wall once to swing myself over someone sleeping in the alley before I found a satisfying hiding spot among wooden crates.

I looked behind me and saw Altair running after me, his body turned so his shoulders didn't catch on the rough stone. With the knowledge that he could see where I was going, I got down on to my hands and knees, ignoring whatever disgusting unnamable things on the ground, and crawled quickly through the gap. The space within the stacked crates was more than I thought it would be and had probably been made by someone living on the streets. I turned on to my butt to watch Altair come in. The bigger man had to fold in on himself a little to get through the small opening and only bumped a crate once before making it all the way in.

He grunted as he jerkily turned himself onto his bottom. All that space I was talking about? It was suddenly gone as I found myself pressed shoulder and hip to the man. I felt my face heat at the situation and my face absolutely _burned_ when Altair weaved his legs among mine. Altair sighed in disgust as he looked at his gloves and knees. "Couldn't you have found a better hiding place than this?" he asked as he tried his best to wipe off the dirt and whatever else that was on his person.

I opened my mouth to apologize and nothing came out of my dry throat. After quietly clearing my throat, I tried again but only got a squeak out.

I covered my shadowed face with one hand and looked away when Altair raised his head to look at me in question. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded incredulously. When I didn't answer he took his pack from where he had it on his shoulder and fished out his bladder of water. "Here," he said holding out the water, but it was a little awkward since he couldn't unfold his arm correctly. When he leaned forward an inch to give his arm more room to move I felt his hot breath on my face.

I froze and felt my ears and neck start to burn. My heart raced and my breath caught in my throat before picking up speed for no apparent reason. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought in a quiet panic. _Am I sick? If I was why would it come on so suddenly? Is it punishment for thinking Altair was an idiot?_ I cast a quick prayer up to whatever god was listening promising I'd never call Altair an idiot again, even if he deserved it, if this strange… sickness would _just stop_. I couldn't think of anything other than the man's body heat, his sculpted lips, which were so close to mine, and his strong heart beat.

Altair finally sat back and held out the water properly now. When I didn't reach for it, I saw him frown in confusion. "Shahin, here, take the water." I still didn't respond, still confused about what was happening to me and didn't know how to respond to the man. He leaned forward again and his free hand came up to move back my hood. "Shahin, what's the matter with you?"

Before I could catch his hand or he could lower my hood I heard the faint sound running and yelling. I reacted on instinct. My hand came up and slapped itself over Altair's mouth as my body shifted forward on to my knees of its own accord. I blinked and almost whined in distress aloud when I found myself straddling one of his legs, my body pressed to his, my hand covering his sometimes uncontrollable mouth, and my golden eyes staring _down_ into his amber ones for once. His amber eyes widened in surprise and I looked away in embarrassment, suddenly finding the dirt ground very interesting. Even through my glove I could feel the heat of his breath and the smooth feel of his lips.

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to mentally track the loud guards that were running across the roofs, missing the alley we were hiding in. Altair was stiff for a few moments before relaxing and waiting for the guards to pass. I was stiff forthe eternity that was two minutes. It was after I was satisfied that the guards had passed that I pushed myself away from the man and out of the hiding place among the crates. I bit my tongue hard to try and clear away my thoughts and told myself that I was stepping away from the crates to give Altair room to get out, but I knew I was moving away because I didn't like how I felt around that man.

Once he was free of the crate's I asked quietly, "Do you know where the bureau is?"

He shrugged, "Other than towards the middle of the city, no."

I nodded and climbed up the wall swiftly. After pausing at the top to make sure it was clear of guards, I hauled myself up on to the roof and looked for a tower circled with eagles and hawks in the fading light. I spotted such a tower only 75 meters away and began running across the rooftops towards it. I heard the soft sound of Altair's footsteps and jumps as he trailed after me and I could sense his curiosity and confusion at my sudden change in behavior. I ignored him and got to the tower's base. I did a quick scan for archers before beginning to climb the tall structure.

An eagle screamed at the two of us as we smoothly ascended the stone. Once we reached the top we stood on opposite sides of the tower and scanned for a building that had the Assassin's symbol on the roof. That building would be the Assassin's Bureau. It was getting difficult to see in the dusk lighting so I blinked my eyes to eagle eyes. My vision immediate sharpened and lightened a bit as my eyes took in more light and details. I began to quarter areas of the city and scanned each individual rooftop for the familiar symbol. I spotted it a few moments later and pointed south, "There it is."

Altair came around the tower's top and looked where I was pointing. He frowned and looked back at me, "How are you able to see that well in this light? I can hardly see the symbol from here."

I looked at him with my eagle eyes and purposefully tilted my head so the vanishing light caught my face. I pretended not to notice his breathing stop as he took in my suddenly blue eyes. Shrugging casually, I looked back out over the city and blinked my eyes back to normal. "I got lucky, I guess." I looked back up at him and let him see my golden eyes. Then, I began to search the ground for a cart of hay so I could perform a leap of faith. "Come on. The Rafiq is going to close up the Bureau soon if he hasn't already." I positioned myself at the edge of the towers roof before jumping off into a dive, happy that I'd dropped the first hint perfectly into his lap.

I let the adrenalin course through my body before I flipped over and landed in the cushioning hay on my back. I quickly got out and the second my feet touched the ground there was a muffled thump as Altair landed in the hay. I plucked the hay out of my robes and made sure to keep some distance between the man and myself. "You should give me more time to get out before leaping, Altair," I scolded quietly. "What if I'd done it wrong and had gotten hurt? I would not have been able to get out as fast as I could've and you would've landed on me."

Altair scoffed and brushed the hay off himself, "You are a Master Assassin, Shahin. You would not have done a leap of faith incorrectly."

"Do not turn your arrogance towards me. I know that I can still make mistakes."

He shrugged and moved in the direction of the Bureau, which was also towards me. "You said yourself that we should hurry. So let's be on our way."

I danced backwards to put distance between us before turning and setting off at a brisk run down the street. I wasn't running fast enough to warrant more than a cursory look from a guard, but I still kept my ears open for the sounds of the guards since they were still looking to us. Once we were in the general area of the Bureau I climbed up on to the rooftops and began scanning for the latticed roof of the Bureau. I found it after a few leaps and dropped silently into the dark room. There was a light coming from the work room through the door and I moved towards it as Altair came through the entrance.

"Safety and peace, Rafiq," I greeted.

The Rafiq's head snapped up in surprise from the pot he was painting. The middle-aged man squinted at me, but his eyes flared in recognition when Altair slipped in past me. "Ah! Altair and Shahin. I received a letter from Al Mualim about your arrival, but I didn't expect you to get here until tomorrow."

"We made good time while traveling," I replied, answering his unspoken question.

The Rafiq nodded and set down his paint brush, wiping his hands off with a cloth, "Well, it's a little late to start doing any work. Get some rest in the other room. Come to me in the morning and I'll give you a start on your mission here."

Altair and I nodded and left the workroom and moved to the pile of pillows set of a carpet. Altair sat down with a sigh and undid the buckles to his boots. I sat on the other side of the pillows and did the same. I was arranging the pillows in some semblance of a nest when Altair's voice asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

I stopped moving a pillow mid-reach and looked at him. "How do you mean?"

He waved a hand at the space between the two of us. "You're suddenly distant when before you had no problem hugging me or setting a hand on my shoulder. I was wondering if I had done something wrong."

I was silent, thinking over my answer as I continued moving pillows. "Yes, you did do something wrong," I murmured and I saw Altair tense a little. I continued misleading him without batting an eye. "You should not have killed that guard at the gate. It was reckless. And because of your poor decision making the guards now know of our presence within the city. We'll be lucky if our prey doesn't think much about the incident tonight if he hears about it. Remember the second creed, Altair. Use discretion. Blend in. Do not attract attention to yourself. That is how Assassins live as long as we do." I saw his mouth open to defend himself, but I beat him to it. "But that's not why I'm keeping my distance."

His mouth closed with an audible _clack _of his teeth clicking together. He shoved back his hood and looked me over carefully. "If you aren't angry at me for that, then why are you staying away from me?"

I evaluated my temporary nest and nodded in satisfaction. After glancing towards the work room to see in the Rafiqdisappear into his personal room, I pulled down my hood as well. I nibbled my lip without realizing that I was showing such an obvious sign of anxiety, before answering in a lowered voice. "I feel…awkward. Embarrassed. That's why I'm staying away."

I hoped the man would leave it at that, but I got no such luck when Altair cocked his head in a familiar manner. "Why are you embarrassed?"

I sighed and tucked a few knives into the pillows. "Because I…invaded your space earlier," I answered hesitantly.

Altair scoffed, "That's it? Shahin, you were keeping me quiet so we didn't have to run from the guards all the way across the poor district again. I don't care about it. We're both men and friends. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

_We're both men and friends_, I mentally repeated while I shook my head and snorted in amusement and sadness. _That's what you think, Altair. That's what I let you think. But I wonder how you would react if you knew I was a woman. Would you turn me into Al Mualim for treachery to be put to death? Or would you finally understand me?_ I felt the weight of my secrets settle on my shoulders and I hunched over for a second, wanting more than anything to tell Altair everything so I didn't have to bear this weight alone. I wanted _help_. How sad was that? I've lived all of my life alone and with my own skill and power and this man is in my life for a week and suddenly I'm weak enough where I'm considering actually putting my life in his hands by telling him my secrets. How pitiful. I was pitiful.

I pulled up my hood again and laid down in my nest. "I guess you're right," I murmured quietly, staring up through the roof entrance at the stars.

"I'm always right," Altair replied as he fell back on to the pillows, putting his hands behind his head.

"No one's ever always right, Altair," I scolded half-heartedly. My mind was drifting off to examine my reaction in the wooden crates earlier.

My mind replayed it over and over again in my head and I only came up with two possible causes for it. One was that I was sick and it only showed itself when I physically exerted myself or I was embarrassed. The other was something I dreaded as well as wanted.

It would complicate so many things. My wish to help my friend would become mixed. Although Altair was the person closest to me there was still my secrets holding me back from actually…bonding with him. With my secrets, a part of me would always be in reserve and I was content for it to be that way yesterday. I was content to never truly get close to Altair as long as I helped him down this path and was by his side.

But if the second possibility was true than I would forever want to be with him, telling him everything, listening to his troubles, and make sure he was always safe. Even if it meant my own life. I would give everything I had for a man who probably wouldn't realize what I was doing for him, and even if he did I doubt he would return the favor.

I closed my eyes and sighed, realizing that my thoughts had kept me up for half the night and would probably keep me up farther. In an effort to ease my chaotic thoughts I forced myself to admit the second possibility.

_I might be attracted to Altair Ibn-La'Ahad._

My mind didn't calm down like I hoped. If anything, it got more hectic.

—**Altair's POV—**

"Follow me."

It was a surprise to him when he obeyed the order without qualms. He didn't feel the need to snap back at the Master Assassin or the urge to run off just out of spite. Instead he followed Shahin like a good dog. He hated himself for it. He seemed to be hating himself more and more in the past few days and the day of the battle. The same day he had been punished.

Altair was shaken from his thoughts as he watched his friend ascend the wall. He felt a little awestruck at the ease and speed Shahin did it. There were no halts or hesitations in his ascension at all. The Master Assassin moved up the wall like water flows in a smooth stream. Altair moved up the wall and went after the back of his friend.

Shahin glanced back once they had both cleared a gap between two buildings before making a sharp right and running across wooden planks with hardly a sound despite the fact he was sprinting. Altair was reminded of the day that the two of them triggered a trap. Just like that day he marveled at the balance and speed the other man moved with. But he knew that that balance and speed came at a price. He knew that the other man wasn't very strong. Not like him. Well, no one was as strong as him. He was inhumanly strong. Almost like how Shahin was inhumanly fast. It was almost strange how what Shahin lacked in strength he made up in speed and what Altair lacked in speed he made up in strength.

He had been only half paying attention to following the Master Assassin and almost missed it when Shahin dropped down into a small gap between buildings. He followed without hesitation, but grimaced nonetheless when he realized how small the space was. He instantly felt the need to climb out and fly into the wide expanse of the sky, but he ignored it and doggedly followed the, surprisingly hard to see, white back of his friend. He jumped over someone who was sleeping in the alley and saw Shahin glance back one more time before getting on to his hands and knees and crawling into a small hole in a pile of crates.

Altair grimaced again as he tried to make himself smaller and get through the hole, only bumping into a crate once in the process. He grunted at the small space and turned to sit on his bottom. He found himself pressed up against his Brother's shoulders and hips but didn't think much of it as he weaved his legs among Shahin's and saw the dirt and… other stuff on his gloves and leggings. He sighed and talked in order to resist the urge to crawl out of the evil small place and into the blessed open air.

"Couldn't you have found a better hiding place than this?" he asked with exasperation. There was a pause of silence as he tried to wipe of most of the offending stuff off on himself.

And then there was a high pitched squeak that sounded like it should've come from a woman.

Altair lifted his head to look at Shahin, who was now looking away and covering his already hidden face with one hand. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, not really believing that such a girly sound could've come from a trainedand hardened Assassin. He then figured his throat was dry and he couldn't speak very well and that was why he had made that sound. He pulled his pack off his shoulder and pulled out his bladder of water. "Here," he said, offering the water, or at least he tried to. The space was so small that he couldn't get the bladder farther than his side. He mentally cursed and leaned forward to give his arm more room to move. He failed to notice how his friend froze into absolute stillness as he focused on moving his arm.

When he finally did move his arm and hold out the bladder, Shahin didn't take it. He frowned in confusion, "Shahin, here, take the water." Still his Brother did not move. Altair suddenly realized his friend was incredibly tense and was hardly allowing himself to breath if the quick breaths were anything to go by. He felt a worm of worry work its way into his heart and he found himself leaning forward, reaching to push down his friend's hood to get a hint at what was wrong. "Shahin, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

But before he could do anything, Shahin moved forward with his amazing speed. Altair suddenly found his leg being straddled, his chest pressed against Shahin's, his mouth covered, and Shahin's golden eyes looking down into his. He stiffened, not understanding his friend's sudden action until he heard the sound of guards running across the roofs and their shouting. He relaxed as he realized Shahin was trying to keep them from being discovered.

They stayed like that for two quick minutes, Shahin as stiff and still as a statue, before either of them moved. And when they did Shahin immediately went out the hole and Altair thought he sensed a bit of urgency and desperation in his Brother's escape, but he figured he was imagining it.

He followed Shahin out and saw his Brother standing a couple of feet away, head cocked as he listened for guards.

"Do you know where the bureau is?" Shahin's quiet voice asked.

Altair couldn't remember exactly since it had been a while since he'd been inside the busy city that was Damascus. "Other than towards the middle of the city, no." All Bureau's were more or less towards the center of every city they inhabited so Assassin's didn't have to travel a long distance to reach the safety that was the Bureau.

Shahin nodded before swiftly climbing up the wall, looked for guards, and then disappeared over the edge. Altair followed up and then ran after Shahin again as he made his way to a tall tower circled by an eagle.

Once at the base both Assassins ascended it. Out of the corner of his eye, Altair watched as Shahin practically flowed up the wall and thought that all that climbing and jumping through trees that the man did probably made such a feat easy. _May be I should ask_ _Shahin teach me his training routine,_ Altair thought.

When they reached the top of the tower they took separate side without a word and searched for the Assassin's symbol that marked the roof to the Assassin's Bureau. It was getting dark and Altair was just about to switch to his bird eyes to see better when he heard Shahin's soft voice announce, "There it is."

Altair shimmied around the edge and looked in the direction his friend was pointing. He could just barely make out a darker shadow among the growing darkness and blinked in and out of his bird eyes to make sure it was the roof of the Bureau. He turned to the Master Assassin and frowned in confusion for the second time tonight. "How are you able to see that well in this light? I can hardly see the symbol from here." His friend looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat when the fading sunlight caught the Master Assassin's face and he saw Shahin's eyes. They were a very bright blue. Lighter than the sky in the afternoon. Altair was able to answer his own question thanks to that careless look up at him.

Shahin had used bird eyes.

Altair knew this because Altair had looked at his eyes once when he switched to bird eyes and his eyes and changed color as well; however, his eyes had turn a dark, almost black, brown instead of light blue. He became convinced that Shahin was winged like him as his friend looked back over at the Bureau, replied with an answer he didn't hear, and look back up at him with his normal golden eyes.

Shahin scooted around to an edge that was facing a cart of hay down on the ground. "Come on. The Rafiq is going to close up the Bureau soon if he hasn't already." With that the other man jumped off the edge and into a leap of faith.

Altair, in his excitement, didn't check to see if Shahin had already gotten out of the cart before performing the leap himself. He would've gotten a rush like he always did when he jumped if he hadn't already had a rush from his discovery. He was wondering how he should corner the man into admitting he had wings when he jumped out of the hay, but his wonderings were cut short when Shahin scolded him like a kind parent would scold a normally behaving child. "You should give me more time to get out before leaping, Altair. What if I'd done it wrong and had gotten hurt? I would not have been able to get out as fast as I could've and you would've landed on me."

The man finished picking most of the hay out of his clothes when Altair scoffed at the man's worries and idiocy. "You are a Master Assassin, Shahin. You would not have done a leap of faith incorrectly." _He's like a women with his constant worries and scoldings,_ Altair thought wryly.

Altair did not think the man noticed, but Shahin huffed right then. "Do not turn your arrogance towards me. I know that I can still make mistakes."

He shrugged and moved to walk past Shahin and towards the Bureau, "You said yourself that we should hurry. So let's be on our way."

Altair frowned when Shahin took quick, light steps backwards before turning and breaking out into a run. He narrowed his eyes and ran after his friend. On the way to the Bureau he sped up his face a few times, getting close to the Master Assassin, only to have Shahin pick up his pace and keep the distance between them. Altair refused to acknowledge the hurt that flashed through his heart.

Why would Shahin suddenly be keeping his distance?

He thought that question over and completely turned out the greetings exchanged between Shahin and the Rafiq when they got to the Bureau.

"Did I do something wrong?" Altair found himself asking as they sat among the pillows.

Shahin froze in the middle of rearranging the pillows. Altair couldn't understand why the man was being so picky about his sleeping arrangement, but decided to stick with one question at a time. "How do you mean?" the Master Assassin asked.

Altair waved a hand at the distance between the two Assassins. "You're suddenly distant when before you had no problem hugging me or setting a hand on my shoulder. I was wondering if I had done something wrong," he explained.

Shahin paused a moment more before going back to his rearranging. "Yes, you did do something wrong," he finally answered.

Altair tried to control the urge to stiffen but didn't think he did very well. _I seem to be doing everything wrong lately_, he thought angrily.

Shahin continued moving the pillows as he explained, "You should not have killed that guard at the gate. It was reckless. And because of your poor decision making the guards now know of our presence within the city. We'll be lucky if our prey doesn't think much about the incident tonight if he hears about it. Remember the second creed, Altair. Use discretion. Blend in. Do not attract attention to yourself. That I show Assassins live as long as we do." Altair opened his mouth to say that the guard was in his way and that they had attracted _too_much attention, but Shahin spoke before he could. "But that's not why I'm keeping my distance."

Altair closed his mouth and ran his tongue over his teeth to sooth the sharp pain when he had clicked his teeth together. He was confused. _Why would Shahin bring up something that didn't answer the question he asked?_ The answer came to him. Shahin had purposefully misled him to get a little revenge in for said mistake and to scold him. He mentally sighed, _Shahin may be someone who likes to go unnoticed, but he makes sure_ _he gets in his opinion when he thinks it matters._ "If you aren't angry at me for that, then why are you staying away from me?" Altair asked, wondering still at the reason, as he pushed back his hood.

Shahin looked at his arrangement of pillows, nodded, and looked to see if the Rafiq could see them before pushing back his own hood. Altair was still struck at how Shahin looked a little like a woman. It didn't help the fact that his hair was so long, but Altair decided not to mention it so he didn't scare the man into hiding in his hood again.

Shahin wasn't looking at him as he answered hesitantly, "I feel…awkward. Embarrassed. That's why I'm staying away."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Altair questioned with his head cocked to the side, but he had a feeling he knew why.

"Because I…invaded your space earlier," he answered quietly as he slipped a few knives in between his pillows.

Altair had been right in his guess. He scoffed and set about trying to help the man feel better. "That's it? Shahin, you were keeping me quiet so we didn't have to run from the guards all the way across the poor district again. I don't care about it. We're both men and friends. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

Altair watched his friend for a reaction and was surprised to actually get one. Shahin shook his head and sighed before hunching his shoulders. He looked like he had the weight of the world resting on them with the way the way those small shoulders hunched in. And the look on Shahin's face made him want to scoop up the other man and sooth away whatever thought had caused that weary, sad, and desperate.

Altair shook away that very, _very_ strange urge as Shahin's face smoothed out into a mask. The Master Assassin laid down in his pillows and murmured, "I guess you're right." His gaze was distant as he stared through the roof entrance at the stars.

The former Master Assassin fell back against the disarray of pillows and said without thinking, "I'm always right." He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars as well.

"No one's ever right, Altair," Shahin reprimanded half-heartedly, and Altair couldn't tell if his friend was already drifting off to sleep or thinking. A quick glance told him it was the latter.

Altair was thinking too. He wanted to know so many things. He had to fight the urge to demand the truth from the man right then and there. Not only would the Rafiq most likely hear, but he knew Shahin would react negatively to that approach. If Shahin felt like he was cornered he would either go into hiding and distance himself, something Altair didn't want, or his temper would flare like it did in the dining hall a few days ago, and Altair did not want that either. So how could he find out if his friend had wings? How could he find out why he felt weary, sad, and desperate?

He fell asleep hours later while trying to figure out those questions.

—**Day 2****in Damascus**—**Shahin POV—**

I woke up before Altair in the morning. Habit. Damn habit.

I ran a list of curses through my head as I sat up and yawned tiredly. I'd stayed up later than usual. Worries. Damnworries.

I sat there unmoving for a long time. I even think I went back to sleep because it was the sound of the Rafiq moving around in the next room that jolted me back down to earth. I lifted my head and winced when I felt the crick in my neck. I tried unsuccessfully to massage and crack the crick out of neck for a good hour before finally giving up. I grabbed one of my boots and leaned over to nudge the Assassin sleeping next to me. As expected the once sleeping Assassin exploded into action when he felt something touching him and would've stabbed my poor boot with the knife he'd slept with if I hadn't moved quickly enough.

"Time to get up," I announced and tugged on my boot. I would've been amused at seeing Altair blink sleepily and freeze, knife in hand and stopped mid-attack, if I hadn't been tiredmyself. Despite my routine of getting up every morning before dawn, I wasn't a morning person. In any sense. On any level. In any world.

Altair groaned as he sat up and reached a hand for his boots, which passed through empty air since his boots were out of reach. He leaned further and further forward, still reaching, until he finally fell on his face. His boots we still six inches away. I smiled as he groaned, "Why does the sun rise so early?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly, unable to think up of a snippy response.

Altair pulled on his boots and got up. Then we went to meet with the Rafiq.

The middle-aged full-blooded Arabian man looked up from his pottery as we entered the work room. He smiled kindly."Altair. Shahin. It's good to see the both of you. And in one piece."

Altair nodded, still too tired to say anything civil, and I covered for him. "You as well, friend."

The Rafiq looked sympathetically at Altair. "I'm sorry for your troubles." He actually sounded a little sincere.

My friend waved a hand as if to dismiss the matter. In a gruff voice he replied, "Think nothing of it."

The Rafiq went back to designing the pot in front of him. "A few Brothers of yours were here the day before. In fact…" He shook his head sadly. "If you'd heard the things they'd said… I'm certain you would've slain them where they stood."

"It's quite alright," Altair murmured. His shoulders straightened a little and his voice didn't sound so tired as before. I knew his statement wasn't in forgiving his Brothers and I threw him a disdainful look. He held up is hands in a subtle "What do you expect me to do" gesture and I snorted.

The Rafiq seemed to pick up Altair's meaning, for he said, "Yes, you've never been one for the Creed, have you?"

"Is that all?" I asked patiently before Altair could snap at the chatty Rafiq for the question.

The Rafiq shook his head as if to clear it before replying, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. What business brings to Damascus?"

"A man named Tamir," I answered. "Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does."

"I'm meant to end it. Now tell me where to find him," Altair ordered.

"Altair," I scolded softly. My friend's tired amber eyes flashed to me and I let him see my face as I motioned for him to calm down. "You're being rude. Try controlling yourself." He looked at me as if I'd just suggested that he give up his profession and become a fisherman, but he didn't say anything back, though the irritation stayed in his eyes.

The Rafiq nodded his thanks to me briefly before switching back to Altair. "Surely you remember how to track an enemy." He said it like a fact instead of a question.

I sighed as Altair straightened indignantly. _Why couldn't the Rafiq have_ _chosen his words better?_ I thought, exasperated._Does he want Altair mad at him?_ I almost thought that men were stupid again, but I remembered my prayer from last night and resisted the urge, for Altair was a man himself.

"Of course!" Altair snapped. "Learn where he will be and when. But that sort of work is best left for…" He cut himself off before he could say 'Novices'. As I watched I could see how the fact that he had been demoted finally sank in. It wasn't hard at all to read his emotions at this revelation. His fists clenched at his sides and his shoulders hunched a bit. Anger and I was standing a bit behind him, I raised a hand the Rafiqcouldn't see and placed it on his back, forgetting my reason for distance last night and letting my friend know I was here. Altair gave no sign that he acknowledged my action and duly said, "I understand."

The Rafiq nodded and went back to designing his pot. "Go and search the city," he ordered. "Determine what he's planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor."

"What can you tell us of him?" I asked, keeping my hand on Altair's strong back.

The Rafiq didn't look up as he sighed and replied in a monotone. "Tamir makes his living as a black market the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you two seek out the following places: a small souk northeast of here, the madrasah to our east, and the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and he should become well known to you."

"I assume you want me to return to you when this is done," Altair stated with the faint hint of a growl in his voice.

The Rafiq looked up briefly and nodded before going back to work, "Yes, come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker and you'll give us Tamir's life."

"As you wish," Altair replied. I remembered him saying such a thing to Al Mualim back at Masyaf and recognized this as Altair's way of saying that he'd do what you asked, but he didn't want to.

Altair turned on heel and was about to exit the room with me behind him when the Rafiq called, "Wait." When we both froze and looked over our shoulders at the middle-aged man. He suddenly looked hesitant, but, after a pause to gulp, said, "Remember, if you find yourself in trouble and the city against you, return to the Bureau. I can shelter you from the storm. Be warned though: if your enemies are too close my door will remain closed until you've lost them. Do you two understand?"

Altair snorted and rolled his eyes. I just rolled my eyes where the Rafiq couldn't see them, but I had to fight the urge to snort as well. "Yes. To bring the enemy inside would compromise the Brotherhood," Altair said with a tone that said, "I already know this. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"We know this, Rafiq," I intoned as well, but I held back the edge that would've demanded if he thought I was incompetent.

The man quickly nodded and went back to his work swiftly. "Very well. Off you go," he said, wanting us gone.

We left without another sound and climbed up the wall under the roof's entrance. Even though it was a little after dawn the hit still hit us roughly, but our thick white linen robes kept us cool as they reflected the heat and allowed any cool air to flow through the slits in our robes that created our coat tails. But I would've liked to release my neglected wings and fan myself.

I turned to Altair. "Where do you want to start?" I asked.

He glanced in all three directions of the places the Rafiq had suggested before replying, "The gardens are closest." I waved a hand for him to lead and he broke out into an easy jog across the rooftops, not quite ready to exert himself so soon after waking up. I was fine with that and followed a few steps behind.

At our slow pace it took us a good five minutes to reach our destination. We crouched at the edge of a rooftop and looked at the people who were milling about the walled in garden. It wasn't nearly as good as the one in Masyaf, but this one was visited much more often and was run by the city, so it was probably neglected most of the time.

We stayed like that for a good half hour, enough time for my legs to cramp up, when Altair sighed. "It's too early. We should try this place again later."

He was starting to get up when I put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. He turned an irritated scowl and looked like he was about to snap at me before I pointed to a pair of men coming through the archway into the garden, deep in conversation. "Patience is a virtue every hunter needs," I murmured and he scowled at me. "Let's go separate ways and meet back here when we see if they have anything of worth saying."

He didn't answer but instead passed me to go about getting off the roof without being seen. I made my way to a shadowed corner were the building I was on met another and dropped down the 10 feet to the ground. In the process of bending my knees to absorb the shock I sat back and casually pulled one leg up to my chest to appear like I'd always been there when a couple of people glanced my way when they saw a white blur. After they convinced themselves that I had always been in the dark corner and looked away, I got up and nonchalantly made my way over to a trough of water that is refreshed every morning.

I kept an eye on the men and purposefully placed myself in their path. I saw Altair slip into place on a bench so seamlessly that the two occupants didn't stop more than a moment to frown at him before continuing their talk. I tuned my ears to their discussion and began eavesdropping.

"You mean to tell me that your friend couldn't even buy a simple candle?" the younger man in the brown tunic demanded as he looked incredulously at his older companion who was in a tan tunic.

Tan shook his head sadly, "Nothing. Apparently Tamir put out the word that he had failed him and now no one will even consider giving him service."

Brown looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Surely not everyone refuses him!" He pulled tan to a stop conveniently right in the middle of Altair and I.

Tan looked at the ground, "But everyone does. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers, tailors. They all and more refuse him."

I splashed water on my face and scrubbed any sweat and dirt off to avoid raising any suspicion. "This is ridiculous," Brown growled. "It's all because that damned Tamir controls the entire Souk district. Any who do not fear him work to help the merchant."

Shrugging helplessly, Tan looked around absently to see if anyone was listening in, but obviously not caring someone was. Luckily, he did not see the two Assassins listening to his every word. "Tamir makes money by selling weapons and armor and with the war between King Richard and Salahuddin he has more money and power than ever before."

"So what are you going to do about your friend?"

Another shrug. "I don' t know. May be…"

The man's voice faded as I walked away, satisfied that I heard everything I could from the two. I was just about to go up the roof when a low whistle caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder to see Altair waiting at the garden entrance. He subtly waved for me to come to him and left the gardens. I was curious to see what had made Altair deviate from the plan and made my way through the people to the archway. Altair was standing ten feet to my right, leaning against the wall innocently. Several feet farther down, I saw another pair of men talking. As I walked down the street I saw one man give the other a piece of paper.

Folding my hands in prayer, I mimicked a scholar and looked up from under my hood, watching as the man walked away, eyeing everyone warily and checking his pouch to make sure the paper was still there. Altair innocently walked a distance behind, but sped up his pace when the man wasn't looking. With the ease of practice of years he plucked the paper from the man's pouch without letting the man know. He then turned on heel and waked in the opposite direction on the other side of the road. I felt pity for the random man when he checked his pouch and realized it wasn't there, but turned the corner into an alley and climbed the walls to the roof.

Altair was already standing at our meeting spot with the unopened letter in his hand, waiting for me. I approached him and asked, "What did those men say?"

"They spoke about Tamir's latest shipment. They said it was his largest yet and that this envelope held the entire order. They were supposed to take it to the black market merchant so he could review it to make sure everything had been made."

I raised an eyebrow and allowed for him to see it. "Looks like you got lucky this morning. Two pieces of information in one spot so close together. The Rafiq was right to advise us to look here."

Altair nodded wordlessly and switched out his hidden blade to slice open the wax-sealed envelope. I came to stand by his side as he pulled out multiple sheets of parchment. When wesaw the first sheet, I cursed and my friend whistled in astonishment. Altair raised an eyebrow at me and I dryly looked at him, "Do not tell me you do not realize how large his shipment is." I plucked two sheets out of his hands so all four pieces were displayed for us. From top to bottom in very small writing was each item that was ordered. Each one probably had 40-50 items listed on it and there were four of them.

"I do see how big this is. I've just never heard you swear. I even thought you didn't like swearing," he remarked as he scanned the papers.

"I don't like cursing," I replied with a small sniff. "But I think this warrants it. Does it say who this order came from?"

He shook his head and answered absently, "No. Only that it goes to Acre, which means we can assume it's going to King Richard's army since his citadel is there."

I frowned in confusion and looked up at the man. "But why would King Richard deal with a black market merchant? Doesn't he have a whole line of blacksmiths for his army if his royal armory runs dry?"

Altair frowned too, "I don't know. But it says here in a note that this is all going to Acre. What other power besides Richard would need all this or have the money to buy it?"

"The city guards?" I suggested, just throwing out the first thing that came to mind. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me again. I held up my hands in a gesture that said "What do you expect from me?" when I realized how silly my guess had been. "Hey, it's possible Richard wants his new city properly protected." The eyebrow rose higher and I snatched the papers out of his hands and put them in the envelope and then my pouch, "Forget it. Did you at least hear when the shipment was scheduled to leave?"

The man shook his head and I swore I saw the corners of his lips twitch. "No. The men nor the papers said nothing about a time."

I sighed, "Fine. Do you want to stay here for a bit longer to see if more information comes? Or do you want to move on?"

Altair glanced down into the gardens once before answering, "I think we've used up all our luck in this place. Let's go to the madrasah."

Our pace was a bit faster this time around now that we'd warmed up a bit and we reached the madrasah in only a few minutes. This time we entered the grounds through the ground entrance and looked around for any pieces of information. The courtyard itself was vacant except for a few students crossing it.(**AN: Madrasah** **is an Arabic word used to describe any educational institution. So This** **is a school.)** We stayed there in the shadows, waiting to see if anyone came to us like last time. We waited an hour and still no one worthy of our attention came inside. It was then that Altair nudged me. I looked up and he mouthed, "Listen."

I expanded my hearing and heard what my friend had heard. In the distance I could hear a voice ranting loudly. I couldn't make out all the words and was about to write it off as one of those men who spend all day praising Salahuddin and bashing Richard until I heard 'Tamir' more than a few times. I turned around and scaled the wall we had been waiting against and made my way towards the sound. I lost it a few times when I went the wrong way, but eventually found the source of the ranting as a man standing on a small wooden platform, ranting—no, preaching—about how Tamir was such a good man.

I sighed sadly as I heard the words he was saying and joined Altair in the small crowd in front of the man.

"What?" Altair questioned when he heard my sigh.

I shook my head and resisted the urge to cross my arms. "It's sad how corruption can be spread. This man is practically saying that war is what we need."

He nodded in agreement before musing, "I bet he knows when the shipment is to leave."

I looked at him sideways, "You think so?"

"I guess we'll find out," he murmured as the man stopped ranting/preaching and stepped down from his platform. The small crowd, seeing that the preacher was done, began to disperse in every direction.

I kept pace next to my friend and eyed the preacher. He didn't even bother to check if he was being followed once as he walked down a few small streets and into of small shaded garden that was probably only ten feet by ten feet. The man blew a sigh and went up to a water trough. His hand was just about to dip in the water when Altair's fist collided into the man's head. The man cried out and stumbled, but got into a fighting stance when he saw Altair come after again.

I leaned against a wall and watched the fist fight. Well, fight implies both sides have a chance, which wasn't the case here, so it was more of a beating. The preacher was so pitiful with his sloppy punches and misplaced footing. It was a short fight before the man went to his knees and raised his hands to ward off another blow. "P-please! Stop! I-I-I beg of you!" the man pleaded, blood dripping from his broken nose and split lip.

"Then tell me of Tamir," Altair ordered gruffly. "What is he up to?"

The preacher visibly shook and I pitied him for a moment: Altair could be scary and intimidating when he wanted to be. "T-T-Tamir is going to s-send out a s-shipment t-t-today!" he stammered out, fear colored his face white.

"When and where?" Altair growled and the man whimpered.

"I-In the S-S-Souk Al-Silaah. That is where h-he has the most p-p-power. H-he is to m-meet with a b-blacksmith of his f-f-for the shipment. I-It is his largest s-shipment ever."

"When?" Altair repeated angrily.

The man flinched and answered, "M-Midday." Then the man got desperate and begged, "Please! That's all I know. I swear it! Please just let me go!"

Altair shook his head, "I can't chance you ruining my mission." The man's eyes widened in understanding and fear, but before he could continue begging Altair lifted the man up and buried his hidden blade in the man's gut. If he had stabbed in the neck anyone would've known an Assassin had killed him since that was our trademark kill spot.

I bristled when Altair half-dropped half-rested the dead man on the ground. I approached them and knelt to close the man's fearful eyes. "Be more careful with the dead, Altair."

"He slipped," he defended in an emotionless voice. I shook my head and stood. My friend huffed and said, "Let's head back to the Bureau. We have everything we need to kill the man."

I frowned at the man and grabbed his arm as he tried to pass me. "No we don't." Altair narrowed his eyes on me in irritation as I continued. "You may know where and when your target is going to be, but you have no idea how to use the area to your advantage. Where will you strike from?"

"From behind," he growled.

I gave him a dry look, "You know the Rafiq won't give you the marker with the information you have now."

"He'd better if he knows what's good for him," he threatened.

I sighed and squeezed his arm slightly, "I know you hate doing such menial work, Altair, but you will never reach your old rank again unless you play by Al Mualim's rules. And that means you have no power to forcibly take the marker or threaten a Rafiq."

Altair gave me his trade mark cocky smirk, "Of course I have the power to do so."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to smack the man. "You may have the power, but you do not have the authority. You'd only make things worse by doing this and you know it." He growled, and could tell he was listening to me. "Let's make one last stop at that Souk the Rafiq suggested," I coaxed. "Lots of people will be there and that means lots of information. It'll be quick and then you can report to the Rafiq and be on your way to killing the merchant."

"Fine," he relented and turned to exit the small garden, not glancing back at the body of the man.

We went by streets this time and came upon the busy Souk. (**AN: For those who doesn't know a Souk is an open air market.)** The sound immediately assaulted my ears roughly. Merchants and stall owners shouted at shoppers to try and get them to come see their wares, people argued, children laughed and caused mischief, and the sound of caged animals screaming animal insults at everyone.

Altair and I weaved our way through the thick crowd and I did my best to stick close to his side, but I got distracted by the most wonderful thing in the world.

Shiny things.

I came to an abrupt halt in front of a stall and felt my eyes widen as I looked over the polished metal jewelry set on the cloth.

The merchant smiled at me, "Ah, young man. You have a good eye for quality. Are you buying for a woman?" I nodded absently. I was buying for a woman. It's just that I was the woman. The man rambled on about each piece of jewelry, its price and value and history, but I wasn't listening. My eyes jumped from one shiny thing to another and I barely controlled the urge to scoop all of them up and bring them back to Masyaf to put in my nest. I don't know if it was the bird part of me or the woman in me, but I couldn't resist anything shiny.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up only for a second to see Altair's dark scowlbefore looking back down at the so, so very shiny pieces of art. "Shopping," I murmured absently. A cloth necklace, a choker, with a metal amulet and a green gem in the shape of a hawk, especially caught my eye. I didn't care that the gem was fake. It was so shiny and I wanted it. Now. I picked it up with quick hands and held it up for the stall owner to see, "How much for this?"

The owner grinned, "You have a good eye young man. Any young lady will be happy with that piece. But it'll cost you 65 gold coins."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, "Don't even try to tell me this is a real gem. This isn't a real emerald and you know it."

The man looked flustered and glanced quickly to see if anyone had heard my accusation before feigning anger. "That's a serious accusation, young man. I should call the guards on you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And I shouldn't call the guards for the jewelry you've stolen from that stall over there?" I saw athin gold chain peeking out from his pouch and recognized the work form a stall I'd glimpsed a few minutes ago.

The man's face paled and he nervously glanced around. He closed my hand around the choker, "If I give you this for free will you keep quiet?"

I nodded, "Of course."

The stall owner opened his mouth to say something more, but I was suddenly yanked by my arm away. I looked up and narrowed my eyes on Altair, "What do you think you're doing? That was rude to pull me away from him."

Altair threw a glare at me and kept dragging me behind him. "We're here to work, Shahin. Or have you forgotten that?"

I immediately felt contrite and looked at the ground, though my possessive grip on my new necklace didn't loosen one bit. I was actually surprised to find something like this in the poor district, but it was fake, so I suppose that was why. "I'm sorry," I murmured, and my friend didn't seem to hear me. I was about to apologize again, louder so he could hear me, when something glittered in the corner of my eye.

My head whipped around and I instantly forgot everything and focused solely on the shine. I somehow pulled myself from Altair's iron grip and moved through the crows without disturbing any other shoppers to appear in front of a rundown stall. An old man sat behind it and instantly looked hopeful when I started looking at what he had.

"Is there something you're looking for in particular, young man?" he asked in a shaky, soft, but kind voice. I instantly felt something in my heart soften and I allowed the harmless old man to see my smile, but just my smile. I pointed to a bejeweled beautifully crafted hair comb set among other things that looked like they had come from his home.

He leaned forward and picked up the comb, smiling with nostalgically, "This once belonged to my dear old wife. She had such long beautiful black hair and would comb through it every day. She died just last month."

"I'm so sorry," I replied, honestly feeling sorry for the old man. If the gleam in his eye was anything to go by he had really loved his wife and the teary eyes showed he still mourned her.

The old man blinked away his tears and smiled sadly at me, "It's alright. She passed peacefully in her sleep. Just like we wanted to do together 40 years ago. That's when we got married."

I felt a warmth in my chest and knew that the happiness was for the old man. "I'm glad you had such a happy long marriage." I smiled kindly.

He nodded, "Thank you." I looked over the comb cradled lovingly in his palms. "I almost want to say that it isn't for sale. But times are hard. Who would you be giving it to, young man?"

I hesitated before answering, "A girl back home."

"Oh, so you are not from Damascus."

I shook my head, "No. I'm from a village three days from here. My brother and I are here on business."

The old man sighed sadly, "It's always business. Someone your age should be home courting a beautiful lady to live with for the rest of your life. Well, I guess that is what you're doing, isn't it? Tell me. What does she look like? This girl you are courting."

I shifted my weight nervously before replying with my own description. "She is tall for a woman. My height exactly. And she isn't like the other woman. While the others are soft and weak she is hard and strong. She hasn't had a very good past, but she is making the best of the life she has. She has long ebonyhair, down to her thighs and keeps it in a braid most of the time because it gets in her way. But no matter how she fights with it in the morning or complains about it she never lets a blade get close to it." I found myself really getting into talking with the old man when I saw a happy gleam appear in his eyes, although I have never spoken this freely with an absolute stranger. I reasoned away my sudden openness to the fact that the old man was harmless as I continued. "And her eyes are something I've never seen before. She has golden eyes that are unreadable most of the time, but when she smiles they glow like fire." I shook my head sadly as I went on telling him how I wished myself to look. "But the other men do not want her."

The old man frowned. "Why not? The way you describe her she sounds very beautiful."

I looked down at my boots. "Her life before now has been hard. She is covered in scars. There is hardly a single part on her body that isn't scarred, and the other men find that revolting. She also doesn't look very much like a woman. She does not have the…curves a normal woman does. But that does not stop me. I tell her every day that the way she looks doesn't matter to me and that she should be proud of her past because she is stronger than any other woman. It is why she has her hair so long. She wears it as a reminder. A reminder that she is a woman. That's why I thought if I got her a hair comb she would like it."

The old man grinned. "I feel better trusting you with this now. I know your girl will cherish it like my wife did. But there is still a price. I do have to eat." He chuckled lightly.

"How much?"

He stared at the comb for a minute before opening his mouth. But just like before an iron hand closed around my arm and yanked me off balance again. I snarled, angry that my conversation with the kind old man had been interrupted. I glared up at Altair. "What is your problem, Altair?" I demanded.

He glared back and hissed, "You."

I looked back at the surprised old man who still held the comb in hands. "I'm sorry," I called over the loud noise. "I'll try and come back later."

Altair whipped me around a corner and slammed me against a wall. He growled quietly, "You'll do no such thing, Shahin. You are like a woman!" I paled at those words, but said nothing as he continued. "We are here on a mission to kill Tamir, but you seem to have a bad memory because this is the second time you've wandered off to look at woman things." His hand came down and smacked the hand that still clutched my necklace. I looked down where it landed in the dirt as Altair went on angrily. "We aren't here on a shopping trip and you'd best remember that. If I have to tie you to my side then so be it, but we are going to finish gathering information so I can kill Tamir and move on to the next target and the next until I am back at my rank. Is that clear, girl?" he snarled.

I was stunned. There was no other word for it. I felt tears prick my eyes as well as the urge to snap back at him. But it was the fact that he was right that held my tongue. I shouldn't have wandered off to shop. Even if I couldn't resist the urge, I should've been able to. I should've squashed that ridiculous urge like I do flying and ignored the shiny things around me.

I needed to control myself.

I picked up the abandoned necklace and held it briefly in my hands before I threw it aside. I kicked my emotions back into a far, far corner so they didn't become a problem. I cleared all thoughts from my mind until it was a blank slate and nothing would cross it unless it was relevant to the mission.

Just like how I was before I got close to Altair.

I pushed back the pain in my chest until that was gone as well and turned towards Altair to finally answered, "Crystal." I wasn't even trying to sound emotionless and monotone.

Altair froze and looked me over critically. I didn't care. He opened his mouth once, but turned on heel and moved off into the crowd again. I followed.

We found our last bit of information in the form of a conversation again. This one revealed that there was a hole in the roof of the wooden structure that provided shade in the Souk Al-Silaah and that the rafters in the wooden structure were being played in by children or rats.

Altair glanced at me once more before moving away from the busy Souk and on to the roof tops. We ran at a fast pace. Not quite a sprint but something a little less than that. It was still early morning so we had an hour or two before Tamir was due to show up for that meeting. We arrived at the Bureau a few minutes later.

Altair walked into the work room first with one last glance back towards me, his silent shadow.

The Rafiq looked up from his almost fully and intricately designed pot when he saw us from the corner of his eye. The middle-aged man grinned and threw up his hands in a dramatic hello. I thought the gesture was so silly and a waste of energy."Altair! Shahin! Welcome! Welcome!" he greeted enthusiastically.

Altair approached the counter and I remained by the door silently since I was not needed. "I've done what you asked," Altair announced. "Now give me the marker."

I didn't feel the urge to scold or correct the former Assassin like I used to. I was looking around at the shelves full of skillfully designed and painted pottery done by the Rafiq so I did not see the glance Altair threw my way.

The Rafiq raised his eyebrow and set down the tool he was using. "First things first. Tell me what you know."

"Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah. He makes his fortune selling arms and armor, and is supported by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers. He's the largest death-dealer in the land."

"And have you devised a way to rid us of this blight?" The Rafiq asked as he went back to work.

Altair nodded. "A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale. They say it's his largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when I'll strike.

The Rafiq nodded and reaches under the counter, "Your plan seems sound enough. I give you leave to go." Altair takes the white feather and puts it in one of his pouches when the Rafiq places it on the counter and the man continues, "Let Al Mualim's will be done. You may rest here until you are ready." Altair nods and leaves the work room, but not without another look towards me.

I approach the counter and ask quietly, "May I ask you something, Rafiq?"

The man looks up and frowns slightly before nodding, "Of course."

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the group of bandits attacking travelers going to and from Damascus."

Rafiq grimaced and set down his tool to set down tool to turn his full attention towards me. "Those bandits have been causing trouble for everyone. Including Assassins. I'm tempted to request Al Mualim look into the matter to see if it warrants sending out a few men. Rumor has it that these bandits are different from any other because of their numbers. Most bandits either work alone or in groups of two or three. Rumor says that this group has ten men, or twenty men, or a hundred men. You know how rumors are. But if I were you I'd be careful when you head back to Masyaf and when traveling this way in the future until these bandits are taken care of."

I nodded, "Thank you for telling me this."

He waved a dismissive hand, "It's alright. I planned on telling you two anyway about them."

I left the room and found Altair sitting against a wall in deep thought. I sat in my nest and took out the shipment order that Altair had pick pocketed only an hour or two ago. To pass the time I read each individual item that had been ordered and challenged myself to remind it. Because I needed to get better. I needed to improve. I always needed to improve on everything.

I had the feeling that Altair was watching me sometimes, but I didn't care enough to look up. He wasn't a threat and therefore didn't warrant my attention more than this mission demanded it. An hour and a half passed and I'd had half the list memorized by heart when Altair stood up. I tucked the papers away and stood up as well, knowing that it was time to end Tamir's life.

It was a short trip to the Souk, and when we got there Altair dropped down into the streets and I jumped onto the top of the wooden structure to drop down through the hole and on to the rafters. I crouched on the narrow beam for some time, not moving as we waited for Tamir to show up.

My legs were very cramped when I heard an angry voice say, "Your men failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client!"

There was a noticeable changed in the crowd in the Souk. Some people cowered and left while others came closer to the approaching pair, smelling the blood that would inevitably spill.

Another man snapped back, "We need more time!"

"This is the excuse of a lazy incompetent man. Which are you?" I identified the voice as Tamir as the two men came under the wooden structure next to the small reservoir of water. I noticed that Tamir had guards fanning out around him.

The man he was yelling at, an Arab man in a simple tunic and leggings, replied to the question, "Neither."

Tamir whipped around and practically spat in the other man's face, "What I see says otherwise. Now, tell me, what do you intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!"

The Arab spread out his hands in a gesture that said, "What do you want from me?" "I see no solution!" the Arab admitted. "The men work day and night, but your…"client" requires so much. And the destination—it is a difficult route."

Tamir seemed to going a little red in the face as he got right in the other man's face. They were nearly nose to nose. "Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill you produce excuses!"

The Arab stepped back from the furious black market merchant and held up his hands helplessly. "I've done all I can."

"It is not enough," Tamir growled back, switching from yelling to normal volume in a snap.

The Arab waved his hands at the richly dressed man, "Then perhaps you ask too much."

Tamir's eyes flashed fury and he began to back the Arab up towards the reservoir. In the crowd I could see Altair moving closer to his target. "Too much?" Tamir repeated. "I gave you everything! Without me you would still be charming serpents for coin. All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you. And you say that I ask too much? You dare disrespect me?!" Tamir roared.

The Arab began to shake and unconsciously hold up his arms to ward off an attack. "Please, Tamir," the man pleaded. "I meant no insult!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" shouted Tamir, and he drew his dagger and slashed the Arab across the chest deeply.

The Arab cried out in pain and a murmur runs through the crowd as the man begged, "No! Stop!"

Tamir smiles evilly and continues to slash the man as he falls back. "Stop? I'm just getting started!" Suddenly his face twists into an ugly mask of rage and he switches to stabbing the Arab. With each stab he seemed to punctuate a word. "You come into _my_ Souk! Stood before _my_ men! And dare insult _me_?"The Arab flops into the reservoir and Tamir leaves the dagger buried in the back of the dead body. Tamir huffs from the exertion and I watch as the once clear water is polluted by the menacing dark cloud that is the Arab's blood.

And I watch this all happen with no emotions. How sick am I?

When a servant of Tamir comes forwards to take the body, Tamir waves him off, "No. Leave the body." The servant steps back obediently and Tamir points a finger to the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work!"

The people in the crowd move hurriedly to obey the merchant and I draw one of my knives when I see Altair approach Tamir's back. I watch as Tamir straightens his clothes and then turns around right as Altair leaps at the man. Altair plants his feet on his targets chest to push him to the ground and plunges his hidden blade into the man's neck. Blood spurts and screams and yells break out in the Souk. I drop down from the rafters on top of two guards who were running at Altair. I draw a throwing knife and throw it at another guard before engaging in blade to blade battle with a guard. I had to keep them all off Altair while he listened to Tamir's last words, which was easier said than done since it was a dozen against one and more werecoming. As I whirled from enemy to enemy I was miraculously able to hear Tamir talk to Altair.

"Be at peace," Altair murmured to the dying man.

Tamir didn't sound angry at all when he replied, "You'll pay for this. You and all your kind." He said it like a fact.

"It seems you are the one who pays now, my friend. You'll not profit from suffering any longer," Altair responded.

Tamir snorted, a feat with half his throat mutilated. "You think me a petty death-dealer? Suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?" I neatly dodged a broadsword and repeatedly stabbed the man in his gut before moving on. I saw a fresh group of guards run into the Souk and silently urged Altair to hurry. If any more came I wouldn't be able to keep them all at bay.

"You believe yourself different, then?" Altair asked, humoring the dying man.

"Oh, but I am! For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my Brothers."

"Brothers?" Altair repeated in surprise and I knew he was thinking of how we Assassins called each other Brothers.

Tamir sighed and seemed to murmur to himself, "Ah, but he thinks I act alone." He coughed a little before telling Altair, "I am but one piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done."

I ducked awkwardly to the side, but wasn't able to fully dodge a sword. It glanced of my shoulder, hitting the armor in my clothes, before dragging down my arm, tearing through my sleeve and slicing into my bare arm. I dispatched him before the guard before he could deal me more damage, but the sight of me injured seemed to rally the other guards to attack harder.

"Good," Altair replied. "I look forward to ending their lives as well."

Tamir breathed out and sounded strangely calmed after viciously attacking and killing a man. "Such pride," he murmured. "It will destroy you, child." I thought for a moment that he sound like Al Mualim: the way he called Altair a child. Tamir let out his last breath and Altair stained the feather with his life's blood.

Then, he looked up and saw how many guards were attacking us—me. I turned and ran at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me as I dashed down the street. I heard the city bell ringing for the entire city to hear as I ran up a wall. Once on the roof I let Altair take the lead as we sprinted away from the guards.

We'd been running for a good 15 minutes and still hadn't lost the guards when movement caught my eye. I looked and saw an archer standing on the roof with his bow drawn and pointed at us. Tackling Altair to the ground, I heard the arrow whizz by inches above my head. But, while we had dodged the arrow, our speed caused us to skid across the stone rooftop, off of it, across a 7 foot wide street, and right into a scaffold.

I heard the wood snap and the next thing I knew I was being pummeled by falling debris and Altair was underneath me. One piece in particular hit my head rather hard and my vision blacked out for a moment, but I force my body on to its hands and knees and forced the debris on top of us to fall away. I staggered unsteadily and trip on something as Altair pulls himself to his feet. I try again and have to hold on to the wall in order to stay upright. Altair steps towards me, but he stops when guards seem to rush around the corners from everywhere. Istumble away from the wall and draw another knife and face the 30 guards surrounding us. But Altair doesn't draw any weapons. Instead he steps in front of me. I'm about to demand what was wrong with him when the guards attacked.

I moved to rush past Altair and begin fighting, but Altair catches arm, stopping me. I look up the man up something catches my eye. I look to see golden tendrils appear out of thin air. Blinking, I try to see if I took a harder hit to the head than I thought, but the golden tendrils stay there, swirling through the air. The guards stop to stare as well as the tendrils began to pick up speed, whirling through the air in a protective sphere around Altair that was about 5 feet in diameter. After a few moments these tendrils began to dissipate and color the actual air gold and the guards stared in disbelief and fear.

At least they were until a man, who looked to be the guard captain, pointed at us and shouted, "It's just another Assassin trick! Ignore it and attack them!"

There was a brief hesitation before the first men actually attack again. Three came at us all at once and I moved forwards to intercept when a golden tendril came to wrap itself gently around my hidden blade arm. Even though it was light and harmless now I knew that it could change in an instant. I got the message when it tugged my arm back. It didn't want me to move. I stopped my advance and the tendril faded into the air like the others.

The three guards swung their swords at us, but were stopped dead shortly after they entered the golden sphere. The golden air around the blades glowed brighter and it seemed as if it was holding them still. When the guards pulled back, confused, and tried again, their swords were deflected this time: pushed to the side and into the ground by the same glowing air. The guards tried to back up again but the air glowed around them this time instead of their weapons. They seemed to have trouble moving, as if they were fighting something other than air.

I looked over at Altair and saw his eyes glowing amber. I don't know what compelled me to, but I glanced down at his hands and saw that he was holding them weird. They were in half claws and each finger seemed to be fighting to close into a fist. I then saw the glowing gold attached to each finger like a string and looked at the struggling guards, surrounded by the same glowing gold. It hit me then; Altair was controlling the gold like puppets. I looked down again in time to see his hands fold into fist. Glancing up I saw a golden tendril appear in front of each of the three guards and disappear into their mouths and down their throats.

The three began to choke on nothing but air and their fellow guards stepped back in fear. That terror doubled when Altair released their movements and they were allowed to hold their throats and stumble towards their companions for help. But their companions seemed to forget they were brothers-in-arms and turned and fled. The three guards collapsed to their knees and soon lay on the ground. Moments later I saw the life go out of their eyes as they died of suffocation. The golden tendrils drifted lazily out of the corpses and floated back to the golden air to dissipate again. And then the gold began to condense into tendrils again and flow back into Altair's hands.

The second all of the gold was gone Altair's knees buckled and he would have fallen on his face if I hadn't caught him out of reflex. I lowered him as gently as I could among the scattered debris from the scaffolding and saw he was unconscious. I lifted a hand to his lips and felt the short quick bursts of air that were his breathing. He was panting as if he'd run across Damascus a dozen times. Or just controlled the air itself.

I shook his shoulders in an effort to get him to wake up, but thought better of doing this in the open after a little over two dozen guards had run in fear from us. After awkwardly scooping up Altair on to one of my shoulders, I jogged down the street until I found a ladder and climbed up it. It was easier said than done, seeing how my free arm was the one the guard had cut and Altair slipped a bit if I leaned back too far to climb. I finally got to the roof and took in my surroundings, trying to figure out where the Bureau was. When I realized that it was on the other side of the poor district I sighed, shifted Altair and began to make my way slowly across the roof tops.

I didn't even attempt to jump the gaps between buildingsbecause I knew I wouldn't make it with the extra 180 pounds on my shoulder, so I stuck to the wooden beams and the little gaps where I could just step over them. When I began to tire I made a mental note to add additional weight to my back during training. When I was half way to the Bureau I just decided to find a hiding spot until Altair came around.

I gingerly stepped into a roof garden and tried my best not to drop Altair to the ground, but my cut arm decided it didn't want to carry that much weight and gave out. After my friend was settled I checked his breathing, which had slowed and deepened a tiny bit, before taking out my medical supplies from various pouches. I took out a slave, popped the cork off, and began to spread it liberally over my cut. I almost didn't have enough for the entire thing, but I made it work. The salve stung horribly, but I figured that this pain was better than an infection. I then took out my extra chest bandage rolls and wrapped my entire arm tightly before tying it off. I tested my work by bending and flexing my arm before deciding it was okay for now, though I'd have to change it soon if the blood seeping through it was anything to go by.

I checked the former Master Assassin's breathing again; it had slowed, before looking tiredly at my torn sleeve. A glance out of the slits of the roof garden told me that the sun was just starting to set. I looked at my sleeve again and then towards Altair's unconscious form. It would be impossible for me to sew up the tear one handed with my skill, or lack of thereof. So I began to take off all of my weapons, though I kept them within easy reach, and finally took off my robes. I quickly brought out my sewing kit and set to sewing it. Although I wanted to hurry I made sure I took enough time to make sure that I did the patch work correctly. The entire time I was casting quick glances towards Altair's still body. Without the armor in my robes my chest was a bit more obvious and you could actually see the slight bump on my chest if you knew what to look for through my two tunics.

Once I was done with my robes I glanced down at the torn sleeves of my tunic before taking one off to patch it up as well. That took me another ten minutes and Altair's breathing was beginning to slow into that of a normal sleep. I chewed my lip and decided to risk sewing up my last tunic and quickly switched one tunic for another, my eyes on Altair the entire time to see if he would wake up while I had nothing to cover my chest besides my bandages. And then I quickly sewed back together the last rip.

I was breathing a small sigh of relief as I tied off my thread when I heard Altair's voice call out, "Shahin?" My head whipped around to see the former Master Assassin's head turned towards me and his eyes were locked on to me.

I couldn't get my tunic and robe on fast enough for my liking.

As I was strapping my weapons on again, Altair sat up and looked around with eyes that had sleep fading quickly. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here," I answered in a monotone. I glanced up at him as I pulled up my hood. "Do you remember what happened?" I asked nonchalantly. I was convinced that Altair had wings now. I had pulled off my healing with the same golden tendrils that he had used to defend us from the if he didn't remember then I wouldn't bring up the fact the he was like me until later. May be on the way back to Masyaf or in the forest when I was training. The forest was the best bet since there was no chance anyone could see or hear us without us knowing.

Altair's sharp golden eyes flicked towards me, but I was testing my hidden blade, so I didn't see the thoughtful calculating look in his eyes. "No," he said eventually. "I don't remember much after you tackled me." He frowned in confusion and demanded, "Why did you tackle me?"

I stood up and looked through the cloth flaps to make sure there were no guards around. "An archer had shot at us. It would've hit you if I hadn't tackled you." I forced a thoughtful tone in my voice. "You must have gotten hit in the head when we flew into the scaffolding." I unconsciously touched thetender spot on my head. It was giving me a pounding headache that just made me want to lay down and sleep.

"Then how did we get away from the guards?" Altair asked and I turned at the expectant tone.

I couldn't help but feel like he was watching my every move. "I dug us out of the wood and after a brief fight, the guards fled in fear." None of what I was saying was a lie exactly. He could've gotten hit in the head, even if I had been covering him. And the guards did flee after a fight, it was just Altair who had fought, not me.

I saw his eyes narrow and questioned sharply, "And you got away unscathed? We had a lot of guards after us." If I didn't know any better I would've sworn that Altair did remember what happened, but why would he lie about that? He would know I was there and saw everything. May be he's trying to cover up for the ability he had shown. I didn't know anything other than that he had his reasons. I let it go because I knew I would confront him about it soon enough. I didn't want to wait for him to come to me; I wanted to know as soon as possible.

I motioned to the patched up cut in my robes and my head, "I didn't."

I saw his eyes go from calculating to concerned in a moment as he approached me. He grabbed my left arm and began unbuckling my hidden blade. "How badly were you hurt?" he demanded, expecting an answer as he glanced up at my head.

I twisted my arm from his grip and unconsciously held it protectively to my chest. "It's nothing more than a scratch. I already treated it with a salve and bandaged it. It wasn't even deep enough for stitches." I quickly tightened the straps that Altair had loosened and jumped out of the garden. The sun was just touching the horizon. "It's getting late and the bells have stopped. Rafiq is probably worried about us."

I didn't wait for him and just set off at a brisk run to cover the other half of the distance to the Bureau. This trip was much faster than when I was carrying Altair, obviously, and we reached the Bureau in just a few minutes.

We walked silently into the work room and the Rafiq stopped his pacing when he saw us. Relief was written all over his face, but he spoke as if he hadn't been worried about us in the couple of hours after the bell had stopped ringing its song. "Word has reached me of your victory, Altair. You have my gratitude and my respect." He took the bloody feather Altair handed him and put it under the counter.

Altair nodded and said with a hint of pride, "Thank you."

Rafiq shook his head and picked up a paint brush to get back to work. "It is a shame that the other Assassins continue to hold you in such poor regard."

Altair's vice went emotionless as he replied, "Rafiq, I do not care what the others think of me." The fact that he made his voice emotionless said otherwise.

The Rafiq raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, "As you wish, Altair. You should bring news of your victory to AlMualim. I'm sure he has more work for you to do. But it is late. Stay here until morning and rest. You've both had a busy day."

I nodded my thanks and left the room with Altair behind me. I went to the pillows and began fixing my nest as Altair stood a little ways off, staring at me. I resisted the urge to ask him why he was doing that and also resisted the urge to demand where he was going and follow him when he climbed up the wall and disappeared out into the fading light of dusk.

I finished my repairs and sat in my nest to wait for Altair's return.

—**Altair's POV—**

_Shahin is a clever and cunning man_, Altair thought as he ran across the rooftops. Never once in his questioning did the Master Assassin lie. He told nothing but the truth, just like he had promised on the road, but he withheld information, also like he had promised.

Despite what he had told the man, he did remember everything. He remembered skidding across the roof, flying through the air, and crashing into the scaffolding. He remembered everything crashing down on them and Shahin's light weight covering his body. He remembered the dread he had felt when he stood up and saw the incredibly graceful Master Assassin stagger for balance with a dazed look in his eyes and fall. That had scared him to a degree. Someone at Shahin's skill level should never fall. And if he looked for it in his memories he could see the cut down Shahin's arm. And then the guards had surrounded them. He felt his respect for Shahin grow when the Master Assassin had stumbled from the wall to face the guards, but didn't need to.

Altair had taken care of them. He didn't know how, he just knows he did.

A part inside of him, something he had never realized he even had, had opened up and spread through him like that Arab's blood had spread through the water. The lump of power had had his hands tingling until Altair was forced to open his fisted hands and allow the golden tendrils to flow into the air. He hadn't been able to think about how he shouldn't be able to do this. He had just reacted and flexed and twirled his hands to manipulate the gold to flow into the air and then he had controlled the _air_. He was able to feel every single particle of dust and dirt in the air and he was able to feel the air rushing in and out of Shahin's body. When the three guards had attacked he had spread his fingers out in a stopping motion and the air had reacted. It got…heavier. More packed and harder to move through. And the air had stopped the enemy's swords.

The rush of power had made him feel light-headed, but now that he looked back on the memory he knew it wasn't the power, but the fact that he had been struggling to breathe the air he controlled.

When the guards had attacked again he flicked his fingers and the swords were deflected by the air to bury them in the ground. And then he curled his hands in an effort to make a fist. The air responded by getting heavier and harder to move through around the guards, causing them to fight through the much more resistant air. And then he closed his fist and the bright golden air had flowed into the mouths of the attackers and hardened, making it impossible for air to flow in or out of the guards' throats. They had died suffocating.

He had felt the drain on his energy and black spots had begun to dance in front of his eyes. He barely noticed when the other guards had fled as he released his control of the air. The gold tendrils flowed back into his hands and then the drain sucked the remaining energy he had had left and darkness swamped him.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in a roof garden to see Shahin finish sewing a rip in his tunic. It was strange to see the other man out of his Assassin robes. Without the bulky material you could really see how thin and bony the other man was. The tunic he had been wearing looked almost too big on him as it hung around his small frame. And then he had called Shahin's name and the other man had hurried to dress again. And in his dull gold eyes Altair saw a flash of panic.

That had been the first sign of emotion he had glimpsed since that afternoon when he had yelled at the Master Assassin.

He remembered very clearly that moment in the alley when Shahin had picked up the silly necklace that he had once held possessively and carefully and toss it carelessly into the side of the alley and look at him with the once lively, and sometimessparkling golden eyes. At that time they had been almost lifeless and dull, devoid of emotion and thought. Shahin had been a single-minded Assassin from then. Just focusing on the mission.

Altair refused to acknowledge it at the time, but he had backtracked on any progress he had made with his relationship with the other man. He had been satisfied and proud of himself after that, thinking that he had put the Master Assassin in his place and he wouldn't cause any more trouble or delay for Altair. It wasn't until he had been rude to the Rafiq and Shahin hadn't scolded him that he began to grasp what he had done. When Shahin hadn't scolded him in that gentle, kind voice he had known that he had hurt the other Assassin in some way. The realization made him feel sick to his stomach. The other Assassin had done nothing but try and help him and stand by his side when no one else would've. Even with his scoldings and lectures, he knew Shahin had said them kindly and gently so Altair would know he wasn't really angry at him.

He wanted to heal that hurt he had dealt the other man.

Which was why he was currently heading to the Souk they had investigated that afternoon. Most everyone had already packed up their stalls, but he looked and saw that the old man just beginning to pack up his wares. Altair watched as the old man frequently looked around and was obviously wasting time.

Altair jumped down into the street and approached the stall owner. "Old man," he called.

The elderly man turned, hope gleaming in his eyes, but that quickly disappeared when he saw it was Altair. "What can I do for you, young man?" the old man asked kindly, not letting his disappointment leak into his manners.

"I came to get something my Brother was looking at this afternoon," he replied curtly.

The old man frowned in confusion before realization dawned on his wrinkled weathered face. "You are that kind young man's brother! He mentioned you. You were the one who pulled him away from our conversation." The old man frowned at him and scolded much like Shahin did. "That was very rude. Someone might actually take offense if you keep doing it."

Altair was in between snapping at the man for scolding him and nodded in acceptance since he sounded so much like his friend. Altair decided on a middle and snorted softly and saying with a hint of sarcasm, "I'll remember that in a later time. Now what was it that my Brother was looking at? I wish to be on my way."

The old man smiled a bit and reached inside his tunic to pull out a cloth wrapped object. He moved away the cloth and held the bejeweled hair comb reverently. "This is what your brother wanted to buy. It was once my wife's and he wished to get it for a girl he was courting back in his village."

"What?" Altair demanded in shock. Shahin? Courting a girl? Back in Masyaf? What was this senile old man going on about?

The old man smiled kindly, "It appears your brother has been keeping secrets from you. He said that this girl was undesired by all the men in her village because she was covered in scars and wasn't soft like the other women. Your brother said that he wanted to get this comb as a gift for her since she had long hair."

"Did he tell you what she looked like?" Altair asked, planning on searching Masyaf and the village from top to bottom to find this woman that the normally alone Assassin was courting.

The old man nodded and grinned with a few teeth missing. "He did. He said that she was beautiful. He said she was tall for a woman, about as tall as your brother. He said that she had golden eyes that were normally unreadable, but lit up when she smiled. And he said she had incredibly long black hair that she refused to cut. He mentioned that it hung all the way down to her thighs and she normally kept it in a braid. She refuses to cut it because she wears it long as a reminder."

Those words hit Altair like a punch in his gut. "I wear it long as a reminder." Shahin's words rang through his head from the last day they had been on the road. Altair had asked what it reminded him off, but Shahin hadn't answered. "What's it a reminder of?" Altair asked quietly, a feeling in his gut. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He just knew it was like the feeling he got when a big storm was coming.

The old man smiled and looked down at the comb. "A reminder that she is a woman. Your brother said she had a very hard life that left almost her entire body scared and that she was trying to make the best of her life and that she didn't have the 'curves' like the other women. So, to remind herself that she is a woman, she wears her hair long. Just like my wife did. Your brother thought it would be a nice gift to get her a hair comb since she care so much about her hair."

Altair didn't want to think about the possibilities this information the old man was telling him had. Long black hair that was kept up in a braid. Gold eyes that were normally unreadable. Scars. A horrible past. That sounded all like Shahin himself. _He probably lied to get the comb_, one functioning corner of his mind said.

But Shahin said that he never told an outright lie.

If the old man was right Shahin did want to get this for a girl. A girl with long black hair, her body covered in scars, golden eyes, and a horrible past. He thought for a moment that Shahin could be getting the comb for one of the harem women until he remembered the scars detail. None of them were noticeably scared. The only person who fit that description was Shahin himself. That corner of his mind spoke up again, _May be he described himself as a girl to get the comb._

But the Master Assassin had said outright that he was getting it for a _girl_.

So if Shahin was describing a girl, why did the description sound so much like himself?

_May be he has a sister_, he reasoned and settled uncertainly on that option. Shahin had never mentioned any family and said that he had grown up on the streets of Acre. He probably just didn't think it was important information.

Altair shook his head to clear it of thoughts and resolved to ask the Master Assassin if he had any family. "How much for the comb?" he asked the old man.

"Twenty gold," he replied.

Altair raised an eyebrow and pointed at the comb, "Those are real jewels. It's worth a lot more than twenty gold.

The old man smiled and shrugged, "I know it will be taken care of in the hands of your brother's girl. Besides, twenty goldwill last me a good while."

Altair reached into a pouch and pulled out a small heavy bag. He glanced to see how much was in it before handing it to the old man. He took the comb and folded it into the cloth and placed it in a safe hidden pocket in his robes. The old man looked into the bag and shock colored his face as the Assassin walked away. "Wait!" he called. "This is more than I asked for."

"It's for waiting for me," Altair replied, knowing the man was holding the 50 gold to his chest tightly. It wasn't even Altair's money anyway. It was money that was given to every Assassin when they left on a mission so they didn't have to steal for the things they needed. Shahin had his own bag.

Altair went into the alley where he had yelled at Shahin and frowned. It was pitch black now thanks to the fading light. He blinked to his colored vision and the entire world faded to black now, except for that glowing gold in the shape of a necklace. He blinked his colored vision away and picked up the necklace his brother had gotten for free after blackmailing the merchant. Even Altair hadn't seen that the man had stolen and he had been standing next to Shahin in shock that the other man was_shopping._

He brushed off the dirt and looked at the pendent. It was a metal disk with a fake emerald in the shape of an eagle. His memory flashed back to when he had woken up after his punishment to find a wooden beautiful and skillfully carved eagle and hawk in flight on the table next to his bed. When he asked a healer's apprentice he said he'd seen an Assassin with a cape come in twice in two days. One was to change him into cleaner robes and clean his weapons and the other was to sit by his side and carve something out of wood. It was hard to think that Shahin had carved this. He'd shown no interest or skill in anything artistic, but Altair had taken it nonetheless and it was currently in his room by his bed back in Masyaf.

It made Altair feel more sick when he realized that he had hurt a man who had stayed by his worthless side when he was sleeping without being asked to.

Altair put the necklace in the same pocket the comb was in and made his way back to the Bureau. He dropped down silently to see Shahin's dull golden eyes watching him. The man was sitting in his arrangement of pillows with his weapons arranged around him. Altair thought for a moment about Shahin being a woman, but this deadly image just didn't fight the idea of any woman he knew. He approached the quiet Assassin and pulled out the two objects. He held them out to the Master Assassin, "Here."

Altair watched as those golden eye moved to his hand and he saw something quickly flash in his eyes before it was gone. "Why did you bring these to me?" he asked.

"Because you wanted them. Now take them."

Shahin shook his head and moved a pillow Altair had nudged out of place when he had approached. "I do not want them."

Altair almost growled, but reigned in the urge, "So why didyou get them in the first place?"

"Because I like shiny things and they were shiny," Shahin replied in a monotone.

Altair frowned. Shahin said that he wanted them for himself, but the old man said he wanted to get the comb for a girl. "So, why don't you want them now?"

"Because I should not have gotten them in the first place," was the dull response. "I should have resisted the urge to get the shiny things and focused on the mission." But Altair saw that Shahin's eyes flickered back to the two objects in his hand and he saw the want and lust that flashed in his eyes. Altair blinked in surprise at the intensity of his eyes before they faded dull again. Shahin really did want these shiny things. Altair realized that if he wanted them like that there in the dark where they barely glittered he couldn't imagine the want the man felt when the afternoon sun was high and he was surrounded by the shiny things. He thought that he may be should've asked Shahin's reasons for getting distracted before he lit into him.

Altair crouched, grabbed Shahin's left hand, and put the comb and necklace in it and struggled for the words that would soothe the other man. "It is alright to give into your urges Shahin." He felt like he was on the right track when those golden eyes met his and he saw a faint glow of hope and confusion in them. "You just need to control when and where you give into those urges."

Understanding flared and Altair barely held back a smile when Shahin looked down at the hand that held the treasures. And Altair realized that that's what the shiny things were to the man. Treasure. "Oh," He murmured and began looking over the objects in his hand. But then he looked up his eyes were filled with shame and guilt, "I am sorry for getting distracted from the mission." He saw that that Shahin wanted an apology back, but his eyes were resigned, knowing that Altair wouldn't apologize.

Altair's irritation flared and he opened his mouth, pride bedamned. "I'm sorry, too." Shahin's face went slack in shock and surprise. Altair stood and brushed off imaginary dirt, "I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier. It was wrong of me." He felt that blow to his pride, but accepted it when he saw Shahin smile and push back his hood.

He pulled his long black braid over his shoulder and Altair examined those golden eyes. "…golden eyes that were normally unreadable, but lit up when she smiled." That's what the old man had told him and he saw Shahin's eyes practically glow with happiness. That reminded him. "Do you have any siblings, Shahin?"

The Master Assassin was confused at the seemingly random question and shook his head. "No. I've been alone my whole life."

Altair nodded and sat down in the pillows to take off his boots. "That's what I thought," he grunted as his foot slipped out of the tight boot.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Shahin asked as he laid back.

Altair shrugged and lied easily, "I just wanted more information on you."

Shahin 'hmm'ed and went back to examining his treasures.

_This is interesting_, Altair thought as he drifted off to sleep much more easily than the night before. _I wonder if Shahin really is a woman._

***blinks** **and looks up at chapter above*. Oh. My. God. Ho. Ly. Crap. This is this absolute longest chapter I've ever written.** **And it's taken my three days to finish it which is about 18 hours. This is ridiculous. To explain for the long chapter I'll try and relate to you writers out there. You everwrite a chapter and can just feel when the chapter has come to an end? That's how I can tell when my chapters are done and this one didn't finish until now. Wow. 19,430** **words and 30 pages using size 11 font "Calibri(Body)". That. Is.** **A. Lot. It's a monster! It's Godzilla!**

**Anyway, you got to see Altair's first ability! I want to give credit to a girl(I think) using the username ****Alice Of The Forest****! Let's have a round of applause! She PMed** **me the idea of Air Manipulation and** **being able to change its density and everything and** **I thought it would be fitting since, you know, Altair is part bird. I may have made his ability more flashy than I intended, but I'm trying to keep the golden tendrils or just the color gold as a constant with all of Shahin's and Altair's abilities. So thank you very much****Alice****!**

**But that doesn't mean I don't want more ideas. I still haven't settled on Altair's second and last ability and I would love it if you readers sent them to me.** **Any and all ideas are accepted!**

**And thank you to those who have PMed** **me already. You all have such great ideas that I stayed up late thinking the past three nights trying to settle on Altair's ability.**

**So this is a long Author Note so I'm gonna** **just end it. I hope enjoy this insanely long chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bandits

**I'm so sorry! I have plenty of reasons for why I haven't been able to work on my stories that range from school taking pretty much all of my time to my bike breaking down, but I'll just tell you that I haven't been able to get to a computer until now(Friday august 31). But now I have a three day weekend and I'm gonna** **make the best of it!**

**I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed games or characters. I just own Shahin and the harem women. Pfft. That's pretty funny once you think about it.**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 14: Bandits**

I woke up early this morning. Out of habit. Again. Damn.

I muttered curses under my breath and moved my neck. Thankfully, the crick that had been there yesterday was gone and I could move my head however I wanted without discomfort.

"I thought you didn't like to curse?"

The sleepy question made me turn my head to see Altair lounging on the pillows, hood pulled back from tossing and turning, and eyes only half open. It was obvious that I'd only just woke him up with my curses. His face was beginning to look rough from the days without shaving and his amber eyes were only half focused as they focused on me. His face was relaxed for once while he was conscious. His face looked nowhere near as tough and…guarded right now.

_He looks cute. He looks handsome with his expressions guarded, but now he's cute,_ I thought absently before I beat that thought back. I had no right thinking about Altair that way. He was just a friend and Brother. Nothing more. Nothing. of thought.

I rubbed my eyes. "I hate mornings," I grumbled my short response. I didn't have enough energy or patience to come up with a better one. I liked it when I didn't have to talk or socialize in the morning, and I never had to worry about that until Altair came along.

"Then why do you wake up so early every day?" he asked as he laid his head back down on the pillows and closed his eyes. My hand twitched with the urge to run itself through Altair's short hair and I fisted it to hold it back.

I sighed and reached to push my hood back only to find it already fallen back like Altair's. I thought about worrying about that for a moment before deciding that if anybody and seen me I would've sensed it while I slept and woken up. Bringing my braid over my shoulder, I untied the leather and unwound my hair until it pooled around me.

I held the comb Altair had brought back to me and smiled a bit. I was…touched that he had gone and gotten it for me last night as an apology. And the necklace. I would put that on later when he wasn't looking. I loved how elegant this comb looked with its small jewels dotting the creation, but also how it looked strong. I knew that a big knot or a strong pull wouldn't snap it.

I finally brought the comb to my hair and began brushing my hair, which had been neglected for three days. I closed my eyes and let the tugs on my hair pull pleasure from my scalp. Sighing, I forgot everything much like how I do before I train.

It was sometime later that my hair was silk again and I put the precious comb into a secret pocket before reaching under my hair and pulling at the soft hair at the base of my skull. My shoulders were relaxed before that, but I felt the rest of my muscles follow suit.

When I was putting my hair back into its braid I saw from the corner of my eye that Altair was watching me. I frowned a little when I realized I didn't know how long he'd been watching. When I forgot everything, I forgot my detecting sense as well.

I jumped a little when my friend suddenly asked, "What do you think of women being warriors or soldiers?"

I felt my heart start racing, but nonchalantly looked at the man, who still hadn't moved. "Women? I don't know," I murmured as I kept braiding. "You don't really see a lot of women who are interested in doing actual work. They just like to do simple things."

"But if one was interested in fighting, what would you think?" he persisted and I frowned at his determination.

"Well, I guess it would depend on the woman," I replied cautiously.

"How so?"

I shook my head and tied off my braid. "The same way it depends on a man. Only certain people can actually put up with the rigors of training or battle. The woman would have to persevere against normal training and then any ridicule she gets for her gender."

He 'hmm'ed and was silent for a moment before asking, "Who do you think would make better Assassins? Men? Or women?" He sounded honestly curious but also seemed to be waiting for my answer to examine it critically.

I frowned again as I faced him, not bothering to bring my hood up since his was still down. It sounded like an innocent enough question, but I my gut told me to be careful when the topic included 'women' and 'Assassins'. "Both would do a good job, really."

His expectant face turned into confusion. "Why do you think that?"

I shrugged and settled down in my nest so I was lying down with my arm under my head, acting like a pillow, and I was facing my friend. "Each gender has its own specializations. You can even go so far as to say each person has their own areas of expertise, but for the sake of this question I'll stick to gender. You see—." I stopped mid-sentence and pulled up my hood quickly when I heard sound of movement in the next room.

The Rafiq came to the door way and looked down at where we were laying on the pillows. "Good morning, Altair and Shahin," he greeted cheerfully, and I wondered how he can have so much energy and be so _awake_ this early in the morning. "I hope you slept well. I packed your bags with food for the trip back to Masyaf. Feel free to stay for the morning for breakfast, though I'm sure Al Mualim would like to hear about the black merchant's death as soon as possible."

I nodded and rolled to my feet. Altair just growled half-heartedly and allowed his head to thump back on to the pillows. I walked over to him and held out my hand, "Come on, my friend. We should go before the guards change shifts. Plus it's good for you to make a habit of getting up this early."

He blinked his eyes up at me. They didn't look sleepy at all, so I knew he just didn't want to move like I did. He scowled at me before demanding, "What good is it to wake up at this unholy hour?"

I smiled before responding, "It's good to get your worthless bag of meat into shape." Anger and a bit of humor entered his eyes as he growled ferociously and moved to roll to his feet. I dodged out of the way of his dodge with a twirl and chuckled when he turned towards me. "You really think you can catch me? I've seen turtles move faster than you."

He growled, "And you really think I'll let you get away with that?"

I shrugged, "You'll have to, seeing how you don't have the ability to get me. Let alone let me get away." I smile was bordering on a grin as I dodged out of the way of his lunge again and climbed up the wall to the roof. I couldn't help but grin down into the Bureau, "You'll have to move faster than that."

I dashed across the rooftops as the Assassin climbed up the wall with a determined look in eyes. I tossed back more teasing insults as I wound our way to the gates.

—**Altair's POV—**

He came to instant awareness as he heard quiet murmurs and was reaching for his knife when he opened his eyes and saw it was only Shahin sitting up with obvious tiredness. The other man's hood must have fallen off his head while he slept and he could see that more than a few strands of hair had escaped its braid. Altair watched silently as Shahin slouched his shoulders and rotated his neck. It was then that his brain registered the fact that the mutterings Shahin was saying were curses. Mild ones, but still curses.

"I thought you didn't like to curse?" he asked, sleep evident in his voice.

Shahin turned towards him and blinked his golden eyes. His expression was unguarded and it said that the man wasn't the happiest Assassin at the moment. "I hate mornings," he replied with a rough voice.

Altair couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that before his neck got too tired and his head hit the pillows again. He closed his eyes and questioned, "Then why do you wake up so early every day?"

Shahin didn't answer and just sighed. The man obviously wasn't much of a morning talker.

Altair must have drifted off into sleep again, for when he opened his eyes and looked at his friend he saw that he'd unwound his braid and was currently combing it out with the comb Altair had brought back last night. Altair blinked at the image and memorized it almost unconsciously. Shahin had his eyes closed and his face was…peaceful and had a hint of pleasure. The man's hair was so much longer than what it was in his braid. When it was in a braid his hair only came to his waist, but unbound it pooled around the other man slightly. Despite its length and thickness Shahin was patiently running the comb through each strand until it gleamed in the little light there was. This man's hair put all of the harem women's hair to shame with its shear mass, length, and shine.

And the image altogether… If Shahin ever looked like a woman it was now. Without the cold look in his golden eyes or the sharp planes on his face from being on guard, he just looked…feminine.

_He looks beautiful_, he thought sleepily before he pinched himself, hard. That had to be a sin: to think another man was beautiful.(**A.N.: I'm gonna** **say now that anything I write down in my stories is not always what I believe. Hey, I just saw more than one man in school who could be described as beautiful. I'm just saying this so no one gets offended.) **But Altair couldn't help but believe it. There was something about the man that reminded him very much of a woman.

The next thing he knew he was asking, "What do you think of women being warriors or soldiers?"

Shahin stopped mid-braid and looked at him. There was a bit of confusion in his eyes. And Altair could've sworn there was a flash of…fear? Worry? "Women? I don't know. You don't really see a lot of women who are interested in doing actual work. They just like to do simple things," Shahin replied with a shrug. He noticed it was all very nonchalant and wondered if that was unintentional or forced.

_He's being evasive_, Altair thought before he persisted, "But if one was interested in fighting, what would you think?"

Shahin frowned at the lounging man before answering, "Well, I guess it would depend on the woman."

"How so?" the former Master Assassin asked, still waiting for an answer that would hint at Shahin possibly being a woman.

Shahin shook his head as if in tired exasperation, "The same way it depends on a man. Only certain people can actually put up with the rigors of training or battle. The woman would have to persevere against normal training and then any ridicule she gets for her gender."

Altair nodded and 'hmm'ed. What the other man said was true. Not all men could become a soldier and even fewer men could become an Assassin. The training was absolutely brutal on Novices, so the weak could be weeded out and the strong could be tested. The number of women, if there were any, would have very little chance to become a soldier, let alone an Assassin. And that was if that woman was willing to leave behind her reputation and family. The latter because culture just said that women couldn't do more than run a house, and the former because this woman would be living among nothing but men.

The perfect question to trap Shahin came to mind and he asked, "Who do you think would make better Assassins? Men?Or women?" Now he knew that a woman would defend women as the better Assassins, but a smart woman would side with men to further hide. Shahin was smart so if he was in fact a woman he would vote men.

Altair felt a little pride in himself for coming up with such a clever question when Shahin frowned at him. But that pride was crushed when Shahin answered, "Both would do a good job, really."

Altair blinked. He hadn't expected the other man to pick both options. There went his 'clever' question. But his sense of foolishness was quickly dashed as his mind registered Shahin's words and curiosity quickly took over. "Why do you think that?"

The Master Assassin shrugged and laid down so his head was pillowed by his arm and he was facing Altair. The elder man could tell by Shahin's half-open eyes that he really wanted to go back to sleep, but he kept himself awake for some reason._If he was tired shouldn't he go to sleep?_ Altair thought so."Each gender has its own specializations," Shahin began and Altair could tell from experience that this was something like a lecture.

Altair sort of appreciated the fact that the other man didn't ridicule him, the best Assassin the Brotherhood had to offer, for asking questions. Everyone at the castle seemed to assume that Altair knew everything and were quick to make sure that he knew that he should already know this or know that if he asked any question. So Altair stopped asking questions and answered some of them for himself. But there were some things that he could figure out and he was afraid to ask. But he could tell from the past days that, although Shahin was easily hurt and quick to pull away, he had a lot of patience. Even when Altair snapped he lectured his elder on points he should know and remember and that just spoke of patience. So, although Altair was hesitant of being made feel foolish, he risked asking the patient man.

He listened intently as Shahin continued. "You can even go so far as to say each person has their own areas of expertise, but for the sake of this question I'll stick to gender. You see—." He blinked in surprise as Shahin stopped speaking and his face suddenly disappeared into shadows as he pulled up his hood. He was about to ask why he had stopped when he heard the Rafiq moving around in the other room. Altair pulled up his hood as well and lifted his head slightly when the Rafiq appeared in the doorway.

The Rafiq smiled and cheerfully greeted, "Good morning, Altair and Shahin." The former Master Assassin held back a groan. How could the man be so energetic? It was too damn early and it made him just want to go back to sleep. "I hope you slept well. I packed your bags with food for the trip back to Masyaf. Feel free to stay for the morning for breakfast, though I'm sure Al Mualim would like to hear about the black merchant's death as soon as possible."

Altair growled a little bit and let his head fall back. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to run across the roofs. He didn't want to face the world. He just wanted to keep lying down in the pile of pillows and talk with Shahin. Altair grudgingly let himself think that the other man's voice was soothing.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Shahin leaning over with one hand braced on his knee and the other reached out towards him. He could see the tired amused and sympathetic look in the other man's face. "Come on, my friend. We should go before the guards change shifts. Plus it's good for you to make a habit of getting up this early," the Master Assassin coaxed.

He scowled before challenging his statement. "What good is it to wake up at this unholy hour?"

Shahin's lips twitched a bit, but he could see the amusement grow in those golden eyes. "It's good to get your worthless bag of meat into shape."

Altair knew he was teasing and felt like he was a little Novice again. Where nothing was ever really serious and he could have fun. He play growled and moved to lunge at the other man, but he found himself stumbling as Shahin dodged out of his way with a little twirl. "You really think you can catch me? I've seen turtles move faster than you."

The former Master Assassin turned to glare at the other man and he was afraid Shahin would think he was serious, but the twitch in the other man's lips told him that Shahin knew he was playing. "And you really think I'll let you get away with that?" he demanded.

Shahin shrugged and said matter-of-factly, "You'll have to, seeing how you don't have the ability to get me. Let alone let me get away." Altair saw his friend's smile briefly as he lunged. He grasped air again and saw that Shahin had used his superior speed to climb up the wall and poke his head through the roof entrance. "You'll have to move faster than that," he teased before disappearing as Altair rushed up the wall, his heart light for the first time in a long while.

His lethargy was forgotten as he sprinted after the man playing this game with him. He felt his own lips twitch into a smile as Shahin made a beeline across Damascus' poor district to the gates.

—**Rafiq's POV—**

The Rafiq couldn't believe his eyes and even blinked his eyes hard. He ran the memory over in his head and shook his head in shock. Altair had been…playing. And this unknown Assassin—no, _Master_ Assassin—hadn't been threaten. The almighty and powerful Altair had been taunted and hadn't threatened to kill the man responsible. If anything he'd played along.

And this Shahin man had appeared to be close to the former Master Assassin. He'd felt safe enough to goad someone who could very well end his life easily. But the Rafiq supposed that was because he was a Master Assassin and could defend himself. With the speed the Rafiq had seen him climb up the wall the Rafiq knew that he could hold his own against Altair at least for a short while.

The Rafiq walked back to his counter and pulled out a piece of parchment and picked up a quill to write his report to Al Mualim. He wondered briefly if he should include how close the two Assassins seemed to be before deciding he should. The Grand Master had asked for a very detailed report on Altair and how the man was reacting to Shahin.

It appeared they got along well if the way Shahin gently scolded Altair and Altair accepting it were anything to go by. And then there was the talk they'd had last night. The Rafiq hadn't been able to hear much, but he had been able to hear enough to understand that Altair had made a mistake when it came to Shahin and that he had _apologized_. From what the Rafiq had heard, and seen for himself, Altair was a very arrogant and prideful man that never apologized to anyone expect the Grand Master and even then that was rare.

The Rafiq blew out a breath and set to write a report that would surely surprise the Grand Master.

—**Shahin's POV—**

I took a deep breath to even out my slight huffing and looked behind me to see Altair finally come through the gate. Our chase game had turned into a race to see who could get through the gate first when it had come into sight. I had chosen to go over the guards' heads and Altair had decided to blend in with a group of scholars. I don't know what had made him think that scholars would get him through faster than my climbing and jumping, but it had allowed me to win.

I waited outside the stables and allowed Altair to see my small smile. Altair just huffed and murmured, "I'll beat you next time."

I chuckled as we entered the building that smelled strongly of horses, dung, and hay. "Like you could ever match me for speed. You'll be lucky if you ever even catch me."

"I will someday," he replied grudgingly as I glanced from horse stall to horse stall, looking for my black mare.

She found me first. A loud whinny caught my attention, and, when I looked at the source, I could see my black mare rearing up as much as her tether would allow. He brown eyes locked on to me and I chuckled lightly as two nearby stable boys stumbled away from the horse with fear written on their faces. I approached her as she lifted into a second rearing and I lifted a hand to her snout to gently pull her down to the ground. She blew a hot breath in my face and I returned my favor, which she obviously appreciated for some odd horse reason, for she tossed her head and stamped her feet happily. She calmed down when I rested my hand on her face again and butted my shoulder affectionately. I smiled and rubbed her jaw as she finally rested her head against my chest.

I was murmuring soft words when Altair passed behind me and muttered, "Stupid, loud horse." I heard him so of course the horse heard him. I thought I saw a brief flash of anger in the black mare's eyes before she moved with enough speed to rival mine. I don't know how Altair dodged the horses bite, maybe it was the distance already between the two, but the horse's teeth came together with a loud _CLACK! _and I barely held back a grin when I saw Altair's face pale and he pointed an accusing finger at my horse. "I'll still kill you." The sound my horse made sounded very close to a growl.

I blinked in shock before jumping into my horse's stall. I didn't think it was a good idea to open it just yet. Somehow I was able to calm my very sentient-seeming horse as I saddled her up. 15 minutes later we were heading up the zigzagging path away from Damascus.

We rode in silence for the first two hours, for there were too many guards around to pick up our pace or risk talking. When we'd gone a fair amount of time without seeing any guards Altair turned to me on his white steed and asked, "So what were you saying men and women both being good Assassins?"

I blinked at the question and only hesitated a moment before responding, "I was saying that each gender has their own specialties. Women, for example, probably won't ever be as strong or big as men while men won't ever be able to seduce a male target and draw them into a secluded area for a kill." I shrugged and scanned the cliff tops that were only 30 feet high. I kicked my horse into a canter and knew that if we kept this pace that the cliff's in the area where we would stop for the night would be closer to 60 or 70 feet. "I said earlier that you could even go so far as saying every person has their own area of expertise. Like how you are very strong and I'm very fast. Women will always be a bit smaller and quicker and, obviously, have their looks while men will always have their size and strength. A woman could specialize in dagger, or throwing knives, or stealth, and a man can specialize in those as well, but men are more likely to stick to sword fighting. It just varies from person to person." I looked over at him, "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

He nodded slowly and was mulling over my words as he absently answered, "Yes. I do." I patted my horse's neck and she tossed her head a little in acknowledgement. I sighed, but felt my lips twitch. _I have a strange horse_, I thought.

"Which do you think is better to fight with? Small knives or a sword?" Altair asked and I smiled. _This is going to be a long discussion._

And it was. We spent almost the entire day talking about the advantages and disadvantages of this weapon or that weapon and which situation would be best for this or that. I felt that warmth in my chest pretty much all day. Talking with Altair on simple things was…great, for the lack of a better word. I just didn't want it to ever end.

Altair asked what my preferred weapon was and I said knives and daggers. When he asked why I told him that they best worked with my speed and agility. I in turn asked him the same questions. It didn't surprise me when he said he preferred a sword in battle and that it was the best weapon, with the exception of an axe that would always get in the way, thatworked with his strength.

Through our talk I figured out that, although Altair was good in battle, he didn't have the imagination or cleverness needed to be a battle strategist. He even told me quietly and, I think, a blush of embarrassment that he was much more comfortable with someone telling him what to do. He admitted that fighting was his strength, not planning. I nodded and told him that while I was fast in battle that was the only thing I had going for me. If I was ever captured I didn't have the brute strength to break away and it only took a few well placed hits to take me down.

This in turn brought up the question of why I didn't wear armor, which turned into me explaining that my armor was in my robes and him asking how I pulled that off and why I did that.

After that bit was done we debated which armor was the best to wear. Was light leather armor better? Or was heavy metal armor?

We were still debating that as the sun began to touch the horizon and I was absently thinking that we should find an area to camp. Altair was talking when suddenly stopped mid-word and froze. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raised as my sense went off louder than it ever had before. I got a very bad feeling and slowly turned to look up.

There on the cliff edge was two dozen archers aiming their arrows down at us. I gritted my teeth and felt my heart begin to race. This was _not _good. I cursed viciously under my breath and heard Altair doing the same.

Both my hands shot to my weapons when a sickly sweet voice called out, "I would do that if I were you!" My eyes shot to the source and saw one man standing tall with a smug look on his face with his arms crossed. I blinked to eagle eyes and took in the man's appearance with sharper eyes. He had shoulder length black hair, a beard that really needed to be shaved, brown eyes, and an ugly scar that went from the corner of lip to his temple. I blinked my eyes to Eagle Vision and saw that every single one of him was red. No surprise. "If either one of you Assassins make a move my archers will put too many holes in you for you to count," he shouted down at us. It was unnecessary since there was absolute silence and the cliffs created an echo.

I cursed again, but moved my hands in a defeated way to rest on my hips. They were very close to the throwing knives strapped to my side. _How does he know we're Assassins? He should've thought we were travelers or scholars. Or maybe he's actually smart and figured our weapons meant we were Assassins. Either way, it means we've lost one of our surprises._ I took in all the men's rugged clothes and figured that these were the infamous bandits.

"You play a dangerous game, bandit," I called up in an icy cool voice. I looked over at Altair and saw his hand was nonchalantly close to his sword. My horse shifted nervously, but I didn't dare move my hands away from my weapon to comfort her.

The bandit leader spread out his arms and motioned to the archers on either side of the cliffs bordering the road. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as if you're the one who is out numbered, Assassin." When I was silent he smirked and crossed his arms again. "Do not move an inch. Do not put up any resistance when my men come for you or your lives will be ended before you know what happened."

As if on cue we heard the sounds of horses thundering towards us from the front and behind us. I glanced at Altair and our eyes met. A rare understanding passed between us as we nodded ever so slightly. Altair glared up at the leader and said with easy arrogance, "You should know better. You can never outnumber an Assassin. Let alone two of them."

As the horsemen came around the curve of the road and into view I moved my hands to my knives so that I had one in between each finger. I gritted my teeth as I made minuscule adjustments to my grips and arm as I moved to throw my knives. Each target was at least 30 meters away and above me. The wind was only a slight breeze so it wouldn't affect the knives too bad. As I released the throwing knives as fast as I could I knew that not all of them were lethal, but I would at least hit each person.

Altair and I dove off our horses and got our weapons ready. There were screams from above as my blades found their home and only one or two arrows were actually released. I vaguely heard the leader begin to roar at his men, but I focused on the men who were approaching us from behind as Altair focused on those coming from the front. I pulled three daggers out of their hiding places and three horsemen fell dead. By that time the horsemen were on us and I ditched my normal knives for a sword so I had enough reach to actually strike the saddled men.

I sliced my blade through the air and cut a man's gut open and raised my hidden blade bracer to block a sword. We were surrounded by horse bodies and my mind struggled to keep track of everyone. It was doing an okay job until I heard Altair's shout of pain behind me. Forgetting the attackers around me, I spun and saw Altair stumble and saw the man who had brutally struck him in the head. I opened my mouth to call out to him, but I felt something strike my skull hard. My knees went weak and I just barely stopped myself from collapsing and saw that Altair was being swamped and pinned to the ground. In the stunned moment I took to get a hold of myself I was shoved to the ground and I yelled out my anger in curses as I twisted and writhed against the hands trying to hold me.

I only stopped moving when I saw a boot come at my face and savagely kick my poor head. My vision went black, but I fought off unconsciousness with everything I had. I heard someone bellow my name as I my limp body was dragged across the ground by my hood. Struggling to move my limbs more than a weak stirring, my foggy mind indentified the voice as Altair. Vaguely, I was aware of being dragged up a very steep incline as I fought for control of my body.

It was only as I was tossed onto level ground that I got my vision back. I blinked blearily and put my hands on the round to try and stand up. For the life of me I couldn't understand why I was laying on the ground. I only got a few inches before someone kicked my side to send me sprawling. Out of instinct, I snapped my hidden blade out of its sheathe and plunged it into the calf of my attacker. The man howled in pain as multiple hands pulled me to my weak feet and held my arms painfully tight behind my back.

I lifted my head up and looked around. I saw a group of men standing at the edge of a cliff. Three or four of the men seemed to be struggling to hold a figure in white still while another man yelled at him. My slowly clearing mind figured out that the white figure was my friend Altair. I smiled a bit when I saw that Altair could only half struggle against the men holding him still thanks to the blow he took to the head while the men holding him seemed to be holding Altair with all their might.

The man yelling, the leader of the bandits, was getting angrier by the second until he finally seemed to have enough and delivered a vicious punch to my friends head. Altair instantly went limp though I could tell he was still conscious as he tried repeatedly to lift his head. I shouted angrily at the leader of the bandits, but stopped when I saw him glare at me and turn to the men holding Altair and waved to the cliff's edge.

My foggy mind couldn't make out the words he said, but I knew he had just ordered for Altair to be thrown off the cliff.

I twisted clumsily out of the grips of my captors, which had been slack since I hadn't fought it at all until then, and forced my mind to clear for a few moments as I sprinted towards Altair. It would be a moment forever burned in my mind like when Altair had been punished. I watched with wide eyes as the bandits carelessly threw my friends somewhat limp body over the edge. I heard a woman scream Altair's name in utter horror and fear, and in the back of my mind I realized it was me who was screaming. The bandits turned in surprise as I dove off the cliff's edge in a perfect dive, my hands out stretched to catch my friend.

I absently felt my wings rip out of my back for a second time as my eyes locked with Altair's flickering amber eyes before they slid closed. My heart was pounding as my hand grazed his and I latched on to it for dear life as I yanked him up flush with my body. As I wrapped my arms around Altair, I snapped out my wings and they caught the air painfully enough that I cried out. We were so close to the ground that I felt the toe of my boot graze the ground as I arched us to fly up. I clutched Altair to my body in a bruising grip and looked around as we passed the edge of the cliff.

I saw the arrows flying towards us too late. I couldn't dodge or drop out of the way. I could only take the hits. Unconsciously, I moved my wings to shield Altair's unconscious body and tried my best to cover him. Just before the arrows struck I felt a strange…muscle flex. I had never used this 'muscle' before and I felt it move for the first time and it stretched painfully. I was vaguely aware of my feathers changing to a bright gold that was no way a natural bird color. What I felt was my wings grow impossibly heavy and I was barely able to keep them up.

The next thing I know I hear a quick series of _ping! ping!ping! _and then I was falling through the air. The impossible weight disappeared from my wings and I twisted and spread my wings to fly away. That was all I could think in my fuzzy mind._Get away get away get away get away._ Stroking my wings down, I struggled to keep us in the air, but my wings weren't accustomed to Altair's additional heavy weight and no matter what I told them to do we still lost altitude.

When my mind registered the fact that we were about to hit the ground, I twisted so Altair was on top of me and curled my body and wings around him as best as I could. The wind rushed out of my lungs in a painful gust as we struck the strangely hard sand. I gritted my teeth as we skidded across the sand for a few more second before relaxing when we came to a stop.

I blinked my eyes up at the night sky and struggled to keep my eyes open. I had to do something. I couldn't remember what it was other than it had something to do with Altair. After struggling against my body for a few more seconds, I finally gave up and let my eyes close.

I fell into unconsciousness with my wings and arms still wrapped around my friend and the dessert chill just beginning to descend.

—**Altair's POV—**

"_ALTAIR!"_

Altair wondered briefly who was the woman that was screaming out his name in horror. He absently registered that he was falling as he felt the familiar rush of air going past him. Or was he flying? He couldn't tell. Falling and flying felt the same either way.

He saw something white appearing in his blackening vision and absently wondered why Shahin was flying after him with such a scared and fearful expression. They were flying. He should be happy.

His eyes met Shahin's golden eyes and it hit him that maybe he should be scared. HE had never seen Shahin so afraid and he knew that Shahin's terrified face would remain with him for the rest of his life.

He couldn't stop his eyes from closing and he felt himself wrapped in the safe hold of unconsciousness.

**Alrighty! Finally finished.** **You got to see Shahin's second Ability! Yay! She can harden her feathers and use them as a shield at the price of being able to hardly move them at all.** **Now I have an absolutely horrible memory and I lost my list the other day, but I think I came up with this idea on my own. But I did have a little help from someone by the username of ****Denzal****. He suggested that I use Shahin(or Altair's. I can't remember) feathers as knives and that got me thinking. Harden feathers as hard as steel and use** **them for a shield. So I just want to thank ****Denzal** **for the little nudge.**

**I'm gonna** **try and get another chapter up this weekend to make up for a week with no updates, but no promises.**

**And I want to also say that I have decided that instead of two abilities each, Altair and Shahin will have three abilities each. I couldn't really decide between all the ideas sent to me. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO PM ME ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! And I've decided on all the abilities. Feel free to PM ideas you think are really good but I think I'm gonna** **stick to these ideas.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't give credit to someone who thought up Shahin's ability. If you did think up the ability please PM me and I'll correct that in the next chapter posting.**

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

**I am very sad to inform all of my readers that I'm gonnahave to do about only one chapter update a week. Thanks to school, my only free time is on the weekend, so mark all your Saturdays as a chapter update. On a brighter note, I want to tell you all that I'm changing my penname(or gonna** **try at least). I finally got tired of this one, seeing how it's a character name of a very long ago finished story. Good bye, Alyssa! Hello, GoldenEagle! (hopefully).**

**Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed**

—**Altair's POV—**

His head was one big ball of pain. Despite his failed attempts to ignore it, the throbbing only got worse in his head. Altair tried to go back to sleep, but something was nagging him. He couldn't go to sleep despite how comfortable and warm he felt. It wasn't just the pain that was keeping him awake, but a sense of danger or being vulnerable.

He frowned and blew a harsh breath out of his nose before opening his eyes. For a second his vision was blurry and out of focus, but then he blinked and saw white and smooth tan skin. His foggy brain wondered for a moment if the skin was as smooth as it looked before he felt a soft warm breath hit his face. Altair blinked in confusion and slowly lifted his head to avoid the pain. What he saw took a moment for him to fully understand.

At first he thought he was seeing the peaceful sleeping face of a woman, but then his brain registered that the face was scrunched up slightly in pain and that the face belonged to Shahin. Altair was really confused. What was he doing so close to Shahin's face? And why was he in pain? He then realized he was lying on top of Shahin and Altair felt his cheeks warm.

He placed his hands on the sand on either side of Shahin's sleeping form and was lifting himself off the smaller man, when he felt something holding him down. He peered over his shoulder and saw something that made his breath catch. Even though it was dark out he could clearly see the large pitch black wings limply covering his back. His mind was blank as his eyes flew to the tip of one wing and slowly traced it back to where it disappeared underneath Shahin. His slow, shocked, foggy mind finally came to the obvious conclusion.

Shahin had wings.

Shaking his head roughly to try and clear it, he got on his hands and knees and regarded the wings and how to get out from under them. He couldn't pull them off of him: they were a little over ten feet long each like his own. Altair sighed and slowly backed up awkwardly so that the limp wings slid up his back and over his head to rest on Shahin. As he was backing up he realized that Shahin's hands had been resting on his as well. One hand had been on the back of his neck while the other had been resting on his middle-back.

He finally sat away from Shahin and looked over the other Assassin. He felt something squeeze his heart painfully at the image. It was so…wrong to see someone as deadly and on guard as Shahin look so vulnerable and defenseless. It just wasn't right. He watched as Shahin shivered slightly and breathe out a fog of breath. It was then that Altair realized that it was night and the air was almost freezing cold.

The former Master Assassin blinked to his bird eyes to see better in the dark and went about gathering firewood quickly. Within a few minutes he had a small fire going. Thanks to the fire and his enhanced vision he finally saw the ten foot long furrow in the sand that ended where Shahin rested. His brain, although still throbbing, was mostly clear, and he was able to deduce that Shahin had crash landed with him in his arms. It was also as he worked that he was able to recall the last few moments of his memory.

He remembered talking with Shahin, tensing when they were hailed by the bandits Shahin had mentioned, fighting, taking a hit, seeing Shahin go down after taking a hit to the head, watching Shahin get kicked to the ground when he tried to get up, arguing with the leader of the bandits, getting hit in the head, and then… He wasn't sure. He could've sworn that he had been falling and that he had seen Shahin while he was falling, but he wasn't sure. That's when his memory got foggy and full of holes.

Altair slowly approached the sleeping Assassin and gently lifted the man to fold his wings to his back. It was so strange to feel feathers that weren't his own: to feel to muscle and fragile bones underneath the said feathers and not feel them as his own. It was as he was folding up Shahin's wings that he realized why Shahin wore that suffocating cloak, for he saw the twin cuts in the back of the others man's robes where the man's wings came from. _He must wear the cloak to hide the cuts_, he thought and wondered why he had never thought of cutting slits in the back of his robes.

After Shahin's wings were safely tucked against his back he lifted the surprising light man and laid him closer to the fire on his side, for he knew that it was uncomfortable to lay on folded up wings. He watched as Shahin shivered violently enough that his hood came away from his face a little. Still shocked that he had been right about Shahin, Altair pulled the hood away all the way and observed the Master Assassin's sleeping face. The pain was gone from his face now that Altair was no longer crushing him and Altair could really observe a Shahin that had no guard up at all.

Shahin looked… ethereal. If anything he looked like a woman again. After a brief hesitation, Altair let himself see the other Assassin as a woman instead of a man.

She had such soft looking smooth skin, full red lips, long black eyelashes that fanned her cheeks beautifully. He incredibly long black braid had gone slack in its weave and framed the woman's sleeping face. His eyes fell to the smooth strong column that was her neck and saw the chocker that Shahin had bought in Damascus. Altair felt his head cock to the side as he observed to jewelry hugging Shahin's smooth skin.

His mind briefly flickered back to what the old man had said and out of the state of mind that saw Shahin as a woman. Shahin had gotten the comb and necklace for a girl back in Masyaf, and yet Shahin used both on himself. Altair felt his curiosity flash to an impossible height as his eyes fell on the fellow Assassins flat chest. Without even realizing it, his gloved hand came to rest on other man's flat chest. He felt nothing underneath, obviously, nothing except the armor that Shahin had so cleverly put inside his robes. Altair looked down at the hem of Shahin's robes and bit his bottom lip in indecision, worrying his scar.

If Shahin was a woman like he expected, a look at his—her…whatever—chest would tell the truth. But that was a major invasion of the other man's privacy, and Altair didn't want to do that to the other man. But then another part of his wanted to for the sake of sating his curiosity. Altair crouched there for a long time before sighing and praying to whatever all powerful deity that was listening that Shahin wouldn't wake up and realize what he'd done or at least forgive him.

Barely breathing, Altair gently maneuvered Shahin and lifted his robes enough to push the other man's shirts up his chest. Thanks to the armor he couldn't take the robes off without making a lot of fuss and he couldn't hike it up like he was doing to Shahin's shirts. So he settled for lifting it enough to see under what he was revealing. He was mesmerized briefly by the smooth toned skin he was revealing that was marred by many scars. Ignoring the guilt of his actions, he shook off the fascination and continued lifting the shirts slowly. He threw glances up at Shahin's face and was relieved as well as tortured when he saw that the other man slept on. His hands stopped when he felt his thumb brush something. He looked and saw the edge of a bandage. He frowned and felt his concern flare. Was Shahin injured? He maneuvered the shirts to see the whole of the bandages and froze at what he saw.

Shahin's entire chest was wrapped tightly in those bandages, but what held his attention was the almost imperceptible twin bumps under the bandages. Not quite believing what he was seeing, one hand brushed softly against one of the lumps. His heart started beating hard when he felt Shahin shift a little and make a small sound. Altair glanced up at Shahin's face and saw that the Assassin was frowning in what looked like confusion. He quickly pulled the shirts back down into place and rearranged Shahin's robes to make it seem as they had never been touched. He then walked calmly to the other side of the fire and plopped down on his behind.

He stared at the fire for a moment before saying aloud, "Shahin is a woman." It was then he realized what he'd done and he buried his face in his hands as the guilt swamped him. He'd just seen and touched a woman's body. That was something only the woman's husband had the right to do. He had violated his friend's privacy and body. His body shuddered and he began to pray for forgiveness quietly.

After who knows how long he finally stopped and thought that Shahin, a woman, was an Assassin. A _Master Assassin_. A small smile touched his lips as he thought of what his brother s would think if they knew a woman was a Master Assassin and they were not. It was gone in an instant as the guilt returned. It didn't matter that he had prayed for forgiveness. He needed Shahin's forgiveness.

"Altair?" came a sleepy voice.

Altair's head shot out of his hands and he watched as Shahin roll on to her back and try to sit up. She didn't get far before she grimaced in pain and a hand went to her head to rub her temples. Altair's brain was struggling to realize that the deadly lethal Master Assassin in front of him was a woman as Shahin forced herself to sit up fully and then to her feet, where she swayed unsteadily. Altair was by her side when she stumbled.

Shahin blinked blearily up at him as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her down again. She frowned up at him before trying to sit up again. Altair pushed her back down with a hand on her shoulder. She glared up at him with her fiery golden eyes and demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You need to rest," he replied in a calm voice that took his entire will to force. "You took a blow to your head from the bandits."

Shahin blinked again and looked like she was remembering. Altair waited for her inevitable reaction and got it when she froze completely and the color drained out of her face. He saw her wings shift a tiny bit, as if she was making sure that they were, in fact, out in the open. Altair watched with interest as she shuttered her eyes and peered up at him through her eyelashes, a curiously feminine gesture. "You know," she whispered.

_More than you think_, Altair thought with guilt, but he nodded, "Yes. I do." He paused before saying, "It's so strange seeing wings that aren't my own."

**I'm awful. Altair isn't the only one feeling guilt. I can't believe I made him do that to her! God, I'm .** **Sadly that was the only way I could think of for Altair to find out Shahin's secret. I wanted Altair to feel guilty like he does now and for Shahin to try and figure out why he was feeling that way and then for Altair to confess and for Shahin to react… I don't know how I'll have her react yet. This scene wont** **come for a little while…. I'm awful.**

**Well, heres** **the chapter for this week and I suck** **with the cliffhangers don't i? I know I do, but youre** **just gonna** **have to wait for next Saturday. Sorry.**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	16. Chapter 16: Seeing for Themselves

**Right on time! It's Saturday and here's the next chapter just like I promised it would be! Woo! I'm on time for once!**

**Chapter 16: Seeing for Themselves**

I blinked at those words. _Had he just…? No, I must be hearing things. He couldn't have just admitted that he had wings._ My mind raced along with my heart as I stared up at those waiting amber eyes. "Did you just…" I whispered, trailing off when my friend nodded and reached over his head and began pulling off his robes and shirts after a brief hesitation. I struggled to keep the heat away from my cheeks and my eyes away from the smooth taut chest that I'd only seen once.

"I don't cut through my robes or shirts like you," he stated when his eyes met mine. He looked down at the ground once his last shirt was gone and hunched his back, stretching his skin like I did. Altair blew out a quick breath before I saw the top of his wings appear over his shoulders. I stared in shock as the enormous wings pulled themselves out of Altair's back and sat up slowly from where my friend had pushed me to lay down, ignoring the dizziness. I knew I shouldn't be surprised, I had wings of my own, but I had never really seen my wings besides in a blurry reflection in a water's surface. Altair's wings looked…regal and powerful as they stretched, fully out of Altair's body.

The former Master Assassin's amber eyes met my own as he folded his wings against his back. I couldn't help but flutter my wings a little and tried, and failed, to keep them from fluffing up a bit. My wings were always a key to see my emotions. I was at a loss for words as my eyes flicked from Altair's to his wings. I frowned after a moment as my brain realized something. "Your wings are bigger than mine," I pointed out, sounding a little peeved about it.

Altair smiled as he sat down next to me. "Is that all you have to say?" he asked, sounding more than a bit amused.

I perked up a bit and replied with, "I knew it."

My friend's eyes danced with laughter for a moment before he countered. "Just as I knew you had wings."

My face went carefully blank as I sat up straight. I saw apprehension flash across Altair's, but he otherwise showed no reaction to my reaction. "How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"The book," Altair stated simply. He shrugged nonchalantly, "You had a page of notes in the background comparing your wings to a bird's. Plus, I saw you use your bird eyes when we were locating the Bureau in Damascus."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Bird eyes?" I repeated.

He nodded and motioned to his own eyes and they turned orange as I watched. "The ability to see farther and see things better." His eyes went back to his normal amber.

It was my turn to nod in understanding. "I call that eagle eyes," I stated, clearing up my earlier misunderstanding. "That's why I didn't understand you."

He cocked his head to the side, and I wondered if I looked like that when I did the same action. "How did you find out about me?"

I had a sense of déjà vu when I answered simply, "When we fought that first time. When I convinced you that the first and unexpected attack can win a fight. I felt your wings under your skin. And you used Eagle Vision that one time in the dining hall." I waved to my own eyes as he opened his mouth to ask what 'Eagle Vision' was. I blinked to my colored view and thought absently about how beautiful that green that Altair was. Of course the fact that he was half naked had nothing to do with that thought. Nothing at all. Nothing. "The colored vision," I explained. I hesitated before asking, "What color am I to your sight, Altair?"

I saw the man blink once to change his eyes and then blink again in surprise. I blinked back to my normal vision as Altair kept looking me over in astonishment. "You're green," he mumbled, shocked.

"Just as you're green to my eyes," I said quietly. Altair's eyes flew up to mine and I watched his pupils shrink back to normal size. "And I think I know why we're that different color." I shifted my wings to bring Altair's attention to them. "What do the both of us have that no one else does?"

"Our wings?" Altair answered absently, surprised. "We're different colors because we have wings?"

I shrugged and shifted into a better position, ignoring how the world seemed to spin whenever I moved my head the slightest bit. "It's the only thing I can think of that explains it, and I've been thinking about this for a long time." I paused and spoke again to answer my friend's unvoiced question. "For about seven years now." He blinked as his only response and I saw the gears start turning in that thick headed skull of his. Out of know where, the thought of my strange abilities came to mind. How I could heal and now how I could use my wings as shields. And how Altair could manipulate air. "Altair," I began hesitantly. I gathered my courage when his beautifully clear eyes met mine. "Do you have any…abilities?"

He frowned in confusion, though I saw a spark of understanding in his eyes. "How do you mean?" he asked, and I knew he was fishing for information on me.

I thought about outright calling him on his ability to manipulate air to avoid saying that I could heal and harden my feathers, but we were exchanging very personal and damning information. If anyone found out about our secrets, we were sure to be put to death as demons. I figured that I could tell him about at least one ability. I still didn't want to tell him I healed him after his punishment, and, in effect, that Al Mualim had really intended to kill him. "Like how I can harden my feathers like a shield," I said quietly, glancing around to see if there was anyone listening even though I knew that that was very unlikely.

Altair straightened in shock and demanded, "Like a shield? Can you show me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I only learned about that tonight when I was carrying us away from the bandits."

"Can you try?" Altair persisted.

I shrugged in response and opened my wings a quarters of the way and tried to find that 'muscle again. After a full minute of trying I sighed and shook my head. I jumped a little when I felt Altair's hands fall on to my shoulders. I blinked up at those amber eyes and couldn't help but blush a little when I realized how small I felt with him towering over me slightly. "I can't," I stated with a shake of my head.

Altair thought for a moment before offering, "Try recalling the first time you used it. Speak aloud what happened so you can hear it as well as think it." I hesitated and Altair gently brushed my eyes closed. "Don't worry. Those bandits aren't anywhere near us. They can't hurt us." I blinked in surprise that Altair had so easily read the reason behind my hesitancy before throwing my mind back into the memories. When I didn't say anything right away, Altair tapped my jaw, "Talk me through what happened. Start with just before the bandits showed up."

I nodded a little and quietly began. "We were talking about armor. I thought that light leather armor was best while you thought that light metal plating was best even though it weighs the wearer down too much in my opinion. You were in the middle of talking when you suddenly stopped and I could sense why you stopped as well. I could feel the eyes watching us." I opened my eyes and frowned at the man. "Can you do that too? Are you able to just tell when someone is watching you?"

Altair nodded, "Yes. I often wondered about you having the same ability back at the castle. Now back to the story."

I obligingly closed my eyes and continued. "When I looked up I could see a dozen archers on each side of the cliff aiming arrows down at us. I remember feeling…nervous and excited at the same time. The leader of the bandits irritated me with how he thought he was superior and while we were speaking back and forth I moved my hands closer to my throwing knives, knowing I would have to take out the archers before anything else. I remember how I looked at you and you looked at me and I felt as if I could read your mind and you could read mine. We just…understood what each of us were going to do. When the horsemen came around the curve in front and behind us, I threw my knives. I remember focusing on getting them right because the archers were so far away and I had to get the angle of my throws just right or I'd miss altogether. The archers fell and the horsemen were on us." I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart as I immersed myself in my emotions and thoughts as much as possible. There was a reason I didn't look back on my battles: I could deal with the threat of death and injury thanks to adrenaline, but when I looked back with a clear mind I could so many incidents where I came close to losing my life. And here I was practically reliving it. "Everything happened so fast. I was only moving out of instinct, trusting my sense to tell me when someone was striking at me. I don't know how long you and I fought back to back, but I heard you cry out. I spun around to see you stumble and a bandit standing behind you, having struck you on your head. I recall trying to call your name, to bring you out of the stun the hit put you in, but I got my own blow to the head when I tried. I had a moment where I was able to stop myself from collapsing, and in that moment I saw you go down as the bandits pinned you. I didn't have time to react to that before I was pushed to the ground. I fought them as much as I could, but they had pinned my left arm so I couldn't use my hidden blade and wouldn't let me reach my other knives. I remember yelling curses at them before someone kicked me in the head. After that… it's fuzzy. I can't tell if what I remember actually happened, but I felt myself being dragged across the ground, and someone yelling my name. I thought I heard you yelling my name. And I couldn't move. I couldn't move a finger. It was like…I no longer in control of my body. Eventually, I felt myself being thrown to the ground and I was getting my vision back. Everything was so blurry and I couldn't remember how I'd gotten to lay on the ground. When I tried to get to my hands and knees, someone kicked me down again. I got him back by stabbing him in the leg. Then two men grabbed me and hauled me to my feet. I could hardly think at all. I remember looking around and seeing a group of men standing by the cliff's edge and after a moment I was able to tell that you were talking to the leader of the bandits." I felt my eyes begin to move fast under my eye lids, my heart race, my breathing pick up as I sensed that something bad was coming. I was too far into my memory to realize that it was that, a memory. I could hardly feel as Altair ran a soothing thumb across my cheek. I began to aimlessly talk as the memory played out. I hard realized when I switched from 'you' to 'Altair'. "The leader of the bandits yelled at Altair and Altair said something I couldn't hear. And then the leader punched Altair in the head, stunning him. The leader said something to the men and motioned to the cliff's edge. I was so scared. I knew they were going to throw Altair over the cliff and kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I twisted out of the hands that were holding me and tried to run at the bandits to try and stop them. But I was still dizzy and I stumbled and wasn't fast enough. I wasn't fast enough. When the bandits threw Altair over the edge, I couldn't think. Something hurt in my chest and I screamed. I screamed out Altair's name and ran to the edge as my wings ripped out of my back. I dove off the edge and fell after Altair. I could see the ground coming closer and I thought I wouldn't make it. I wouldn't be able to save Altair. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me and opened my wings to stop our fall and I just barely stopped up from crashing and flew up. But when I thought we were in the clear, that we were safe, the bandits shot arrows at us. I noticed them too late. I couldn't drop out of the way or dodge. I remember wrapping myself and my wings around Altair to try and protect him from the arrows. And then I felt that 'muscle'. It felt like I'd never used it before and it hurt so much to use it. It was like purposely working a severely pulled muscle. For a second my wings felt so impossibly heavy and I heard these high pitched ringing sounds. The arrows never hit. When I started to fall and opened my wins I saw the arrows falling away as if they had been deflected. I flew away as fast as I could. I couldn't think of anything else besides getting somewhere safe. But Altair weighed so much and that 'muscle' and my wings hurt. I couldn't stop from crashing. I tried my best to take the impact by protecting Altair again and I remember trying to stay awake because I needed to do something. Something about Altair, but I couldn't stop myself from falling asleep."

"Shahin," a soft male voice called as if from far away, and I opened my eyes, blinking away the blurriness until Altair's face became clear. I struggled to control my breathing as Altair surprised me by pulling close for a hug and rubbing soothing circles right between my wings. They unconsciously fluttered in pleasure, or tried to. They seemed to be incredibly heavy at that moment. I clung to Altair without thought, trying to shake the horror and fear that followed me from my memory. I ran my fingers through the soft feathers of Altair's wings and tried to focus on the sensation and not on thinking. Altair made comforting sounds that I barely heard as my eyes darted around, searching for those bandits. "Shahin," Altair called again and I made a sound to show that I was listening as I began to unwind. "Look at your wings."

I turned my head a little and looked out of the corner of my eye to do as he ordered. I gasped a little in amazement. My feathers were golden. Like metal gold, not bird gold. And when I tried to move my wings I found I could hardly because they weight was too much. I was aware of that 'muscle' and where it was. I could tell that the 'muscle' still hurt to be used and when I relaxed the 'muscle' my wings slowly turned back into black as the weight disappeared.

"Can you find the 'muscle' again?" Altair asked quietly. In response I slowly coaxed the smarting 'muscle' into working again and my wings turned gold for a moment before I let it go and they returned back to black. Altair suddenly pulled back, leaving me to reel a bit.

I looked up to ask why he'd done that when I saw the twisted guilty look on his face. "What's wrong, Altair?" I asked quietly as I reached to rest a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away much to my surprise and hurt. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I watched as he struggled with something internal. I wanted to say that he could trust me, but I had a feeling that that would only push him to remain quiet, so I left him to decide.

Altair finally bowed his head deeply and said in a voice deep in shame and guilt. "I'm sorry, Shahin. You have my deepest apologies."

I blinked in confusion and resisted the urge to reach out and try and reassure him. "What are you apologizing for?" I asked. Was it for making me relive that memory? He shouldn't be. It's thanks to his suggestion that I know how to use that ability. And why would he feel such shame and guilt for that? What would make the proud and arrogant Altair apologize so sincerely?

Altair tried to make himself smaller as he repeated he was sorry over and over again. "Altair," I called, halting his endless apologies, genuinely worried and scared now. What could make Altair apologize so fervently? "What did you do?" I half demanded half asked.

Altair winced and hesitated before beginning softly. "I had a suspicion since the old man told me you wanted the comb for a girl that matched your description." I felt my blood run cold, but didn't say a word. "I wanted to know for sure," he whispered, almost painfully. "When you were unconscious… I looked under your robes."

I unconsciously hugged my arms tightly to my chest as I shivered, feeling cold all over. He couldn't have… He couldn't know. He couldn't.

Altair's shame-filled eyes peeked up to look at my horrified ones. "I know you're a woman," I whispered.

Everything went blank.

**I know. I'm evil with the cliffhanger and horrible [lace to stop, but I want to quickly write a chapter for my second story so I can get back to working on my third story. It's a transformers fanfic** **and right now im** **just wanting toprewrite** **it and see where it goes. I should probably publish it in a week or two once I get 5-10 chapters finished. If you like transformers and my writing keep on the lookout for my third story. And thank the evil idea bunnies because they bugged the hell out of me until I began to write the new story down. I hope the chapter above was okay for my hurry to get back to my new story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

**God, I was so inconsiderate with the last chapter. It was such poor quality that I was embarrassed that it came out of me. So I will try my best to make this a much better quality chapter, especially since you finally get to see Shahin's reaction to being found out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh. And it was brought to my attention about the gender of Shahin's name. Yes, it is just a guy name. Not a he/she name that can go either way, and I purposely chose Shahin's name to be that way so I did not make a mistake in choosing names. Besides, how would Shahin hide her gender if she had a woman's name? That just doesn't make sense.**

**Chapter 17: Confessions**

There was no thought in my head. For once, I didn't have control of myself. I was vaguely aware of curling up into a ball and clutching my head and a voice saying something, but nothing else. It took all of my will to not scream, and even then I wasn't sure if I succeeded. Every single time I'd felt a little fear or trepidation when someone said something that could have been linked to my gender, came back.

And it came back with a vengeance.

There were so many thoughts running through my head that it could only be defined as a roar in sound. I couldn't sort through. It was too much. Too much too soon.

_I know you're a woman. I know you're a woman. I know you're a woman._

How could five simple words ruin everything? My lifetime of control was gone. My confidence that I could live out my life in relative peace was gone. My confidence in hiding my secrets was gone. Everything. Was. Gone.

_He knows. How could he know? What will he do? He knows. How will I keep masquerading? He KNOWS. What should I do? Am I able to do anything?_ _Should I do anything? HE KNOWS._

_WHO KNOWS?_

I didn't know. Who knew my secret? My mind was in too much turmoil to bother giving me an answer and my emotions weren't helping at all. All I could comprehend was that someone knew the secret that would end my life and that I was scared. So, so scared.

There was a loud drum close to my ears and it took me a second to realize that it was a heartbeat. I figured it was mine and tried to pull myself out of the storm that was wreaking so much havoc on my sanity. I couldn't recall anything. The mind-numbing fear was the only thing that registered with me.

Until I realized someone had their arms around me.

I lost it. I could only think that those strong arms wanted only thing from a woman and I wouldn't give the man anything with dying first. Snarling, I spun out of the arms that were holding me and on to my feet, unsheathing my hidden blade and pulling one of my many knives and I had only a second to wonder why I was armed so well before I saw the man move towards me. I couldn't really see the man: my vision swam too much and made everything blurry. It was like I was seeing through water. My body flowed into a fighting stance and I lashed out at the white blur that was the man. I heard a defiant woman's war cry and a small corner of my rioting brain realized that the sound had come from me.

I didn't think on how I was able to fight so well and move with so much speed: I only thought on how to kill the man who had once held me. The White Man deflected my attack with something on his arm and raised his hand to latch on to my wrist, but I had already spun away from him. My mind was able to realize that the White Man was much slower than me: that I would be able to slip past his guard easily. When I came up behind the slowly half turning man I slashed my hidden blade forward. Only to be met with armor. Snarling, I danced back before coming forward to meet the man. This time he tried his best to block my attacks with his own blade and whatever was on his arm and trying to keep up with my obviously superior speed. It was while I was moving for a second time that the air suddenly turned golden and it was almost impossible to move.

I gave up on moving my arms after a moment and opened my wings up. I flexed that muscle and lashed out with both of my large wings to try and knock the White Man back and stop whatever this golden air was, but the White Man's own pair of wings and blocked my heavy gold wings. I blinked and gasped in shock, before trying to move at all, but now my wings were immobilized like my arms and body.

Fear consumed me when I realized I was at the man's mercy and I could stop the enraged scream that escaped me. The man's voice fell against deaf ears as I struggled with all my will to move even an inch. It was impossible. My cheek suddenly stung and I spat vile curses that tasted bitter at the White Man for slapping me. He would pay for that. He would pay dearly for that and what he was going to do to me. The man kept trying to talk with me, he almost sounded panicky and worried, but I figured that was due to me having the ability to kill him. I was just about to start cursing again when the White Man darted forward.

And something firm pressed against my lips. My body tensed, fully ready to plunge my blades into my would-be rapist's body, until something clicked in my head. There was a scar on those lips pressing against mine. Something that was so familiar. And the scent that came to my nose, the one that smelled like musk and desert heat and feathers and was so pleasing to my nose, was also familiar. Familiar enough that I stopped fighting the golden air for a moment.

A moment was all that was needed for my memories and sanity to come back to me. I blinked my wide golden eyes and looked at the amber eyes as the pressure left my lips. "Al-Altair?" I whispered, sounding so incredibly lost, even to my own ears. The golden air disappeared and my arms fell limp to my sides, knife sliding from loose fingers, and my wings slowly folded against my back.

"Shh… It's okay Shahin. It's okay," he murmured as he pulled me into a tight hug. I blinked in surprise, trying to realize what had happened in those past few minutes. My arms unconsciously came up and wrapped firmly around Altair's trim waist and my forehead came to rest on his shoulder. Somehow, Altair ended up witting with me cradled in his lap with me clutching his neck now. He continued to saying nonsense in hisdeep comforting voice.

Time was lost on me until I was finally able to pull back enough and ask, "Did I…really…?"

Altair's hand came up and stroked my back. "It's alright," was his only answer.

I shook my head vigorously, and pulled back farther until I could meet his amber eyes with my golden ones. "No its not!" I snapped, half-angry half-scared. "I could've killed you, Altair! If it weren't for your armor I would have!"

Altair looked away and muttered, "Well, I would've deserved it. I did look under your robes and shirts."

I froze, all thoughts in my head stopping as I processed what he'd said. My eyes closed half way, so Altair wasn't able to read anything from them, though he immediately looked warywhen he noticed my change in mood. "You looked under my shirts," I repeated quietly, and I waited until Altair nodded hesitantly before continuing. "You saw my chest." Another nod, but with a blush and averted eyes this time. "And you did this while I was unconscious?" He nodded again, looking shameful.

He opened his mouth, "Shahin. I can explain—"

He stopped when I laid a finger on his lips and pulled back silently. Altair's amber eyes watched my veiled expression with questioning in them. I gave no warning before I pulled back my hand and slapped him.

He gaped at finding his cheek stinging and his head suddenly turned to the side. He blinked at me in shock, only to find me glaring at him and quivering in fury. "I swear to every single god there is that if you do something like that again I will not hesitate to castrate you," I growled menacingly. Altair paled in fear, knowing I would, only to look confused when I suddenly looked fearful.

"What's wrong, Shahin?" he asked, latching on to my arm to stop me from pulling back any farther.

I swallowed, or tried to, before whispering, "You're going to turn me into Al Mualim, aren't you?" The fear had returned at the thought of what I would do in the future, only to realize I didn't have a future.

I was confused when Altair openly blanched and looked at me in surprise. "Turn you in?" he repeated before shaking his head. "Friends don't do that to each other, Shahin." _Though Malik did so_, he thought bitterly. "I won't turn you in. Your secret, or secrets, are safe with me."

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. "What's in it for you?" I demanded.

He cocked his head at me in confusion. "What?"

I blew a raspberry, giving his shoulders a small shake, "What do you want in exchange for keeping my gender a secret?"

He frowned, looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. "What could I possibly want from you?"

I'm sure my face read 'What are you stupid?' as I replied. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" His confused expression said I did and I sighed, looking up at the night sky. My wings ruffling uneasily betrayed my embarrassment. "Think, Altair. I am a woman," I stopped for a moment to take a calming breath at admitting my lifelong secret before continuing. "And you are the only man in existence who knows that. What else would a man want?"

He looked confused for a second before understanding lit his face and his cheeks turned red as he blushed. "I wouldn't do that to you!" he snapped indignantly. His wings fluffed up in irritation.

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "So the thought never crossed your mind?"

He shook his head vehemently and hotly responded. "No! Not until you brought it up!"

I looked over his face with critical eyes before I finally began to believe him. "You really aren't going to turn me in, are you?"

"No," he answered simply, letting his infamous temper go, his feathers smoothing down.

I looked him over once more before my shoulders drooped in relief and I hugged his neck in gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He chuckled and easily accepted the hug. "You really are a woman with your mood swings. One moment you're having a panic attack, the next you're slapping me for looking under your clothes, then you're accusing me of wanting to blackmail you, and now you're hugging me to thank me. Really, choose an emotion and stick with it please. It will confuse me less."

I pulled back, a rare smile gracing my face and I smacked him lightly on the head before pulling myself out of his lap. To avoid blushing I forced my thoughts away from how close we had been for the past who knows how long and on to something much more satisfying. I smiled evilly. "Then, how about revenge?" I asked.

Altair looked a little scared before looking at the ground in embarrassment. "I apologized though. And you slapped me."

I snorted and stretched my wings and body out. I knew that the fact that Altair knew my secret had sunk in at a record time and that now the fact that I was a woman would be something we would take in stride. That was a very pleasing thought. "Not you, idiot," I corrected and he looked at me. I answered his unspoken question. "The bandits."

Understanding dawned on his rugged face. "They do have our horses and equipment," he mused.

I grinned and continued his line of thought, "And we aren't expected back at Masyaf for another day or two."

He grinned back and fanned out his wings. "Not to mention they need to be taught that Assassins shouldn't be trifled with."

I raised my wings and bent my knees in preparation to take off into the air. "Let's go hunting," I said, before I leapt into the air, Altair not too far behind.

**Woo! That sounds like a much better quality chapter and Shahin had her freak out and got to slap Altair. I honestly didn't expect Shahin to lose her mind but it came out so its** **there now. I hope you like this chapter much better than the last one.**

**P.S. I'am** **pleased to announce that I have just finished the third chapter of my Transformers fanfic** **and I wanted to say a special thank you to ****Alice of the Forest,** **Skyla,** **and my own little bro for reading my chapters so far and critiquing my work. I really appreciate it you guys and I can't write in words how thankful I am for you guys taking the time to help me!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I can't improve my story unless you tell me how** **I'm doing and I've had over five thousand people have at least looked at my story! Yay** **btw for so many views! But everyone should be reviewing. I'm writing this story for you guys! Help me improve it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge

**I'm so sorry that I had to skip this Saturday, but my bike decided to take a vacation along the lines of breaking down just as I was leaving for the library, but im in the process of saving up for a laptop so things like this won't happen again, but until then, life happens. Here's the next chapter where the bandits get the shit scared out of them. Shahin and Altair are going to have fun. *Evil laugh*.**

Chapter 18: Revenge

—Altair's POV—

He couldn't take his eyes off Shahin. There was something…hypnotic about how she flew. She. That was still a shock to him, and the fact that she had wings seemed to be much more easily acceptable then the knowledge that Shahin, the reclusive Master Assassin, was, in fact, a woman in disguise. This was turning out to be a very strange mission.

But, for the moment, he couldn't look away from the person flying through the air with him. Shahin's hood had fallen back when she took off and her hair was now streaming behind her as her black wings seamlessly moved and carried the woman. Her wings looked as if they moved independently from Shahin's body as they folded up regularly and stroked down with so much grace that he felt like he was learning how to fly all over again. Shahin just looked so…elegant and natural in the sky. And Altair knew that if the Master Assassin was anything like she was on the ground as in the air then she could be turn from lazy and relaxing flight to deadly and lethal in a moment.

So the former Master Assassin was glad that Shahin didn't seem to recall her freak out. Altair was relieved that she didn't remember him trying to hold her close and comfort her and then kissing her into shock when she wouldn't listen to him. No one could understand how grateful he was that she didn't remember that part of their chaotic night or he would've gotten more than a slap. Altair very much believed that Shahin could carry out her threat to castrate him if she knew that she had been kissed.

Shahin banked to the left slightly with only slight shifts in her feathers as she scanned the surrounding area in her eagle eyes, trying to pinpoint where they had been ambushed by the bandits. For a moment, Altair wondered what the fact that him knowing her secret would do to their relationship. They were already pretty close for the few days they'd been together as partners, but they were to be together for the next who-knows-how-long while Altair hunted his targets down one by one. Would they remain just partners? Or would they get…closer?The former Master Assassin wasn't sure which he would prefer.

"There!" Shahin shouted over the wind, pointing down below them.

Altair blinked to his eagle eyes (Shahin's name for them was so much better than his own) and squinted down at the ground roughly a hundred feet below them. He saw the arrows and the faint footprints that showed the bandits had recently been there. The former Master Assassin flew until he was practically flying above Shahin as she circled the area. She noticed his approach and looked over her shoulder and watched him with her gold eyes.

"I can't see where they went from here," he announced, raising his voice a little to be heard over the wind. "Can you?"

Shahin frowned as she looked down at the ground, squinting like Altair had done moments ago, before shaking her head and replying, "I can't either. We'll have to get closer." The woman met his eyes and he saw that mischievous look in her eyes before she folded her wings close to her black and dropped like a stone.

Altair thought that maybe he should feel concerned about his partner dropping out of the sky, but he only felt a rush when he realized that Shahin was playing a game with him. His eyes narrowed against the air streaming by as he angled himself downward and flew down. Shahin was facing up towards him with her arms calmly folded across her chest, as if she was simply waiting for him so they could go through the forest and get to training, not falling out of the air with her hair whipping just past her face. She watched as Altair slowly gained on her until she turned over to face the ground and opened her wings.

Altair watched with awe as she pulled out of her plummet and came up skimming the ground with only a foot between her and crashing. He wondered if he was as graceful as the female Assassin as she slowed down and eventually came to a running stop, pushing her braid back over her shoulder. She was already scanning for tracks when he landed and he went to the other side of the area so they covered more ground.

It was only a few minutes later before Altair found horse tracks leading away from the cliff and they were back in the air. They flew closer to the ground so they could follow the trail. Altair was just thinking about how to make the bandits suffer when Shahin cursed, braked hard, and shot up into the air. The former Master Assassin had to turn on to his side to avoid running into his partner and was fairly peeved when he ascended and caught up with her.

"Give me some warning next time!" he growled as they circled widely.

Shahin gave him an apologetic look before pointing at the ground. "I didn't think we would want to warn that patrol down there." Altair blinked and looked down. Sure enough, there was a patrol of three bandits on horseback. If Shahin hadn't pulled back when she did they would've risked literally running into the bandits at the breakneck speed they had been flying at.

He still threw her a small glare. "Give me a warning next time." The woman only chuckled as they flew on towards the camp where several fires were visible with Altair muttering about how women needed to be more cautious of those around them. When Shahin casually flicked his face with the edge of her wings, Altair wasn't sure if she did it on purpose because she had heard him or if it was an accident. He still scowled at her. She still chuckled. _Infuriating woman_, he thought.

They circled the bandit's camp and it was Shahin who came and flew above Altair this time, careful to keep her wings in sync with his. Altair was very aware of the woman's body only inches from his back and sensitive wings, but was able to keep his flying and face even. "I have an idea," she said simply, and, when he looked over his shoulder, he could see the female Master Assassin's golden eyes practically glowing with mischief and humor.

His lips unconsciously curled into a smile as he saw the gears turning in that devious mind. "And what would that be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shahin's mouth was slowly smoothing out into a smile as she leaned down closer and told him her plan very clearly. He forgot the fact that she was so close when he caught on to her plan and outright laughed when she finished. The woman was grinning evilly and Altair memorized the look of that rare grin as he told her, "That will work perfectly."

She laughed merrily at the thought of the coming chaos, which was also memorized, before saying, "The patrols first," and flew off in the opposite direction than her male companion, letting loose a perfectly mimicked hawk scream.

—Bandit Leader's POV—

"They're demons!"

"No! They were angels!"

"How could any Assassin have wings?! It's unholy! It's blasphemy!"

"Are you an idiot? There's no other thing they could have been besides angels!"

"ENOUGH!" the Bandit Leader bellowed, bringing the heated argument to a screeching halt, finally. He sighed and rubbed his temples to try and fend off the headache that had come from the past three hours of arguing. He distantly heard the distant sound of a hawk's cry and an eagle's answering screech as he glared at his men around the fire. He pointed a dagger at each one of them in turn. "It doesn't matter if they're angels or demons; we're going to find them."

An older man to his right snorted before taking a swig of his wine. "And how do you expect to find them? It's not like they leave tracks for us to follow."

The Leader turned his flinty eyes to glare at the old man, who didn't see it because he was taking another drink of his wine. _Stupid drunk_, he thought acidly before he answered. "We'll search the area."

The old man gave him a look that said "Are you stupid?" and waved his arms around in a dramatic gesture. "They can fly! They don't have to follow any roads and they can move a lot faster than horses! They could be anywhere!"

A younger man, a recent addition to his ranks spoke, cutting off his leader. "Won't they come back for their horses?" he asked stupidly, waving at where they horses were practically hogtied to a post. They had been nothing but trouble ever since their owners had flown off, kicking and biting anyone who came near and had nearly escaped once they had been picketed since they had both chewed their way through their tethers. He himself had gotten a kick where a man should never get kicked and had taken a wad of horse spit in the face by the black one. The Leader was seriously tempted to turn them loose if they caused any more trouble.

He was about to start shouting at the younger man when someone shouted his name behind him. He stood and spun angrily at the runner, who took a wary step back when he saw his leader's obvious anger, but gave his message nonetheless. "Sir, none of the patrols have come in yet."

"And you interrupted a meeting for that?!" he demanded loudly, taking his anger out on the messenger. "Have more respect or I'll have it branded into you! Is that clear?!" The man shakily nodded as all the color drained from his face. The Bandit leader felt some of his anger disappear as he saw the man cowering in obvious fear before he snapped, "Get out of my sight before I decide to brand you anyway!" He turned away from the satisfying image of the messenger fleeing as fast as he could and glared at the men around the fire. "We will turn over every single stone in this desert until we find those Assassins. Am I clear?"

The old man snorted before sarcastically answering, "Yes sir! Where would you like us to start looking first? How about in your dreams?"

The Bandit Leader unsheathed his dagger and was about to walk up to the old man, who apparently had a death wish, when something fell quickly in front of his eyes and thumped into the sand in front of him. He turned his eyes downward, ready to yell at whoever was throwing around equipment again, when his eyes widened at what was at his feet. He distantly heard the sound of a hawk' scream as he looked at the frozen horrified face of the messenger he had just sent off and the blood staining the front of his ratty tunic.

Chaos erupted.

Men screamed and scrambled away from the body, never taking their eyes off the corpse. There was a scream to his right and when he spun he saw that the old man was gone. Just no footprints showing that he had run away. There was another horrified scream to his left and when he looked the young man was gone. Moments later their bodies dropped from the sky and landed not too far away from the first one, blood still gushing from their wounds.

"It's the demons!" a man yelled in fear as he cowered on the ground, watching the sky.

The Bandit Leader looked up as well, but the pitch black night sky revealed nothing. _If you can't see them, listen for them_, he thought desperately as he turned to the still yelling and praying men. "Silence!" he roared, and silence fell. There was only the sound of the fire crackling, causing some of the men to jump in alarm, as everyone turned their eyes up to the sky. No one breathed as they waited for the slightest noise. The Bandit Leader held his dagger at the ready.

There was a streak of movement out of the corner of his eye, a scream, and then a rush of air. By the time he spun the man who had been there wasn't there anymore. Another scream followed behind that and another man was gone, joining the growing pile of bodies around the fire. Men broke and ran, yelling and screaming who knows what. The Bandit Leader ran for the fire, hoping that the light would protect him from these demons. He turned quickly this way and that as screams seemed to echo from everywhere. His heart banged painfully against his chest until he just wanted to rip open his skin and let the obviously fearful heart out. It only got worse when the screams and falling bodies stopped.

The Bandit Leader gasped for air that seemed to be so much harder to take it. He spun around, eyes never leaving the sky, looking wildly for the demons he was sure were there as sweat poured off of him. The deafening silence finally got to him and he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth, "Where are you?! Come face me! I'm not afraid!"

He began to laugh hysterically until a soft feminine voice whispered right in his ear. "Are you sure?"

He screamed and spun around, slashing his dagger through empty air as something black disappeared into the air. He landed on his rear and began to scramble backwards, scanning the sky with eyes that would surely fall out if they got any wider. He froze when his eyes landed on the still white figure standing between two tents. Glowing blue eyes watched him, just watched him like a predator. His eyes flew to his right, searching for a possible escape, but only saw a second white figure, this one with glowing orange eyes.

Tears began to stream down his face as he scrambled back until his back met a log. "Please don't kill me," he whimpered. The two white figures slowly came forward, those horrible eyes unblinking as their wings ruffled and began to change colors rapidly. "Please… Don't."

The thinner of the two simply said, "You should not have attacked us."

The bigger suddenly had a blade in its left hand and the Bandit Leader realized with horror that the blade had come fromhis own arm. "That was your mistake," the bigger demon said in a dead voice. "Enjoy Hell."

"Demons. Demons. Don't… Please don't…" the Bandit Leader begged quietly as he watched the two demons come closer. _No. No. This can't be happening. This can't…_ he thought in hollow shock.

There was a sudden pain in his chest, and then, his world mercifully ended.

—Shahin's POV—

I cocked my head to the side as I looked down at the body of the bandit leader.

Altair voiced my question. "What happened?" he asked incredulously as he looked down at the untouched body.

I sheathed my hidden blade and crouched down, reached out to see if the man had a pulse. He didn't. I looked over the bandit's wide terrified face and the blood that was leaking from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. "His heart burst," I murmured, stunned. There was a moment of silence before I looked up at the surprised, yet impressed face of my male companion. "Are we really that scary?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know."

I snorted and pushed myself up from my crouch and stretch my arms up to the sky. Looking around, I nodded at the sight of all the bodies littering the camp. "I think this was a pretty productive night."

There was a second of silence before Altair broke out in laughter and turned to look at him, worrying for his sanity. He gasped out an explanation when he saw me confused. "We just…scared the life… literally…out of someone…and you can…say that…with a straight face?"

I couldn't help but grin and chuckle lightly and spread my hands out in a helpless gesture. I heard a horse neigh behind me and turned at the familiar sound. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw how restrained our very pissed off horses were. "I'm not sure if I should be angry that they did that to our horses or proud that they had to go that far."

Altair went off into more laughter as my horse yelled horse insults at us.


	19. Chapter 19: Return

**Another Saturday is here as well as another chapter. Hope you like it. Shahin and Altair are finally getting back to Masyaf. This chapter may or may not draw itself out super long. I have no clue but im leaning towards long.**

Chapter 19: Return

I sat in the saddle with a straight back, scanning the area around us with dry tired eyes. Sighing, I tightened the rope on the saddle horn and glanced back to where Altair was slumped in his saddle asleep. He had gone to sleep only a few hours ago and had hardly stirred at all. His white horse was walking quite cheerily after my black horse, who was the opposite of the white steed at the moment. The black mare had been in a horrible mood ever since we had freed her from her restraints and if she had been human my horse would've been muttering darkly under her breath, which is quite comical to watch a horse do. I would've been laughing if I wasn't so tired, but I did smile a little as I leaned forward to stroke her neck.

We'd been riding ever since before dawn and during that time our practically sleepless night had caught up with us, which lead to an argument about who should sleep first. It hadn't lasted long, for I had stated quite clearly that Altair hadn't cared whofell asleep first when he thought when I was a man and that wasn't going to change just because he knew I was a woman. I wouldn't be coddled and I was going to make sure that that fact got through Altair's thick skull.

Besides, it gave me time to think.

So many things had changed. My two worst secrets were now known to my friend and he didn't seem to care in the slightest. A part of me was still wary, not totally believing that the man wouldn't spill our secrets to get back into Al Mualim's favor or try and black mail us, but only time would soothe that part of me. Other than that, I worried about how the relationship between me and the former Master Assassin would change. Before, we had been close, but I had acutely felt the distance my secrets had created between us, and I think Altair had at least sensed it. Now… I couldn't tell where we were only that we were closer. The bond of secrets is a strong one, not to mention the bond of kinship. We were the only two with wings and abilities and we were going to stick close to each other to make sure we didn't lose the only other person who could possibly understand what the other was going through. But where were we other than that? I thought. Are we still professionally friends? Friends?... Romantic interests? I wasn't sure, and I didn't know how I would react to the last possibility being true.

I sighed and pushed thoughts of relationships away, rubbing my eyes. Why did I have to be a woman? Why couldn't I have been a man? Things would've been a whole lot easier.

But no. And now I had no clue how to deal with that…kiss.

I unconsciously tensed as I called up my foggy memory of where Altair distracted me with a kiss. Taking a deep breath to fight off the riot of emotions, I tried to think clearly. That had been my first kiss. I've never been close enough to a man to even consider kissing, and I had always wondered what kissing would be like and why it was such an important gesture of affection between a woman and her lover. My gloved fingers came up and touched my lips, making sure that the ghost kiss I was still feeling was in fact a ghost kiss. I guess I know now, I thought, not sure how to feel. How does one react to a kiss? Does one talk about it with the person they kissed? Does one give a kiss in return?

I wanted to scream out. I hate being confused! I just wanted all of this to go away. I didn't want to deal with this. Keeping my secrets was already enough to keep my mind working hard and now this comes along and my brain isn't the only one working over time, but so is my heart. I didn't want to deal with this.

Who says you have to deal with it? asked a corner of my mind.

I perked up and followed that thought and felt some of the weight on my shoulders lift away. I didn't have to deal with it. Turning around, I looked over Altair's sleeping form. Now that I thought about it, Altair hadn't brought up the kiss at all, and I had no doubt that he knew: he was the one to kiss me after all. I fiddled with the eagle charm on my necklace and thought, IfAltair isn't going to bring this up, then I won't either. I can ignore this. Besides, Altair probably only kissed to stop me from actually killing him.

It made sense. Altair would have absolutely no reason to be interested in a scarred, socially-awkward woman like me. I didn't even know how a woman should act properly.

My heart both lightened and dropped at my thoughts as I kept riding, keeping on watch to make sure no harm came to Altair while he was defenseless.

I lounged back next to the fire; my head using my black mare's saddled and sharpened my throwing knives. I'd had to dip into my spare reserve because I had used a good number of them in the first battle with the bandits. My hood was back and my braid was resting across my chest, so it was safe from the dirty ground, and I had a piece of grass in my mouth as I absently chewed on it. Altair was across the fire from me and was lying down with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head in his customary sleeping position. But I knew he wasn't asleep.

"You know, we never did finish talking about our abilities," I said quietly, breaking the silence that had been between us ever since Altair had fallen 'asleep'. All I got was a grunt from the man, but I was so tired that I couldn't work up the energy to get irritated in the slightest. God I needed to sleep, but my curiosity and my knives dictated that I couldn't. "What can you do, Altair?"

Altair heaved a sigh and held up a hand, ticking off his fingers. "Eagle Vision, eagle eyes, flying, change my wing color when I want, control air, strength, and I can sense when people are watching me."

I nodded, "I can do a few of those too. I have the eyes and vision, the wings to fly obviously, that weird sense when people are watching me, and the ability to change my wing color, but that's all we share. I have speed instead of strength, and I have two abilities instead of one. I can harden my wings and heal."

Altair's eyes came open as he turned his head and looked at me in surprise. "You can heal?" he repeated. "How did you figure that out?"

I mentally cursed and kicked myself. I hadn't meant to say that, but my mouth was working faster than my exhausted mind. Now, how to get myself out of this? The pause between my answer was barely noticeable, but Altair seemed to sense it. "I sped up your healing that day of your punishment."

Altair's sharp eyes seemed to darken at the memory as he turned on to his back and looked up at the clear stars in the night sky. I let him brood in silence, at loss at what I could possibly say to console him. We didn't say anything until I couldn't smother my yawn like I had my others, and Altair looked over to see me cover my mouth and blink sleepily. I ran a hand through my hair before going back to sharpening my last knife.

"Go to bed, Shahin. You haven't slept in a day," he gruffly ordered and if I hadn't been so tired I would've seen the sliver of worry under the irritation in his eyes.

I yawned again as I nodded and slipped my last sharpened knife into its sheathe. "Yeah… Probably a good time to sleep."

Altair snorted, "Stop pushing yourself so hard, Shahin. You can't exactly do anything if you're exhausted."

I grumbled just loud enough for my friend to hear. "Well, someone has to watch your sorry ass when you're sleeping. God knows you can't protect yourself worth a damn."

I didn't need to look to know Altair was raising an eyebrow at me. "If you're cursing then you really need to go to sleep. And if you let me watch your back you wouldn't have to watch mine all the time."

"My back doesn't need to be watched."

"Says the Master Assassin who is already half asleep."

"Shut the hell up. I won't be treated differently just because you know I'm a woman."

There was a brief silence before Altair murmured, "I'm not watching your back because you're a woman. I know you can defend yourself. But friends look out for each other."

"You'd better not or I'll castrate you, you bastard," I muttered as I turned on my side and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Altair's pleasingly deep chuckle.

"I know, Shahin."

We rode in silence as we approached Masyaf the next afternoon. We hadn't spoken a single word since we crossed over into the unofficial Assassin's territory. It was sad to watch how Altair began to close himself off the closer we got to the village. It was sad because Altair flat like he had to be on guard and cold when we were on our way home instead of relieved and glad. Then again, I was feeling the same as the former Master Assassin. Masyaf was our home, and yet we felt like we couldn't relax or be ourselves there.

We dismounted outside the gates and two stable boys came forward to take our horses. Both of them balked when they saw my black mare. "You took this demon out with you?" one of them demanded.

I turned my head and replied without emotion since my agitated mare was displaying enough for the both of us. "Yes, is that a problem?"

The second boy shook his head, still gaping up at the black horse. Altair stood by his white steed, watching silently as he took his bags off his horse. "No one has been able to ride this one," he murmured in shock. "She don't let anyone hardly near and bucks off anyone who tries. Nearly stomped the last man who tried to death."

I looked at my horse and she looked back at me. "You trouble maker," I called her affectionately, rubbing her nose. She tossed her head as if agreeing with me. "Behave," I ordered sternly, and I swear I got an innocent look from my horse. I flicked her nose, "I mean it. If I found out you caused trouble then you don't get any treats." My mare's ears pricked at the word 'treats' and she seemed to think for a moment before heaving a sigh. She butted my shoulder in farewell before turning and walking towards the stables. "She'll behave," I told the gaping boys as I adjusted my pack on my shoulder and walked to where Altair was waiting at the gate.

"Your horse is so strange," he murmured.

I nodded in agreement and quietly said, "I know. I think I could carry an entire conversation with her."

We trudged up the steep streets, studiously ignoring the stares that were thrown our way. Some of them were curious ones, others were fearful, and the rest were downright hostile and I restrained the urge to bristle. Without speaking, we walked down through the castle towards our rooms to drop off our bags. When we met up outside of them I rolled my shoulders and sighed, "Ready to report to Al Mualim?"

Altair's answer was an unreadable, "Yes."

The stares were worse while in the castle. Here, practically everyone knew Altair on sight and knew the mistakes that he had made. The stares here were mostly hostile, but some were pitying and curious. I didn't give those odd stares thought as I fumed silently over how judgmental people could be.

We ascended the stairs in the library and came to stand before the Grand Master's big desk. The old man glanced up at our entrance and watched as we bowed respectfully and chorused, "Master."

The old man stood up and looked over our slightly travel worn appearances. "You've done well, Altair. And I am confident that this is but the first of many successes."

Altair bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Tamir spoke as if he knew you well. He implied that my work had a larger meaning."

Right to the chase, I thought wryly.

Al Mualim straightened and started to pace slowly, spreading his hands and took on the air of a teacher easily. "Significance does not come from a single act, but the context in which it is performed in," he lectured and I gritted my teeth."The consequences borne with it." This old man had already rubbed me the wrong way before Altair's punishment, now I just couldn't stand him. He had really meant to kill Altair, and I wouldn't stand for that easily.

"There is more I need to know?" Altair asked tonelessly, and I could read that he didn't want to be here anymore than I did. He was still smarting from his trusted mentor's punishment. I wished I could sidling closer and rest a hand on his back like I had back in Damascus' Bureau, but I didn't dare with the aged and sharp eyes, or eye I guess, of the old man watching.

The old man gave his prodigy an almost pitying look as he said, "Altair, your greatest failure was born of knowing too much."

And whose fault is that? I demanded silently. YOU gave him that information, you senile old man. And yet you call it Altair's failure?

Al Mualim absently picked a piece of paper as he continued. "If I choose to withhold information, it is only to ensure you do not make the same mistake a second time." I silently fumed, not in the mood to hear this belittling shit, and I could tell by the slight shift in weight from Altair that he felt the same way.

"I see," Altair murmured diminutively. I winced when the old man's head snapped up from the paper and glared at his prodigy.

"No you don't!" he snapped. "And it will remain that way until you've learned your lesson!" The old man took a deep breath and calmed himself before he continued, turning to face his window and waving a dismissive hand at us. "Still, you have performed competently, and as such I restore a rank and will return a piece of your equipment. Take a day to rest and then go to Acre or Jerusalem. There are men in both cities who require your attention. The Bureau leaders can tell you of what needs to be done."

We bowed again and I waited for Altair to gather his equipment before we descended the stairs. We were just on the first landing and about to keep walking on to our rooms, when I felt multiple hands grab me and pull me back. I gritted my teeth against crying out in surprise as I was pulled through the garden entrance and immediately restrained with hugs and holds. My ears rang with the shrieks of, "Shahin!"

I looked down at the grinning harem woman and smiled a smile they couldn't see. "Hello," I greeted as they backed off, but Aneesa only pulled back enough to jump and wrap her arms around my neck. She laughed her joy as I instinctively wrapped my arms around the smaller woman.

"We're so glad your back!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and turned my head to see Altair coming to join us. He too was swamped with hugs and 'thank you's for keeping me safe. I smothered a laugh at the lost look on his face.

At least we could be ourselves in at least in place at home, I thought.

**WAA! Running out of time! Got to go fast! Sorry for mistakes! You'll have a whole nother chapter with Altiarand Shahin and the Harem women at MAsyaf. Should befunziez!**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

** Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	20. Chapter 20: Link

**AHHH! Just got off of being grounded! And that's the first time in like…years. First time ever maybe… I can't remember… Oh well, gonna have to work fast because I have two chapters to type in four hours and authors out there know that it takes time to create a quality chapter, so speedy fingers away!**

Chapter 20: Link

I sat on the grass and casually pulled my hood further down my face. These women had no boundaries.

Aneesa was still latched on to my neck but had placed herself in my lap, putting her…ample bosom quite close to my face. I could literally feel my face turning a deeper red. Three other women were draped over me as well: one was leaning her front against my back with her arms wrapped around my shoulders, another was using my thigh as a pillow, and another had her back pressed to my front as he sat in my lap with Aneesa. Mortifying.

My embarrassment was not helped at all by the knowing smirk on Altair's face. He had women using him as a cushion like me, but he seemed much more at ease, which made sense since he was a man. He even held one woman's hips as she balanced on his thigh. My anger flared as I glared at my friend under my hood. Altair was enjoying this too much.

"So, tell us how your mission went," Ablaa said as she sat next to me. Her, Saabira, and Lateefa were the only ones who weren't laying on either Altair or myself and for that I was grateful.

Saabira looked up from her flower weaving and smiled serenely, "Yes. Please entertain us with stories. We love them."

Altair and I shared a look as the other women agreed and bugged us to tell them a story. We had another silent conversation before Altair sighed and lolled his head to rest on a woman's shoulder. "But it was so boring," he bemoaned a little dramatically. The woman giggled and held his head closer, resting it above her chest.

I pushed down a flare of jealousy as I picked up where my partner left off. "And I'm sure you delicate women don't want to hear about all the blood and fighting," I softly spoke, carefully resting my hands to my sides. It would be very strange if I held on to one of the woman's hips like Altair.

"But we're bored!" Aneesa complained as she clutched my neck closer to her. I glared daggers at Altair as he lightly coughed, covering up a chuckle.

"Please tell us," Lateefa begged from where she was laying on her front next to Altair. She stopped plucking grass long enough to give us big shiny eyes. "What can a little battle do to us?"

"A lot," I muttered quietly as Altair shook his head slightly. I sighed in defeat and pulled lightly at Aneesa's almost death grip. "I suppose we can tell you a bit, but it is a tad bit boring. Nothing of interest happened." The women eagerly settled down and looked at us with expectant eyes. My eyes met Altair's and I could tell he was as amused by this as I was.

We told the harem women about our trip, leaving out quite a bit, such as Altair snapping at me, Altair's ability showing for the first time, our wings, my gender, and the bandits. The rest of the story we just skimmed over or created events out of thin air to entertain the women. My friend and I would take turns trading off. It was kind of eerie because Altair would be in the middle of a sentence and he would stop and I would pick up where he left of and continue without a single pause as if Altair had neverstopped talking. We didn't even have to look at each other to signal the other to take over, we just did. Peculiar, but right. No one remarked on it so it went almost unnoticed because Altairand I didn't really realize we were doing it.

When we were done I glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Looks like we have to go, Altair," I stated and he glanced up as well before nodding in agreement. The women made sounds of disappointment, but got off of us nonetheless. It was as I was standing up that a possible reason the women had sat all over us came to mind. It was their way of ensuring we didn't leave without them letting us. I smiled at that thought as the women hugged the both of us goodbye and made us promise to come back tomorrow. I was able to restrain a wince when Aneesa hugged my cut arm too hard before we made our escape.

Neither of us spoke a word as we made our way to the dining hall, but I absolutely knew what was going through my friends head.

"Not a word," I hissed to him. He snickered as he turned to look at me. His snicker turned into a snort of laughter when I turned to glare at him and he saw how red my face was.

"You have to admit that it is a bit funny," he needled quietly and I trilled at him, falling back to bird sounds since they got my irritation across much better than words. Altair chitteredin bird laughter and I pushed him lightly as we walked into thedining hall. We picked up our food and went to my table, ignoring the looks everyone was throwing at us. I so badly wanted to smack Altair upside the head, but I didn't dare with everyone looking and the Grand Master watching us with his one sharp eye across the large room.

The sight of the old man brought up a thought to me and I turned to my partner as I peeled my orange. "How do you feel about the Grand Master?"

Altair was silent for a moment before saying, "I feel nothing."

"Liar," I murmured.

He glanced up at me as he stabbed a piece of fish with a knife. I patiently waited for him to answer, for I could almost see him thinking. It was only a little while later when I had eaten my orange and apple and was starting on my fish that he answered. "I don't know what to feel."

"How do you mean?" I asked. I knew that anyone who was watching the two of us that they wouldn't be quite certain if we were talking or not. I wondered briefly what people thought when they saw such a thin and bony Master Assassin like me next to a big, muscular Master Assassin like Altair before he replied.

"I am angry that he is punishing me like this, humiliating me in front of all the Brotherhood and making me do the degrading work of a Novice. I am confused about why Al Mualim is punishing me. He practically raised me as his son, so I don't understand why he would so harsh because I thought that he…" Altair shook his head slightly before continuing. "And then I am… grateful, you could say."

Grateful? I thought in surprise. Why would Altair be grateful for this punishment? "Why?" I questioned, very confused, but he remained silent. I bumped my shoulder to his after a moment as I finished my food. Most of the dining hall was empty now. "You can tell me anything you want to, Altair. I'm good at keeping secrets," I joked lightly before standing up. I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything now, but I would bug him later when we were on the road again.

"I'm going to bed," he announced gruffly as we left the dining hall.

I watched silently as my friend turned and walked—no, stalked—down the hall without another word. Whatever he had been about to say in the dining hall was obviously bothering him. May be I shouldn't have asked, I thought faintly. "Good night, Altair," I called quietly before he disappeared from sight. I stood there, staring at the place where Altair had been, my mind blank. I don't know how long I stood there before I began walking to my room as well.

I locked my door and lit my candle before pulling my robes off and stripping down to my chest bandages and pants. As I unbraided my hair and kneaded it to try and relieve some stress I rethought my goal to ask Altair while on the road. It was as I was lying down in my nest that I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't ask. Altair would tell me on his own time and not a second sooner.

"I missed my nest," I whispered as I stretched across my pillows, blankets, and trinkets. I touched my necklace and thought back to the deceptively comfortable looking pillows in the Damascus Bureau. They weren't comfortable in the least, but they were better than sleeping on cold, unforgiving stone.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me. All I could here was the sound of my breathing and the slight wind outside. Time passed and I was just beginning to drift off when there was a knock on my door. I jumped so badly and scooped up a knife holding it in a defensive position before setting it down and calling out, "Who is it?" as I quickly got dressed.

"It's me," Altair's quiet voice came through my door and I paused, wondering why this man would be coming to my room in the middle of the night. My cheeks warmed at the thoughts that came to mind before I pushed them aside and unlatched my lock and opening my door to the waiting form of Altair. The torch light behind Altair made him seem much more imposing and large with his arms crossed and his face hidden in shadows. "Come on," he gruffly ordered as he grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of my room. I barely had time enough to lock my door behind me before I was yanked away.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit worried. "What's wrong, Altair?" I didn't get an answer and I scowled a little before tugging my hand slightly, telling him I wished to be let go. I wasn't. I huffed indignantly before forcefully pulling my arm away and growling, "Do not think you can pull me around, Altair," I hissed.

"Let's go," he repeated as he turned and began to lead me. I bristled at the command and lack of apology as I followed silently.

We exited through the gardens, which were empty at this time of night with no guards, and Altair walked to the very back of the garden where it overlooked the wide, lazily flowing river below. I blushed and realized what Altair wanted to do as he looked around once and took off his robes and tunics. I sighed as I took off my cape and folded it into one of my many pouches. I struggled not to let my eyes stray to the broad, muscled expanse of Altair's chest, but failed slightly as I watched him out of the corner of my eye. The mere sight sent my heart beating faster and my body heating up. Altair stretched the skin on his back and I watched with awe as his skin spilt in two slits and the top of his wings slid out.

I did the same, but never took my eyes from where his wings slowly raised themselves up and over Altair's head so that ever feather could emerge. When he was done he looked at me and I could almost see his eyes glow with fervor, with the need to fly. I smiled in understanding before turning and stepping up on to the stone rail and throwing myself off the cliff. I enjoyed the rush of air for a moment before I fanned out my wings and pulled out of my fall just over the water. I laughed with excitement as my hood fell back and my hair pulled itself out of my robes. I reached down and skimmed my fingers over the water's surface and felt a gust of wind come over me as Altair joined me.

I turned and saw him watching me, his lips curling up slightly in a smile, and I grinned as he tilted up suddenly and began a straight up ascension. Following, I flew only with a few feet between us and we fell into a spirally flight, spinning around each other, not looking at each other, only focused on how high we could fly. My breath began to fog after a minute, but I wasn't cold as all the movement of flying was keeping my body war. It was another minute before I realized I was breathing harder and faster and still not getting enough air. I would've frowned if I wasn't fighting for each breath, but still we kept flying. A few seconds later my head began to hurt and I had to blink away black spots. I glanced at Altair, taking my eyes off the moon and stars, to see him glancing at me with worry too. Apparently he had to fight to keep flying too.

But I wanted to push myself. "Just a little further!" I shouted as we passed through a cloud, making my headache flare in pain and my head spin. Altair looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded anyway. I shivered as the cold quickly got to me and it was as my vision was half black that Altair reached out and grabbed my shoulder. We both stopped flapping and we were suspended in the air for a moment. We looked in awe across the air and saw something incredibly strange.

We were both so high up that we could see the landscape for miles on end instead of being flat and going on forever, it seemed to…curve. Gravity finally caught up with us and we began to fall. I turned to face the ground and saw that it was incredibly far away. I could barely make out the castle and village: they were just a dark grey speck in a land of black. Even with my eagle eyes I could barely see them. I tucked my wings against my back and watched as Altair slowly flipped and tumbled through the air. He seemed to be so relaxed and at ease as he twisted this way and that with his eyes closed. Altair almost seemed… at peace as we plummeted towards the ground and certain death if we did nothing to stop our fall.

It was an amazingly long time before I thought that we should start flying again with my head ache fading into nothingness and opened my wings, brushing Altair's limp body with a feather to bring him out of his deep thoughts. He jolted and I laughed as he violently opened his wings, having to dodge said wings, and I knew that he had caught the air hard by his wince. I chuckled and leveled out before doing barrel rolls and loops, entertaining myself.

We flew in silence for a good length of time, hundreds of feet above anyone, before I felt that familiar swelling in my chest. I couldn't have stopped the notes from coming from my throat if I tried. It was just notes that seemed to rip themselves from my chest, both painful and relieving at the same time. It was a few seconds before I was startled by a deeper male voice joining my own. I looked over my shoulder, keeping my singing going, and saw Altair looking at me sheepishly. I grinned, knowing that he couldn't help but join in the singing. And he had such a beautiful voice, deep and resonating, almost ringing in one's very bones.

My notes morphed into words and Altair paused as he listened to my lyrics, trying to determine if he knew the song I was singing.

**_When cold winds are calling,  
And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light._**

I smiled as a look of recognition crossed Altair's face and he opened his mouth, joining me in song. My heart nearly exploded at the pleasing sound of both our voices together and I sang louder, rolling through aerial maneuvers almost unconsciously in my joy.

**_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._**

**_Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago._**

I absolutely loved how Altair switched on and off in these lines. I would sing about the dark woods, he the mountains, I the reflections, and he of time.

**_I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream._**

We continued switching, Altair starting this time with the 'story' line, until I sang out "As proud as an eagle's scream" where Altair let out a perfect imitation of an eagle's scream and we began to sing together again, grinning at each other as we flew closer, almost without thinking.

**_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._**

And touch the sky.

Chase the wind, chase the wind.

Touch the sky.

I laughed, nearly incoherent with joy. I'd finally found someone to fly with me! No more lonely flights and longing for someone to join me in the vast skies. I wasn't alone! I felt something in me thrum in resonance and power, but I ignored it in my joy, putting it down as my heart beating hard. I dimly felt that resonance reaching for something as it felt its presence nearby, so close, and was just about to link with it, when something struck it.

And struck it hard.

My grin and happiness melted at the agony that came from my chest. My mind froze at the agony and I wasn't able to think of anything but that agony. It was as if…someone had cut something open in my chest with a dull knife. Something was hurt and bleeding out. I faintly heard Altair crying out "Shahin!"as the feeling of air rushing past me barely registered. A part of me realized I was falling, but I couldn't care less: I just wanted the pain to stop, and even as I curled up and pressed a hand to my chest it wouldn't. It went on. And on. And on.

My unseeing eyes were wide with shock, spilling tears of pain and saw the ground swiftly rushing up to greet me. My deaf ears picked up the fearful shout of my name, but I just wanted it to stop.

Stop.

Stop it.

Stop!

STOP!

—Al Mualim's POV—

The Grand Master looked out of the window in his room blankly. For once, he wasn't worried. Altair would do his job and eliminate all the threats to his plan with the help of Shahin, and soon he would be the ruler of the Holy Lands.

The aged man wondered if putting those two together was the right thing. The report the Damascus Bureau leader had sent to him was troubling to say the least. He didn't realize how close Shahin was to his prodigy if he was able to 'tease and scold'Altair as the Bureau leader had put it.

Al Mualim didn't like that. He didn't like the thought that someone had influence over his prodigy, his weapon and his creation. And Altair was his creation: the young man wouldn't be the legendary Assassin he was today if it wasn't for the Grand Master's training and manipulation. He was Altair's Master and Creator. And he didn't like the fact that the quiet Master Assassin had more of an influence on his creation then he realized. If they two got much closer than he would have to take measures to make sure Shahin didn't become more important in Altair's eyes than himself. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had such plans for his creation. So many wonderful and glorious plans that would bring peace.

He turned from the window and the flying birds he had been watching when he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Resting alone in the center of his luxurious bed was the Apple and it began to pulsate bright gold slowly. Curious to see if the Apple wanted to impart more information to him, Al Mualim walked over and picked up the heavy metal sphere. The instant he touched it the whispers filled his head as they always did, but he ignored the whispers and searched for the source to the new behavior.

He found it after a moment and frowned in confusion. It was a…connection of sorts. Or something trying to connect to another. After digging deeper into the infinite depths of the Apple's knowledge and power, he felt the power that the connection would offer to both persons should it be established and how pure and bright it was that he felt a flash of unfamiliar guilt for a moment. He pushed that aside and dug for the persons who were trying to connect through the Apple. He jolted when he realized that one of them was his creation.

The old man hissed angrily and focused on the connection that was so close to forming. Altair was his!

With that, he struck out violently at the reaching connection and was pleased to see when it pulled back quickly, savoring the agonized scream that came from his attack.

Satisfied, he put the Apple down and went back to his window to watch the birds again, but he frowned in confusion when he saw the one was falling from the sky and the other was flying after its falling companion. For a moment, the Grand Master thought he might have heard a shout from Altair, before shaking his head at that silly thought and turning to go to bed.

**...Where did this come from? I honestly don't know. The thought came to mind and I just went with it. *shrug*. Oh well. And I want your opinion on the sing scene. Was it okay? Horrible? Should I never do this again? Reviews please. I want to know what you guys think for future references. Oh. And that song is "Touch the Sky" by JulieFowlis. You guys might recognize the song from the Disney movie Brave. I don't own the song or the movie, so don't sue me. But I recommend listening to the song so you can see the mood I was trying to set between the two. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Worry and Anger

**Alright. I am very sorry for taking so long to update. Family things came up, writers block in the form of laziness showed up, Assassins Creed III coming out( FINALLY! I've been waiting nearly a year for this game and I finally have it! I played a solid 10 or 11 hours yesterday!), and then this chapter gave me a headache. I just couldn't get it right. Altair or Shahin was always OOC. Now normally I have a little trouble with Altair because I don't have much personality to go off of in his game AC1 since he's pretty emotionless then so I have to come up with my own thing as a mix between his personality from AC1 and ACR. Normally I can get him down with little difficulty, but I just couldn't get him in this situation. The same goes for Shahin, which is incredibly frustrating because Shahin is MY character. No one knows her better than me and I couldn't get her either. So this has been a very frustrating and annoying time for me. I've done three or four attempts on this chapter and I am mortified at the attempts. They have all been securely deleted from my thumb drive thankfully, but now I think I have everything down… Or at least down enough that itsacceptable. Like I said, im having issues with this stupid chapter, so bear with me and let me know how badly I did because I know I did badly. My only saving grace is that itsnot as bad as my other attempts.**

**Anyway, this is a really long Author's Note, so im gonnawrap this up so you guys can get to the long awaited chapter. Oh, before I leave you guys, Dessoestma and ACMCIC? I came out of my hole just for you two so I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Thanks for having the guts to bug me!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 21: Worry and Anger**

**—Altair's POV—**

It took him a moment to realize what was happening. It took him a very precious second to understand that the strange look that had crossed her face was that of surprise and pain.

He still couldn't comprehend what happened. They had been flying and singing in such harmony and joy that he felt the worries and fears he'd carried his entire life lift for a moment. They weren't alone anymore and everything else could be put on hold for at least tonight. Tonight he didn't need to worry about hiding his wings or superior strength or what anyone was thinking about him.

He could just focus on enjoying the sound of his and Shahin's combined voices in song and it was unlike anything he'd heard before. Shahin's voice alone was enough to make him just want to stop and listen to her sing, but when the irresistible urge overcame him to join her he didn't fight. They sounded so right together. There were no real words to describe how he felt in that moment.

But then the moment was gone.

The image would be seared into his brain for an eternity. He was watching her face as they flew, wanting to memorize how she looked so carefree and obviously happy. Her eyes were practically glowing and her face was lit up with joy that it didn't quite register when she froze imperceptibly: an impossibly fast torrent of emotions flashing across her face. All that registered was when the light left her eyes as they widened in surprise and glazed over in pain. And she began to plummet. Altair thoughtShahin was playing again until that precious moment passed and he understood that the look on her face had been one of agony.

"Shahin!" Altair shouted as loud as he could as he folded his wings against his bare back and dove after his falling partner. He swore his heart skipped a beat when his friend did not respond at all and continued to fall and twist in an uncoordinated and ungraceful way. It was so wrong.

It felt like an eternity before his outstretched fingers grazed Shahin's robes as he was constantly checking to see how much time he had left before Shahin hit the ground in the middle of the village. Altair gave an uncharacteristic shout of frustration and fear as he forced his body to reach farther and grasp on to Shahin's wrist as it flew close by him. The former Master Assassin wasted no time in bringing Shahin's stiff body close to his and fanning out his wings to gain some much need altitude. The strain put on his wings went mostly unnoticed as he just focused on getting away from the ground and possible danger.

His mind was in such a haze that he didn't realize where he was going until he came to a running stop in a clearing, Shahin's three training dummies only darker shadows in the already dark forest. He wasn't sure if he was worried or relieved when Shahin rolled out of his arms on her own power. He had just had the passing thought that he needed light to see what was wrong with his friend when the immediate air around him lit up quickly in a golden light with his ability.

Shahin's back was facing him and he took note of the woman's hunched shoulders, tense body, bowed head, and wings that were pressed tight against her back with feathers ruffled and shuddering spastically. "Shahin?" he called quietly. Something told him that it was probably best not to be too loud at the moment. His partner jolted badly before taking a stumbling step away from him and towards the pile of rocks where she had taken a bath. Altair's worry grew at the graceless movements and the silence that answered him. He quickly approached behind the Master Assassin and laid a hand on her wings as she leaned against the rocks heavily. "Shahin? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He tensed at the hiss of pain that answered him and watched with growing fear, which he hid with long practice, as Shahin hunched even more. The former Master Assassin was just about to spin his friend around forcefully when Shahin's quiet voice reached his ears. "I'm fine, Altair. Just give me a moment."

He didn't believe her for a moment and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder to turn her. In the few seconds it took to do so, Shahin straightened and all signs of pain and agony disappeared. Altair looked his partner over with critical eyes, looking for any possible injury that would cause the woman to fall out of the sky, but found none. Altair looked suspiciously up at Shahin's face and found what he was looking for. Those normally unreadable and sometimes joyous golden eyes were dark and filled with pain despite how relaxed the rest of her was. Her wings also told the same thing. They were rapidly changing colors from black to brown to molted white to any other natural bird color. Her wings were still twitching, jolting, and flinching in the pain the woman was hiding. _Always look at her wings_, Altair mentally noted. _Her wings will always tell you how she is feeling._

"See?" Shahin said, holding out her arms to show Altair that she had no injury. "I'm not hurt."

"You're lying," he accused softly in response, meeting pained golden eyes with his unreadable amber eyes.

Shahin smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly. Altair had seen some of the village children do the same thing, trying to appear cute and innocent to get out of something. Apparently Shahin had seen it as well and was mimicking it quite well. "I told you before that I don't lie, Altair."

The former Master Assassin nodded in agreement. "Yes you did. But you also said that you will keep some information to yourself. So you might not be physically injured, but something knocked you out of the sky. Something paralyzed you into forgetting to fly. What was that?" Altair asked quietly, but in a voice that allowed to room for ignoring the question.

Shahin dropped the mask for a moment and Altair saw the tense lines in his friends face, her lips pressed together to hold everything it, and her eyes darken even more. The female Assassin smiled as best as she could, but it came across more as a grimace. "I'm fine. The pain is going away. It's not as bad as before." The woman straightened from leaning against the rocks and reached out to absently brush a hand through his golden air.

Altair unconsciously flexed two fingers and the air reacted by coiling around Shahin's hand and wrist. "What happened?" The coils squeezed reassuringly as Shahin tested to grip of the coils.

Altair knew he wasn't going to get an answer when his friend looked away, lost in thought. After a moment she answered cautiously. "I'm not sure myself."

"Shahin," he drew out in warning.

"What?" she shot back with the picture of innocence.

He gave her a chastising eye as he said, "You may not know for sure, but you have a suspicion. Tell me."

Shahin put the mask back on and smiled again, pulling her hand free of Altair's ability. "I don't want to say anything until I have all the information. You'll just have to wait," she said teasingly as she walked past Altair and spread out her wings.

Altair's worry came back worse than ever and he quickly worked his fingers into controlling the air to wrap tightly around Shahin's now slowly changing colored wings. He ignored the angry look the woman shot him as he quickly said in an even tone, not about to let his partner know how scared he was after her fall. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to fly so soon."

"And you think to keep me on the ground," Shahin nearly purred in menace, flexing her wings threateningly.

Altair absently made a mental note to never try to restrain the female Assassin from the air in the future. "The pain could return if you flew again," he explained his worry simply.

Shahin relaxed immediately, but Altair didn't release her wings. "I don't think it was the fact that I was flying that caused the pain," she said before she shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, you'll just catch me again is it does come back." With speed that Altair couldn't hope to counter, the woman wrenched her wings free and launched herself into the air.

Fearful that his partner would truly relapse, Altair threw himself into the air as well, letting his ability go so he wasn't noticeable flying through the night sky, and shot as fast as he could to fly just below the female Assassin, who showed no sign of increasing pain. "Do not be so flippant with your health, Shahin!" he shouted angrily. The woman only laughed, and gained some altitude, further angering him.

He followed closely as Shahin glided slowly up to where they had left the castle and landed only long enough to lean over the rail and grab his robes and shirts before letting herself fall backwards and back into open air. Altair had swooped down to catch her, seeing enough similarity between the falls to make him take action, when the woman simply twisted and fanned out her wings, catching air smoothly while holding his clothes to her chest. Altair growled angrily, not liking how worried he was over the woman's health. He shouldn't be this worried about anyone but himself; let alone a woman he'd only known for a few weeks.

Altair was still fuming when Shahin slowed to a stop and grabbed one-handed onto a cliff wall. She waited as Altair did the same before motioning with her head the narrow opening in the stone just above them. "This is my way to get into the castle unseen. Normally I would just fly through it, but you've never done it before and you wings are bigger than mine, so I'm not sure you'd even get through." With that she climbed up the short distance to the opening with one-hand until she shimmied her way through the hole to hang on to the other side. When Altair was in the same position Shahin let go and dropped quickly into the darkness of the vertical tunnel.

Heart in his throat, Altair did the same, opening his mouth to call for Shahin to shake her out of the pain, only to shut it when he nearly crashed into her when the tunnel disappeared and Shahin flew by him. The former Master Assassin was still trying to calm down when he came to a running stop next to the dark figure. He immediately brought his ability to the front to give him some light in the pitch black darkness. Altair couldn't control himself as he grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook her. "Do not do that!" he growled, glaring into Shahin's stunned golden eyes. "Each time you fall I can't help but see you in that pain. Enough!"

Shahin blinked a few times at him before cocking her head to the side in a bird-like gesture. "I didn't realize you were still worried about that," she murmured absently. "I'm sorry, Altair. I'll let you know when I'm going to drop. Okay?" Altair only growled in anger and shoved the woman away from him as he stormed off a short way. He couldn't believe how worried he was. He didn't want to be worried and scared. Who would ever want to be scared? No one. And he hated being scared for any reason.

**—Shahin's POV—**

I quickly walked after the only light in the room. I didn't want to be scared in the dark right now.

Altair stalked towards a wall he obviously didn't know was there and I quickly grabbed his shoulders, careful not to pull his sensitive wings, and redirected him. When he glared at me I pointed in the direction he had once been walking and simply said, "Wall." For some reason that angered him even more and he snarled at me before storming off again with me following, debating whether now would be a good time to tell him the exit was on the other side of the room.

I finally settled on just leaving him alone and sat down on the stone and watched Altair and his golden light stalk this way and that as he settled on pacing quickly. For the life of me I couldn't understand why he was so angry. Puzzling over my friend's behavior took my mind off the darkness just enough to make it bearable. After a time I just laid down and wrapped my wings around myself, tired beyond belief. Tomorrow was going to be hell getting up early to train and I wouldn't even wake up if I stayed up much longer. The bout of pain had taken a lot out of me and I just wanted to close my eyes.

I don't even remember falling asleep, but the next moment I was jolting out of my sleep with a pounding heart and hidden blade unsheathed as I heard someone calling out my name. I blinked a few times to bring that golden light into focus and relaxed when I saw it was Altair looking around for me.

"I'm right here," I called as I got to my feet, stretching out my cramped wings. I picked up Altair's clothes and walked over to where he was cautiously approaching the direction in which my voice had come from. I passed his clothes over to him and yawned around my words, "Get dressed. We should go get some sleep."

Altair wordlessly obeyed me and then followed me as I left the cavern and went into the tunnel and then below the hidden hatch. My friend cut his ability without me having to ask and we quickly crawled through the hatch and were soon on our way to our rooms.

Still puzzled by Altair's anger and now silence, I bid him a good night and only got a grunt in acknowledgement as he disappeared into his room. I frowned at the closed door, ignoring the pang of pain through my heart, before turning and going to my own room.

I fell asleep easily that night, still clutching my chest as the pain still lingered. I was sure in one thing while confused by Altair. I wouldn't be singing with him anytime soon if this was the result.

That thought made me unusually sad as I drifted into oblivion.

***Sigh*. I still feel as if I did something wrong with this chapter. Please review and tell me if I missed something because I just can't figure it out. Its very frustrating.**

**Anyway, I'm planning for future stories and I'm a little stuck. I'm still working on my Transformer's Fanfic( I've almost got four chapters done and they are decent sized chapters), but I'm looking at future Assassin's CreedFanfics. I'm kinda hoping to turn this into a series. I'll have a story on Altair, Ezio, Connor( now that ACIII has come out), and hopefully Desmond. Each story will have its own Original Female Character and each story will have its own animal. Like this story is the Eagle story, but I have no clue which story should be which animal. Ive played around with ideas a bit and I'm definitely having a Wolf story( werewolf and all. I can't pass that up). Hopefully a Cat story. And I even toyed with the idea with a Fish story( mermaid and all. That plot bunny has been bugging me even since I started this story). But I'm not sure which story should go with which story. I thought maybe the Fish story could go to Eziobecause he goes to Venice and all, but that's the only place that that would be a part of the story since there are so few water places that are important. So I was thinking maybe the Cat could go to Ezio and the Fish could go to Connor since the ocean is constantly in play in ACIII, but Wolf could also fit Connor and what would I have for** **Desmond?**

**... Oh wow did I sort of let this Author's Note go. I'm sorry if I confused you. What I'm asking for what you guys think I should do. It doesn't have to be only Wolf, Cat, and Fish. Send me PMs of your ideas and with which animal should go with which Assassin. Don't be shy please. I don't believe any idea could be considered stupid. I love it when I see how involved you guys are in my stories.**

**And with that out of the way( sorry for the length) I want to tell you that I hope to never go this long without updating again, but life happens.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (even the bad ones. This isn't my best chapter and I know it)**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	22. Chapter 22: You're My Partner

**Im sorry.** **Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry imsorryimsorry… Need I go on? I would've updated earlier and I have a whole slew of reasons/excuses (you can take them either way) but I figure you want to see what happens next before you hear me ramble on. Well, heres the next chappie. Sorry again.**

**Small note. I usually copy and paste my chapters when uploading them on to and its being a pain because every time I copy and paste my chapters it takes away my bold, underlined, and italicized features and it's a pain to go through my work and redo them so this is what im doing now.**

**Thoughts= *blah blah***

**Emphasis on certain words= /blah/**

**You'll see me use both kinds in this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 22: You're My Partner**

I wasn't even sure how I was staying awake. It must have been that damn, god-forsaken, ingrained habit of mine to wake up at this time that had me cursing quietly, but viciously, as I stumbled out of my nest. I had stayed up /way/ too long last night. Barely managing not to do a face plant and keep my eyes open, I went through my normal routine and was soon ghosting out of my room and down the hall.

There was no way I was consciously thinking of where I was going as I moved. My focus was turned inward as I rubbed the armor over my chest. The pain was still there, sharp as ever. It had been hard last night to pass off how bad I was to Altair, but I don't think I fooled him one bit. It was near debilitating, but years of dealing with pain had me on my feet as if nothing was wrong. God sometimes I resented those years. How come I couldn't be human for a day and curl up in my nest, wallowing in my pain? The universe hated me.

I gritted my teeth as I pressed harder on my chest before blinking hard and looking around me. To my surprise I had made it all the way to the edge of the forest without even thinking. I sighed and smothered a yawn as I hiked into the forest as usual. It had been a while since I'd done this. Almost an entire week I had been away dealing with Tamir and riding with Altair.

Altair.

Normally I prided myself on being able to read the motives and emotions of the people I saw interacting around the castle, but this man stumped me like no other. Why had he been mad last night? I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd carried on like an Assassin should, showing no pain and never giving up. It was weakness if an Assassin caved into the demands of their body. So why was the man angry when I was doing as I should and showing him that I was a worthy partner? It was infuriating. It was illogical. /He/ was infuriating and illogical. Wasn't this how partners were supposed to act around each other?

I muttered curses as I stepped across the river stones to the opposite bank. Ever since Altair became a key part of my life I seemed to be cursing more, mentally and vocally. If my wings had been out at that moment they would've been flared out in anger.

Anger I didn't show.

Like an Assassin should.

Damn maddening man.

As I entered my clearing I looked around and absently rubbed my chest as I remember vaguely that this had been where Altair had landed last night. When I had struggled and fought to hide my weakness. All of that for naught anyway. He was just as mad as if I had shown failing. Confusing.

Sighing, I forced the whole event out of mind and went up to my usual spot to begin my training. My mind had just settled into the blank state I needed to begin and my muscles were coiling to move, when a voice startled me badly.

"You are not doing any work today and that is final."

I jumped and spun, grabbing a throwing knife as I went. The blade was just about to leave my grip when I saw the familiar figure of Altair. Panicking, I barely managed to redirect my aim to a tree, inches from him. He didn't even flinch as the blade thudded home in the wood.

My fear turned into anger and I snarled before smoothing out my features and pushing back my hood so I could narrow my eyes at the man. "That could've been your heart, Altair," I stated coldly, stilling the tremors of my hands.

"But it wasn't," he replied cockily as he too pushed back his hood. I casually pulled my knife out of the tree as he approached me.

My mind replayed what he had said before I had reacted and I crossed my arms. "Who are you to say whether I will train today or not?"

I saw fury flare in those amber eyes as he placed my knife in the sheathe strapped to my side. "Your partner," he growled.

Tired and not willing to expend the effort of pretending, I threw up my hands in exasperation. "The same partner who is supposed to watch your back, which I cannot do if I do not keep up my training," I snapped.

"You can't do it either if you're in enough pain to knock you out of the sky," he retorted as he crossed his arms as if to make himself appear bigger.

Some instinct in me saw this as an intimidation attempt and my wings slid out of my back and through my robes to also spread out menacingly as I jabbed a finger at him. "That has no play in this now."

Those amber eyes met mine coolly. "Liar," he accused calmly. "You are still in pain even now." I opened my mouth to tell him I was not, but I froze, stopping the lie. Altair nodded in satisfaction at his suspicion being confirmed. "You are not training while you are still recovering from last night."

I bristled. *Oh he did not,* I thought scathingly. "You have no right to order me around, Altair. And I have no intention of obeying you."

Altair stiffened before he stopped and seemed to look me over from head to toe. Realizing he was looking for something and still pissed off I folded my wings in tight to my back and resumed an unreadable stance and facial expression, but it seemed as if he had already seen what he wanted. The man took a deep breath and relaxed his stance before calmly saying. "Shahin, as your partner and friend it would ease my worries if you didn't do anything strenuous today so that whatever damage you took last night has a chance to heal."

I just barely managed not to gape at him, though my eyes did widen in shock. Did Altair just ask…politely? It took a minute for me to elegantly respond. "What?" I squeaked.

Altair kept his patience as he explained. "It angered me when you didn't take the time to even think about caring for yourself last night and instead did things that could've harmed yourself further. You are still feeling the pain from last night, which says that whatever caused your pain last night has not healed, and I think it best for you to take it easy until you are completely healed."

This time I did gape. *Where did this come from?* I thought dizzily. I opened and closed my mouth, looking like an idiot I'm sure. It took a moment and noticing that Altair was amused by my reaction, the quirk in his lips and glowing eyes a dead giveaway, before I snapped out of my stupor. "You were mad because of /that/?" Altair nodded. And I slumped, thinking quickly. *So I'd had it all wrong? He was mad at me for doing what an Assassin /should/ do? He wanted me to show I was in pain?*

I finally shook my head and turned away from the man, digging my fingers into my scalp and trilling in confusion. Altair's deep coo made me turn as he tilted his head and whistled questioningly. I chittered and puffed my feathers out in a show of agitation. He cooed again and followed quietly as I continued towards the pile of rocks that lead to the underground hot spring. I went underground with only one glance skyward.

Altair trilled a query/welcome? after me and I whistled a affirmative/welcome for him to enter. He did so cautiously, glancing at me as if I would suddenly deny him entrance and I chirped in a laugh, which caused him to scowl at me.

I recognized that we had both slipped into a nature that was not human, but we let it go. I myself was curious at the instinctive knowledge that allowed me to make and understand the sounds we both made and translate them. It was pleasing on a much more baser level than anything I'd ever experienced. I preened a little at the pleasure before letting my cape fall from my neck. Altair froze and watched with wide eyes as I brought my wings into my clothes long enough to shed my robes. Then he turned and made to leave the underground spring.

I laughed quietly and called after him, using words since no bird sound could communicate my reasons. "Relax, Altair. I'm not going to strip completely."

"It's indecent," he snapped quickly, halting halfway up to the entrance.

"Well, I'd rather not go back to the castle in soaked clothing." When he still didn't move I smiled. "Altair, I'm going to teach you how to swim." /There/ was a reaction. My friend stiffened and looked back at me with wild eyes as I kicked off my boots. I gave him an innocent look. "What? If I'm not going to train then I'm going to do something productive. Since you've seen fit to care about me, your partner, then I see no reason not to return the favor." Still the wild eyes. I set my feet into the warm water and looked at him. "We're going to Acre soon, with the ship yard. It's best you learn how to swim before you take an unplanned dip." When he still didn't move I held out my hand and hummed soothingly. "It's alright, Altair. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I watched as his eyes darted from me to the hot spring to the entrance and back around a few more times. I sang softly, not moving, letting him make the decision. Finally he gulped and came towards me in halting steps. It was another few minutes as he took of his boots, robes, shirts, and weapons so he was clad only in one pair of pants, his second resting in his pile of clothes next to mine. He hesitantly sat beside me, staring at the water and I slowly moved my feet through the water, still singing. I could see how much it took for him to slide his legs into the water next to mine by the way he held himself statue still.

I didn't push him as I kept kicking in the water and singing. I didn't have to worry about a repeat of last night because the man was obviously too stressed to even consider singing with me and triggering the pain, though my chest throbbed in remembrance.

I was just starting to consider ways to help Altair calm down when I saw his feet beginning to kick as well. I hid my smile well and nudged his foot with my own, causing him to stiffen again until I did it again and again until he nudged back. I made it into a game, dodging his attempts. He soon caught on and I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look up as I seemingly focused on our game. It got more complicated as he started to resort to feigns and using both feet, but I kept out of his reach, much to his frustration and my amusement.

After a while of this I finally slid to stand in the waist high water. Altair made a small sound of surprise and my upper arm was locked in a steel grip. I looked back and cooed soothingly as I gently tugged him, telling him I wanted him to join me. When he shook my head I glanced down at the grip and then back at him. He didn't let go when I took a small step away, only leaned out farther. When I took another one he growled at me for the first time since he came towards me. "That's enough, Shahin. Come back here. You aren't supposed to do anything strenuous."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and took another step. "I'm just standing in water, Altair. This hardly takes any effort."

"Get back here."

It was the look of fear and worry in his eyes that made me cave. We'd gone far enough for today. I could get him to come farther when we came back from Jerusalem and Acre. I'd only have to watch out for him if our work took us to the ship yard. I smiled and obeyed his hard grip, sloshing through the water until I was close enough for Altair to physically lift me out of the water he so hated. The feat was made easy by his strength.

He quickly vacated his seat and didn't look at me as he gathered his clothes and left the underground spring to change. I let him go, feeling I pushed him far enough with last night and this morning. I changed into my drier clothes, pulled my wings inside my back, and exited my spring to see Altair idly pushing one of my dummies around, testing its speed. This was one instant where I could read him easily.

He didn't want to talk about what I'd put him through. And I was willing to oblige. For now.

I glanced at the sky, judging the time before I asked. "Youwanna train?" At his sharp look I allowed my eyes to roll. "I meant you, idiot. Would you like for me to teach you my training routine?" I knew the answer as he silently glanced at the dummies and the well used targets I had around the clearing. He nodded and I pointed to the spot of ground I used for warm-ups.

I think I would enjoy pushing Altair physically instead of emotionally. He would be easier to deal with exhausted.

I would get around to pushing emotionally later. He needed someone who could push him.

And who better to do so than his partner?

**A good chapter I think. Not as long as I would like but the library computer time limit is about to kick me off so itllhave to do for now. So I mentioned reasons/excuses earlier right? Well im not gonna bore you with them. I have good news instead. Im getting a laptop for Christmas! Even beforethe 25th. So soon ill be able to work on this story everyday!Im so excited! No more twenty minute walks to the library! Just be a little patient and ill do my best until then. Its winter where I am and that means the sun sets earlier so Icant stay at the library for more than an hour after school before its dark outside. And no one like walking home in the dark so that problem will soon be solved!**

**On another note, thank you to everyone who has responded to my question on my future AC stories and the animals I should use. Im glad to report the plot bunnies have been RELEASED! For now, I have to finish this story and then ill begin on Ezio. And please don't be shy to still send in your ideas. YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS!**

**Thank you for reading and bearing with me. Next chapter I plan on skipping the whole road trip to Jerusalem and getting right to the point. Jerusalem will take a chapter or two only because theres a certain someone in Jerusalem that needs more attention. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter like I am!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!( and yell at me for taking such a long time. I deserve it.)**

**p.s. Thank you ****Samtemplesangel****, ****IslandBacon****, and imsure there was one more person. Bu tthank you for bugging me! I really needed it!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	23. Chapter 23: Malik

**Merry Christmas! I finally got my laptop and now I can work on my stories for as long as I want whenever I want! Here's my present to you guys!**

***haha now im talking in my head*=thoughts**

**/now im serious and putting emphasis on these words/=emphasis**

**Chapter 23: Malik**

I was forgetting something. I knew I was. But what?

I absently petted my black mare's neck as we Altair and I approached the holy city of Jerusalem. The sight was always one that left me in awe. The city somehow managed to look bright every time I came even if it was made of stone. It was something I sometimes wondered about.

"Still haven't remembered?" Altair asked.

I huffed quietly and shook my head ever so slightly while I kept an eye out for the guards watching over the market just outside of Jerusalem's gates.

"Do not worry," he murmured. "It'll come to you soon enough."

"Before or after we're dead?" I asked, half joking and half serious. I got no response. As Assassins we had to remember every single detail while on our missions, for our plans and our lives depended on those details, which was why I was so frustrated at how my mind was skipping something.

When we dropped off our horses, which had a small episode where my black horse tried to eat Altair's hood and nearly had me breaking composure to laugh at the look on my friend's face, we stood in the shadow of a stall regarding the guarded gate. I turned and gave Altair a dry look. "We're not going to have a repeat of Damascus, are we?"

He gave me an equally dry look before he turned and approached a pile of crates set right beside the outer wall of Jerusalem. I felt like breathing a sigh of relief: we were going up and over. "Finally got some sense?" I teased as he began to climb up the crates and up on to the wooden poles sticking out of the wall. He only flicked a rude hand gesture at me.

I smiled a bit. He really seemed to be mellow right now. The road trip here had been uneventful to the point of boredom. It was all day on a horse in the hot sun and falling asleep early with one of us on guard. Altair finally heeded my warning after the bandit incident. We had barely talked during the day: just spending the day in comfortable silence.

But nights were a different story entirely. Like any good Assassin the night seemed to work with us the best and had Altair and I talking around the fire and debating and discussing and even a night of joking. It had been a surprise to me that Altair had a sense of humor. It was clear to me that I still had much to learn about my partner and friend.

Once we were inside the city I blinked my eyes to Eagle Vision and looked around while tuning my ears into the chatter whirling around me. I was getting a feel for the area and its behavior at the moment. There was no need to do so in Damascus, nor the time, because it was late and hardly anyone was around and we were being chased by guards. Altair leaned against the cart, waiting, watching me. I ignored him. There were about a dozen guards in the open area right outside the gate, a third of them guarding the gate. It was a lax number of guards. The chatter going on between the people of Jerusalem was meaningless: I heard nothing referring to the Brotherhood or Tamir's recent death. Though I did hear some heralds and men talking about King Richard's victory in Acre and how Saladin was the greatest man ever. All in all it was a very relaxed setting.

I blinked back to my normal eyes and turned to motion to Altair that I was ready. He responded by standing straight and heading over to a nearby church with a tall tower. When I realized he intended to climb it in order to locate the Bureau I lightly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him a different direction. "I know Jerusalem like that back of my hand," I explained at his look. "I have a lot of things that often require my attention here. I know where the Bureau is."

He gave me an odd look but I shook my head and began to lead the way. It was weird for me to have business outside of the Brotherhood, especially for a Master Assassin, but I sort of just accumulated these things over my years. Now it wasn't for-profit business: more like keeping tabs on the going ons of the city. Speaking of that… I added exploring Solomon's Temple to the top of my list. I needed to see if anything of value was left behind from Altair's mission. It had been a few weeks and there most likely wouldn't be, but I would feel better after I checked. Not to mention I had to meet up with Markus… Jeez, how would I find him? Even if he was in the city he could be anywhere.

"Things to do. Things to do," I murmured.

After a good ten minutes of weaving our way through the streets and dodging beggar women, I finally walked around a featureless building until I found the little alcove with the latter. It was a quick trip up and an even quicker drop into the Bureau. I turned to smile at Altair, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I told you that I know this city," I reminded him.

"That you did," he replied softly.

Without any further discussion we turned and walked into the inner room of the Bureau. It took all of my Assassin's training to not freeze on the spot as I spotted that familiar face. I suddenly remembered what I had forgotten. Whoops.

"Safety and Peace, Malik," I greeted out of habit than anything else. I was mainly focused on Altair's reaction. It was a very subtle change. His back and shoulders stiffened and his fingers twitched, but what worried me the most was how he bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Safety and Peace, Malik," Altair echoed.

The lean black-haired man looked up and placed his quill in the ink pot. I saw the fury and anger leap into those dark eyes as they latched on to Altair. "Your presence here deprives me of both," he snapped, quicker than a whiplash. It seems that I had been forgotten. Even I had the urge to hunch under the venom and hate in that voice. Dear God, I could not imagine how Altair felt that blow. "What do you want?" he demanded.

I could feel Altair struggling to keep his composure as he calmly and evenly replied, "Al Mualim had asked—"

Malik waved a dismissive hand, his only hand, as he turned and pulled a book of the shelf and laying it next to the map he was working on. He opened it and answered without looking at us. "—asked that you perform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself. So be out with it."

I bristled at how Malik seemed to be acting so rudely and harshly with no provocation. Though I knew he had every reason to be furious. I had seen how very much Malik loved his brother Kadaar. It had been a blow to the man, but that did not mean he could allow that hate to cloud his thoughts and actions as they were now. He was just like everyone else right now, and I did not want to respect him less for that. So I decided to step in and try to remind the man that he needed to act properly. "He has asked that Talal be dealt with," I told him.

It was like I wasn't heard. Neither even looked at me. I felt a little miffed, though I took a deep breath in an effort to keep a clear head. It was obvious that the other two men wouldn't have it.

"Tell me about the one they call Talal," Altair commanded. Looks like his infamous anger was surfacing.

I wanted to smack him. *That's very rude, Altair!* I mentally shouted and mentally shook his shoulders. *You /ask/ for things you need, you infuriating man!* Then I took another breath and all violent thoughts were replaced with thoughts of calmly flying. Though, those went away in a hurry when Malik replied.

"It is your duty to find and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine." He still did not look up. Instead, he idly comparing whatever was in his book to his map.

And here is where I thought Altair would be mature and concede that yes, it was his job, but it was also Malik's job to point him in the right direction. But no…

"You'd do well to assist me," he growled and I stiffened. That was a threat. Just as the thought crossed my mind he seemed to realize that as well and reasoned his words. "His death benefits the entire land."

Malik's head whipped up as he glared at his former friend and partner. "Do you deny his death benefits you as well?" he half accused, half demanded.

"Such things do not concern me," Altair replied coldly.

Malik's face flushed with anger as he exclaimed with a harsh gesture, "Your actions very much concern me!"

Altair stiffened as his pride took a blow. His hands fisted and he glared at his past friend from under his hood. "Then don't help me," he bit out. "I'll find him myself." I blinked in shock as Altair turned on heel and began to head for the door, fully intending to do as he had said. When his pride was damaged he would do anything to repair it. I had seen that much over the years.

*That escalated quickly,* I thought wearily. I had been trying my best to give them both a chance to calm down and be adults and act professionally, but it was obvious that that wasn't going to happen. Frustrated that I had to step in and mediate between two grown /men/, which was silly seeing how I was the woman here who had absolutely no place doing this, I reached out and grabbed the back of Altair's robes and yanked him to a stop.

My friend turned with a growl, but I silenced him with a very angry, but quiet, chitter. I glared at him and Malik before saying in a calm voice, "You both should be embarrassed that I have to step in. You are both grown men, but you are acting like children. Now grow up before I take a belt to your back sides like the misbehaving children you are. We have a job that needs done and done now before more harm is done." Despite my even tone it was obvious that I was angry. Very angry.

Malik blushed, embarrassed as I had said, and only narrowed his eyes at me briefly in his irritation at being told off. Altair shook off my grip and huffed harshly, glaring at me in his anger. Malik was obviously the more mature as he listened to me first.

"It won't do having you stumble about the city like a blind man," the black-haired man muttered as he picked up his quill again. "Better you know where to begin your search."

"I'm listening," Altair growled, still glaring at me. How childish!

"I can think of three places," Malik began, getting down another map. He was surprisingly maneuverable for only having one arm for such a short amount of time. "South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish districts, to the North near the mosque of this district, and East: in front of St. Anne's Church—close to the Bab Ariha gate."

I nodded, knowing all the places he had mentioned. Altair was still in sulking silence: he had now turned his eyes to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh dear. It looked like I had a bit of explaining to do. "Is that everything?" I asked politely.

Malik glared at Altair one last time before he set back to work. "It's enough to get you two started," he answered. "And more than he deserves."

Hearing a dismissal, Altair wasted no time exiting the room with angry, but quiet, steps. I sighed silently as I watched him go, knowing that he needed time to work off some of his anger, but also wanting to go after him and comfort him. Sadly, I knew there wasn't a big chance of him accepting my comfort since I had been one of the people who angered him.

There was silence in the room with the exception of the scratch-scratch of Malik's quill. I broke it after a few moments and narrowed my eyes at the man, which he could not see. "That was very much beneath you, Malik," I said.

He glanced up briefly to glare at me, as angry as Altair, only more controlled. "It is not your place to judge, Al-Hira. Leave it well enough alone."

If my wings were out they would have been puffed out like never before. That sounded too much like what a man told his meddling wife. "I will do no such thing," I snapped as I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg. I thought about briefly bringing up my superior rank, but I knew that would be the quickest way to get myself kicked out. "I have every right to judge. To judge the both of you. Altair's actions may concern you, but the actions of the both of you concern me." Malik didn't respond so I stalked closer and planted both of my hands on the counter top. "Listen closely, Al-Sayf. There is more that is going on beyond yourself and you'd do well to remember that. Altair himself is struggling with his own demons such as yourself and the Master—"

I resisted the urge to flinch when Malik slammed his fist into the counter top, snapping his quill and spilling the ink pot. He reared back to glare at me with all of his fury, but I met it with calm and controlled emotions. "Has he lost his only family?" Malik demanded hotly. "Did he see his little brother fight for his life not ten feet from him and could do nothing? Did he see him get run through with a sword and dropped to the ground and spit upon like a pile of shit? Did he see the life bleed out of his eyes and his blood pool around him? Did he? DID HE?!" There was spittle flying from his mouth as he roared in my face, but I didn't react. No matter how I wanted to flee and cry. I hated being yelled at. Hated it almost as much as I hated being in the dark.

Malik leaned over the counter and grabbed a fist full of my robes and yanked me on to my tip toes so our noses were nearly brushing. It was eerie how he went from yelling to whispering, but he did so with the same potent anger in his eyes. "I wasn't even able to get my brother's body. Those damn Templars had dragged him away and dumped him in some godforsaken place. And yet you ask me to pity that fool of a man? The man who has taken everything from me? My rank, my career, my brother, my life?" The last word came out as a whine and I could almost taste the desperation for an answer that shone in his eyes.

Then the anger and emotion disappeared altogether as they turned as hard as stone. "No. I hate that man with my entire being. I will rejoice when he dies. I hope he dies on this foolish quest he is on for redemption that he is not even worthy of taking. I hope he dies the most violent and unbearable death possible before being damned to Hell."

I looked deep in those hard dark eyes for a moment after he finished his rant before declaring, "You're lying."

Anger and disgust flared again before he shoved me away. I took only one step to regain my balance as I watched him pace angrily back and forth behind the counter. "You dare accuse me of lying? You thrice damned motherless—"

I slashed my hand through the air and cut him off. "I only speak the truth, Malik," I told him. "If you do feel as you say you would've told Al Mualim his secret."

"What secret?" Malik snorted, though I saw that flash in his eyes. He knew what I was speaking of.

I only stared at him for a moment before saying it bluntly. "You would have told the old man that Altair had wings and had inhuman abilities." Malik paled as he stared at me with wide eyes. "You would have created events that had never happened to paint him as a demon and a danger to everyone so Al Mualim would've had no choice but to have him killed. You would've spread his secret so far and wide that Altair would've never escaped your lies."

Like any good Assassin, Malik tried to play it off. "You have taken too much sun this day, Al-Hira," he announced. "You do not know what nonsense you speak."

I shook my head and with only a little trepidation and fear I pulled my wings out of my back so that they spread out from under my cape. Malik's eyes widened impossibly as he watched my black wings change to a dirty gold color. "Malik," I began. "You lived with Altair for all of your childhood and up into manhood. It could not have escaped your notice that he had wings and the extra strength. If you truly hated Altair as you said you would've had him killed for his secret."

"No one would've believed me," he breathed, eyes unconsciously pleading with me to let him keep his fantasy.

I denied him. "You would've cut his back open because you knew his wings are just below his skin. You would've stabbed him in the back metaphorically and literally. If you did hate him you would've done so." I paused as I folded my wings back under my skin. "But you do not hate him. Not enough to do all that. And for that I'm thankful." I looked the stunned man over one last time before I bowed my head to him in respect, "Safety and Peace, Brother."

With that, I turned and left the Bureau. I had said my piece for now and got some of the pieces going to repair Malik and Altair's friendship to some degree. The hate between them was a poison like the lies they told each other. And like any poison it needed to be sucked out so that only what was pure was left. My job was done with Malik for the moment. Altair was next, but until he was calm enough to talk to I had some snooping to do.

…**.Explosion…. Boom boom pow. Malik has a lot of issues at the moment. Anyway, I thought it would be reasonable for Shahin to get involved between Malik and Altair because I thought it was kinda silly how in three short meetings(six if you wanna get technical) they went from hating each other with a passion to being…acquaintances I guess. So I am having Shahin make the process make a lot more sense. **

**Anyway, Id like to tell you guys that I have another present for you guys! Well, its not my present to give but… I'll announce it. I have been talking to fellow fanfiction author ****Celiarg ****and it has been decided that she will be doing Ezio's story while I am working on Altair's story! So you guys get the best of two stories at one time! I don't know what the tittle will be yet, but I do know she is almost done with the first chapter if she isn't already. Just keep on the look out for an Ezio story somewhat similar to mine by the wonderful author ****Celiarg**** and get ready to be blown away.**

**Please Review on both stories!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	24. Chapter 24: Investigating

**Chapter 24: Investigating**

The hot sun was at the tallest point in the sky, trying her very best to exhaust any unwary travelers. I wasn't unwary in the least, but that didn't keep me inside when I had things to do. Very important things.

I stood before an innocent looking mine entrance. Looking back once to ensure that no one was following me, I stepped into the underground entrance. The difference in temperature was instantaneous and I even shivered a little at the sudden cold, but an Assassin's robes were thick and heavy for this reason. The fact that the robes were white counteracted the heat if we were outside. Though neither factor helped when you started sweating and you couldn't itch or wipe it away.

I reached down and tried to rub behind my knee where said annoyance was gathering, but my boots kept me from accomplishing my goal. Ignoring the irritation with the ease of years, I continued down the winding tunnel. It went pretty deep and I ghosted down the entire length, keeping all my senses alert for the sign of anyone's presence. It was because my senses were so attuned that I saw the dark red stain on a pile of stones. When I touched the stain, it flaked easily on to my glove. Blood.

I remembered Altair's story from after the attack on Masyaf. He said he had killed an old man: an innocent. Maybe this was where Altair had attacked the man. Or a guard. I didn't know. I only knew that someone had died here if the amount of dried blood was anything to go by.

I continued on my way down the tunnel, walking across compact dirt or running across beams to get over pits, but it was easy to keep going.

I rounded a corner and saw the dirt suddenly change into stone. Crafted stone with columns and pictures carved into the stone. I went through the gateway the stone created and stood on a raised edge overlooking the cavernous room.

"So this is where it happened," I murmured quietly.

It was a plain room. The focal point being the wall opposite me with very detailed pictures and scenes depicted. All surrounding a golden chest. There was a wooden table set against the base of the wall and a collapsed doorway just to the right of the table. I was also sad to see blood stains still littering the room.

I descended the two ladders to reach the floor and I looked around with cool eyes even if my heart was heavy. Blood was splattered across what should've been a holy sacred room. The blood of Brothers and Templars alike. I snorted at the irony of it. Only in death do Assassins and Templars coexist: all this blood couldn't be Kadar's and Malik's alone. There was an especially large splatter of dry blood to my left.

I approached it and saw that blood had been pooling before the injured man had been dragged away. Towards the ladders. Frowning in thought I looked down at my gloves and sure enough there was flaking blood on my palm. The Templars had dragged someone heavily wounded out of here. My frown deepened. _But Kadar was the only one who could've shed this much blood_, I thought as I searched for another big pool of dried blood. But there were none. _This could only be Kadar's blood_. I knelt down and considered the drag marks. _But why would Templars drag away a dead Assassin? They'd only do that for a fellow knight, right? _I sighed and shook my head, standing up and looking around.

I wish I could've seen the battle myself. Then, I could tell if Kadar had indeed lain there.

Pushing away my sorrow for spilt blood, I blinked to Eagle Vision and looked around to see if anything important had been left here and would glow gold. I turned in a slow circle, looking at every inch of the cavern. I was about to switch back to normal vision when I felt a headache flare harshly. Wincing, I rubbed my forehead. The pain seemed to be right behind my eyes.

There was movement out of the corner of my eye.

I spun, reaching for my throwing knives since the intruder had obviously seen an Assassin standing in the middle of bloody room, when I stopped. Three Assassins stood on the ledge that over looked the entire room. But they looked odd and familiar. They were almost transparent with their glowing ghostly blue. They didn't see me. I was standing in the middle of the room and they weren't even looking at me; instead, they seemed to be looking at the golden chest.

_What is going on?_ I thought to myself before my headache flared again and I saw one of the standing Assassins suddenly turn their head to look at something. I followed his gaze and saw more ghostly men come _through_ the collapsed doorway and rubble. They were glowing red. Templars. They didn't look at me either and simply moved to the wooden table, consulting with a few documents before the biggest bald man looked up and pointed at the golden chest. When I looked up as well I saw the chest was different. There was the ghostly glowing gold treasure that Malik had brought back.

My heart was racing. _What trickery is this? Have I gone mad?_ Still clutching my head I moved around the ghostly Templars so I could see their faces. Of the seven men I instantly recognized one of them. The one seemingly giving orders was Robert de Sable. I watched entranced as the lead Templar's lips moved, but I heard no sound.

My head throbbed as I turned to look back at the Assassins. The one with the widest shoulders shook of the restraining hands of the other standing Assassin, who seemed much slimmer, and descended the ladders quickly as his companions scrambled to follow him. I slowly approached the first Assassin and was shocked to recognize Altair's face. I reached out to touch him with shaking hands, desperate for someone to tell me what was going on. "Altair?" I called hesitantly. The ghostly Altair just walked right through me as if I wasn't even there. I gasped and turned to watch as the Templars turned to face Altair as the other two Assassins, Malik and Kadar now that I recognized Altair, flanked the Master Assassin as he traded silent words with de Sable.

I clutched my head and grunted as the pain flared to agony briefly and the scene—the scene from the past—flickered and I watched as everybody suddenly jumped places and Altair was thrown from the room and ghostly rocks fell into the place the real world rocks were in.

Again my head felt like it was being split open, but I gritted my teeth and tried to keep up with what was happening. The scene kept jumping and changing as if it was skipping time. My main focus was Kadar. The poor boy was surrounded by four Templars. He didn't have a chance. A Templar gave a Master Assassin such as I a challenge on our good days. A mere Assassin like Kadar had no hope of defeating four Templars. And yet he fought on. I caught a brief glimpse of Malik once, screaming for his brother. The agony was coming in my head more and more often and I soon found myself on my knees, praying that this ordeal would finish. It felt like my head was being beaten in by a War Hammer! I bit my lip to keep from crying out and watched through blurry eyes as a Templar finally stopped toying with Kadar and stabbed him in the side. Another time skip and Kadar was lying in a pool of blood exactly where I the dried blood had been in.

My vision blanked out for a moment at the _excruciating _pain coming from my head and I choked on the very air before the pain stopped and my vision was back to normal. I released my head with shaking hands as I looked around with wild eyes. Were there going to be more ghosts? More pain?

There was only me kneeling in an empty blood stained room._ Am I really going insane?_ I thought worriedly. I didn't like the phantoms, but a part of me told me that what I had just seen was my wish. I saw the day Altair fell from grace and saw who had lain in that pool of blood. It was in fact Kadar.

I pushed all thoughts of my sanity aside for the moment and focused on my investigation. Sadly, solving one of my questions only created more. _Why would the Templars drag away a dead Assassin? Wouldn't it have been better to leave him here?_ I sighed and looked up at the chest where the treasure had once rested. I felt that bird instinct again that told me that I was getting into trouble soon and I should either run or prepare for a fight. And this trouble—this storm—was tied to that treasure. But what was it?

I shakily approached the wall and slowly scaled the carved wall using the carved scenes as hand and foot holds. I didn't trust my body after enduring that much pain and that experience. My limbs physically felt weak and shaky, but I forced myself to climb until I came to the small fitted indent where the chest rested. The entire thing looked to be made of gold and a thought occurred to me for a moment as I looked back to the blood-drag marks. _Why take a dead body instead of a chest made of gold?_ I shook my head and looked over the gold chest.

It was a true work of art with intricate detailing covering the entire thing. I leaned down and followed to scene sculpted into it. It looked almost like a battle scene. In the center of the picture on a pedestal was a small ball that had lines that showed that it glowed. And surrounding the ball were animals. I saw wolves, snakes, cats, dogs, birds, and fish oddly enough. I even saw two humans in the circle. And that was the strange thing. There was two of every animal and they were caught in poises of action like they were fighting. The fish just looked like they were flailing, but who am I to judge? And around that circle were humans with weapons, looking as if they were going to attack the animals.

_But for what?_ I thought. _The sphere? Why is it so important?_

I pushed at the top of the chest and the lid slid easily enough. Peering inside I saw a two scrolls just lying in the middle of the huge space. Nothing else inside. I grabbed them and was just about to open them up to see what they held when I heard a sound.

Footsteps.

I hissed quietly and jumped down from my perch before looking for a place to hide. I dashed across the room and hide in the shadows, placing the old frail scrolls in a pouch before waiting for my unexpected visitor to come, unsheathing my hidden blades.

The footsteps came closer until they were almost above me on the ledge the tunnel lead to. I listened to how he moved as he went to the ladder and descended. There was a soft clanking that told me the person was wearing armor and I tensed before freezing myself completely, cursing the fact that I didn't have a better hiding place. I glared at the sight of a Templar, climbing down the last ladder until he was on the same level as he. The helmeted head turned side to side as he scanned the room, one hand on the pommel of the sword at his right hip.

I slowly reached for a throwing knife so I would have an advantage before the Templar huffed and said aloud, "The sky is so grey today."

I relaxed, recognizing the code word. Most would think the guy was a little crazy for saying that when the sky was very clear today and he was underground, but to me it was a relief. "And here I thought I would have to hunt you down, Markus," I said, announcing my presence as I stepped from the shadows, sheathing my knife and blade.

The Templar turned towards me and released his sword to cross his arms. "I was almost tempted to make you work, but I thought I would give you some mercy for today," he replied in a thick French accent back in his deep voice.

"How kind of you, Templar scum," I sneered back teasingly.

"And how nice of you not to stab me in the back, Assassin rat," he shot back.

I stood before him and held out my right arm and the much larger man reached out to grasp my forearm in our usual greeting. "It's good to see you again, Markus. Still enjoying Jerusalem?"

"The same as always," he answered. He took back his hand and crossed his arms again over that blasted red Templar cross that was on his tunic. "I heard Masyaf was attacked recently."

I nodded and feigned adjusting my hidden blade to give myself something to do. "You heard right. We chased de Sable away not an hour after he attacked. Took out half of his forces."

Markus snorted in laughter and I didn't need to see under his helmet to know he was smiling. "And left him fit to kill anyone in his sight. He was ranting about you Assassins for most the night when he got back to Jerusalem about how you are conniving unholy thieving demons that should be exterminated."

"Poor Markus didn't get any sleep, did he?"

He feigned a disgruntled grumble. "I should kill you for what I had to put up with that night."

"But you won't. Because then you wouldn't be able to repay your debt," I reminded him seriously.

He sighed. "No. It wouldn't."

I paused in my fiddling to look at him from the shadows of my hood. "Do you regret that I saved you that night?" I asked.

The Templar immediately shook his head. "No. I have never once wished you had left me. Though what possessed you to do so is still beyond me."

"And it will remain beyond you," I told him sternly, making sure to keep my voice low to sound masculine. "Have you any news for me?" I dropped all pretenses of messing with my weapons and turned my entire attention to my Templar informant.

Our small talk and teasing turned serious as we got to business. "Only rumors and hunches," he admitted. "Robert is acting very strange of late. He is suspicious of everyone around him and I get the sense that he was recently betrayed by one he did not expect."

"Is that causing you any trouble?"

Markus snorted again and shook his head. "No. Robert would not expect his precious second in command of treachery. I am safe and still his confidant."

"And the rumors?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Something big is coming. I am not sure but it involves all of the Holy Land. Even the Assassins. Robert has been keeping in contact with several people in Damascus, Acre, and here in Jerusalem. Though he is careful to keep loyal to King Richard he is manipulating the Christian King to a full out battle against the Saladin. With the way things are going it won't be too long now. A couple of months maybe. That is all I know. I will do some digging and ask some questions. As far as I know I am to remain here in Jerusalem."

I nodded and rubbed my face. "Please find out as much as you can. I would like to be as prepared as possible when this storm hits." My eyes landed on the big stain of dried blood again and I turned to the Templar. "Markus, what purpose would you Templars have to drag away a dead Assassin?"

I got the sense that Markus was frowning as he looked down at me. "Perhaps to set an example? But that would take more effort than most are willing to haul the body all the way to your mountain fortress. That is the only place we would know that the example would be seen."

I frowned and shook my head. "No. His body hasn't been found at all."

Markus shrugged and spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Then most would leave the body. Spit and kick it, but not take it with them. But if the Assassin was alive… That is another story altogether."

I shook my head and looked at the stain again. "He was struck in the side. He would not have lived long."

"But long enough perhaps."

I snapped my eyes back to him as Markus crossed his arms in his customary relaxed position. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we Templars do not have much information on you Assassins. If there is any chance that an Assassin could be interrogated we would take it. Even if it meant healing an Assassin in the hopes that he could give information at a later time," he explained, before shifting uncomfortably under the deadly gaze he could sense but not see.

I looked back at the stain and tried to guess if there had been enough blood to be mortal. It was hard to tell with it all dried up. "Would you like me to look into the matter?" Markus asked quietly.

I was silent for a moment. I did not want the hope to grow. If Kadar was truly alive than there was a chance he could be rescued, but there was the large possibility that while in the Templars' hands he was being tortured and he would never be the same Kadar that Altair and Malik knew. But he would live. Against my resolve the small hope took root. I nodded and look up at the massive knight. "Yes, I would like you to. As soon as possible. Could you leave a message at the usual place?"

He nodded before he bowed, touching a finger to his helmeted forehead. It was a Templar bow of respect. "I will get right to work, Assassin. May the Father of Understanding be with you."

I bowed my head to him in return. "Safety and Peace, Markus."

With that I turned and scaled the ladders, leaving my informant behind. In the two years I had known him and our arrangement came to be I had never seen his face. Nor had he seen mine or heard my name. I was just an Assassin that he owed to him. Once in the tunnel I began running to reach the surface. While I ran I touched the pouch and was reassured by the feel of the old scrolls. I would need to look through them soon to see what they read. Just for curiosity's sake. I never knew when to put down a scroll.

It wasn't long before I came out in the sun and saw the bustling form for Jerusalem not too far away from me. I mentally marked 'investigating' of my list of things to do and moved on to the next.

I had some ruffled feather to sooth for a certain eagle.

**Quick note. I now have the tittle of Ezio's story by ****Celiarg****. It's "From Fire to Ashes". Keep on the lookout! Another note. You know how I left the hint that Shahin was going to look in to why she suddenly felt pain and fell out of the sky? Well, I can't have her just randomly going up to Al Mualim and asking, "Are you the reason I fell from the sky while flying and hey, what that golden thing in your hand?" Too convenient so I figured I have Shahin go back to where the Apple was found because whoever put it there mustve known what the blasted artifact was. And I know the golden chest is thought to be the Ark and how you should never open it( Im remembering that one Indiana Jone's movie), but for the sake of my story I'm ignoring the fact that it might be the Ark. Its just a pretty and expensive chest. Last note. Some of you might know where I got the idea for the plash back scene with Shahin's Eagle Vision from **_**Assassin's Creed: Revelations**_**. Ezio used it when he was tracking down who was killing the Assassins in Constantinople. I put it in this story because I wanted Shahin to see what happened that day. Make my life easier.**

**One last thing. I realize I have been neglecting this aspect of Fanfiction writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shahin, the harem women, and Markus. Back off. They're mine! Otherwise don't sue me.**

**Reviews please!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


	25. Chapter 25: Progress

**I'm bbbbaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk! Filler Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Shahin is mine. So is the Harem Women. And the plot is mine as well. Don't touch and we'll get along fine.**

**Chapter 25: Progress**

I sighed as I sat in the shade. "Where are you, Altair?" I whispered. Even I could hear the exasperated tone in my voice. He'd been gone for hours and still hadn't shown up.

I knew better than to search the city for the former Master Assassin. That would just be a waste of time, especially if Altair didn't want to be found. So here I sat, on the top of the Assassin's Bureau in what little shade there was in the fading sun, waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

It was from my years of training to be patient that I was able to sit still even though I wanted to twitch and fidget and just do something. My mind was thoroughly bored and me and bored did not mix well. Bad things happen when I got bored.

I was almost smiling as I remembered those 'bad things' until I saw a flash of white. I looked out of the corner of my eye and sure enough, there was Altair casually jogging across the rooftops towards me. I sat completely still, waiting for him to come to me so he didn't run off again in his anger towards me. When his boots hit the Bureau's rooftop I stood up. Altair's head snapped up as he caught my movement and froze when he saw me approaching. I didn't have to see his face to see it harden. "What do you want?" he growled.

"To apologize," I answered easily as I looked over my friend and partner.

Altair shifted his weight from one foot to another and leaned back slightly, telling me he was surprised. He was silent for a few moments before he spat out a curse and I could almost see his amber eyes glaring at me from the shadows of his hood. "Are you sure? According to you I should be apologizing for acting like a child so much that you had to step in," he sneered.

I was silent, debating whether I should point out that he was acting like a child, then and now. But I knew it would only make him angrier. So how to continue without bringing that up? I thought for a moment before stating quietly, "From my view neither of you have a right to be so…furious with each other."

Altair stiffened and fisted his hands. "I have every right to hate that man," he spluttered angrily and defensively. "He has made my life a living hell and made everything—"

Just like with Malik I slashed my hand through the air, but this time I growled back at Altair. "Enough, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Both of you seem to think that both of you did what you did out of spite and hate for each other."

"He did! If he hadn't of accused me of abandoning them in the temple I wouldn't be here now."

I resisted the urge to shout that that was exactly what he did and spread my hands pleadingly. "How could you know that, Altair? Is it another of your abilities? The future is an uncertain thing and hindsight is always perfect. Besides, Malik only did what he did as his duty dictated him to do."

"So it was Malik's duty to rat me out," Altair hissed and I shook my head, stepping closer to the man and lightly tugging his sleeve.

"That is not what it is. One of our creeds is to never compromise the Brotherhood."

"I know," Altair growled, no doubt remembering his execution.

I continued on with no sign of hearing him. "Try and see this from Malik's view. You blatantly disregarded our three tenets while on your mission. You were forced to leave an abandon him and his brother and you never went back to try and retrieve the treasure or see if they were alive." When Altair stiffened and I saw him open his mouth to refute that I rushed on. "His brother was killed brutally on the mission you led. He was wounded so badly that he had to lose a limb and forfeit his career. And you led the Templars to Masyaf, killing or injuring his friends."

"What is the purpose of bringing this up? To rub salt in my wounds? How noble of you, Master Assassin." He jerked his arm out of my grip and began to storm away.

I leapt after him and held on to the back of his robes and raised my voice slightly. "I'm trying to get you to see! You have three sets of eyes and yet you do not see the big picture!"

My partner whirled on me and leaned down so he was in my face as he breathed heavy and hot on my face. "I see perfectly fine. I see that my world is crumbling from under me. I see that I am losing everything that I once held dear. I see that I am truly alone." The last was said quietly as he leaned back and looked me up and down coldly.

I fairly shook with rage at his subtly accusation and struggled against the urge to shake this man. Why was he so dense? "All you see is about you," I shot back. " You're world. Everything you once held dear. You. But you need to see from other people's eyes. See from Malik's eyes, Altair! Everything you did painted you as a rogue Assassin. Something that would compromise the Brotherhood. So yes, it was his duty to report you." My friend was quiet for a long time and I sighed, letting my anger leave me as I stepped back from the former Master Assassin. "I am only trying to help, Altair. I may have a backwards way of doing it, but my aim is always to help. I merely speak the truth and facts."

When I still did not get a response I slumped slightly. I had not gotten through to him. Damnit. I would have to try again later. I was just about to turn when Altair's quiet rumbling voice asked me something. "What do you see, Shahin?"

I blinked in surprise and looked up, trying to get a read on what my partner was feeling or thinking but got nothing, though I took heart in the considerate question. Maybe he was trying to see. "When you have seen what Malik has seen than maybe you'll see through my eyes," I answered back. There was a hesitation before Altair nodded slightly. This time I straightened my shoulders and resolutely decided to move on. "So what have you been up to today?" I asked casually, moving to sit in the shade again.

Altair cocked his head to the side and made a confused sound, obviously shaken from his thoughts before answering. "I have been out looking for information on Talal."

I stiffened. "Altair—" I began to protest.

"It was a simple beating, Shahin," the man interrupted me. "Quit worrying. I've been doing this for longer than you have. I'm sure that I won't die if I do something without you're supervision."

I snapped my mouth shut and leaned back against the wall as my friend came and sat next to me. I took his hand in mine and saw the flecks of blood still sticking to the leather. I rubbed it off silently before nodding. "I know, Altair," I conceded. "But you are without the weapons you used to depend on and there are still lone Templar knights in the Holy Land. What would you have done if one had found you?"

"Killed him." I dropped the hand and gave Altair a reproachful look. He looked incredulous and shrugged. "What?"

"It's really that attitude that makes it needed for me to keep you alive," I muttered. "You're pride will kill someone someday."

"It already had." I winced at the admission and was about to apologize when Altair dismissively waved a hand. "I'm trying to see," he explained. "Let the subject drop."

I nodded my acceptance, growing hopeful that maybe Altair could still learn to be a great man before I pulled out the two old scrolls in my pouch. "Maybe I could bring up a new subject," I suggested.

I could almost feel Altair frown in confusion as he regarded the frail, thin scrolls. "Where did you get those?"

"I went to Solomon's Temple to day to see things for myself," I explained, ignoring how Altair stiffened. "When I opened the chest that the treasure was resting on I found these in it."

Altair took one of the scrolls and opened it while I opened the other. I blinked in surprise at what I was seeing before looking at Altair's scroll and seeing the same thing. "Well that doesn't help," I muttered.

Altair turned the scroll this way and that along with his head, trying to make sense of the weird lines and characters that made up the lines on the small scroll. "What is this…gibberish?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen it before."

"Not even in any of your stolen books back in Masyaf?" Altair asked, half serious and half teasing.

I smiled a little as something relaxed in me at knowing that Altair had forgiven me enough to tease me. "They're borrowed and no. All those books are in Muslim or Arabic."

"So…" Altair began, looking at me to finish the sentence.

I looked back at my scroll and saw something familiar about the border of the text and looked closer. "Hey. These were on the chest too."

Altair leaned in, practically resting his face next to mine. I only ignored the closeness because he seemed to be ignoring it. "What? Those animals?"

I nodded and explained. "On the chest there was a ring of pair of animals. There were coyotes, snakes, wolves, fish and others. And they were defending this circle thing from other humans. Look. That's us." I pointed to the pair of birds of prey on the border of the scroll. There was a pair of cats and then a pair of wolves after the birds of prey. **(AN: Hint hint wink wink).**

Altair blew out a breath before rolling up his scroll. "What does it matter if we can't read this?" he demanded. "They're useless."

"We simply have to find a way to translate them," I murmured, regarding the circle thing that was painted at the top of the scroll. The same circle thing the animals were protecting on the chest.

I took the scroll Altair handed me and stowed them away again as we stood up and began making our way towards the Bureau entrance only a few feet from us. "How are you going to do that?" my friend asked.

"I'll figure something out." We sat on the pillows as it was getting darker and darker outside and we would need to rest soon to begin our information hunting tomorrow. In the other room I could hear Malik working quietly and see the glow of several candles. Altair uneasily glanced towards the door as he settled back on the uncomfortable pillows while I made my nest.

A few minutes later a sat in my temporary nest and tossed my hood back and pulled out my precious comb and began to work it through my hair. Altair glanced at me and then at the work room. "Aren't you worried?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and tapped my ear so he could understand me. Altair scooted closer to me after a brief hesitation and laid back down, probably doing it so he could talk without Malik overhearing him.

I glanced in the direction of the workroom as well before asking in a semi quiet voice, "How long as Malik known about you're wings?" I was just loud enough that if Malik wanted to listen in he could, but also quiet enough that I wasn't obvious.

Altair glanced at me sharply as he also pushed his hood back. "The first year we were roommates," he answered. "Why?"

"Oh. Nothing," I said coolly, closing my eyes as I swept my incredibly long hair over my other shoulder to get the other half. "I was just wondering why he hasn't told you're secret if you two hate each other."

I felt satisfied as the seed of thought and doubt took root, though Altair tried to refute it. "No one would have believed him."

I smiled in satisfaction. "I'll tell you the same thing when he said those words to me earlier, Altair," I said and Altair amber eyes flashed as he got what I was hinting at. "He could've lied and painted you like a demon or even cut your back open. And yet he hasn't."

Altair narrowed his eyes at me. "You are a meddling Assassin," he growled.

I chuckled lightly as he laid down and closed his eyes. "It's in my nature," I whispered back. "Good night, Altair."

"Night, Shahin," he grumbled back and turned over. I knew he would be thinking about a lot of things tonight.

I stayed up and finished combing and braiding my hair before lying down as well. But before I fell asleep I called, "Good night, Malik."

"Good night, Al-Hira," came the reply.

I smiled as I saw the progress, however tiny, being made.

**God damnit. Why does all writing have to be done when I am ready to collapse in exhaustion? I want my sleep! And you guys want you're chapter. So I guess we win some and we lose some. Next chapter will be extremely long like the last assassination chapter, so look forward to it.**

**Btw, I have a friend of mine, ****Islandbacon****, who is currently writing an Assassin's story, with my permission, that takes place in China. The Assassin is going to be part dragon. How epic is that? Anyway, if you really want to see this (I do. I don't get why Ubisoft is doing another Pirate Assassins game. I get Black Beard and all, but seriously. We need action in Asia.) PM ****Islandbacon ****and bug the hell outa the guy with support. It's gonna be an awesome story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Safety and Peace, Brothers and Sisters.**


End file.
